Strange attraction
by StarCrossedSapphire
Summary: Chelsea has always hated the city so a week after her 18th birthday she packs her bags and heads out to Sprout island to live with her friend Julia. Will she find unexpected love or will everything cave in? Lies, affairs, love, a cowboy and a fisherman.
1. Moving out

**Hey guys. This is my first story so please review. You will probably get to know that I am not the best speller in the world (although auto correct fixes a lot of them) I'm sorry if my grammar is bad. Disclaimer-I do not own harvest moon or any of its characters. Please enjoy x**

Chapter 1 - Chelsea's P.O.V

I'd never really liked the city. It was way too loud and everyone was so rude. I've always had a fear that I'd get lost or mugged so that's why I'm moving out. I turned 18 last week and now I was free to go where ever the hell I liked. I had a friend over at a little island so here I was packing whatever I could into my tiny suitcase. I lived in an apartment with my aunt, Jill. She had just got a new bloke, Skye. He was nice enough but our little flat was getting overcrowded and gave me an excuse to leave. I was going to stay with Julia, my friend, until I found a suitable home. I finished throwing the last of my clothes into the case and fastened my signature red bandana on my head of messy hair before taking my case into the sitting room. Aunt Jill and Skye were sat on the sofa together. She looked up at me with shock set in her eyes. I hated goodbyes so I didn't tell her I was going until now. I swallowed the lump in my throat before looking up guiltily.

"Um….the boat leaves in an hour" I stuttered. We were left in silence before she finally got up. I could see the tears slide down her cheeks as she pulled me into a bear hug.

"My little Chels is growing up" she sobbed into my shoulder. I returned the hug while holding back tears. Jill had taken care of me since I was 5 and we were really close. I though carefully about what I was going to say before quietly replying.

"I'm going to stay with Julia for a while before finding a place of my own" I couldn't stand much more of this. I quickly picked up my case and headed for the door. I turned round to look at her.

"Ring me when you get there Hun. And write everyday" tears were welling up in my eyes and threatened to break over the flood barriers. She knew I hated the city. I gave Skye a one armed hug before heading back to the door.

I promise" I whispered, afraid my voice was going to break. I pulled the door closed behind me and ran towards the docks.

I was almost halfway there when I ran into a small figure. I landed on my butt. I looked up to see a girl with jet black, waist-length hair and glasses with a bow to hold up her hair, looking down at me. Before I could register what had happened she had tears in her eyes.

"I..I'm so s..sorry miss" she stuttered while holding out a shaky hand. I quickly took it and stood up. I started to feel guilty.

"No, no it's my fault" I said to her, trying to get her to stop crying. "I should have been looking where I was going" I smiled weakly at her to show that I wasn't angry.

"I'm Chelsea by the way" I smiled while sticking out my hand for her to shake. She sniffed loudly and wiped away her tears with the corner of her baby pink cardigan. She took my hand.

"My n..names Sabrina" she replied quietly. It took me a few tomes to work out what she had said as she was so quiet. I glanced at my watch. 5:45. The boat left at 6:00 and it took a good 20 minutes to get to the docks. Panicked I said my goodbyes and left Sabrina staring at me as I ran off. i stopped down a street out of breath. I dropped my suitcase and fell to my knees. I t was 6:05. I'd missed it. That was the last boat until morning. I crawled into a ball and clutched my chest. Tears streamed down my face as my heart threatened to burst. I didn't care who was watching, I just needed a rest.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but when I woke it was growing dark. No-one had attempted to even approach me. Everyone in the city were ignorant and just down right mean. They probably though that I was another homeless person, resting for the night. I got up slowly and rubbed my eyes. They were red and puffy from crying. I couldn't go back home because Skye had took Jill out for a surprise holiday weekend trip and the next boat wasn't until 10am tomorrow. I looked at my watch. 9:20. I felt a new wave of tears hit me. I picked up my case and looked around. It was dark. Really dark. It was the time of night when all the bums, crack heads and sluts came out. I was scared. I slowly made my way to the docks for the third time. I didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to myself so I walked at a normal pace. Maybe I was just being paranoid but after a few minutes I was sure someone was following me. I quickened my pace ever so slightly. Suddenly a heavy hand grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall. I dropped my case and froze. A wave of nausea swept over me as the smell of alcohol smacked me in the face.

"hello beautiful, what are you doing out this late?" the gruff face inches away from mine slurred. I looked around for any sign of life and debated whether or not it was worth screaming. I was sure I was going to die. Right here, right now. His nose was now touching mine. Adrenalin kicked in and I raised my knee. The man let to of me and clutched his manhood. He felt o his knees.

"little bitch!" he yelled. I tried to run away but he grabbed my ankle. I fell to the floor and my face hit something hard. I touched my head and felt a warm, sticky liquid run down my face and drip onto my white blouse. I tried to look up but my vision was obscured with blood. I felt someone came up behind me and I immediately thought it was one of the drunk's mates.

"hey what do you think you're doing?" a cool, velvet voice asked. It defiantly want the mans and I don't think it was one of his friends either. The voice was more chilling yet I felt more secure with him. Was that even possible? I looked up and could make out a black figure with a hat standing over me.

"ima gonna give that little bitch what she deserves" he sneered. I flinched. An arm suddenly grabbed the top of mine and pulled me up. I wobbled but managed to keep my balance even though I still couldn't see. My head was now spinning.

"get out of here." The cool voiced person spat without emotion. My heart stopped. I dint want anyone to get hurt too. I attempted to intervene but a strong arm held me back. I heard the drunk get up of the floor and more closer.

"not till I get what I need" he slurred. I froze. Unable to move. Suddenly I heard I punch fly out. At first I thought it was the velvet voiced guy but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. The groaning behind us grew fainter. The guy with the Stetson cowboy hat must have been about 6"2 and towered over my tiny 5"5 frame. As he strode ahead with his hand sternly held onto my wrist I was nearly lifted off the ground until he stopped and I crashed into his chest.

"what the hell are you doing out this late? It's dangerous for women to be out at night especially in the city." He growled. I was now straining to stay awake. His anger radiated out towards me. I paused, vision going fuzzy.

"I m..missed the boat" I stuttered before collapsing to the ground.

**I know it's a little short but I'm just starting off. Stay tuned to find out more. x**


	2. Arrival

**Thanks for the reviews so far and everyone who has read my first chapter **** you guys are amazing x Anyway here is chapter 2. Enjoy. Disclaimer – I do not own harvest moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter two – Nobody's P.O.V

The mysterious stranger caught Chelsea before she hit the floor. He tore the bottom part of his shirt off and dabbed the wound on her head before gently picking her up in his arms marriage style and making his way to the closest building.

Chelsea's P.O.V

I woke slowly and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a hospital bed. Drinking in the baby blue walls and white tiles, I got up and wobbled. My head was pounding. I ran my hand over my head and came across a bandage. Suddenly Dr. Trent walking in wearing his white coat.

"Chelsea!" he exclaimed while picking up the little white clipboard at the end of my bed. "We thought that you'd be out for another day. You lost a lot of blood" I scraped my mind for answers but came up empty handed. I remember a cowboy but that's about it and I'm sure that was a dream. Strange. He sighed.

"Let's take a look at you then" he said while patting the bed for me to sit down. I followed his orders but questions flew themselves around my head. I was beginning to get a headache.

"What happened?" I asked. He looked at me for a minute before taking my hand in his. He looked into my eyes with such intense it made me blush slightly.

"You were attacked last night" he said without removing his gaze from mine. "We don't know exactly what happened as the man who brought you in was very…." He paused for a second deciding on a good word to use. "…distinctive about what happened. He brought you in his arms and laid you on the waiting area's couch before saying that you were attacked. We took you to a bed but when I returned he had gone. You had 5 stitches." He finished. I looked at him and ran my free hand over my bandage and flinched. After Dr. Trent had examined me he declared me well enough and discharged me. I'd been unconscious for just 12 hours so I could leave for the ferry. Luckily the clinic was right near the docks so I could board the next boat as soon as it came. My luggage was lost when the man pinned me to the wall. All I had was the rucksack that I always carried on my back. I went out to the deck to let my honey-nut hair fly in the breeze. After the over-night journey to sprout island I docked and was greeted by a worried looking Julia and her mum, Mirabelle. She ran to me and gave me a death hug. She looked up at me teary eyed.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she said while gently punching my arm. I felt even guiltier than before.

"Believe me Julia I won't" I laughed and shook her off. I assumed Dr Trent had called and told them what had happened. I looked over at Mirabelle who was waving at me to follow her. I followed her to a little silo/house in town. I t had bright red roof tiles which practically blinded anyone walking pass.

"This is where me and mum live" she smiled. Last time I saw her was when we were both 14. She and her mum moved out here when Julia's dad died. I was envious of her at the time (sounds awful I know) we usually spent hours talking on the phone until one of us finally fell asleep. She had always been my best friend. Julia led us into her front room where a strong smell of hay hit me. I knew Julia had always loved animals and her mum had wanted to own an animal shop since she and my mum first met years ago. I suddenly stopped that thought as I could feel a threatening tear appear at the corner of my eye. I quickly brushed it away before anyone could see.

"Chels you can either sleep in my room or the sofa bed in here" she pointed to an overstuffed couch. I looked at the sofa and decided against it. Anyway Julia probably would get moody if I chose the sofa bed over her. She jumped up in the air and dragged me by the wrist down a thin corridor with four doors leading off it. I assumed one was Mirabelle's and one was the bathroom. The one I was stood near was Julia's but who's was the forth. I began making up imaginative reasons. My favourite one was that it was a secret chocolate stash room. But if it was just a spare room couldn't I just stay in it? I was about to ask Julia but she pulled me into her room. I tripped over a bean bag and banded on my butt. Again. Julia looked at me as if she had just chucked me off the end of a cliff. She grabbed my hand and slowly lifted me up. I rubbed my butt and stuck out my tongue. She just laughed.

"Still as clumsy as before?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I ignored her and sat myself down on her bed. Her room was just like I had imagined. Girlie, covered in posters of boy bands and magazines scattered all over the floor. I sighed and lay down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. I could feel Julia getting twitchy from the corner of the room. Being quiet for a while did that to her.

"Where's your bag Chels?" she asked puzzled. Crap I forgot about that. I sat up nervously and looked at her while twiddling my fingers.

"Um….well, I kinda lost it" she went quiet. I looked up slowly at her. She had a huge grin on her face. I knew what was coming next.

"MAKEOVER!" she squealed while going over to her humongous wardrobe. My eye twitched. She opened he wardrobe to reveal over 200 items of clothing. My mouth fell open. After no more than two minutes a pile of clothes landed on my knee.

"You can have these" she smiled while retaking her seat on the bean bag. I looked down at the pile of clothes in disgust and pulled out a pair of flashy pair of red hot pants. I looked at her bemused. She rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine from the floor then casually flicked through the pages. I hunted for suitable clothes in the pile and finally dug out a pair of denim shorts, a mid-length sleeved top and an orange jacket. I suppose these would have to do I sighed.

**This was kind of a filler until the next chapter as not a lot happens. Thanks for reading and stay tuned **


	3. Introduction

**Thanks again for the reviews x I love hearing what you guys think of my story. This is probably going to be my shortest chapter but they do get longer after this (I promise) enjoy and I would love to hear more reviews x Disclaimer – I do not own harvest moon or any of its characters **

Chapter 3 – Chelsea's P.O.V

We stayed in Julia's room catching up on everything that had happened since our last catch up on the phone. She really liked this guy called Elliot who (in her words) was extremely hot and he had asked her out. I didn't blame him. Julia should be a supermodel. Last time I saw her she had a mouth full of braces. I laughed at the thought. I was really trying to make an effort to be happy for her but I was too busy concentrating on working out what the smell was that Mirabelle was making for diner. I breathed in a lungful of air and smelt something spicy. Chilli maybe? Just as my stomach growled, as if on que, Mirabelle called us for dinner. I grinned in relief and pelted out of the door. I quickly sat at the table and licked my lips as I took another breath. Chicken? I grinned again. I opened my eyes to see Mirabelle scooping out four plates of ultimate curry. Wait…four plates? I recounted them for a third time. Yep defiantly four plates. And that other door as well? Just as I was about to ask the front door opened and blew in a gust of spring air. I looked over to see who it was and found a cowboy stood in the doorway.

"VAUGHNIE!" Julia squealed. She ran over to him and jumped on the unsuspecting cowboy. He stepped back a couple of paces before dropping Julia on the floor.

"Vaughn you idiot, what did you do that for?" she glared at him before picking up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Is that Vaughn back already?" Mirabelle asked from the kitchen. She went over to him and gave him a more gentile hug. He grunted and mumbled something that sounded like a *hi* but I couldn't be sure. He took his plate from the counter and took the seat opposite me. He immediately starved shovelling the hot food into his mouth until Julia walked over to us with our food. She took the seat next to me. She coughed loudly and glared at Vaughn. He looked up from under his black cowboy hat.

"Vaughn? Is there anything that you want to say to our guest?" she looked displeased. At that moment Mirabelle joined the table and quietly started eating. The cowboy, Vaughn, moved his eyes from Julia's to mine. Our eyes met for a minute and I noticed that his were a deep amethyst colour. I tore my eyes away from his and blushed while shovelling some curry into my mouth. Julia tapped her foot under the table impatiently while still looking at Vaughn. He didn't say anything. I saw Julia's heel move towards me and then it quickly disappeared. Vaughn's head shot up and he glared at Julia. I felt kind of embarrassed. I thought I better intervene before he got his leg broken.

"Um….hi I'm Chelsea" I smiled nervously and held out my hand for him to shake. He just looked at me. Our eyes met for the second time. My heart skipped a beat. He was really good looking.

"Hi…I'm Vaughn" he mumbled, ignoring my hand. I took my hand back and picked up a fork again. Julia glared at him before turning to me.

"Sorry Chels. This Is my cousin, Vaughn" she said whilst trying to smile and hide the devil glare she was giving her cousin. I looked up at him again. His eyes were on mine. We sat there staring for a while before Mirabelle broke the silence and we both started eating again.

"Vaughn. Chelsea is staying with us until she finds somewhere to live permanently. She came from the city." She smiled at him before taking another bite of curry.

"Run away from home did you?" he asked in his velvet voice. I was silent for a minute as I drank in the sound of him voice.

"I'm 18" I stated without looking up. There was an awkward silence before Julia interrupted.

"Sorry Chels. He's always like this" she smiled at me. He shot her a glance and cursed under his breath before taking his plate down the corridor. We heard a door slam. Mirabelle sighed.

"Julia, don't wind him up" she said looking at her daughter. I felt like I was caught in a crossfire. The mood seemed to lighten after a bit and we all chatted until it was late enough to go to bed. We wished each Mirabelle goodnight and went into Julia's room. I flopped down on the air bed that had been set up in the corner of the room.

"Night" Julia laughed at my half-conscious body.

"Nigh…." I began but fell into a dream filled sleep

I woke suddenly. Bolt upright in bed. Tears were running down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away with the corner of my sleeve. Dam! I had fallen asleep in my clothes. As quietly as I could I took my jeans off, undid my bandana and lay back down on the bed. I tucked myself back under the covers. I glanced at Julia's clock. 2:02. I sighed and got up. I needed a pee anyway. I fumbled my way to Julia's bedroom door and opened it slowly. It made a loud creak and I looked over to Julia. Still asleep. I let out the air I was holding in and tiptoed to the bathroom door only to see Vaughn walk out. He collided with me and we fell to the floor. I hit the back of my head on the wooden floor and Vaughn groaned. He pushed himself up on his hands which were at either side of my head. It took him a moment to recognise me before his eyes grew wider. He didn't have his cowboy hat on and had a serious case of bed hair. He was only wearing pyjama pants with no top on. I blushed. Suddenly I remembered I had taken my pants off before so I was lay here in my knickers and my blouse. Julia opened her bedroom door and flicked the landing light on. She gawped at us. Vaughn immediately got off me and had a slight blush on his face. Julia looked at me still on the ground. Vaughn also looked and his eyes grew wider still when he saw the "outfit" I was wearing. I was afraid that they were going to fall of his head. He quickly ran off to his room.

"PERV" Julia called after him and pulled me up. I quickly went to the toilet and then walked into her room. She sat on her bed still gawping at me.

"I can't believe he tried it on with you. He's only just met you. How could he do this?" she looked at me obviously furious. I assumed she was more angry at him than me. I looked at her and quickly explained the situation. Why did this crap happen to me? She looked at me and smiled in relief.

"If he does try anything though just tell me" she said, less intense than before. I relaxed but my cheeks were still burning. I lay back down on my reasonably comfortably air mattress and fell asleep.

**Hehehe poor Vaughn. Thanks for reading and the next one will be longer. Hope you all have a great weekend x**


	4. Date?

**Here is Chapter four. It is a lot longer as you can probably tell. Thank you for the reviews, I actually love reading them. Thanks for all the people who read my story You guys are great. Anyway enjoy x Disclaimer – I do not own harvest moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter four – Chelsea's P.O.V

It was around 9am when I finally woke. The events from early this morning flooded into my head and I buried myself under the covers embarrassed. Julia and Mirabelle were talking in the sitting room so Vaughn must have gone out or was just being as silent as ever. I sighed. I really did have to get up or Julia wouldn't stop pestering me. I picked up the flashy red shorts first but quickly tossed them aside and grimaced. Those are going to get burnt when I find the time. I picked up the next suitable clothing and it was a grey tank top and yellow shorts which came up to the middle of my thigh. I looked at myself in the mirror with a weird expression. I couldn't exactly say what I thought because I wasn't really sure myself. I just knew I was hungry and it had to do. I flung open the bedroom door and bounded to the sitting room. I opened the door as Julia and Mirabelle looked over at me.

"Morning sleepy" Julia grinned to me and pointed to the kitchen. There was a fry-up waiting for me on the counter. I licked my lips and took the plate to the table. Before sitting down I glanced over at Julia. She was still talking to Mirabelle and didn't seem angry at all. Maybe it was just a wacky dream. I finished my food in no less than five minutes and began to get up to put the plate in the sink. Before I had the chance to get up fully someone came up behind me.

"Allow me" a familiar cool voice breathed. I spun around and nearly dropped the plate when I saw Vaughn looking at me. Where the hell had he come from? I could see a slight smirk on his face as he took the plate off me and put it in the sink. I just stood there with my jaw on the floor. He was fully dressed today in his cowboy get up. He tilted his cowboy hat slightly in my direction before sitting down on the couch. I followed him with my eyes but my jaw refused to leave the ground. I felt Julia look at me with an amusing look and my mouth suddenly snapped shut. I walked over the overstuffed couch opposite Vaughn and curled up on it. I wrapped my arms round my legs then rested my head on it while looking at Julia. She had that same expression on her face. It was a mix of 'OMFG' and 'HAHAHA'. I grimaced. I wanted anything to break the awkward silence. I decided to take a risky glance at Vaughn and he was staring at me. I felt a rush of embarrassment sweep over me as I moved out the better.

Julia had taken me around town for the second time and I could feel blisters forming. I looked over at Julia while grumbling under my breath. We were about to head to a guy called Denny's house then finally I would get to meet her really hot boyfriend. I had already met Gannon and his daughter Eliza, Lanna, Shea and Wada (the man/apes of the island), Chen and Charlie, the inn, café, diner and hotel owners and their families, Alisa and Nathan and Pierre. We started heading down to the beach and a silver haired cowboy caught my eye. He was leaning against a boulder with his arms crossed over his chest on the west side of the beach. He had a smug look on his face. What was his problem? His eyes followed us to Denny's "house" (if it could be called a house) then suddenly fell when he saw us stop in front of the worn down shack. Julia rapped her knuckles on the door a tired looking tanned man answered. His hair was a mess and he stood in bright blue boxers and a super dry t-shirt. I blushed slightly at his appearance. His eyes were burning into me and Julia immediately felt the tension.

"Can we come in then?" she asked snapping Denny out of his daze. He looked over at her and quickly moved aside for us to entre. He smiled sleepily at me and gave me a wink. I blushed a deeper shade of red. I could hear the sand get kicked harshly and I turned around to see Vaughn stalking off in long strides. God he was tall. I walked into an exact opposite of the small shack I saw outside. I gasped. It was really cosy with its fire in the middle of the room and pillows surrounding it for people to sit down. It smelt slightly of fish but it was mostly masked by the scent of lynx. I guessed it was Denny's usual deodorant. He smiled at me as he fastened a purple bandana over his brown, curly locks. I smiled back, not wanting to be rude.

"Hey. I'm Denny, the local fisherman" he said in a soft voice. He reminded me of melted chocolate and marshmallows (don't ask). You know what they say about first impressions and all.

"I'm Chelsea. I'm staying with Julia for a bit" I smiled weakly as my foot started throbbing. He looked at my funny expression then his eyes grew wider.

"Come sit down Chelsea" he smiled, pointing to a red pillow on the floor. I happily sat on it and sighed in relief. Julia took the yellow one next to me as Denny took the purple one on the other side. I closed my eyes for a minute to relax them and stretched out my legs. I heard Julia cough and my left eye opened lazily. She was tapping her fingers on the wooden floor. I looked at Denny who was smiling at me. He had a nice looking body and huge pecks. I let my eyes drink in his muscles sticking through his top and stopped at his chocolate brown eyes which were looking back at me.

"Wanna be bandana buddies?" he asked with a huge grin on his face. I looked at him confused for a minute but then remembered that we both wore the same bandana but just in different colours, I laughed out loud and saw Denny's smile widen. He joined in with my laughing. I wiped my eyes with my jacket sleeve before replying.

"Of course. We will be the best bandana buddies there ever was" I grinned. He punched the air and grinned back. Julia looked at us as if we were high on something but then shook her head while smiling.

"do you want me to leave you guys alone then?" she smiled mockingly while pretending to get up. I punched her arm lightly and crossed my legs. Denny on the other hand had a twinkle in his eye. I guessed he didn't take it as a joke. Julia looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Denny. I'm sorry to disappoint you but she's mine for today" I hid a smirk. Denny's face fell ever so slightly but he continued to laugh. His laugh was really charming. It was a mix between a chuckle and a hearty laugh.

"Fine, but tomorrow I'm having her" he laughed again but I just blushed. He was a really nice guy and we spent the next hour with just the three of us chatting. In the end we really did have to visit Elliot and his family before dark. Me and Julia said our goodbyes and left his warm shack onto the cool spring beach. I shivered slightly as I was only wearing a tank stop with a thin jacket and denim shorts. We were about to head out to Elliot's when Denny came running up to us.

"Chelsea" he called after me. I turned round to face him. He was carrying a deep purple jacket in his hands. He finally stopped in front of us and rested his hands on his knees from his short run over.

"I thought you might need this" He panted as he slid his jacket over my shoulders. I slipped my arms into the sleeves but had to roll them up at the ends as it was so long. The rim stopped halfway down my thigh. I blushed slightly. He looked down at the sand and ran his fingers through the back of his hair.

"I was wondering. If you were free tomorrow then maybe we could get something to eat for diner. I mean that's if you're not busy" he blushed slightly while still looking at the ground. I paused for a minute as I took in all he had said. He looked up at me with his chocolate coloured eyes awaiting an answer.

"Yeah if it's alright with you" I said quietly. He immediately started grinning at me.

"Well I guess I'll see you around six?" he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. I couldn't help but feel happy for him. His boyish looks were really charming. I waved goodbye to Denny and me and Julia made our way to Elliot's house. I took around 10 minutes to get from the beach to Elliot's house and by the time I got there my feet felt like they were going to fall off. Julia knocked on the door to reveal an old man with a cane. He was bald and about a foot a smaller than me. He looked at Julia and smiled then glance at me.

"Hello you must be Chelsea" he said to me. I swallowed hard before replying. It was kind creepy that he already knew my name.

"Yeah that's me. Hi." I said nervously and I felt my face heat up a tad. He nodded thoughtfully and we were met with a long silence. He snapped out of his trance and smiled warmly at me.

"I'm Taro. Please come in and meet my family" he walked in and me & Julia followed. His house was nice and warm so I suddenly felt the unnecessary need for the jacket Denny had given me. I flushed slightly when I saw all his family sat around a wooden table in the kitchen. They all smiled and greeted me with warm hugs.

"And this is Elliot" Julia said from behind me. I turned around on my heels to have a look at this "fit" boyfriend of hers. I couldn't help it. It had to come out. I looked at him and the minute I saw his glasses and pink hair I burst out laughing. It wasn't one of my cute laughs either. It was a full on belly laugh with the occasional snort thrown in. he looked at me and laughed nervously along with me, not getting what was so funny. After I had finally calmed down I wiped away the laughter tears with Denny's jacket sleeve and looked back at Elliot. I blushed.

"Sorry, I'm good now" I smiled weakly while trying to hold in another outburst. Julia glared at me as she took Elliot's hand and led him to the table to join the rest of his family. We all sat down in a tight circle and had a warm chat about my life in the city. I was quiet on the bug details as I wasn't comfortable with sharing everything with complete strangers. I found out that Natalie was kind of cool towards disliked but once I'd had a nice chat to her and Julia we were soon friends. She was Elliot's twin sister. There mum Felicia was really nice and she reminded me of my mum. It made me sad in a way so I kept the talking quick and short with her. She didn't seem to mind as she was busy keeping the twins from bickering. After what must have been an hour of talking and getting to know one another it was getting kind of late so Julia made an excuse for us to leave. We said our goodbyes and I was about to follow Julia out of the door when Taro pulled me aside. I looked at Julia and she gave me an encouraging nod. I told her that I'd meet her back at her house for diner before I followed Taro into what seemed like a study. He closed the door behind us and took the chair in the corner.

"So I heard that you need somewhere to live" he said blankly. I nodded silently while looking down at the ground. I jumped as he began to talk again. A little louder than before.

"Well you're in luck then young Chelsea. We happen to have a vacant house just north of town. It's furnished and won't cost you a penny" my head shot up quickly. I swear I just got whiplash. I couldn't believe what he said; maybe I had dozed off for a minute and dreamt it. I looked at him with an unknown expression on my face.

"Yes that's right. Do you want it?" he asked looking into my eyes. Was he serious? A free house? I opened my mouth to speak but the words were stuck in my throat so I nodded in reply. He smiled slightly but then turned serious again.

"But…." He began. Crap. There always had to be a catch. Well what do you think Chelsea? Did you really think that you'd get a free house without any catches? Great now I was talking to myself.

"….You will have to do a bit of manual work…" he said looking straight at me. I flinched slightly.

"What kind of manual work?" I asked hesitantly. I'd broken my left arm when I was younger so lifting things wasn't one of my strong points.

"Well you'll be our new farmer" he said. No emotion what so ever. I gawped. A farmer? I didn't know the first thing about being a farmer. All I knew was that you grew plants and kept animals. I used to have a pet fish, Rhubarb, and he died within the first week I had him. R.I.P Rhubarb. I just stood there looking at him.

"I don't know anything about farming though" I finally managed to cough out. He shook his as if the solution was simple. "Don't worry 'bout that lassie. I'll get the people of our humble little town to help you. If you accept then I'll give you a rotor of the people who will come to you on which days" He laughed loudly as he finished off his plan. It sounded reasonable enough. How hard could it be to run a farm? Anyway there was a free house in it for me. I looked at him while trying to hold back my excitement.

"Count me in" I grinned. He nodded his head again and got up. He smiled at me and slapped me quite hard on the back. I winced.

"I knew you would. You'll be a great farmer, I can see it" He said while tapping his head with his forefinger. I smiled at him before saying goodbye for the second time and ran over to Julia's. I couldn't wait to tell her.

**Hehehe – Who would have though? Chelsea running a farm. Hmmm….. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and stay tuned for the next one x**


	5. That was awkward

**Wow on Chapter five already :) Thanks again for reading my story and please, please, please review. This chapter has quite a lot of swearing in because i was kinda annoyed when i wrote it so i unleashed my anger out on them :D Thanks again and please enjoy x**

Chapter five – Chelsea's P.O.V

I burst in through the door to Julia's house and saw a surprised looking Julia sat at the table with yet another magazine. I sat at the chair next to her and grinned widely. She put her magazine down and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened then?" she asked getting a little creeped out by my expression.

"I've got a house" I smiled at her. Her eyes widened and she screamed in joy. We both hugged each other and span around in circles together. We put each other down and she looked at me with the same grin I wore.

"OMG Chels. Where? When? How?" she spluttered out still giving me a goofy smile. I couldn't control my excitement so I blurted out everything about me getting a house and running a farm.

"My Chels running a farm? Who would have guessed?" she smiled at me and gave me another hug.

"I'll help you whenever I can" she gushed. We stayed in a hugging position until the door opened and another gust of spring air filled the room. We broke apart and looked at the grumbling cowboy. He was in the doorway taking off his boots. He walked in to see us grinning widely. He looked at Julia then at me. He shook his head then made his way over to the couch and closed his eyes. Julia walked into the kitchen to hunt for food as I sat on the sofa opposite Vaughn like this morning.

"Where's your boyfriend then?" He grumbled. I looked at him confused. His right eye opened to look at me.

"What?" I asked confused. He mumbled something under his breath but it was too quiet for me to make out what it was. He looked at me with both eyes open now.

"I said where's your boyfriend?" He said a bit louder. More annoyance in his tone. I looked at him as if he were mad but his eyes looked at me without emotion. What the hell is he talking about?

"your jacket?" he asked raising eyebrow but other than that his face stayed the same. I looked down and realised I was still wearing Denny's coat. I quickly took it off, blushing, and laid it next to me. Vaughn closed his eyes again and smiled ever so slightly. (When I mean ever so slightly I mean you probably would have to use a microscope to see it).

"Hey Chels, what time are you meeting Denny at for dinner again?" Julia asked from the kitchen. I froze and risked a look at Vaughn. His slight smile had gone and he was now sat up. I looked at Julia but her head was in the cupboard. Vaughn eyed me and I could have sworn a hint of red flashed in his amethyst eyes.

"Um….around six he said" I shouted over to Julia. I could see Vaughn tense up in the corner of my eye. He got up and stalked off to his bedroom. The door slammed and rattled the house viciously. I looked over at Julia but she didn't seem fazed. This must happen a lot. I sighed and pulled Denny's jacket over my knees to stay warm.

"I'm going to have to get you dressed up for your date then" She winked at me. Denny was cute but he wasn't my type. I didn't go for the out-going guys, usually more of the quieter ones. Anyway it wasn't like it was a date, date. It was more like a lets-go-out-and-see-if-we-should-be-friends-or-more dates. I was secretly hoping that we could just be friends but I didn't want to back out of the date and make myself look like a jerk.

Me and Julia sat on the couch talking about my upcoming date with Denny. To be honest she seemed more excited than me. She was talking of ways that I could have my hair, how she would do my make-up and what outfit I would wear. I grimaced. This was supposed to be a fun date but instead it was turning into a torture fest.

"You're going to look so pretty tomorrow" She grinned while plaiting a piece of my hair. I had my head in her lap and was looking up at the ceiling.

"Tell me everything that happens" she winked at me and chuckled. Like I would tell her. What ever happened tomorrow would stay between me and Denny.

"Yeah, whatever" I laughed and she pouted while dropping the piece of hair she was plaiting. She looked at me still pouting but then but then a smug smile crept onto her face. I looked at her leaning over me.

"Just make sure you come home okay. I don't want you getting into any trouble" she winked at me again. Gross. Eww. Yuck. On the first date? No way. At that moment loud music started blasting its way from down the corridor. Julia looked over at Vaughn's room and moved my head aside so it fell back onto the sofa. I looked over to see Julia storm over to Vaughn's room and bang loudly on the door.

"Turn that crap down!" she yelled while knocking on the door again. No answer. She looked furious.

"OI ANTISOCIAL BASTARD. SHUT THAT SHIT OFF OR I'M COMING IN AND I DON'T CARE WHAT I SEE!" her eyes had turned red. Julia would have never got away with that kind of language if Mirabelle was here. She had gone for a walk in the forest just west of the town. She thought it was peaceful there at night. The music didn't quieten and carried on playing the heavy metal type music. But a little click was heard over the noise and Vaughn stood in the doorway. He was just wearing black pants and a long sleeved shirt with the buttons undone. He wasn't wearing his cowboy hat either. I had to admit he did look kind of hot standing there like that. I was staring at him from behind the couch like some crazed stalker. His eyes flicked over to me for a second and caught me looking. His face was bored. I quickly ducked back behind the sofa. He had caught me staring at his body. Great. The music stopped and I could hear their conversation.

"I don't know what you're playing at Vaughn but turn that crap down" she fumed at him. I took a peak at Julia. Her hands were clenched. Vaughn just looked back this time. He flicked a glance at me again. I just looked back this time. He twitched a bit and looked back at Julia.

"I borrowed it from Luke for emergencies like this one" Julia was now seething. Her eye twitched and she burned her gaze into him. He didn't flinch. How did that not kill him?

"So you keep it to annoy me?" she asked through clenched teeth. She was straining now, she was holding back at Vaughn could tell. He still didn't flinch. I think I did for him. It was weird watching them argue. He casually ran his hand through his silver hair. My heart grew louder. Why was he so cute? This shouldn't be happening, I had to focus on something else. I thought of my date with Denny and how nice he looked earlier. Nothing happened. I still couldn't get the image of Vaughn with his stupid silver hair out of my head.

"No. I just didn't want to hear about Chelsea's sex life" He said casually. WHAT? HE HAD BEEN LISTENING? My head popped up from the couch. He looked at me with a slight grin on his face. My face felt like it was on fire. I'm gonna kill him! I got up off the couch and stormed towards them both. I gave Vaughn an evil. He still looked at me with that stupid not-a-real-grin, grin.

"Why were you listening?" I asked harshly and pointed my finger at him. I was now stood between him and Julia. He just looked at me. "Whatever me and Julia talk about is none of your business and especially when it's about me and my…." I trailed off realising this was just amusing him more. I could have sworn he had got closer to me. We were inches away from each other and he was looking down at me.

"Whatever" he finally said. I grabbed Julia by the hand and led her back to the sitting room. She was still glaring at his door.

"Jerk" She huffed as she sat down beside me. I was still angry at him for earwigging on us. I lay back down on Julia's lap and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I spent most of the next day just chilling in the sitting room in my shorts and tank top watching T.V. I hadn't seen Vaughn all day so it put me in a good mood for my date later. It wasn't until 3:00 till Julia decided to let the torturing begin. She took me into her room and sat me onto a stool then made her way to the huge wardrobe of hers.

"I think you should wear red tonight as it would go well with your hair and these little heels…no that would just make your legs look more white… how about…no" Julia was talking to herself. Or at least if she was talking to me then I wasn't listening. She finally came out of Narnia holding a bright red dress and sandals. She had a huge grin on her face. Part one – choosing a strait jacket, complete. She then shoved me into the bathroom to have a shower. The boiling water shot out and I yelped back. I was standing around the edge of the shower afraid to go back in. after what seemed like minutes later I stuck my foot in to test it. It was about the right temperature. After a long needed shower I got out and wrapped one towel around my hair and one around my body. I stuck my head out of the door to see if anyone was on the corridor. The coast was clear so I sprinted to Julia's door as quick as I could. To my horror it was locked.

"Julia, open this door" I half shouted-half whispered so not to let anyone see me. I looked down the corridor and saw Vaughn sat on the sofa watching T.V. Please don't look, please don't look I prayed. I waited for Julia to unlock the door. Come on Julia. I could hear her inside her room, probably listening to music or something. I quietly knocked on the door again. Still no answer. Crap. I'd had enough of this so I slammed my hand hard on the door and a surprised looking Vaughn turned to look at me. He looked over me and a slight smug grin fell onto his face. I was stood there one hand holding up my towel, the other on the door and my head was turned towards him. I heard him chuckle to himself as he shook his head. I stuck up two fingers at him and finally Julia opened the door.

"Oh god Chels I forgot. Sorry." She said apologetic and led me into her room. I put on the clothes she had set out for me and looked into her mirror. Not bad. A bit too revealing for my taste but it was alright. It actually made me look kind of sexy. I returned to Julia who had a hairdryer in one hand and curlers in the other. Weapons of torture. She brushed through my long hair, dried it and curled it. After damaging and attacking my hair she then choked me with a full can of hairspray. Part two – attacking hair, complete. I grimaced. Now for the face rearrangement. She walked over to her bed and pulled out a huge makeup case. I'm guessing this wasn't the portable one. She opened it up to reveal all the coloured eye-liners, mascaras, eye shadow and the other instruments of torture. She grabbed my face my face and started to dismantle it. After a full half hour she stepped away to admire her masterpiece. Part three – face rearrangement complete. Why did I agree to this? Wait, I didn't. she led me over to the mirror and made me close my eyes,

"Ready Chels? One, Two, Three" she exclaimed and moved her hand from my eyes. I looked at the strange girl staring back at me. She was really pretty and wore a small red dress with her hair curled. I gasped. Julia looked at me with awe in her eyes. That girl in the mirror was me. I don't think I've ever looked like this.

"Come on he'll be here in a minute" Julia said as she took my hand and led me to the sitting room. Vaughn was still sat on the couch watching T.V. Julia sat on the sofa opposite him and stretched out so I couldn't sit down. That meant that I would have to sit next to _him_. I carefully walked over to the couch he was on and plonked myself next to him. Mirabelle had chosen really small couches which could fir about two really skinny people on so mine and Vaughn's arms were touching. He jumped a little when he looked at me but then his face went back to his usual expression. Bored. He wouldn't stop looking at me though. It was kind of unnerving. In the end I looked back at him and eyes met. His amethyst eyes caught me by surprise and I forgot what I was going to yell at him for. He looked down into my eyes and didn't move his glance. We stayed there for a while until there was a sharp knock at the door. I sat back up. I hadn't realised that I had been leaning towards him. Julia got up off the couch and quickly answered the door. It was Denny. Here at six on the dot. I got up to go towards him and heard Vaughn mumble something about *stupid* and *stalker*. I tried not to laugh. Vaughn was cute when he was angry. Of course I would never tell him that though. I walked over to Denny who's mouth was on the floor. If it wasn't so dark in the hallway I could have sworn he was drooling. I blushed. He took my hand in his and we began to make our way out but Julia stopped in front of us.

"Make sure you bring her back tonight" she winked at Denny. A loud groan was heard from the sitting room and we all looked at Vaughn. Denny ran his free hand though his curly hair before replying to Julia.

"I can't promise anything" I blushed even deeper. A louder groan was heard from the sitting room. Julia looked at me and quickly gave me a hug before me and Denny left the house. I took a step outside and shivered. Luckily I had just given Denny his jacket back so he slid it over my shoulders like before. A muffled voice came from Mirabelle's house and I could pick out the words *jerk*, *childish* and *twat*. That pretty much summed up Vaughn. I smiled and walked towards the diner with Denny.

**Hoped you liked it and please stay tuned for the next update :D Don't forget to review x**


	6. Sabotage?

**Here is Chapter Six. This is my favourite chapter so far :D Thanks again for the reviews but I only got one for the last two chapters Please, please, please review and enjoy x Disclaimer – I do not own harvest moon or any of its characters. **

Chapter six – Chelsea P.O.V

We didn't go straight to the diner. No, Denny wanted to go for a walk first and show me some of his favourite places. It was easy talking to Denny. Sometimes he could be a bit too nice but his heart was in the right place. After about an hour of walking around aimlessly we finally made our way towards the diner. It was dark now so I moved closer to Denny when we walked. I still wasn't completely over the night when I got attacked. As we passed a bush it howled in the breeze and I grabbed Denny's hand. I looked up at him and he had the biggest grin on his face that anyone could ever have. It was hilarious. I felt a lot better when we reached the diner. We entered and even thought it was nearing seven o'clock it was pretty busy. There was one table left and it was near the back of the diner. I was just so hungry I didn't really care where we sat as long as I got some food in me. We took the seats and began looking at the menu. Soon after, Luke came up to ask us for our orders.

"I'll have the marinated fish and Chelsea will have…" he looked over to me with his hand held out. I quickly scanned through the menu and picked out the one sounding most suitable.

"Yeah, I'll have the risotto please" I blushed and handed Luke my menu. I had a serious blushing problem. He wrote it all down in his little notebook before saying that it would take around 20 minutes as he is so busy tonight. I just leaned back on my chair, glad that I was off my feet. I looked around at the décor pretending to be interested in it but really I just wanted to nosey at the people around me. I recognised Pierre talking to a distressed looking Luke, Charlie and Chen were sat at one table eating what seemed to me like sashimi and then I caught sight of Lanna. I knew she liked Denny and she was staring at me with a disgusted look on her face. I hid myself behind Denny so that she couldn't see me anymore. To be honest it was a weird position I was sat in just to avoid the glare of Lanna. Denny looked at me as if I were mad but I reassured him that I was alright. There was one last table and it was the closest one to us. It was in the corner of the diner away from everyone else and the lights were slightly dimmed. I looked at the person sat at the table and had a stroke. Vaughn was sat there eating a bowl of what could only be porridge. He looked up from his cowboy hat to see who was gawping at him. He dropped his spoon in his porridge when he saw I was staring at him. I shut my mouth afraid I was going to catch flies. He didn't bother to reach into his porridge to receive the spoon he had dropped, instead he began using his fork. Strange Guy. He didn't look away from me until Denny asked me something and I turned towards him. I could see Vaughn shift in his chair and heard the word *prick* being whispered under his breath. What was his problem? Me and Denny chatted about hobbies until Luke came over, looking very stressed, and placed our food onto the table. I looked over at Vaughn and he was now sat in the chair closest to our table. I could see his ears straining to hear our conversation. You know what they say: curiosity killed the cat. I suddenly had an image of Vaughn as a cat. I giggled a little and Denny looked at me bizarrely. It seemed that Vaughn was taking an abnormal amount of time to eat his porridge. He really was something else.

Me and Denny ate our food mostly in silence. I was way too hungry to speak. After the amazing dinner I looked over at Denny. He was stifling a yawn. I really don't think he was built to stay up this late. He liked his sleep. I found out that his mother had died when he was just two so his father had raised him till Denny had just turned fifteen, then his dad died out in a storm one night. He'd been living alone ever since then. I thought it was a lot of responsibility at fifteen. And I admired him for that. I was glad that there wasn't enough time to talk about me as I dint want to bring back any painful memories.

"Hey this was fun, we should totally do it again next week" He smiled cheerfully at me. I did like Denny don't get me wrong but you had to take him in small chunks. Too much time with him is like trying to spend the night in a tent full or crickets. I looked at him, trying to think of an excuse that sounded good and had to settle for the first one to pop into my head.

"Aww Denny I would have loved to but…um…I have an arrangement to erg…..I have to buy a fish" WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? A FISH? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? I HATE THE FREAKIN THINGS. I put on my best smile but it was a cross between a paedo smile and a clown smile. There was a microscopic chuckle from the table next to me and I saw Vaughn with a slight smile on his face. I completely forgot he was there. I did a low threatening growl so that only Vaughn could here. He moved his hat into his face and slightly chuckled again. I give up on him.

"A fish? Well you could always come fishing with me and I could catch you one" He smiled with those big brown puppy dog eyes. I couldn't hurt him, I just couldn't. I grimaced at the thought of fishing. The stupid bug - eyed expression that they always had.

"Denny…" I began but was interrupted but a cool velvet voice. My head flicked round to see Vaughn moving from his table to ours. He brought his chair with him and sat down between us. He leant over to Denny.

"Ahh Denny well I see we have a problem here" He looked straight into his eyes, complete innocence in his voice. I don't know what his devious plan was but it was worth listening to for a laugh. I tried not to smile so I looked at the table cloth so I wouldn't burst out laughing.

"Well the thing is.….I just got a rotor from Taro and I've got her all day Wednesday so I guess you'll have to take a rain check" He finished with the same bored expression he started with. He then looked at me and our eyes met. My heart rushed and I felt my cheeks start to burn so I looked at Denny who was staring at me with a sad expression. I couldn't stand to look at him either so I settled on just looking at my hands.

"Chelsea? It's getting pretty late. We should get going" Denny said and got up. He held his hand out for me to take and he slid his jacket over my shoulders again. As we were about to leave Vaughn came up to us.

"Mind if I come? We're going the same way aren't we?" He asked Denny with one raised eyebrow. It was weird how they could do that. It must be a family thing. Denny looked a bit upset but finally gave in. It dawned on me that Vaughn was coming with us to make sure I didn't go back to Denny's for a "coffee". I went out the huge doors first, angry that Vaughn was checking up on me and now he was following us home. Denny grabbed my hand while the three of us began walking down the road. Vaughn was a little tense because I knew he could see mine and Denny's hands. I blushed. Why was he being like this? More importantly why the hell did I care? We came to the cross where Denny's house was one way and Mirabelle's was the other. Denny began to take me home but Vaughn stopped him.

"Since your house it all the way down on the beach and our house is all the way at the top then don't you think it makes more sense for you to go home and get your beauty sleep?" He asked Denny. Did I detect a hint of sarcasm there Vaughn? Denny looked at him then at me and sighed. Poor Deny. He had bags under his eyes and they were drooping. I shrugged off his jacket off my shoulders and gave it to him. He smiled weakly.

"Don't you want it to walk home in?" He asked. To be honest I didn't want to keep his jacket again because I would probably forget about it and then he'll never see it again. I shook my head and made up some excuse about being warm enough. He looked at me with his big brown eyes. He began to lean closer to me and I met him there. Our lips interlocked for what seemed like ages. It probably was. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. Suddenly a sharp cough broke us apart. I looked into his eyes with my arms still around his neck. He looked behind me and had a snide smirk on his face. I couldn't see what he was smirking at but I gave him a hug goodbye and watched him wall off to his shack. I sighed and turned around to look at Vaughn. His expression was sour and something had obviously disturbed him. He looked at me and I lost my breath in his eyes, again. Why was this happening to me? Honestly I was just sucking faces with Denny and now I was staring at Vaughn. I'm screwed up.

"I thought he was going to eat you" He said matter of factly. I blushed and started to walk to Julia's. I was a few paces ahead of Vaughn before he caught up and caught my wrist to stop me. I turned around to look at him.

"You shouldn't walk off alone. Don't you know it's dangerous for women to walk on their own at night" He said sternly while taking his black jacket off and sliding it onto me. I was about to protest but the smell of hay filled my nose and I snuggled into his warm jacket. It was a lot warmer and more comforting than Denny's. That shouldn't be right. It should be the other way around shouldn't it?

"Wait what did you say?" I asked suddenly snapping my eyes open and getting over the smell of Vaughn's jacket. I swear I've heard someone say that before. I just couldn't put my finger on when. He paused and looked at me.

"I said we better get home because I'm going to freeze" He said we better get home because walking. I was speed walking to keep up with his huge strides.

"Could….could you s…slow down a bit please?" I panted and stopped. I put my hands on my knees and concentrated on my breathing. He stopped and walked back over to me. He towered over me. What the hell?

"Gees, how tall are you like 6 foot 2?"I asked. My breath was getting back to normal now. He looked at me with that weird one eyebrow raised thing that he could do. If I didn't think I was hallucinating then I thought that I just saw a smile but he pulled his hat down to cover up any trace of it.

"6 foot 3 and a half" he replied. I just looked up at him with a dumb expression on my face. 6 FOOT 3 AND A HALF? Wow! "And you? Your about 4 foot right?" he asked his hat still pulled down.

"5 foot 5 actually" I smiled proudly "If you think I'm small then you should have seen my mu…" I stopped there. I just stared out at the darkness. Vaughn looked down at me to see that I'd gone quiet.

"Chelsea?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice. I didn't respond. A tear fell down my cheek and carried most of the eyeliner/mascara down with it, leaving a black streak as it went.

"Chelsea?" Vaughn asked a little more louder. I still didn't reply. Another tear fell down but on my other cheek leaving a big mascara stain on that one as well. Vaughn moved in front of me and crouched down a b it. He waved his arms in front of my face to try and get me out of my little trance. I didn't move. His eyes filled with worry now. I thought he was cute when he was angry but this was just adorable. I shook my head and came back to the real world. Vaughn breathed a sigh of relief as I smiled at him through tears. I quickly wiped them off with the corner of Vaughn's jacket. It's a good job he likes the colour black. I looked up at him and his hand reached for my bandage. He gently stroked over it, hardly touching me at all before his eyes met mine. His hand cupped some of my soft hair and my heart sounded like a low hum.

"We should get home" he finally said and led the way. A little less fast than before. We reached Mirabelle's in no more than five minutes. I tried my best to get rid of the streaks but to no avail. It seemed that when It's on your eye then anything can smudge it but when it's on your cheek It doesn't want to bloody move. I quickly took off Vaughn's jacket and handed it to him. He nodded understandably and held the door open for me. I smiled and went in. It was nice and warm inside. Julia was still sat on the couch when I walked in. She took one look at me then came bounding over.

"Oh Chelsea, what happened?" She asked with sympathy in her eyes as she gave me a hug.

"No, no it wasn't Denny" I quickly said before she started saying things. The door closed and her head flicked towards Vaughn. She growled at him.

"What did you do to Chelsea?" She glared. Vaughn looked at her with no emotion at all.

"I didn't do anything" He replayed as he took of his boots and hung up his jacket. He undid the buttons of his top and threw it into the dirty bin. His chest was really nice. Last time I had seen it was when we collided and it was kinda dark to get a proper look but now I could properly gawp. He turned around to see my face and I quickly looked away blushing.

"No it wasn't Vaughn's…I mean he do anything. See I'm fine" I smiled weakly. She still looked suspiciously at Vaughn who was now undoing his belt. I tried to keep my mind (and eyes) on Julia but if a hot guy was stripping to his boxers in the corner of your eye then where would your mind wander to?

"I um…actually got myself um…upset" I said still trying to focus on Julia but felt my eyes wander to the hunk in the corner. She looked at me unimpressed and then hugged me.

"Urg….Chelsea you will be the death of me" she laughed. I hugged her back and laughed to. I pulled away and seized the packet of wipes that were resting on the table from where Julia had used them to wipe off her daily slap. I thought she looked prettier without it on but she disagreed. I began to wipe all the torturous make up off my face as Julia started getting herself hyper. I quickly nipped to our room to get changed into something more comfortable. I settled for a pair of yellow shorts and a purple spaghetti strap top. As I wore these clothes they started to get more and more revealing. I went back into the sitting room to find Julia and Vaughn on separate sofas and they both had a duvet. Julia had a lime green one and Vaughn had, you'll never guess what colour, yep, a black one. I shook my head and smiled. Julia looked at me as I walked in and nodded in approval of my outfit. I glared at her but then sat on the floor in front of her. Vaughn looked at me for a second but then moved his gaze when I caught him looking. Julia put the T.V on and we all chatted about what to watch.

"But I really want to watch it" She wined. I looked at her with no sympathy what-so-ever. There was no way in hell I was going to watch glee. I shook my head and looked at Vaughn. He had that strange grin on his face. In the end we all agreed on watching Tarzan. Animals for Vaughn, romance for Julia and if they were both happy then I was. Anyway Tarzan was one of my favourite movies of all time. We watched about half of it and we were about to get up to the part where Tarzan was showing Jane the apes for the first time before a quiet snoring came from behind me. It was Julia. I held her nose for a minute to get her to stop snoring but she rolled on her back and hit me in the face. I winced a little as I was still recovering. I looked at Vaughn who looked at me and smirked. Before I could yell at him he moved some of the covers back and patted the seat next to him. He threw the duvet over me and I snuggled into it. It smelled like his jacket. I smiled to myself.

"Who do you like best?" He asked. I thought to myself and then realised that we were still watching the film. I blushed slightly before answering.

"Probably Tarzan" I looked up at him, his face was nearly touching mine. My heart went mad. It was beating three times faster than normal and it made my face blush even more. I'm sure Vaughn could hear it. He smiled, actually smiled. He laughed at my expression.

"Mines Tarzan too. He reminds me of myself, doesn't fit in" he said and grabbed a handful of my hair in one of his hands and started to stroke it. I blushed deeper. Our eyes met, my stomach lurched and my words got caught in my throat. He reached down and kissed my bandage gently. I stuttered like a moron. I gave up after attempting to speak three times. I just rested my head on his shoulder and continued to watch the film. My eyes were becoming heavy and I finally closed my eyes.

"Good night Cowboy" I whispered, too tired to open my eyes. I heard a quiet chuckle.

"Good night Chels" A soft Velvet voice replied as he rested his chin on top of mine. With that I fell asleep.

**Mwhahahah Sabotage. Hope you like it and I would like to thank: ****Kroutonrex**** , ****iKyoheii**** and ****The Rune Reverend**** for all their reviews :D they kept me writing the chapters. ****Tell all your friends to read please so we can try and boost the reviews **** x thanks for reading and stay tuned x**


	7. Jealousy

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted sooner, I've been really busy with my studies at school and I've not had the time. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews, I'm nothing without you guys 3 Please keep reviewing and keep reading for more updates x**

Chapter 7 – Chelsea's P.O.V

I woke by the sound of Mirabelle in the kitchen. I slowly opened my eyes and realised I still had my head on Vaughn's shoulder. He was still asleep. He looked really cute when he slept. His head was resting on top of mine so I couldn't see him properly. I really needed a pee so ii tried to wiggle out but so his head didn't fall. I managed to move a little but he wrapped his arms around me. My heart started up again. I inhaled the scent of hay and began to feel woozy. He was too cute. Wait, no, what am I thinking? Vaughn wasn't cute. Stop thinking now.

"Julia" I whispered as I tried not to wake Vaughn. Actually where was Julia? I looked around in my limited head movement and saw Mirabelle making breakfast.

"Mirabelle?" I called out. She looked at me in awe. I felt my cheeks heat up again. "Um….a little help please?" I asked with a pathetic look. She chuckled quietly and came over to us. She gently shook Vaughn to try and wake him up but he didn't stir.

"Vaughn? You'll miss your boat." She said a little bit loud and his eyes shot open. He jumped from the sofa and released me. I smiled weakly and looked at his bed hair. He was wearing his pyjama pants again without a top. He looked really handsome. He looked at the calendar on the wall. Thursday, Spring 7th. He looked at Mirabelle and growled slightly before taking the seat next to me again. He yawned and stretched out.

"morning" I smiled at him. He opened one of his eyes to look at me. Our eyes met and he grinned slightly. My hair must have looked a mess because his eyes grew wider along with his grin.

"morning" he replied. I smiled and got up to have a wash and most importantly have a much needed pee. I got changed into the denim shorts and yellow top before finally tying my bandana across my hair. I came out and walked back into the sitting room. Mirabelle had left two plates of breakfast on the table opposite each other. Vaughn got up off the couch, still in his PJ pants and walked over to the table. I followed him. He had a bowl of steaming porridge while I had cereal. I looked at him as he took a bite of his breakfast. I just looked at him.

"Do you eat anything other than porridge?" I asked while eating a spoonful of cereal. He looked at me, I flushed slightly.

"Yes, I just like this the most" He replied while still looking at me, I smiled nervously. "I grew up with this" He ate another spoonful of porridge.

I've never tried porridge. The thought of rice and milk put me off. I guess because my mum never liked it so she never made it. A thin tear ran down my cheek. I brushed it away before he could see. Damn emotions ruining my life. I smiled at him trying to hide my sudden change of mood. His eyes didn't leave his porridge so I didn't think he saw.

Vaughn's P.O.V

What is up with this chick? Why does she keep crying? I looked down at my porridge so she would think that I dint see. My eyes furrowed together as I ran my spoon through the rice and milk. Why is she so hard to work out? I can usually figure out someone by spending just a few minutes with them and so I usually ignore them. But Chelsea, she's not like anyone else. She's different. We finished our breakfast in silence and then Chelsea got up and took both the plates into the kitchen. I followed and grabbed a dish cloth that was on the side. She began washing the dishes by hand in the sink, no dishwashers on the island. One of the many things that piss me off about this place. She handed me a bowl and I dried it before putting it away in the cupboard. When the dishes were done she hopped onto the counter as I put the last of the cutlery into the draw. I stood at the opposite side from her and leaned onto the counter. The kitchen was it a horse shoe shape and was relatively small, everything was perfectly in order.

"Where's Julia? I haven't seen her this morning" Chelsea asked in her little high pitched voice. I looked up from beneath my hair and our eyes met. Damn! She had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I shrugged.

"She's probably gone over to Elliot's place" I said and slightly grimaced. Erg … that stupid pink-haired puff. He couldn't be a man if he tried. Instead he liked to be a nancy and prance around after his twin sister who yelled at him 24/7. I hated him. Chelsea giggled, she must be giggling at my reaction. I looked up at her again and she had a shocked expression on her face. Maybe she just realised that she did a full on giggle. I smiled slightly but looked down quickly so she couldn't see.

"And Mirabelle?" She asked. It was strange that it felt alright talking to her. I hated people; they just get under your skin and tie you down. Why was I even talking to her? I should just walk away now. But I couldn't make my legs move. They were stuck onto the ground, facing Chelsea.

"D'no. She went out like an hour ago. She might have gone to Felicia's or to the forest" I looked at her, I didn't know what else to say. I looked down at my sweat pants. I should put a top on.

"I've not been to the forest yet. Is it nice?" She asked and cocked her head slightly to the side. I moved over to her and stood right in front of her. What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing Vaughn? I have no idea but stop it. Even though I was stood up I was still a good inch taller than her. I ran my hand through my hair and looked into her eyes. Don't do something stupid Vaughn. I'm warning you!

"Would you like to go with me then? I could show you around." Why Vaughn, just why? Maybe I misheard myself. I ran my hand through my hair again and looked at her sheepishly. I may have just imagined that. Chelsea looked as if she was about to start hyperventilating.

"S..sure" She stuttered. I grinned and my arms around her waist to lift her off the counter. She blushed into my chest as my hair fell onto her face for a minute. I put her down and swirled her around to face me. I gently stroked the bandage on her head. She should be more careful in the situations she gets herself into. I let out a little sigh and looked down at her.

Chelsea's P.O.V

His face was inches away from mine now. I inhaled the scent of hay and smiled to myself. His face was getting closer to mine and my heart froze. He bent down and pressed his lips next to my ear.

"I'll go get ready then" He whispered before heading to his room. I stood there looking at the place he had disappeared to. My chin was on the ground. What is up with you Chelsea? Stop thinking now, just stop. Remember Denny. Vaughn appeared at his bedroom door in his cowboy getup. I smiled as he placed his Stetson onto his silvery hair. He nodded his head for me to follow as he made his way out the front door. As soon as we were both out of the door he locked it and we headed towards the forest. It was really peaceful on the island, completely different from the city. I took in a deep breath and was glad not to breathe in a lungful of pollution. I completely lost track of where I was going and bumped into Vaughn's chest. I wobbled a bit but he stretched out his hand before I had a chance to fall over. I smiled weakly and he raised an eyebrow. I looked down at my hand but he was holding it. I blushed. We looked at each other. His hand was surprisingly soft and warm. With his free hand he stroked my hair. We were pressed up against each other now and his cool breath hit my face, my heart skipped a few beats. He leaned down towards me but a shout quickly tore us apart. I looked at the ground as Denny ran up to us. I didn't dare look at Vaughn.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled and glared at Vaughn who was now about a foot away from me. He took a step closer to him but I quickly stood between the two men.

"ANSWE ME!" he spat. It shattered my ear drums slightly and I flinched. Vaughn put his arm in front of me and forced me behind him. I tried to protest but he looked me sternly in the eye. It was like Deja-vu. This had happened in the city just days before; there was a cowboy there as well. I began to feel faint.

"Denny. Nothing happened. You must have been tired and dreamt it." He said coolly. That's the antisocial cowboy I knew. Denny glared at him not believing a word.

"No I saw you. Snuggling up to _my_ girlfriend" he jabbed Vaughn's shoulder. Vaughn's eyes turned red and his fists balled up. I held his arm that was behind him to stop him from swinging at Denny. He yanked it out of my grip and launched his fist at Denny. I closed my eyes and swore I heard a few bones break. I peered out from behind Vaughn. Denny had his hands over his nose and tears were welling up in his eyes. Vaughn shook his hand that he punched Denny with. I moved around from behind Vaughn and hugged Denny. He was swearing quite loudly.

"YOU BASTARD. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU FUCKING TWAT" he yelled while still clutching his nose. I looked over at Vaughn. He was just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Denny had calmed down a bit and turned to look at Vaughn. Blood was running down his face.

"Stay the fuck away from me and Chels" He spat at him. I eyed Denny. Vaughn just stood there.

"Mind your language in front of a lady. Its ungentalman like." He stated without a hint of emotion. Denny tried to launch himself at him but I stood in the way and looked at him sharply. For god sake we went out on _one_ date. _One._ Lanna was sulking in the distance, I quickly shouter for her to come over. She took one look at Denny and her face was panic stricken.

"Denny what happened?" She asked as tears began to well up in her eyes. I rolled my eyes as she took my place of holding him up and I stood back a foot.

"That bastard hit me after trying to snog my Chels" He said harshly. I looked at Vaughn. He was unfazed by the name calling.

"Language Denny" was all he said. I smirked so badly. I tried to hide it but the image of Vaughn saying that remark stood in my head replaying over and over again. It's like when you're in school and one of your friends say something funny but if you giggle or laugh you know you're going to get in trouble so you just sit there biting your tongue with the occasional snort sneaking out. I felt five times as bad as that. Lanna gave me a dirty look but I was concentrating on something else so I wouldn't burst out laughing.

"Lanna can you take Denny back to his house and take a look at his nose. I think it might be broken" I asked her, still not risking looking at any of them. She scowled at Vaughn but then quickly took Denny off towards his house. I turned to look at Vaughn. He was looking at me. His hand looked like it had swollen to twice the normal size and it was covered by Denny's blood. I picked it up in my hand and he flinched slightly.

"Come here" I said and led him back to Julia's house. I took the keys from his front pocket and unlocked it. Vaughn followed me into the kitchen and I took out the first aid kit.

"Why are you doing this? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" He asked confused. I shrugged and began to clean up the blood.

"We went on one date" Is all I said as I threw the bloody cloth into the washing basket. I went to the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas to put on his hand. He jumped a little when I put it on but he soon relaxed again. He looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks" He said as he moved his hat down to hide his smile. I reached up on my tiptoes and pulled his hat off his head. He looked at me surprised but I just kissed his cheek. He flushed darker than usual. I put his hat on top of my head.

"Don't mention it" I smiled and began to make my way to the sofa. I sat down on it leaving enough space for Vaughn to sit down next to me. He took it without hesitation. I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"So much for our little walk" I sighed. He looked down at me and smirked a little.

"Wanna go next Wednesday instead?" He asked. I looked at my watch. Was it really 2PM already? We must have woken up late. I've spent the whole day with Vaughn and it felt kind of nice.

"Sure" I grinned and snuggled into his shoulder more as his arms outstretched and pulled me closer.

**Sorry again for not posting sooner, hope you liked it and please stay tuned for more :D don't forget to review x**


	8. Denny

**Not written a chapter for months! Really sorry been a bit busy but it feels good to be writing again. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and thanks for reading :) Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x Enjoy**

Chapter 8 – Chelsea's P.O.V

I lay down in my field and looked at my watch. It was already 5:00PM. I smiled to myself as I looked around. I had planted a hell of a lot of turnips and managed to water them all. I had also bought a cow soon after Vaughn left for the boat last Thursday. I smiled to myself and walked back to my house. It had a little red roof and a cute door, my perfect house. I entered and was hit by the sudden warmth of the radiators. I took off my jacket and rucksack before heading over to my calendar. Tuesday 12th Spring already? Time goes by fast when you're up to your neck in work. I made myself a microwaved meal before snuggling down in bed. Have to get up at 6:00AM again tomorrow. It was hard work but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I smiled as I slipped into a much needed sleep.

I woke to the alarm going off. Groaning, I rolled over and hit the button; time for work. I got out of bed and walked over to my new wardrobe full of suitable clothes I'd bought from Chen's store. I picked out a little red top and denim shorts as it was going to be another hot day. Fastening my bandana to my head I quickly grabbed a pancake before heading over to the barn. As I entered, a grumpy looking cow glanced over to me. I knew I should have named her after Vaughn.

"Hey Bells, you alright today?" I asked as I lay down some fresh hay for her. She turned her back and continued to ignore me. I sighed as I got out the brush to clean her with. She stood still and didn't move as I combed her, trust me to choose the moody one. Finishing my chores in the barn I went out into my field. There was a hell of a lot of work to do. Julia, Taro and Elliot had already helped me to plant all of these; they'd also taught me how to care for Bells. I was really grateful for that. Pulling out the watering can from my bag I began to fill it up at the stream going past my farm. I carefully carried it over to the first set of crops and successfully watered them. I smiled at my attempted effort, it was pretty well done if I do say so myself. I turned around to begin watering another patch but my gaze focused on the cowboy walking up the path. I smiled and placed down my watering can so I could go over to meet him. He looked exactly the same since the last time I saw him. It had only been a week mind you but it felt a hell of a lot longer.

"Hey" I smiled as he reached me. He nodded in return.

"Looks like you've done well. Still needs a lot of work though" He said looking around. I nodded and looked at the chicken coop which had collapsed and the tree stumps that were scattered around the field.

"Better get to work then hadn't we since it's your day to babysit me" I smirked as I picked up the watering can again and started watering the other patch of turnips. He silently went over to my tool box and took out the axe which Gannon had given me to get started. I watched him chop one of the tree stumps with ease. The first time I'd tried to get rid of those bloody things I'd ended up twisting my ankle and bruising my elbow. I continued watering the crops while Vaughn cut away at the stumps for hours. When I'd finally finished I placed the watering can back in my rucksack and sat down in the shade of my house while I watched Vaughn. He had taken his jacket off and was working in just his unbuttoned shirt and pants now. I nodded approvingly before resting my eyes.

"Get up you lazy farmer" a cooling voice said. I opened my eyes to see Vaughn standing over me. He had completely taken off his shirt now and was leaning on the axe, cowboy style. I yawned and got up. My field looked amazing! There were no stumps and my crops had grown a little so there were little shots forming. I smiled as I admired my little farm. Turning around I hugged Vaughn. He seemed a little taken back but then returned the hug.

"Thank you so much" I grinned as I took a step back.

"Anytime" He pulled his hat down over his face before replying.

"Hey you wanna see Bells? She reminds me of you" I giggled as I headed towards the barn. Vaughn followed close behind me. He put his shirt back on and did up his buttons; leaving the top three undone so I could still see part of his chest. I opened the door slowly and entered while signalling Vaughn to be quiet. Bells was pretending to be asleep on a pile of hay. I sat down in the opposite corner and looked at her. Vaughn took a seat next to me and didn't take his eyes off Bells.

"Why does she remind you of me?" He asked confused, still looking at her. I smiled and shook my head.

"Watch" I said while slowly getting up and moving closer to her. I knew she was pretending to be asleep so I wouldn't have to talk to her. I laughed slightly.

"Bells" I called out. No reply. "Bells" I said again. She let out a deep sigh and turned around so her back was facing me. I looked at Vaughn and smirked. He looked at me and rolled my eyes.

"That proves nothing" He said. I looked back at Bells.

"Come here girl" I said. She stood up and walked away from me. She turned to glare at me. I looked at Vaughn again. He shook his head and pulled down his hat to hide his smile but I knew it was there.

"Still proves nothing" He said. I shook my head and began to head out of the barn.

"Come on cowboy" I called before leaving and headed towards town. It took just 10 minutes to reach Julia's house. I turned round to make sure the cowboy was following. He was now dressed in his full outfit including his jacket and ascot. I knocked on the door before entering and held it open so Vaughn could come in. We were greeted by Julia who quickly took me into a hug. I laughed and pushed her away before sitting on the sofa. She came and sat next to me while Vaughn stood in the kitchen.

"You know your cousin is pretty handy to have around the farm" I smiled while placing my feet into her lap. She rolled her eyes and rested her hands on my feet.

"Oh yeah and Denny called round to see if you were free" She smiled while leaning back. I smiled and nodded. Vaughn however had shut the kitchen cupboard door a little louder than normal. I looked at Julia who shrugged. Denny had really grown on me. We went out on Saturday to the forest to have a picnic and then on Monday he helped me take care of my farm while I had a relaxing bath. He was such a sweet guy. Julia seemed to approve as well.

"How's Elliot?" I asked changing the subject. Vaughn made a strange noise from the kitchen when I said his name. I flicked a glance over at him and he was leant up against the counter drinking some milk. I turned back to Julia for a reply. She blushed.

"We're going on another date tonight" She smiled weakly. I looked at her and nodded approvingly. Elliot was a nice kid, bit of a nerd but he made Julia happy and that's all that matters.

"Ooooo" I said mockingly. She hit my foot and flung them onto the ground. I laughed as her face grew redder.

"Has he kissed you yet?" I asked amused. She looked down at her hands and nodded slowly. Coughing suddenly erupted from the kitchen as me and Julia quickly looked around. Vaughn had chocked on his milk and was coughing while occasionally laughing. Julia gave him a dirty look as he finished his little fit. He walked over and sat into the couch opposite us.

"So little puff boy grew some balls did he?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at Julia who ignored him.

"Chelsea I told Denny you'd meet him up later" She said hanging the subject back again. Vaughn went silent as Julia smirked. I rolled my eyes at both of them before standing up and heading for the door.

"It's like looking after two kids I mumbled under my breath before saying goodbye and leaving through the door.

I arrived at Denny's at 4:50PM and it was beginning to get dark. I hurried along and knocked on his door. He quickly answered it and smiled when he saw me standing there.

"Heya Chels" He smiled while leading me inside.

"Hey. Julia said you were looking for me?" I smiled while taking a seat on my favourite red cushion. He sat down next to me and nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out again." He smiled nervously while running his hand through his deep brown hair. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure" I giggled. He smiled and leaned over towards me. I leaned in and kissed him.

"You want a drink?" He asked while getting up.

"You got grape juice?" I asked, already salivating over the rich taste.

"Yup" He called over from the kitchen. I smiled when he came back and handed me the heaven in the glass. Quickly I gulped it all down and smiled; so good. Denny chuckled and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Erm … Chelsea can I ask you something?" He asked nervously. I placed the cup down next to me and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah?" I replied curiously. He smiled slightly and blushed.

"Erm … well I was just wondering … if maybe … you would like to … be my girlfriend? Officially I mean?" I looked at him. He was in a bundle of nerves and kept darting his eyes around the room. I stood up and walked over to him. He was really nice as well as good looking. We could talk about anything and after all we were bandana buddies. But then my mind flicked back to Vaughn. What would he say? Wait, this is my life. Why should he care about what I do? I looked into his eyes.

"Yes" I smiled. He looked at me in disbelief before reaching down and hugging me. I giggle and reached up to kiss him; my boyfriend. That sounded weird, but it also sounded nice. I smiled into his chest for what seemed like hours before there was a sharp knock on the door. I jumped but then relaxed as Julia entered. She raised her eyebrow at us and then giggled.

"What's going on then?" She asked sarcastically. I blushed and looked up at Denny. He grinned widely at Julia.

"Chelsea said she'd be my girlfriend" He smiled. Julia squealed and ran over to hug me.

"Its' about bloody time" She laughed as she let me go. "Oh and Denny I just came round to steal Chelsea away, mum invited her around for tea" She giggled. Denny groaned but gave me a kiss goodbye.

"See you later then" He smiled as we left the house. On the way back to Julia's she was planning how me, her, Denny and Elliot could go on a double date and couple date all the time together. I cringed slightly but nodded none the less to please her. As we entered her house she squealed.

"Oh my god Chelsea your kids are going to be so cute" I squirmed. I'd never said I even wanted kids and now she was planning my whole future. I shook my head and smiled.

"Whose kids?" a cool voice asked from the kitchen. Before I had the change to explain Julia had already jumped on the bandwagon and was explaining in detail about me and Denny to the one person I didn't want to find out, Vaughn.

"Chelsea and Denny's stupid. They are all gonna have a little coloured bandanas and little tuffs of curly brown hair" She squealed again. Vaughn looked at me. I squirmed under his gaze.

"Julia I never said I was gonna have kids with him" I said to ease part of the tension.

"But you _are _dating him" She squealed. I looked at Vaughn who was looking rather annoyed. His amethyst eyes had turned to a dark purple colour which made them look black while he carried some plates over to the table. He didn't look like he was breathing but I couldn't be sure. I gave a sideways glance at Julia who had a smug look on her face. That was mean; she knows he hates Denny. He silently took his pate of chicken fajitas to his room and shut the door. No slam, no cursed words, just a silent exit. I looked at his bedroom door before Julia pulled me down to the table. Mirabelle entered the room and began to bring the fajitas onto the table. We ate tea and chatted about Denny and Elliot, Mirabelle seemed happy about Denny but at the same time she seemed to be hiding something. I ignored it as I thought I was just being paranoid. After eating the hearty tea I thanked Mirabelle and Julia before leaving to go home. I needed a rest after the day I'd had.

Vaughn's P.O.V –

Stupid, fucking, miserable, twatting, wanking, mother fucker cunt. Denny the fucking dick head. What a prick. I couldn't get the images of the little bandana kids running around out of my head. Why did he bother me so much? What was going on? I never give a shit about anyone so why him? I looked at the chicken fajitas resting on the cabinet. For some reason I wasn't hungry anymore. I closed my eyes and groaned. There was a soft knock on my door. I didn't reply.

"Vaughn?" Mirabelle's voice asked. I grunted and rolled over so my back was facing the door. She entered and slowly closed the door behind her. I felt her sit on the edge of my bed.

"Vaughn" She said softly while placing her hand on my legs while stroking it. "Do you like Chelsea?" I turned around and stared at her. What the hell? I don't like Chelsea. She's just another person who happens to get in my way.

"No" I growled back. She sighed. I couldn't like Chelsea; there was no way that would happen.

"You know she's a sweet girl and deserves the best, if she is happy with Denny don't you think it's best if their together?" She said quietly. I thought about it.

One – I do NOT like Chelsea.

Two – Why the Hell would she think that?

Three – Chelsea deserves more than the best.

I looked at her without saying anything. She was like a mum to me; she was always there, even when my real mum left me without even a goodbye. I nodded and turned away. Chelsea deserves gold; pure fucking gold. She was an amazing little person who could be broken easily. I swear if he touches a single hair on her head I will make sure he will _never _see day light again. Mirabelle smiled slightly and walked out of the room. Leaving me to drown in my own thoughts.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it :) Don't worry; the story should start unfolding soon and it should start to make sense. Love you guys for reading :) Stay tuned x**


	9. Sabrina's arrival

**So here is chapter 9 guys :D thanks for reading, really grateful to you guys :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think x Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 9 – Chelsea's P.O.V

The sunlight streamed into my window as the alarm clock blared out that annoying ringing sound again. I turned it off and hoped out of bed, a little too joyful for this time of morning. Quickly grabbing my little yellow top and jacket I scanned the cupboards for any sign of food only to come up empty handed. Damn I need to go to the shop I sighed deciding it was best to skip breakfast. I headed straight for the barn instead.

"Morning Bells" I called, only to be ignored.

"Well I love you too" I replied to myself while filling up her fodder. She may be moody but I do love her. Even if she does pretend to sleep so she doesn't have to see me. I laughed at the thought before shaking my head. I cleaned her and swept out the barn before leaving. As I left the barn I caught sight of Vaughn gazing into the distance at the other end of my farm. He seemed deep in thought so I decided to walk over to him instead of yelling till my voice broke. As I approached him I noticed that he was holding a little basket in his arms. Tough, cold guy holding a flowery basket? Good fashion sense Vaughn. I rolled my eyes before tapping him on the back. He jumped at my touch and I giggled.

"I err … got you this" He said while handing over the basket. I looked at him strangely before peeping into it. A small little white head popped out and meowed.

"A kitten?" I asked looking up into his amethyst eyes. Another black head popped out and meowed at me. My heart melted.

"Two kittens?" I asked. He pulled down his hat and nodded.

"Thought it might keep you company on the farm" He said. I stroked the two little heads poking out at me and gave Vaughn a one armed hug.

"You know you can be really sweet at times" I laughed; he blushed and pulled his hat down again.

"Yeah whatever" he said as I smiled at his little smile he tried to hide.

"Come and help me name them" I said talking hold of his hand and dragging him to my house. Unwillingly he followed me into my house and I set down the basket. The two kittens jumped out and began to sniff around their new house. I laughed as they ran around excitedly.

"They're so cute" I smiled. The black one kept bumping into things while the white one liked to pounce onto everything but anything. I giggled.

"They're both boys" Vaughn smiled as the white one played with his shoelaces. I smiled at him as he picked him up and stroked him.

"The black one's called bump" I giggled as he bumped into my leg. I picked him up and he immediately began to purr. I looked at the white one in Vaughn's arms.

"This one's going to be a little Hunter isn't he?" Vaughn chuckled as he pounced onto a stray piece of hair peeking out from under his hat. I giggled as I knew this kitten's new name.

" "Hunter" " We both said synchronised. I laughed while Vaughn chuckled. Bump then playfully ran towards my bed and Hunter followed. Me and Vaughn watched the kitten's as they played happily together. I turned towards Vaughn; he wasn't looking at the kitten's he was looking at me. I looked up into his clear purple eyes, they were almost hypnotic as I felt myself being drawn in uncontrollably.

Vaughn's P.O.V –

Damn it Vaughn what are you playing at? Her eyes are the clearest blue anyone could ever imagine, it was almost impossible how they shimmered and glistened in the light. Damn Vaughn why are you looking into her eyes in the first place? Look away, look at the kittens, look at the fucking table, anything. But I couldn't, she was so intriguing. Curiosity killed the cat; curiosity killed the cat Vaughn so stay the fuck away. You'll screw her up like you screw everything up Leave; just take your feet and run, far away, as far away from here as possible. Don't fuck up anyone's life. I couldn't do it; I had to leave now while I still had a chance. Mirabelle's words flooded my head as I began to get up.

"Got work to be doing" I said, I cringed as the slight tang of my Texan accent came through. I adjusted my hat so it covered my eyes. Her face fell ever so slightly but soon enough her little smile crept back up.

"See you later Cowboy" She replied mocking my little slip up on my accent. I opened the door and quickly left. Damn what is wrong with me?

Chelsea's P.O.V –

I watched as the silver haired cowboy left through the door. Man that guy is a mystery, maybe a little bipolar? I shrugged and turned towards my kittens. Guess I'll find out another day I smiled to myself. Damn, still had to water my crops. I lifted myself off the floor and placed a saucer of milk onto the floor before saying goodbye to the kittens before heading to my field. But the first patch I went to was already watered, so was the second. I looked around confused. I swear I hadn't done this. Suddenly a strong figure came up behind me and lifted me off the ground. I turned around to see Denny's face smiling down at me.

"Hey beautiful" He smiled while hugging me; he inhaled my hair and softly stroked the top of my head. I giggled and pushed him away playfully. "Surprise" He said turning me around to look at my fully watered field. LIFE – SAVER.

"Thank you so much" I smiled turning around to kiss him. He laughed and grabbed my hand. My stomach growled widely, sounded like a bloody dying whale. I huffed, I'm sooo hungry.

"Right missy, you are coming out with me and we are going to eat Luke out of house and home" He winked while lifting me into his arms and flinging me over his shoulder. I tried resisting but he was way too strong to be humanly possible. Squirming around didn't get me anywhere, it just made him laugh even more.

"Denny let me down" I squirmed but he didn't obey. His lips turned up at the corners into a devil grin.

"NEVER!" He laughed holding me even tighter. His face was uncomfortably close to my butt it was kinda unnerving. A large groan was heard to my right and it took all my strength to look at who it was. Vaughn was sat outside Julia's house on a hay stack with his hat pulled over his face. A scowl was spread over his face. I rolled my eyes before managing to squirm my way free. I dropped out of his grasp and stepped a foot back. He had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Come back here" He said whilst motioning me to come forward with his forefinger. I shook my head then grinned from under my fringe.

"Never" I growled playfully under my breath. He smiled and quickly closed the gap between us. I looked up into his eyes and kissed him. The kiss lingered and was warm. It felt like marshmallows and was soft and mellow.

"Jesus Christ don't eat her" A cool, velvet voice called from his stupid little haystack. I pulled away embarrassed blushing red. Denny ignored him and pulled me over towards the diner. I glanced at Vaughn who was sat in the same position with his hat pulled over his face.

The Diner was warm and was pretty busy since it was already dinner. We walked over to the counter to look at the menu. Suddenly Luke appeared with his eyebrows knitted together.

"What would you and your date like Denny?" He asked winking at me. I blushed and grabbed Denny's hand. Denny just laughed and looked at the menu board behind him.

"How do Fish and chips sound?" He asked looking towards me. I smiled and nodded not wanting to be rude. Erg fish, only one word can describe them – DISGUSTING. Luke nodded and began setting up our food.

"Have you seen the new posters?" Luke asked while sinking the chips in the deep-fryer. I looked around confused.

"Nope, why?" Denny replied watching his serve out other people's dishes. He took a second to wipe his brow and handed us a flyer before placing our chips into some newspaper and plopped the fish on top.

The poster was decorated in bright red, pink and white with the words '_Sprout Island Dance' _spread across the middle in illuminous blue.

_Spring 27 Spout Island dance coming to Luke's Diner_

_Bring a Date to enjoy a romantic evening_

I smiled at the cute little hearts dotted around the page.

"Order up" Luke said while handing us our dinner. Denny paid the bill and we left to eat on the beach.

The waves lapped at the sand as we watched the tide come in and reach the giant rock on the left side of the beach. Denny yawned as the sun slowly started to descend. It was only 4:00PM.

"Hey Denny I'm gonna go home and get cleaned up" I smiled lifting my head off his shoulder. He nodded while interlocking his lips with mine. Marshmallows, defiantly marshmallows.

"See you tomorrow then beautiful" He smiled while getting up. I hugged him and watched him walk to his house before making my way to my farmhouse.

When I arrived it was already 4:50PM and the sun was hiding behind the clouds. I placed my hand on the handle and began turning.

"Ahhh" A small bump was heard at the side of my house. A burglar! Adrenalin kicked in and I grabbed the nearest thing near me … my watering can. Slowly I moved around and peeked behind the side of my house. There was a black shadow on the floor, I inched closer and pulled back my watering can weapon ready to launch.

"H…Hello?" A timid voice stuttered. I lowered my watering can and squinted.

"Sabrina?" I asked, not 100% sure if this was real. The figure stood up and moved into the light. Sure enough there was Sabrina stood in front of me. I smiled and put away my watering can. What was the worst I could have done anyway? Watered her to death?

"C…Chelsea?" She asked, her glasses slipping down her nose. Her baby pink cardigan had a little smudge of mud on her elbows and a small tear in the hem of her purple dress. She blushed embarrassed.

"Not trying to sound rude but erm … why are you here?" I asked cocking my head slightly to the side. She looked up from under her round glasses and turned an even darker shade of crimson.

"My F...Father, Regis lives h…here. S…so I came to s…stay with him for a w…w…while" She stumbled over her words and spoke at about 2 decibels. It was as if she was whispering.

"Regis is your Dad?" I asked astonished. She squirmed under my words while pushing up her glasses with her finger.

"Yeah" She said without smiling. Her voice was very high pitched, was that normal? The sun was setting pretty fast by now and the wind had begun to pick up.

"Hey do you want to come in for a bit?" I asked motioning towards the door. She looked nervously at the door and then at the sky. I guess she was judging how dark it was. I coughed to take her out of her trance and she turned tomato coloured red.

"Y…yes please" She smiled nervously. I smiled back and opened the door. As soon as we were both in and I'd locked the door two kittens came running up to us and meowed like crazy.

"Hey Hunter, hey bump" I giggled. Their saucer of milk was completely dry and it looked like they were hungry. I rolled my eyes and Hunter chased after my red boots.

"What am I going to do with you guys?" I laughed. I love kittens; their little faces looked up to me innocently with huge eyes.

"Hey w…what are these on the t…table?" She asked holding up a little dish with paw prints around the edge. I looked at them confused.

"I have no idea" I replied moving closer to them. Surely on the table there were two blue dishes a big bag of litter tray and a pack of cat food. I looked at the foreign items curiously. Only one explanation … MAGIC!

"T…there's a note" She said picking up a small folded up piece of paper and handing it to me. I opened the note and read the scrawled handwriting.

**_Chelsea - _**

**_You probably won't have time to get stuff for Hunter and Bump so I got them for you._**

**_- Vaughn_**

I smiled down at the note but then it soon vanished. He broke into my house! I looked at the door; there was no evidence of any break in or any attempt of a break in. How did that cowboy do it? I looked back at the items and laughed. That damn idiot. I rolled my eyes while I put the dishes onto the floor in the kitchen. I filled up both of them before packing away the rest of the food. I then quickly filled up the litter tray and sat on the floor on the carpet and pulled a cushion off the sofa so I could lean on it. I motioned for Sabrina to come and sit next to me. She smiled and took a place opposite me.

"S…sorry for looking into y…your window. I was c…curious about who took o…over the farm. Its c…changed a lot since the l…last time I was here" She blushed pushing up her glasses again. I smiled in reply.

"It's alright. You've been here before?" I asked curious. She looked at me, her eyes were a pasty purple, less intense than Vaughn's and less mysterious. My mind trailed off thinking of his deep amethyst eyes and how they drew me in.

"Y…yes. I lived h…here as a kid. It was o…only till l…last year when he s…sent me away to study in L…London" She stuttered pulling me out of my trance. I blushed slightly and nodded understandably.

"W…who was the n…note from?" She asked looking at me with her head cocked slightly.

"Vaughn" I laughed shaking my head imagining him buying cat stuff from Chen's. Sabrina didn't react. She just stared into the distance in thought. I looked at her, mentally arguing if I should intervene with her deep thinking. I coughed loudly.

"S…sorry I was just erm … thinking" She smiled reassuringly. I smiled back but there was something about the way her eyes shone that she was hiding something. I decided to ignore it.

"So when did you arrive back?" I asked stretching my legs out to get more comfortable.

"O…only today. I was j…just l…looking around at w…what had c…changed. This f…farm hasn't been r…running for years" She replied. Damn I had never wanted to get up and shake somebody so bad. Just spit your words out.

"Yeah Taro said something about that." I smiled back. She flushed red again.

"You want a cookie?" I asked looking over at my kitchen.

"Erm … if it's n…not a big deal" She smiled. I nodded and got up to head towards the kitchen. Opening the only cupboard I knew had food it I reached for the only packet of digestives, chocolate coated. I licked my lips at the thought of biscuits as I walked over towards Sabrina. I handed her one and she nodded politely. I sat down and slipped the chocolaty heaven into my mouth. NOM, NOM, NOM. After I'd finished I looked up at Sabrina who was staring at Hunter.

"W…where did you get y…your kittens from?" She asked still staring at him. I shifted uncomfortably at her gaze.

"A friend got them me" I smiled looking over at Bump who was curled up on my bed. Sabrina's eyes moved to mine.

"W…who?" She asked, her gaze a little softer but still curious. I smiled weakly at her.

"Erm … Vaughn" I smiled sheepishly, she blankned out staring into the distance again. Suddenly my alarm clockwent off, I looked at it confused.

"I'd b…better get going" She smiled and headed towards the door. "F…father will be w…worrying where I am, t…thank you f…for your hospitality. I'll s…see you round" She asked at the door facing me. I smiled in reply.

"Yeah, see ya" I said. She pushed her glasses up nervously before leaving. I sighed and got up to turn my alarm off. Crazy, stupid alarm. 5:30PM already? I turned around to look at Hunter and Bump who were curled up together on the end of my bed. Sabrina seemed like a nice girl.

"Chelsea, I do believe you made a friend" I laughed to myself.

**Thank you again for reading my story :) Should get interesting pretty soon so please tell me your thoughts on it so far and stay tuned to find out more :D x**


	10. Pink Diamond

**Boom, Chapter 10 is here ;) Hope you enjoy, and thank you for reviewing :) Love you guys reading my story. Not much happens but next one should be interesting :D Disclaimer – I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 10 – Chelsea's P.O.V

The wind raped my hair as I fought against the breeze to reach the mines, bloody hell the wind up here. Luckily it died down as I entered the little cave entrance. I attempted to rescue my hair but to no avail. Ah who gives a shit it's only Tuesday after all. It's not as if anyone's gonna see me down here. I looked around the dark cave, it was cold and the ceiling was dripping some kind of liquid. Wasn't too keen to find out what it was either. I placed down my backpack and took out my hoe from it before beginning to hack away at the ground. Soon enough I found a whole and I quickly hopped down through it. I turned towards the nearest rock and began to hammer it. A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and I screamed before turned around, hitting someone to the floor with my hammer. I dropped it in shock and stood back to see a blond haired boy sitting on the floor holding his head.

"Oh god I'm so sorry. You crept up on me" I said frantically kneeling down next to the guy. He blinked a few times before chuckling.

"No, no I'm sorry I shouldn't have scared you" He smiled, his green eyes looking into mine. He held out his hand towards me. "I'm Mark by the way"

"I'm Chelsea" I replied taking his hand and shaking it. He smiled at me showing a row of straight white teeth. I helped him up off the ground as he battered himself down. I smiled sheepishly.

"Erm … What are you doing down here?" I asked cocking my head to the side to look at him. He blushed and smiled at me.

"Long story" He smiled at me sheepishly while running his hand through his bleach blond hair. I looked at him inquisitively before raising an eyebrow.

"Well …" He coughed embarrassed "… I was looking for a pink ruby" He admitted blushing. I smiled at him while his eyes wandered around the room.

"Oh aye? Why do you need a pink diamond then?" I asked smiling. He blushed a deeper shade of red and I suddenly felt I was invading his privacy. I smiled cringing slightly that I'd made everything a hell of a lot awkward. He then sighed giving in.

"I want to give it to Sabrina" He smiled running his hand through his hair again. My eyes widened as I stared at him. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze but never withdrew his smile. Then my smile widened.

"Hey you want help finding one?" I asked feeling guilty about hitting him with my hammer. His face lit up as I asked. This was going to be good. Maybe Sabrina would become more confident going out with Mark. I smiled to myself at my master plan of getting Sabrina a date.

"Yes please" He smiled at me. I nodded and began to search each rock to find a pink diamond.

"GOT ONE" I yelled over to mark as I battled my way out of a large group of rocks. His head popped up and he ran over to me. I placed the pink diamond carefully into his palm; he then put it safely into his backpack. He held out his hand to help me over the rocks before we both collapsed onto the floor. I looked over at Mark. He had dust in his hair and a few tears in his pants while my hair was a total mess and I had a couple scratches on my arms. Bloody hell that was hard work.

"Thank you so much for your help Chelsea" He smiled as he ruffled his hair to get the dust out. I smiled weakly back at him.

"No problem" I replied brushing myself down. It took us 234 floors to find that pink diamond; I think we're even now I smirked to myself before standing up and stretching. A few bones clicked but it felt a hell of a lot better after.

"Dude we better get going" I smiled down at Mark who was staring out into space. He nodded before shaking his head as he came back to the real world. I laughed.

"Yep I'm starved" He complained as his stomach growled famished. I rolled my eyes as we began ascending the stairs to the entrance.

It took a full hour just to climb those damn stairs and by the time we were at the top I was knackered. Luckily I had managed to get a few of my own gems to ship off as well so today wasn't a total loss. I walked with Mark to the café and ordered myself a sandwich which was greatly needed. I sat down at a table by myself while Mark went over to join Nathan and Alisa at the back table.

I had finished half of my egg and cress sandwich when Denny walked in and ordered some food from the counter. He looked around the room as Madelyn made his dinner and caught sight of me. I smiled at him cheekily as he came over and sat down next to me.

"Heya beautiful, how's your day been?" He asked looking at my sexy messed up hair. I nodded.

"Yep it's been alright I guess" Smiling at him as I took another bite of my sandwich. He took his bandana off and ruffled his curly brown hair in a really cute way. I stared into his deep chocolate eyes as Madelyn brought over a steamed fish dish. Somehow they seemed less interesting than Vaughn's. You could read Denny through his eyes. Like when I first met him, I knew he was a sweet and funny guy but a terrible flirt and his eyes expressed his personality to a T, but with Vaughn. His amethyst eyes. They were full of mystery. I still hadn't worked out him yet, he held up barriers to stop people reading him and his cold attitude stopped people from trying. But that's what drew me in about him, the cold attitude and complete lack of social skills. I smiled to myself.

"So what ya been up to then?" He asked eating half of his fish in just one bite. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

"Wrestling tigers, doing a bit of bear boxing. You know that kind of stuff" I said while eating more of my sandwich. I peeked up at him and laughed. Bless him he looked worried.

"I was just mining Denny" I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. He joined in with my laughing and wiped away a laughter tear.

"You better be careful when you're out there Chels. It's not safe on your own" He smiled at me before finishing off his fish. I decided not to tell him about Mark being there after the incident with Vaughn. I just continued to smile and finished my sandwich.

After paying for my lunch I headed over to Sabrina's mansion to say hello. I knocked on the large front door softly as I was afraid I might interrupt Regis with his work. Sure enough there was a shout from inside saying "come in". There was no way Sabrina could be that loud so I could only presume it was Regis. He looked up from his desk and smiled at me.

"Young Chelsea" He smiled as he walked around the table to come and meet me. "It's so good to meet you again. You're a good influence in my little girl, yes." He grinned while taking my hand in his. Vampire, Vampire, Vampire, Vampire, Vampire. Where the fuck is a crucifix when you need one? I smiled weakly in return.

"Yes well Sabrina is a good influence on me too" I replied smiley. Too smiley. _Way_ too smiley. He didn't seem to pay attention anyway. He dropped my hand and returned to his desk.

"Sabrina is in the Library" He added before picking up his pen and returning to his work. I walked quickly towards the library. Shopping list for next time I visit Sabrina: Garlic. I noticed Sabrina sat in the middle of all the shelves cross legged with her face attached to a book. I smiled while patting her on the shoulder, she jumped at my touch and her glasses fell of her face. It was like déjà vu with me and Mark.

"Oh Heya C…Chelsea" She stuttered while placing her glasses back onto her face. I smiled apologetic as she placed the book back onto the shelf.

"So …" I smiled at her expectantly. She looked at me confused. "How's a certain someone *wink* doing?" I asked attempting to raise my eyebrow like Vaughn but only ended up widening one of my eyes while the other squinted. She looked around and lowered her voice.

"Come with m…me" She whispered as she took my wrist and led me upstairs, past Regis, into her room. She shut the door quietly behind her and sat elegantly on her four-poster bed. I smiled waiting for an answer. She looked at me and sighed.

"C…Chelsea?" She asked pushing up her glasses with her finger again.

"Yeah?" I asked cocking my head to the side innocently. She smoothed a crease on her dress before looking back up at me. I looked into her purple eyes trying to send her telepathic messages about Mark. Clearly it wasn't getting through.

"I n…need to t…tell y…you…" I interrupted her before she could continue.

"Remember just breath in, then breath out, then talk" I smiled at her. She smiled back and did what I said before restarting her sentence.

"I need to tell you something" She said, breathing out her stutters. I smiled at her accomplishment before nodding at her to continue.

"I have a crush on s...someone" She blushed. Only tripping up a little on her 'S'. I widened my eyes and pretended I was shocked. I was doing a pretty good job as well. She nodded and fumbled with the hem of her dress.

"I've known them for a long time" She breathed in deeply and let it out again. "And I don't know what I should do about it" She finished looking pretty proud of her accomplishment yet still worried about something playing on her mind.

"Who is it?" I asked smiling reassuringly. She looked into my eyes and shook her head. I looked at her confused.

"Can I tell you later on?" She asked studying my reaction. I nodded and smiled at her. She relaxed a bit and hopped down off the bed. I watched her walk over to her desk and take a piece of paper from it. She scribbled down something before handing it to me.

"It's my number" She smiled as she breathed in again. "Call me if you ever w…want to hang out" She blushed looking down. I nodded and got up off chair.

"Yeah I'll call ya" I smiled at her. She walked me to the door where I said goodbye before heading back to my house.

I gazed around at the scenery of the little island while I walked. It was so tranquil here, there were birds singing in the distance and the wind rustled through the breeze. It was so different than the city. The only birds I ever saw were pigeons and the sound of car exhausts polluted the air. I smiled as the memory was distant and far away. I concentrated on the birds songs as I walked along the path.

"CHELSEAAA" A voice broke my silence. I opened my eyes to see Julia run frantically towards me with her arms in the air. I embraced myself for impact as she collided with me and sent me to the floor. She looked up at me blushing.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?" She said a million miles an hour. I giggled and pushed her off of me.

"The wanted are coming to sing you a private concert?" I asked sarcastically knowing they were her all-time favourite group.

"Even better" She gleamed. I was shocked. There was nothing that Julia would have loved more than that.

"What then?" I asked curiously. She pushed herself up so she was sitting crossed legged in front of me before letting out a scream.

"Elliot asked me to the Sprout Island dance" She squealed. I rolled my eyes before heaving myself off the ground.

"That was needed to tackle me why?" I asked jokingly. She squealed again and jumped up next to me before linking her arm into mine. I shook my head smiling as she guided me towards her house.

"This calls for a girly sleepover" She giggled as we entered her house. We greeted Mirabelle at the counter before Julia whisked me away into the lounge.

"So were gonna have pop-corn, movies, sleeping bags and magazines." She said excitedly while counting everything on her fingers.

"We're gonna have to invite Natalie and Lanna of course and we can all gossip about stuff" She squealed once again. I cringed at Lana's name as it would be really awkward but decided I could always just ignore her.

"What about Sabrina?" I asked wondering why her name had been missed off. She looked at me oddly and shrugged.

"Yeah Sabrina can come if she wants. She's a bit quiet though don't you think?" She asked as she picked up a cookie from the plate in the middle of the table. I shook my head in disagreement.

"Not really she's a really nice girl" I replied putting my foot on the empty space next to me where Vaughn usually sat. Julia nodded not really listening before carrying on planning.

"So you free tomorrow then?" She asked looking at me, her little sparkling blue eyes searching my face for a sign.

"Fine" I rolled my eyes giving in. She squealed and jumped onto me. I groaned under her weight but she just laughed. She got up to get her phone and started frantically tapping away inviting people to join her celebrate. I rolled my eyes before pulling out my own phone which apparently was 'outdated' according to Julia, and typed in Sabrina's number before pressing call.

"Hello?" A quiet voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Yes is that Sabrina?" I asked already knowing it was, just wanted to make sure.

"Yes" She replied without stuttering.

"Hey its Chelsea here, you wanna come to a sleepover?" I smiled down the phone.

**Woo girly sleepover! Again I hoped you enjoyed chapter 10 and I love hearing what you think :) Stay tuned I'll have the next one posted shortly x **


	11. Sleepover

**So it's time for the sleepover :D Thank you for reviewing my story, always glad to hear from you and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x **

Chapter 11 – Chelsea's P.O.V

"I am warning you now. Come over here or I will send you to the naughty cow home" I threatened Bells as she stared blankly at me. We'd been like this for the past 10 minutes, having a staring contest. She wouldn't come near me so I could milk her. Me and her both knew it made her cranky when she wasn't milked but it pleased her more to annoy me. I scowled.

"I'm coming back after harvesting my crops" I pointed accusingly at her. I could have sworn she had a little sly smirk on her face. I stormed out of the barn and looked at my field full of crops. I had to finish this pretty quickly if I wanted to get to Julia's sleepover on time. I began to pull out the first patch of turnips and placed them into my backpack. The sun hit the top of head, forcing me to become slower as it rose high into the sky.

"Damn it" I exclaimed as my bag made me topple over backwards. If I emptied everything into the shipping bin it would take me a good extra hour to finish. I sighed and looked around at my half-finished field. Groaning I got back up to my feet and continued harvesting the unnaturally large turnips.

"Chelsea?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around to look at Vaughn who was stood at the bottom of my farm. This is one of those moments when you just want to scream 'thank fuck' at the top of your voice. My face lit up as he came closer. He was still in the same cowboy outfit as usual with his black shirt and pants with a beige jacket on top. And of course his beloved hat, gloves and boots. I smiled at him when he reached me. He looked at me hunched over trying to support the weight of my turnips in my bag before shaking his head and taking the bag off my back. I sighed in relief as it felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Need help?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Of course I needed help dick head but there was no way I was going to admit defeat. I was proud of the callus' that had started to appear on my hands. It shows how hard I actually work to support myself.

"No way cowboy" I said turning back to my turnips. He shrugged and placed the bag back onto my back with a smirk on his face. I winced under the weight.

"Alright then" He smirked as he walked off towards the shade of my house and leaning against it. I smiled at him to show him what a great time I was having heaving a 10 ton bag around a field at 100c.

"Y'all right over there?" He called from the shade. Sweat poured down from my forehead before I nodded in reply, I had no energy to yell back. There were still around 20 turnips to harvest as I looked around my field. It was far too hot to be working, I groaned before falling to the ground in a pool of my own seat.

"Chelsea?" Vaughn asked as he stood over me. I didn't open my eyes. He should think I was dead for a few minutes while I rest … he deserved it. He kneeled down and picked me up into his arms marriage style. My eyes shot open as I looked up into his face. He didn't look at me he just continued to walk. I would protest but honestly, my energy level was close to the minus numbers. He placed me down in the shade of my house and slid my bag off my shoulders. My eyes were closed so I didn't have to look at him; I only opened them when I heard him walk away.

He was stood in my field holding my little backpack and stuffing turnips into it. Vaughn had a habit of turning up when I needed him most, I laughed to myself. He looked over at me and I quickly closed my eyes again tightly. I heard him chuckle to himself quietly as he quickly whipped round my field and collected the rest of the turnips with ease. He then placed them carefully into the shipping bin and walked back over to me. I shut my eyes tight as he dropped down my rucksack next to me.

"I know you're awake" He smirked. I turned my head to look up at him. His eyes were sparkling in the sun and focused on me. I laughed as I pushed myself up with my hands.

"Cheers for that" I laughed, playfully punching his arm. He retaliated and pushed me back. I looked at him but all he did was raise an eyebrow.

"6 foot 3 remember?" He asked looking down at me. I slumped. Damn it.

"Next time cowboy" I winked before heading towards my barn to attempt to milk Bells again. As we entered the barn she turned her head to look up at me before returning to eat the hay, clearly not wanting to acknowledge my presence. I walked up to her and knelt down in front of her whilst taking out the milker.

"Now Bells. Are you going to let me milk you?" I asked nicely. She didn't look up at me but she turned sideways so that I could reach her udders.

"Good girl" I smiled to myself, feeling I'd won the battle. I stroked her as I milked her and received the milk off her for today.

"Thank you Bells" I grinned as she turned her back on me. I turned to face Vaughn and handed the milk to him.

"This is for helping me out" I smiled at him. He looked down at the milk I'd placed in his hands and pulled down him hat.

"Thanks Chels. You didn't have to do tha…" He began but I cut him off by placing my finger on his lips.

"Shut up and take the damn milk" I rolled my eyes at him. He chuckled and drank it. I smiled at him as I looked into his deep purple eyes. Hell they were mysterious and sexy, I laughed to myself. Vaughn sexy? No. Damn it Chelsea you've been in that sun too long.

I waved Vaughn off down the path as he returned to the hell of Julia planning the sleepover. I should really tell him that he didn't have to follow the rotor anymore because I was alright on my own, but I liked having him around. I liked trying to work him out; it gave me something to ponder about other than crops and my miserable cow. I laughed as I entered my house and turned on the shower ready to wash away all the sweat I'd worked up.

The hot water soaked my skin as I lathered my strawberry shampoo into my hair. Showering was one of the most relaxing parts of my day, just knowing I could unfold and chill in hot water was heaven when out it in the field. But I wouldn't change anything for the world.

Finishing off my shower I quickly dried myself off and headed to my wardrobe to choose an outfit. All I had left in there until I did the washing were a pale blue tank top and some denim shorts left over from Julia's stock. I sighed as I slipped them on. The shorts just barely covered my cheek as I tried to force them to grow longer. I looked at the clock hanging up on my wall; it was already 4:50PM. I had to be at Julia's for 5:30 or I'd never live it down. I looked into the mirror and rolled my eyes before packing my duffel bag with my eeyore onsie and tooth brush then leaving the house. Hunter and Bump were running around the field playing with each other happily. I always worried they were going to fall into the stream but then again, they were afraid to even go near it so my worry was always balanced out. I smiled as I left my farm and headed over to Julia's.

As I passed Chen's shop Denny exited and smiled at me. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly as he spun me around. I giggled and punched him arm. He rubbed it mockingly before kissing the top of my head.

"Hey Chels" He grinned at me. His bandana was uneven and he smelt strongly of fish. Great way to mask my little strawberry scent, I rolled my eyes.

"Heya Denny" I giggled back to him. Rubbing the back of his neck he took my hand and led me away from the shop. I looked at him inquiringly as he looked down at me nervously.

"What's up?" I asked looking into his little worried face. He was really cute when he was thinking. Shaking his head he looked down into my eyes and took away the distance between the two of us.

"No nothing's wrong. It's just that …" He trailed off in thought and coughed nervously. I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and encouraged him to continue.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the SporutIslandDanceWithMe?" The last part of his sentence was said quickly and in a higher pitch than the rest. I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Of course I'll go with you" I laughed into his chest. Which may I add stunk of fucking fish, it took me all my strength not to gag. He picked me up and kissed me. Kissing him back I threw my hands behind his head. He drew away and laughed as I giggled. Julia suddenly appeared at the front door at her house and waved over to me. Denny turned around to look at her before turning back to me.

"Think it's your calling" He winked and I nodded giggling. He kissed me again before saying goodbye and walking towards his house. I watched him disappear onto the beach before going over to Julia.

"Bout time I thought he was going to kidnap you" She giggled as she led me into her lounge where Natalie was sat crossed legged reading a magazine. As I entered she looked up and smiled at me before throwing the magazine to the floor and bouncing over to me.

"Good timing Chels. You saved me from experiencing her little squealing fit" She winked nudging my arm before leading me over to sit next to her on the sofa filled with every kind of pillow you could imagine. I placed my bag on the floor before cannonballing onto the sofa. Julia giggled as there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Julia" A timid voice said. I stretched to see Sabrina walking in with her overnight bag slung around her shoulder.

"Hey Sabrina" I smiled waving at her. She smiled in return and took a seat on the floor next to me. Now we were only waiting for Lanna to arrive. A good 30 minutes later she showed up. I rolled my eyes as she made some excuse about being fashionably late.

"Hey Lanna" Natalie smiled as she walked in. I knew Lanna got under Natalie's skin as well because we had some massive rant about her down the phone a few days ago. I laughed at Natalie's expression but she punched me.

"The party's gonna get startin now guys. Everyone get into your P.J's" She ordered. I laughed and picked up my duffle bag while dragging Sabrina towards Julia's bedroom. I opened my bag and pulled out my fluffy eeyore onsie and smiled to myself. It had taken me ages to find this, two full days just searching the shops and on the internet. I laughed as I slipped my clothes off and into my onsie. I turned around towards Sabrina who was wearing dark purple silk buttoned up pyjamas. Suddenly I felt extremely childish as my tail flopped behind me. Ah well I was only 18 I laughed to myself.

"Loving the pyjamas Sabs" I smiled as we left Julia's room and walked back into the sitting room. She blushed red before pushing her glassed back up.

"Thank you" She smiled nervously. Her stutter had seemed to flatten out a bit now. I mean she still tripped up on a couple of words but other than that she was fine. I smiled as I took a seat on the black beanbag. Julia skipped into the room wearing a pink onsie with purple dots while Natalie wore leopard print shorts and a tank top with a sleeping tigers face on it. I smiled at them as they joined me and Sabrina in a little circle. Lanna then walked in wearing a pink nighty. I rolled my eyes as she joined us in the circle. She was such a Nancy.

"So guys what d'ya wanna do first?" Julia giggled as she crossed her legs. Natalie giggled and pointed at the bottle of wine on the counter.

"Spin the bottle" She giggled getting up and taking the bottle. It was still full to the brim though.

"Dude it's full" Julia said eyeing the bottle then flicking her eyes to the carpet. Red wine did not come out. Natalie rolled her eyes and undid the screw on cap.

"Chill, we'll just have to finish it" She winked taking a big swig from the bottle. Julia looked worried but soon relaxed as the bottle was passed around the circle. When it came to me there was still around three quarters left. I rolled my eyes and lifted the bottle to my lips. Light-weights.

"Julia can I borrow some of Mirabelle's stock sheets? I need to sort out this mess" A familiar voice asked as he came through the corridor. He looked up at me as I downed a quarter of the bottle in one swig. I took it away from my mouth and didn't break contact with him. He rolled his amethyst eyes while turning to Julia.

"They're in the office. Can't you see there is a sleepover taking place?" She glared at him. He grunted before walking back down the corridor. I smirked before passing the bottle over to Sabrina who was zoned out staring at Vaughn's bedroom door. I coughed and she quickly snapped out of it going bright red.

"N…no thank you. I don't drink" She smiled nervously taking the bottle and attempted to pass it to Lanna. She folded her arms and smiled at her.

"Come on Sabrina it's just a little bit" Natalie pressured looking at her. Sabrina looked at me and I nodded encouragingly. She took a sip of the wine and again tried to pass it onto Lanna.

"Just down it" Lanna added smiling at her. Sabrina smiled nervously again and took the bottle up to her lips. In no time at all there were only a few mouthfuls left. I look at Sabrina shocked as she smiled at me. Maybe it had all gone straight to her head. Lanna drank the rest of it but chocked as she did. She took the bottle and turned it around in her hands. Her expression changed from shock to a giggle.

"Julia you do know that this is 20% right? It must have cost a bomb" Julia took the bottle and her face drained in colour as she looked at Sabrina who was smiling at everyone.

"Oh well" She said shrugging it off and placing the bottle in the middle of the circle. She spun it around and it landed on Lanna. She giggled.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Command or Promise?" She eyed up Lanna. Lanna closed her eyes to weight up her options before opening one eye and looking at Julia with a smirk.

"Dare!" She giggled. Julia rubbed her hands together to express she was thinking of a master plan. She then smirked and looked at Lanna.

"I dare you to go outside and start dancing to Gangnam Style in the middle of the street" Lanna got up gracefully and headed out of the door. The rest of us followed giggling. Natalie took out her phone and put the song on. Lanna winked at us before getting into position.

"EEEYYYYY SEXY LADY. OP OP OP OP OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE" She sang along dancing wildly. We all giggled as she wiggled her hips. The song finally came to a stop and she bowed to the imaginary audience. She came running back in and collapsed into a heap of laughter onto the floor.

"Taro looked out of his window and saw me" She laughed as we all gathered into the circle again laughing. I wiped away a tear as Lanna began to spin the bottle again. This time it landed on Natalie.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Command or Promise?" She asked eyeing her up. Natalie didn't break eye contact with her.

"Double Dare" She smiled. Julia gasped as Natalie looked at her. "And I choose to do my dare with Julia" She smiled at her. Julia wailed as Lanna thought of an evil enough dare. After a few minutes pondering she looked up at Natalie and Julia.

"I dare you both to sing 'Don't go breaking my heart' outside Vaughn's door" She smiled at them both who looked at each other. Natalie shrugged and got up dragging Julia along with her. They stopped outside Vaughn's bedroom door and began singing.

"Don't go breaking my heart" Natalie sang.

"I couldn't if I tried" Julia followed cringing.

Natalie - "Honey if I get restless"

Julia - "Baby you're not that kind"

Natalie -"Don't go breaking my heart"

Julia - "You take the weight off me"

Natalie - "Honey when you knock on my door"

Julia - "I gave you my key"

Natalie - "Oooh, nobody knows it"

Julia - "When I was down"

Natalie - "I was your clown"

Julia - "Oooh, nobody knows it"

Natalie - "Right from the start"

Julia - "I gave you my heart"

Natalie – "Oohh I gave you my heart"

They finished off the rest of the song out of tune. Vaughn didn't stir; he was still silent in his room

"From Natalie and Julia" Natalie added before running back towards us. We all burst into a fit of laughter. Natalie spun the bottle and it landed on Sabrina. She smiled widely at her, she was a little tipsy.

"Truth" She giggled looking at Natalie. She smiled before looking at Sabrina. Sabina nodded for her to ask it.

"Who do you like?" She asked. Everyone moved in closer to hear her answer. I looked at her nervously as I knew she was very secretive about it. She looked at me and placed a hand on mine before replying.

"Absolutely no body" She grinned at me and winked. She didn't blush and didn't whisper. Her voice was at a normal pitch and she just smiled as everyone sat back down disappointed. Natalie spun the bottle again as Sabrina wasn't really up to it as she played with dust that fell from the ceiling. This time it landed on me. I stared intently into her eyes as I replied.

"Dare" I smirked at her.

**Chapter was getting a bit long so part two of the sleepover will be posted shortly :) Stay tuned to find out more x**


	12. I dare you

**Chapter 12 is here :D Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this Chapter :) Warning – May have sexual references in ;) Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x **

Chapter 12 – Chelsea's P.O.V

Natalie glared into my eyes as she thought of a reasonable enough dare. I didn't break eye contact as her face turned into a smug smirk.

"I dare you to go up to Vaughn and give him a lap dance" She smirked as my face fell. Everyone giggled encouragingly. I groaned and got up as everyone clapped me. I turned to face Sabrina who was glaring at Natalie. Odd, I though as I slowly dragged my feet towards Vaughn's bedroom door. I turned to face the crew and gave them a pathetic look as I really didn't want to do this. Natalie opened the door and shoved me in. I landed in Vaughn's arms where he caught me and set me up straight. I turned to face Natalie, Lanna, Julia and Sabrina who were standing in the doorway and gave them a dirty look. They all just giggled and nodded at me. I turned to Vaughn who looked confused. He wasn't wearing his beige jacket and had his top three buttons undone. I sighed.

"What's going on?" He asked looking over at the group of giggling girls at the doorway. Here I go.

"Sit down cowboy" I said in a sexy commanding voice. He stalled for a minute before taking a place in his swirly desk seat and looked at me curiously. I pulled the seat into the middle of the room as Julia started to play Christina Aguilera - Nasty Naughty Boy. I growled at them but continued anyway. I strutted around the chair and stopped in front of him to rest my hands on the arms of the chair so I could lean forwards onto him. I cringed as Natalie wolf whistled, fucking bastards, the lot of them. Turning around I grinded my hips on his lap as the music continued to play. I looked at the girls who were all giggling apart from Sabrina who was looking at me in a mix between sympathy and as if she was about to pounce on me. I rolled my eyes and turned around to sit on him properly. I slid my legs behind through the holes of the chair and wrapped them around the back so I could lean back and place my hands on the floor. Julia squealed as the blood rushed to my head. I got back up slowly and walked around the chair again. I placed my hands on his knees and slowly moved them up towards him before taking off his hat and placing it on my own. Looking up into his amethyst eyes I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him before I slowly sat on him and drew a figure of 8 with my hips. This was so fucking awkward. I'm going to do the worst dare you could ever imagine next time I get hold of that bottle. The music slowly died down and I got off Vaughn who was looking and the squealing girls in the doorway.

"Bastards" I yelled as they ran back into the lounge. I turned to face Vaughn who looked extremely confused at the little performance I had just put on. Blushing red I looked into Vaughn's eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I said trying to hide the fact that my face was burning up. He just chuckled and received the hat off my head before sitting back down onto the chair at his desk and continued working. Luckily he didn't seem mad so I quickly ran into the lounge and floored Natalie playfully. She burst out laughing and everyone else joined in apart from me and Sabrina. She was looking down at her hands while I was burning bright red.

"Guys!" I shouted to get their attention. They all wiped away tears as I picked up the bottle. Lanna stretched.

"I think I've had enough of dares" She announced while taking a pillow to the sofa. I glared at her. Now I couldn't even get my revenge as everyone scattered around to sit on the sofas. Natalie sat on a sofa of her own while Sabrina and Lanna shared one. I turned towards Julia accusingly.

"Hey blame Natalie she made the dare" She giggled pointing over at Natalie lay on the couch. "What does everyone want to watch?" She asked as she kneeled down at the T.V and turned it on.

"Depends what do you have?" Lanna replied looking smugly at me. I rolled my eyes before kneeling down next to Julia to look at the DVD's.

"We've got Grease, Shutter, The Ring, Titanic, Scary Movie or Mean Girls" Julia called out as she flicked through the DVD pile. "And I think Vaughn has Amityville Horror" She added deep in thought. We couldn't decide on a film so it was left to voting.

Grease – Julia and Sabrina

Shutter – Natalie

Mean Girls – Lanna

Amityville Horror – Me

"Looks like its Greace then" Julia smiled winking at Sabrina before turning off the lights and sitting down next to Natalie. Vaughn walked into the kitchen from his bedroom to get something to eat.

"Chels get us some pop-corn will you?" Lanna asked as she eyed Vaughn in the kitchen. I sighed before getting up off the floor and walking over to the kitchen. I passed Vaughn and blushed as I took out the packet of popcorn out of the cupboard and placed it in the microwave for 2 minutes. Vaughn watched me as I placed my ear next to the microwave to hear the pops of the colonels exploding.

"Nice dancing" He smirked as he poured himself a glass of milk. I rolled my eyes as I looked up into his.

"It was a dare" I cringed as he swigged from his glass. He nodded and placed it down onto the counter.

"I figured" He winked while stirring his porridge on the hob. I giggled and retrieved the popcorn bag from the microwaved before pouring them into a bowl. I looked up at Vaughn as I passed him and whipped his hat from his head and placed it on mine. He turned around to look at me.

"I do like your hat though, it's actually really comfy" I laughed as I made my way into the lounge with the popcorn and Vaughn's hat. Placing the popcorn on Lanna's lap I dived into the black sleeping bag and poked my head out from underneath. I could feel Sabrina's gaze move to Vaughn's hat on top of my head before her eyes fell back onto the screen.

* * *

><p>"We go together like rama lama lama ke ding a de dinga a dong. Remembered for ever like shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom. Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop. That's the way it should be, Wha oooh yeah!"<p>

"We're for each other like a wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom. Just like my brother is sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop We'll always be together wha oooh yeah! We'll always, be together. We'll always be together" We all danced around the room singing the last song of grease as it went off. Falling to the floor in a heap of laughter we all giggled uncontrollably. I sat up and replaced Vaughn's hat on my head so I could see everyone.

"Please can we watch Amityville horror now?" I wined looking at everyone with my puppy dog eyes. Lanna rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'pathetic' but I kept up my cute act. Julia sighed giving in and nodded. I jumped onto her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" I grinned at her. She giggled and pushed me off of her before getting up and walking into Vaughn's room. I turned to Natalie who was grinning at me. She was a fan of horror films like me so this was our little secret victory of winning the battle over Julia.

Julia came back with the DVD in her hand and a grumpy looking cowboy trailing behind her. She knelt down at the DVD and placed in the CD while turning back to Vaughn and giving him a dirty look.

"How come you're here Vaughn?" Lanna asked in a sweet voice. He grunted and took a seat in his usual spot on the sofa. Julia decided to answer for him.

"He wouldn't let me borrow his DVD unless he was there to make sure I don't break it" She rolled her eyes and glared at Vaughn. He shrugged and turned to face the T.V screen. Natalie, Lanna and Julia took a seat on the opposite chair at a squeeze so I sat next to Vaughn. Sabrina walked out from the kitchen and looked around at the seating arrangement. I called her over to sit next to me. I moved to the side, closer to Vaughn so she could sit on the edge but she just stared at the place. I looked at her oddly before moving to the other side so there was a place between me and Vaughn. She smiled at me and took the seat. Vaughn inched away closer to the arm of the chair but didn't get very far as the sofas were really small. The film flicked on as Vaughn reached over and took his hat from my head. I turned around and jokingly growled at him but he just chuckled and turned to watch the movie. Sabrina's face was lit up red as she slowly but surely inched closer to Vaughn who had his arm around the back of the chair. It looked like she was snuggled up to him and he had his arm out for her to sit there from where I was sitting and then a strange twinge ripped across my stomach. Weird.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH" Lanna, Julia and Sabrina screamed as there was a little girl covered in blood sat on the chair.<p>

"Knew that was going to happen" I scoffed as I shoved a handful of popcorn down my throat. Sabrina whimpered and inched closer to Vaughn. He shifted uncomfortably. I rolled my eyes as I continued to watch he film. Vaughn now had him arm down by his side and was sat in an awkward position. I laughed.

"Hey Chels you think they'd like the part where the dad watches the movie?" Natalie asked from the other sofa. I giggled.

"Of course they will" I winked; she laughed as shovelled popcorn down her throat. I turned to look at Vaughn who was cringing ever so slightly. I don't think it was the film he was cringing at; I think it was more of the person clinging onto him. I rolled my eyes again and moved from the sofa onto the floor so I could dig myself into a sleeping bag again.

"AHHHHH" Julia, Lanna, Sabrina and even Natalie screamed as they all dived under the covers. I laughed at them, watching their reactions were way funnier than the movie. Vaughn suddenly jumped up of the sofa. I looked at him but he made some excuse about needing a drink before he walked into the kitchen. I looked over at Sabrina who was now hiding under the duvet. I sighed before getting up and following Vaughn into the kitchen. I heaved myself up onto the counter and looked at him, attempting to raise an eyebrow again.

"What's up then cowboy?" I asked adding a hint of his Texan accent in there to wind him up. He turned around to me and shrugged. I didn't buy it.

"Why did ya run out then?" I asked, smirking slightly. His eyes locked with mine as he sighed.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't like some weird chick grabbing my hand when she gets scared" He muttered as he poured himself yet another glass of milk. My mouth dropped as I turned around to look at Sabrina who was still hid under the duvet. I turned back to Vaughn who stared blankly at me. I wish I could read minds; it would be a hell of a lot easier.

"Chelsea you're missing it" Natalie called from the lounge. I patted Vaughn on the shoulder before walking back into the lounge. I walked over to the sofa where Vaughn was sat and sat down in his place. The scent of hay filled my nose as I settled in to watch the rest of the movie. Vaughn came in shortly after and tilted his head down to me before he took my place on the floor. I smiled at him before returning to the movie.

* * *

><p>"Chelsea?" I looked at the sheep who had said my name. What the fuck.<p>

"Chelsea?" It asked again, I looked at it dumbstruck. Then it got up on two legs and shook my shoulders.

"Chelsea wake up" He bleated. I sat up bolt right. It was pitch black and Sabrina was standing over me with her hands on my shoulders. I squinted to see her outline before getting up and stretching.

"What?" I asked not wanting to wake up anyone else. I couldn't see her but I heard her voice come from my right.

"I need to talk to you" She said. I looked around the room to make out where I was. It looked as if id fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Yeah hold on" I whispered as I stepped carefully over things to reach the light. Quietly I flicked it on and saw the mess of the sitting room. Julia had fallen asleep on Natalie who was sleeping sat up. Lanna was snoring in a sleeping bag in the centre of the floor and Sabrina was stood in the middle of a tipped over bowl of popcorn. I smiled at her and sat down on the sofa. She hesitated before shaking her head. I looked up at her confused.

"Not here" She whispered. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 3:15. Creepy since we'd just watched Amityville horror before. I nodded and took her hand before leading her into the corridor. There was no light here so we had to feel our way to the doors. I was pretty sure I had Julia's door so I opened it quietly. I peeked inside but quickly shut the door behind me. Nope – that was Vaughn's room. I felt along the wall again and managed to get Julia's room. As we entered I turned on the light and led Sabrina over to the bed where we sat crossed legged. Rubbing my eyes I looked at her and smiley dopily.

"What's up Sabs?" I asked curiously cocking my head to the side. She blushed before taking off her glasses and rubbing them with the bottom of her top. She looked really pretty without those huge glasses taking up her face. Maybe I should suggest contacts to her.

"You know earlier when I said I didn't like anyone?" She asked placing her glasses back onto her head. I nodded recalling the memory of before.

"Well … I didn't want the others to know" She blushed to me. I nodded while in thought. I thought back to Mark and the pink diamond and grinned.

"Who is it then" I asked. She blushed and looked down at her hands again. I was waiting for her to announce it was Mark so I could happily be cupid. She played with a piece of her hair before looking up at me.

"It's Vaughn" She announced. I felt as if I'd been slapped in the face and the wind had been taken out of me. A strange pain ripped across my stomach and I clutched in in agony.

"A…are you alright?" She asked looking worryingly at me. I nodded.

"Yep I'm fine" I cringed sitting back up straight and forcing a smile to mask the pain in my stomach. "So Vaughn huh?" I asked raising my eyebrow. She blushed and nodded. I smiled again at her, something inside of me felt like lunging forward and ripping her little face off but I held it back. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"I just wanted to get it off my chest and share it with someone" She smiled lying down on the bed. I nodded understandably and crawled under the covers. My mind raced as I clutched the pain in my stomach. Sabrina and Vaughn?

I began picturing their wedding. Sabrina wore a cute little white dress while Vaughn wore a navy blue tuxedo and a grey tie. They were dancing under the band stand while dancing to Unchained Melody - Bobby Hatfield. He spun her around in his arms as the music dimmed before they came to a stop and kissed.

A silent tear ran down my face as I drifted off to sleep again.

**Aww x Hehe hope you enjoyed yet another chapter to my story, please tell me what you think and stay tuned for the next update :D x**


	13. Am I jealous?

**It's December :D Christmas soon ;) Anyway here is chapter 13, hope you like it :) Please tell me what you think and thank you again for all the reviews. Love to know that you like my story :D Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its Characters x**

Chapter 13 – Vaughn's P.O.V

"Dude, be quiet" Natalie whispered from Julia's room. Suddenly there was a loud thump and a small whimper.

"Guys what the fuck?" Chelsea screeched. I shook my head; there was Chelsea's wake up call. There were a few mutters before Julia's bedroom door flung open. Chelsea stomped into the sitting room and moodily sat on the sofa. I tipped my hat down and continued to eat my porridge.

"Aww common Chels we left you for an hour" Julia giggled sitting down next to an unamused Chelsea. She glared at her.

"You didn't have to jump on me" She said flicking her hair over her shoulder, Lanna laughed hysterically. Her voice was like a fucking cat being strangled, god knows how she was a singer. I rolled my eyes before getting up. Sabrina's eyes flicked towards me and I could feel her gaze follow me into the kitchen. Fucking weirdo. I placed my bowl into the sink and lent back onto the counter whilst watching Chelsea from under my hat. She sat crossed legged on the sofa half asleep staring dopily at Natalie who was chattering away about something no one actually gave one fuck about. Chelsea yawned and stretched before resting her head on Julia's shoulder. Why did she have to be so fucking cute? Vaughn you look like a fucking stalker. Move, do something, wash the dishes, pretend to eat a frickin banana, something to stop you looking like some form of strange predator lurking in a bush. She turned to face me and her blue eyes connected with mine, I chocked slightly and turned around. Damn. I opened the cupboard and took an interest in the design of the plates.

"Morning cowboy" A warm voice smiled. I continued to study the plates. "Looking for something?" She asked curiously. I grumbled before taking my head out and looking down at the little blue-eyed girl looking up at me.

"No" I said pulling down my hat to cover my face. Her hand brushed past mine as she grabbed the rim of my hat and pulled it back up. I looked down at her confused. Her eyes glistened in the light as they searched my face.

"Why do you pull your hat down when you smile?" She asked innocently. I placed my hand over hers and pulled it down so her hand was in mine. She looked down and acted as if she had a mini heart attack. I looked at her curiously before removing my hand and coughing awkwardly. Way to fuck it up Vaughn.

"I guess I don't think people would really care" I replied. Her eyes found mine again and were filled with some foreign emotion that neither of us quite understood.

"Well you shouldn't. I like your smile" She smiled up to me. My heart suddenly raced and I blushed. She giggled and walked off back to the sitting room. What the frickin hell was that? What the actual frickin hell Vaughn? I watched her sit back down as I continued blushing. Sabrina quickly walked over to Chelsea and started talking frantically to her as she looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. A strange eruption of beats gathered in my chest, I quickly headed to my room to stop myself from throwing up.

Chelsea's P.O.V –

Sabrina chattered on asking a million and one questions about Vaughn and how close our relationship was as well as how I got him to talk to me as all I could think about was the warmth from his hand. They were soft yet hard-working and radiated the nice, kind warmness which was hidden deep inside of him. I smiled to myself.

"So what do you think?" Sabrina asked looking intently into my eyes. It threw me off my train of thought as she smiled at me sweetly.

"Err what?" I asked running my hand nervously through my tangled up hair. She smiled at me again and giggled slightly.

"I said do you think that Vaughn could like me?" She asked. I stared at her without moving. Something inside of me froze and refused to let me answer. She waved her hands in front of me before slouching down into a more relaxed position. I forced myself to nod which brought her straight out of her little slump.

"Really?" She asked looking hopeful. I swallowed the lump in my throat before answering.

"Yeah. You're sweet, clever, really pretty but don't you think Mark is cute too?" I asked forcing the best ever fake smile onto my face. She looked at me puzzled.

"Mark?" She asked cocking her head to the side. I nodded still holding the 'smile'. She shrugged.

"He's alright I guess. I've not really spoken to him all that much" She smiled nervously at me. I smiled back at her before Julia got up off the other sofa and stood on the table in the centre of the room.

"Guys. I have called you all here to give some really good news" She announced with the widest smile spread across her face anyone could see. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms smirking. Lanna sat up straight in anticipation.

"Elliot asked me to the Sprout Island Dance" She squealed. Lanna joined in with the squealing and smiled widely. I looked at Natalie who gave me a 'what's-the-big-deal' kind of look. I slid my finger across my throat to say that if she continues Julia would skin her and use her skin as a duvet. She laughed and nodded in agreement. We all gathered into a tight circle again in the middle of the floor.

"So we obviously all need dates so who is everyone going with?" Julia asked before her gaze stopped on Natalie. She blushed a deep shade of beetroot red. Julia raised an eyebrow and elbowed her.

"Well I thought that maybe Pierre would ask me" She finally admitted. We all gasped and then giggled. She looked up blushing and then gave everyone a dirty look.

"Dude I didn't know you liked Pierre" I smiled jokingly at her. She shot me a glare which I ignored. She nodded slowly before burying her face into a pillow. Julia then turned to Sabrina.

"Who are you planning on going with?" She asked. Sabrina blushed and shook her head.

"Nobody" She replied quietly. I rolled my eyes before nudging her slightly. She turned to me and blushed as I winked at her. Julia's gaze then moved to me and I cringed.

"Chels …" She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys Denny asked me last night so there is no need to dig for any info" I laughed. Suddenly there was a sound of glass breaking and we all turned around to see Vaughn holding a half broken glass and a bloody hand.

"Dude!" Julia exclaimed glaring at him for answers. He had obviously held the glass to tight to make it break. He just grunted before stomping back off into his room. Sabrina glanced at me sideways as I gave her a shrug.

"What the fuck" Julia muttered as she turned back to me and Natalie pulling a strange face. Natalie snorted then looked at me.

"What's _wrong_ with your cuz Julia?" Lanna asked looking at the mess on the floor. I stared at her. There's nothing _wrong _with him. He's the frickin most normal out of the lot of you. Julia shook her head and shrugged.

"I actually have no idea" She replied giggling. I rolled my eyes and turned towards Sabrina. She was looking over at Vaughn's door, I sighed.

"Sabs?" I asked. Her eyes focused and turned to look at me. I smiled nervously at her as she nodded. "Go after him" I said whilst holding back a vile repulsion to throw up. Her eyes widened.

"Should I?" She asked nervously. I paused for a second before nodding slowly and wincing slightly. She giggled before hugging me and quietly going down the corridor to Vaughn's room. No one noticed her slip away. I let go of my lip that I was biting down on and coughed. Blood splattered on my hand as I looked up at Julia. Her eyes widened as she raced up and practically sat on my lap.

"What did ya do?" She asked quickly glancing at my lip, then to my hand then at Natalie.

"I bit my lip" I muffled as my mouth began to fill up with blood. She took my hand and took me into the kitchen to sort my lip out. Vaughn better be bloody happy.

Vaughn's P.O.V –

Prick, prick, prick, prick, prick. I punched my pillow before collapsing onto the bed. I threw my hat to the ground and shoved my face into the pillow I'd just abused. There was a soft knock at the door. Chelsea?

"Come in" I mumbled from my pillow as the door creaked open. I rolled onto my side and saw Sabrina stood at the door nervously. I got up from the bed and carefully placed my hat back onto my head before grunting and sitting on the chair where Chelsea had performed her little 'dance'.

"A…are you okay?" She whispered as she blinked a hundred times in the space of ten seconds. I turned to look at her before muttering the word 'yeah'. She pushed her glasses up onto her face using her for finger.

"Oh g…good. I mean before you seemed k…kinda annoyed" She stuttered. I stared at her blankly, not really giving a shit about what she said or thought. I shrugged and closed my eyes before turning around in my chair and faced my desk. She slowly walked up next to me and placed her fragile hand over my hand. My head snapped up and I whipped my hand from under her pale one. What the actual fuck?

"I'm s…sorry" She stuttered as a tear slid down her face. Oh crap I made her cry. Fucking hell Vaughn you prick, why do you upset everything you come in contact with? I stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I said clearly, no emotion really in my voice. The sooner she was out of my room the better. She looked up at me and our eyes met. Fuck she had purple eyes like me; except hers suited her while mine made me look like a fucking puffter. I took my hand off her shoulder and her face fell slightly. I returned to my bed and sat on the edge still looking at the strange girl in my room.

Chelsea's P.O.V –

"Julia owww stop it" I yelled as she dabbed some kitchen roll onto my lip. She went pale and took a few steps back. I saw Natalie roll up her sleeves and take the tissue from Julia before approaching me with an evil glint in her eyes.

"This won't hurt Chels, just got to stem the bleeding" She mocked an evil laugh as she scrubbed my bleeding lip. The pain wasn't actually that bad, not compared to the curiosity that ate away at me at the thought of Sabrina in Vaughn's room. Why did I even care anyway? Natalie pulled the tissue out of my mouth and placed it into the bin before handing me a glass of water.

"Swirl" She ordered. I stuck my bottom lip out as I swirled the rest of the blood around my mouth and spat it into the sink. Natalie looked at me smiling as I rinsed my mouth out again.

"Better?" She asked. I nodded slowly and showed her my lip which now had a large gap in it. She laughed and pulled me back onto the sofa. I rolled my eyes as Julia carefully placed herself next to me looking extremely pale.

Vaughn's P.O.V –

She stood there fidgeting with the end of their dress as I studied her closely. Her jet black hair was tied together at the top with a bow and she wore a baby pink cardigan over her purple dress. I'd seen her a few times on the beach when my ferry arrived but never spoken to her. Our eyes connected and I read her like a book. She was timid because her father had a controlling hand over everything she did and he would protect her till the very end. She felt claustrophobic and didn't want to bond with people as she knew her father would disapprove. She had a creative flare and had a caring heart although there was a slight dark side to her. Not all that interesting really. I broke the eye contact and moved my gaze to the little chest on my cabinet. It was a little dark brown box with a little ship pattern around the outside. My mum had left it for me before she died. It held one of the most important things in my life in that little box, yet all it did was collect dust. I moved my gaze back over to Sabrina who had stepped a foot closer hoping I hadn't noticed. Suddenly there was a knock on my door before a little chestnut haired girl walked in wearing her little yellow jacket and jean shorts. I got up off the edge of the bed quickly and adjusted my hat so I could see her. She gave a little knowing nod at Sabrina who shuffled back a couple of steps before Chelsea came up to me and smiled.

"Hello Cowboy" She smirked searching my eyes for some kind of answers. I rolled my eyes and patted the top of her head.

"Hi Chelsea" I replied smiling slightly. She laughed at my attempt before rolling her deep blue eyes. Unlike everyone else I couldn't read Chelsea. She held up a wall that was impossible to see past. I guess that's what made her Chelsea.

"Just coming to say goodbye" She smiled up into my eyes. My chest did some gay little movement that was way too fast to be my heart. I looked down at her and nodded.

"You going home?" I asked. She giggled and rolled her eyes again.

"No I'm going to look for the wizard down that yellow brick road" She replied sarcastically while attempting to punch my arm playfully. I stepped back and chuckled as her little fist missed my arm and she loss balance. I caught her before she fell and pushed her back onto her feet. Damn this girl was cute.

Chelsea's P.O.V –

He caught my arm and pushed me back up. I looked into his amethyst eyes and giggled.

"See ya later cowboy" I laughed in my best Texan accent. He rolled his eyes before nodding. I walked out of the room and gave Sabrina a little wink so that she followed me out of the room. I felt kind of guilty that I'd interrupted them but it was either that or I'd end up eating my whole lip. I walked into the sitting room with Sabrina following behind. I turned to Julia who was sat on the kitchen counter.

"Gonna go and check on Bells" I smiled giving her a hug. She laughed while returning it.

"Next week. Me. You. Make up. Dress" She grinned motioning how she was going to torture me once again for this stupid Sprout Island Dance. I rolled my eyes and agreed before heading over to my farm.

**Not a big fan of Sabrina, took me a hell of a lot of strength to write this ;) Hehe x Still, Chelsea's still here to save Sabrina x Vaughn from happening ;) Thank you again for reading and I hope you liked it :D Don't forget to tell me what you think and stay tuned for more x**


	14. Preparation

**Here is Chapter 14 finally :) Sorry for the wait, I've not been feeling that well x Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews :D Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its Characters x**

Chapter 14 – Chelsea's P.O.V

"Julia get off me" I yelled pulling free from her grasp and running out of my house into the cool air. She stood at the door and looked at me. I was wearing a towel wrapped around my body and hand half of my hair curled with a small burn on my cheek.

"What are you doing?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I scowled at her as she motioned for me to come in; I stood my ground and folded my arms.

"Saving myself from being burned alive that's what" I replied staring at her. She shook her head before laughing.

"My hand slipped, I promise it won't happen again" She replied giving the best puppy dog expression ever. I rolled my eyes and inched closer. As soon as I was in radius she grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto the chair in the centre of the room. It was like a frickin electric chair. She pulled another piece of hair from my head and curled it, being extremely careful.

She had already dragged me along into the city for a day trip to buy our dance dresses which I didn't really give a flying fuck about. It was only Denny after all. In the end she managed to persuade me to buy this strapless deep blue dress that had a flowing hem which brushed the floor elegantly. Julia meanwhile had managed to get her hands on her dream, very expensive, dress. It was dark red and stopped at her knee. There were little roses flowing everywhere along the seams and was held up by two little golden straps. She screamed all the time we were there. And it was bloody expensive!

"Et fini" She smiled stepping back from my head. The curls bounced off my shoulders and flowed down my back, it actually looked pretty nice. I looked up at Julia who already had a hell of a lot of makeup spread over her face and her hair was in a little bun with a few stray hairs at the side of her face. Her dress was lay on my bed next to my blue on and was in a protective cover.

"Just got to do your makeup and then its dress time" She squealed pulling out a stick of mascara and eyeliner. I sighed and gave up my face to her. I didn't like the way she smiled as she smeared foundation onto my face. My mind trailed away from the cement being caked onto my face and began thinking about the dance. Denny told me to wait for him outside the diner in the letter he'd left outside my door. It had a rose attached and little hearts were drawn all over the corners. I smiled as I looked at it resting on my bed side cabinet. He's so sweet.

15 minutes later Julia announced that she was finished and ran over to get my dress. She placed it in my arms and pointed towards the bathroom door for me to put it on. I rolled my eyes and slowly walked over to my bathroom. I took off the towel and placed the silky material over my head. It clung to my body and flowed gracefully to the ground. I smiled to myself in the mirror before heading back out into the main room.

"Julia does this look alrig…" My jaw dropped as I looked at Julia. She looked like a flaming supermodel. My face fell as I looked like a hippo standing next to her. She giggled and before walking over to me.

"How do I look?" She asked twirling round. I slowly closed my mouth and nodded.

"Julia if I weren't straight I'd have you" I winked nudging her. She giggled again before picking up her makeup bag and purse.

"I've got to go but I'll see you at the dance" She winked heading out of the door. I nodded and shouted goodbye before sitting on the sofa, careful not to crease my dress. This was going to be a long night.

Vaughn's P.O.V –

Julia walked through the door wearing some sparkly red dress and carrying a black plastic wallet. I rolled my eyes and focused back on the documentary that really wasn't that interesting. She sat down next to me and grinned. I didn't shift my gaze as I really didn't want to talk to her when she was excited. It took way too much effort.

"Vaughnie" She squealed. I pulled my hat down and relaxed into the chair. I'm not going to talk to you. She huffed before throwing the plastic sleeve onto my lap. I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked with the same monotone voice. She eyed the sleeve and winked. I looked down at my lap and slowly unzipped in. Jumping up I dropped it onto the floor.

"No fucking way" I said. She rolled her eyes and picked it back up off the floor.

"Dude you are coming to the dance and you will enjoy it" She said commandingly offering me the sleeve again. I folded my arms refusing to take it. Her face flicked from excited to angry as she shoved me against the wall.

"Vaughn. You will wear this and come to the dance tonight. Mum needs some time off from looking after you all the time" She said jabbing her finger into my chest. I grabbed the sleeve and stormed off into my room. Slamming the door I threw the sleeve to the floor and sat on my bed looking at it. No fucking way am I going to some stupid pathetic dance and dancing like a Nancy.

"Vaughn?" A soft voice asked. Mirabelle was stood outside my door.

"Yeah?" I replied in a much cooler tone. I couldn't be mad at Mirabelle she was as close to a mother as I'd ever had.

"Do it for Chelsea" She said. I could hear her walk off as the tiny sound of her footsteps grew fainter. Do it for Chelsea? Is that all? I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. What the hell is wrong with me? I got up and undid the zip all the way to reveal a black suit. I sighed and began to undo my black shirt. What the fuck am I doing? I stripped down and put on the suit Julia had got for me. Turning around to look in the mirror I placed my hat onto my head. Would it kill me if I didn't wear my hat for one night? I placed it on the end of my bed and turned back to the mirror. My hair was messed up and I did not suit this suit one bit. I sighed before attaching the black tie that was resting on the sleeve. At least she knew what colour to get. I rolled my eyes and sat down onto the chair before running my hand through my hair, not done that in a long time. Julia was loving this, every single minute.

Chelsea's P.O.V –

_And that is it for today's news. Tune in next time with me, Thomas to hear all the new updates._

I sighed and turned off the radio. It was only 4:40PM and I still had nearly one and a half hours till I had to meet Denny. Waking into the kitchen I heard Bump and Hunter follow me. They sat staring up at me begging for scraps.

"What do my little fatties want?" I asked in a baby voice. It's weird how people talk to their pets like that. I bet if they could reply it would be something like 'what the fuck woman just give me the food'. I laughed, throwing down some ham for them to eat. I bet Hunter would be head of the cat mafia and Bump would be the annoying little brother tattling of everyone. Rolling my eyes I picked Bump up and went to sit on my bed. He curled up and nestled his head on my shoulder. I love cats, their so cute. Maybe I should just ditch everything and get a dozen cats to keep me company. I wouldn't have to deal with Vaughn or Denny or even Julia, no matter how much I loved her she still got under my skin sometimes. And then there's Lanna. BITCH ALERT. Damn that girl was annoying. Just because I was dating her 'one true love' doesn't mean she had to be so bitchy. And it wasn't just me either, she resented Julia for being friends with me and for Sabrina, well she thought she was a 'stuck up snob' which is really unfair. You don't get to choose who your parents are. My phone beeped bringing me out of my little daze. I reached over to my bedside table to receive it.

"You have one voice message. Press 1 to hear the message. Press 2 to delete the messa…" I pressed one quickly before it could continue in that stupid monotone voice.

"Message received today at 3:45PM"

"Hey Chels it's just me" Jill's voice came from the other end of the phone. I suddenly began to well up.

"Just checking you're alright and hope the farm is treating you well. Sorry I haven't rang often, been a bit busy. Hope the farm is going well and you'd better behave yourself at this Party thing you're going to. I've got big news … Skye proposed! And I expect you to be chief bridesmaid. It's in Summer sometime and I'll ring you again when we have the date. Hope you're enjoying life as a farmer and give Mirabelle and Julia my best. Love you, never forget that" The line went dead. I quickly blinked away the tears as I didn't want to ruin my mascara … never thought I'd say that. I knew Skye would have popped the question sooner or later. Anyone could see they were madly in love with each other, I wish I felt like that. At night I would watch them stare adoringly into each other's eyes on end while I sat there making gagging sounds. It didn't feel that way with Denny. He was just … chocolate. It's addictive and delicious but too much makes you sick. And Denny made me feel like that, strange. Buy yay I get to be bridesmaid, maybe I could invite Denny so he could finally meet her. I giggled at the thought of Skye in a tux, he never suited formal clothes and I'd always thought of him to be sort of camp in a non-camp way. He had a pretty bad history as well, never went into much detail but I picked out that he used to be into stealing stuff. Not anything of much value, usually pretty items. But Jill soon found him lurking around our apartment one night and took him in. She had a heart of gold Jill and never thought bad of anybody. She took me in when I was just 5, around the time mum died. A bubble rose in my throat but I quickly swallowed it before I started crying again. It was all in the past anyway, no point dwelling on it. I pictured their wedding, the spotlight dance, the cake, so romantic. Then it dawned on me. Skye looked like an older version of Vaughn. The way his hair shone in the sun, but Skye could pass it off as looking normal as he had green eyes but Vaughn. His amethyst eyes made him even more beautiful. He was so mysterious and unreadable that he intrigued me. Something about him drew me in towards him, like a strange force which I was unable to stop. I reached for my phone and started firing back a reply.

_Hey Jill, _

_OMG cant believe he proposed and of course I will be bridesmaid. Sorry I missed ur call, was getting ready :P Love it here on the farm and I have a new cow called Bells. Bit moody but she takes after one of my mates so its fine … I guess. Yeh Ill ring again soon when I have some free time but life is pretty hectic around here. U should cum down and visit sometime, I no Mirabelle wuld love tht. Hope ur having a gd time wiv Skye and everythings going well. Give him a hug frm me + tell him hed better treat u like a diamond or hell have me to deal with ;) hehe could I bring a +1 to the wedding? I have some1 in mind ;) Hope to hear frm u soon. Love u and miss u so much. _

– _Chels x_

I pressed the send button and threw the phone onto the covers before rested my on the backboard. It was already 5:20. It would probably take me a half an hour if I walked slowly so I place Bump down onto my pillow and got up. Doing a quick sweep around my house I left and locked the door behind me. The cool air nipped at my skin as I shivered. I couldn't be arsed unlocking the door again so I just left without a jacket, maybe I could steel Denny's when we get there. I passed Julia's house where there were mumbled noises coming from inside.

"Julia!" I heard a muffled yell, I guess that's Vaughn. I rolled my eyes and continued to head towards the Diner. It was growing darker with every step I took. Forty minutes later I arrived. I panicked thinking I was late but was relieved when I saw that Denny wasn't there yet. I took up a little space where I was nearly completely sheltered from the cold breeze. A few people walked past me and into the diner. The door opened and a nice wave of heat hit my face. An unfamiliar upbeat song filled the air momentarily before the door slammed shut leaving me in the dark waiting again.

**So next Chapter will be the dance :D Of course nothing will go wrong will it? ;) Hehe thank you again for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think because I love reading your opinions :) Until next time, ciao x **


	15. The Dance

**Heya guys. So here is the Sprout Island Dance :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter; it was pretty fun writing this one :) **_**WARNING – May include Mature themes!**_** Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 15 - Chelsea's P.O.V -

I checked my watch; I was supposed to meet Denny here an hour ago. The wind had crept up and now was attacking my hair with every chance it got. I sighed and decided to go inside and wait for him. As I opened the door I was hit by the chatter of everyone in town. The tables had been put away leaving a large space to mark out as a dance floor and Luke was selling drinks at the counter. There were also a pink, red and white heart balloons in the corners of the room with confetti spread all over the floor. I scanned the room for a sign of a purple bandana to pop up and surprise me. I could see Julia dancing with Elliot, Lanna drinking at the bar, Will chatting up Lily and a hell of a lot of people surrounding the building but there was no sign of Denny. I walked up to the bar and greeted Luke a little moody.

"What can I get you Chelsea?" He smiled. He was dressed in a suit and wore a pink bow – tie to fit in with the theme. I smiled politely at him.

"What's the strongest thing you've got?" I asked weakly. Denny would be here soon wouldn't he? Luke eyed me suspiciously.

"Strawberry Blitz." He replied still eyeing me up with a strange look in his expression.

"I'll take one" I said. Not entirely sure what a Strawberry Blitz was. I watched Luke fiddle around with a variety of bottles before he placed a little shot glass in front of me. I eyed the funny looking illuminous pink liquid.

"Is it safe?" I asked bewildered. Surely something that colour couldn't be safe to drink … could it?

"If you drink it moderately" He replied laughing. I nervously laughed, not really sure if that reassured me or not. I shrugged it off and held the glass up to my mouth. 3 … 2 … 1 … DOWN IT. I swallowed the foul looking liquid and was instantly hit by the tang of Strawberries. I gagged as the Strawberry Blitz slid down my throat burning up all the cells as it went. Not wanting to look like a wuss I finished it off. Slamming the glass down onto the table I wiped my mouth. Damn that as some strong shit. I coughed and tried to focus on something, anything to get my vision back to normal. I squinted around the room and spotted one of the balloons floating on the ceiling. After focusing on it for a few minutes it began to take shape of a heart again. Panic over, I'm fine … I think. I looked around for Denny again but came back empty. Where the hell was he? I turned back around to Luke who was serving Sabrina. She was wearing a fancy purple dress and had her hair curled. She still wore her giant glasses and looked as if she was having a hard time deciding what to order. I walked, or should I say stumbled, I couldn't really tell, over towards Sabrina. I placed my hand onto her shoulder and smiled at her. From her expression I could tell I was probably doing a scary smile.

"Hellloooooo Sabrinaa" I giggled patting her head. She smiled and carefully took my hand off her head and rested them by my side. She turned back to Luke and smiled sheepishly.

"Could I have s…some water please?" She asked Luke. He gave her a funny look but then nodded. He disappeared into the back and came back with a bottle of water. Sabrina took it and took a little sip of it.

"Lukey boiii" I called turning around to him. He turned to face me and chuckled.

"Yes Chelsea?" He asked already knowing the answer. I giggled and nodded. He mixed another ton of bottles together and put it in another shot glass. This time is was a cloudy green colour. I smiled down at it.

"Apple Avalanche" He replied before turning to Will to serve him. I picked it up and downed it without hesitation this time. The reaction was less intense than last time; this was calmer and soothed my scorched throat from the strawberry thing. I placed the glass down onto the table and my head began to spin. I giggled uncontrollably and headed towards the dance floor. Who needs a guy to have a good time? Looking at the people dancing in couples I decided to start showing off my moves in the centre of the floor. I waved my arms and moved my feet to a completely different song than what was playing. Some people around me laughed and joined in with my drunken moves. When the music died down and Amazed - Lonestar came on everyone got back into pairs and began romantically moving in time. I looked around for Denny again but there was still no sign of him. Time to admit defeat and accept he wasn't coming. I felt like crying but the alcohol was controlling my face and made me paedo smile at everyone looking at me stood in the middle on my own. I should probably sit down and wait till the music cranks back up so I can break dance. I smiled and began to head towards the seats at the bar. Luckily my coordination was being a prick and decided that I should suddenly fall over instead of walking. I embraced for impact but it never came. Confused I looked up and found that someone had caught me. Denny? I looked up but it wasn't Denny, it was a guy wearing a black suit and tie with the most gorgeous face anyone could have ever imagined. I drank in his amazing features and came to his eyes. I gasped. His eyes were so familiar, so cool and frightening yet warm and caring and the most beautiful shade of purple anyone could ever imagine.

"Vaughn?"

Vaughn's P.O.V –

"Vaughn?" She asked in the worst slurred speech I'd ever heard. I nodded. Jesus Christ what the fuck did this girl drink? I took her hand and lead her towards the bar. She had to sober up … and fast. Luke came up to me and smiled.

"What can I get ya Vaughn" He smiled happily. Be quiet you prick for serving Chelsea that toxic shit. I growled low enough so no one could hear.

"Water please …" I looked down at Chelsea. She was giggling at her reflection in the ice bucket. "… and a piece of bread as well" He looked at me oddly until I glared at him and he ran off into the back. Moments later he came back with a loaf of bread and a bottle of water. I nodded my head down to him and grabbed Chelsea by the waist so she wouldn't fall again. Damn this girl is going to be the death of me. I sat her down in a chair at a secluded table at the back before sitting opposite from her.

"Now Chelsea you have to be good and drink this" I said clearly handing her the bottle. Her bottom lip stuck out and she crossed her arms. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Chelsea" I asked again. She looked at me and snatched the bottle outta my hand.

"Good girl" I said watching her sip the water. I tore off a piece off the bread and held it in my hand. She eyed it closely while placing down the bottle.

"Now Chelsea, I want you to eat this because it will make you better." I said not breaking eye contact with her.

"NoOoOoOo" She slurred sticking her head on the table. I chuckled again while using my fore finger to lift her head up again.

"Chelsea, you don't want to make me cross do you?" I asked jokingly. She looked at me and shook her head. Placing the bread into her hand she unwillingly ate it. How much had she fucking had? And shouldn't her _boyfriend _be doing this? The fish prick. I shook my head and handed her another piece of bread. She ate it slowly while taking another sip of her drink. Her blue eyes glistened off the lights shining off the walls as she looked at me. She was so full of life and optimism yet I knew she somehow hid an important aspect of her life. As if she was trying to forget it. I looked into her eyes puzzled. Damn why was this girl so hard to figure out?

"All gone" Chelsea announced, bringing me out of my little daze. I handed her another piece of bread as she finished off the water.

Chelsea's P.O.V –

"Erg my head hurts" I moaned. A quiet chuckle came from next to me as I looked up. I had my head on Vaughn's shoulder and he was looking down into my eyes. I looked around; we were still at the dance. I stood up and wobbled but Vaughn was already next to me keeping my balance.

"Feeling better?" He asked sarcastically. I playfully punched his arm and looked into his deep purple eyes.

"Bread and water, works wonders" He said leading me over to sit at the bar. I suddenly remembered my date with Denny and began frantically looking around.

"Where's Denny?" I asked turning to Vaughn. He shrugged before quickly glancing around the room.

"Not seen him all night" He replied. I should have felt as though I'd been kicked in the gut at the thought of my boyfriend standing me up but I didn't. I felt a sense of calmness sweep over me, weird.

The music faded from some kid of disco music to Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx and all the couples began to gather on the dance floor. I watched Elliot and Julia take each other's hand, Lily and Will were smooching it on up in the centre and even Natalie was there dancing with Pierre. I could feel Vaughn's gaze shift from the dance floor towards me so I looked up at him. He wore a small cheeky smile on his face.

"Would you care to join me for this dance?" He asked holding out his hand, his little Texan twinge appearing in his question. I giggled and nodded taking hold of his hand. His cheeks flushed a nice pale crimson colour and this time he couldn't hide under his hat.

He led me onto the dance floor and grabbed my waist and hand in his, we slowly moved in time as the music passed through our bodies. I rested my head onto his chest and inhaled his scent of hay. Damn he smelt good.

"Let's have our spotlight couple take the floor" Luke's voice boomed into the microphone. Suddenly a bright spotlight whizzed around the stage semi-slowly passing each couple on the dance floor many times. I looked and saw Julia's face light up at the thought of being the centre of attention. She deserved it as well, but poor Elliot. His nerves were in shreds. I could tell he secretly hoped it wasn't them. I giggled quietly and was so focused on looking at people's faces that I didn't realise the spotlight had fallen on me and Vaughn. Everyone cheered and made space for us on the dance floor. I looked up at Vaughn who wore the same expression as me, petrified. I was never one for being in the centre of things, to be honest I probable liked to be ignored better. The song dimmed as everyone's eyes were on us. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Truly Madly Deeply - Savage Garden filled the room and Vaughn took hold of my waist again. I looked up into his eyes and he gave me a reassuring wink. My nerves melted as we began to dance.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do._

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on _

_A new beginning. A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

He twirled me around and caught me again as everyone started joining in singing on the chorus.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down on me_

We twirled in a circle slowly as the spotlight turned to pink. I smiled up into his eyes and he looked back down. It felt as if we were the only two in the whole room as the song continued to play. I mouthed the words as he twirled me under his arm again.

When the song slowly faded off a round of applause broke out breaking us out of our trace. I could feel my face heat up as all my friends clapped at our little dance.

"Great dance guys. Hoped you all enjoyed the Sprout Island Dance, the bar will be closing in half an hour" Luke announced through the microphone. Everyone scattered around the room again with a few leaving. I turned around to look at Vaughn who was blushing slightly.

"Wanna go home?" He asked motioning to the door. I nodded feeling my headache getting worse. He took hold of my hand and led me out of the door. As we set foot outside a big gust of wind nearly knocked me off my feet and a shiver ran down my spine. Bloody hell it was cold. Vaughn looked down at me and rolled his eyes before taking off his blazer and resting it on my shoulders. I smiled as I placed my arms through the sleeves which were way too long for me. He took hold of my hand again and walked me back to my house.

It was really dark out tonight and the path was only lit up by the stars and the moon. It was quite romantic, and that was coming from me! We stopped outside my house and I turned to face Vaughn.

"How did you get into my house anyway?" I asked remembering the little 'presents' he left me on the table inside. He chuckled and tapped the side of his nose. I rolled my eyes.

Vaughn's P.O.V –

She rolled her bright blue eyes and I chuckled. It seemed cooler if I didn't say anything, wasn't going to tell her that she left it unlocked. Her gaze focused on me and her eyes groomed my body in this lame suit. I coughed slightly as it made me felt like a fucking freak the way she looked at me like that. I smiled down at her.

Chelsea's P.O.V –

He smiled. Like actually smiled. Not a little microscopic smile or a smirk. A full on smile, and he didn't even have his hat to cover it up. I gazed into his deep purple eyes and drank in his features. Damn this guy was sexy. His eyes did that magnetic thing to me again and I could feel myself being pulled in towards him.

Vaughn's P.O.V –

Her eyes pulled me towards her. All I wanted to do was grab hold of her and squeeze her close. I didn't give a shit about anything around me anymore; all that mattered right now was her being near me. I raised my hand and ran it through her chestnut coloured hair. Her gaze still didn't tear away from mine.

Chelsea's P.O.V –

His hand stroked my hair so gently as if he didn't want to hurt me. I couldn't hold back any longer.

Vaughn's P.O.V –

There was no force possible that could hold me back any more. She was just too damn fucking cute.

Chelsea's P.O.V –

I reached up and interlocked my lips with his. It felt as if fireworks had exploded inside of me. He didn't pull back like I expected, instead he kissed me back. Raising my hand I entwined it in with his as we continued to kiss. His kiss was passionate and full of sparks that I forgot about the world around me. Nothing existed, nothing needed to. As long as I stayed in this moment forever I was happy. I pulled away to catch my breath and fumbled around to get my key out to unlock the door. As soon as we were in I reached up and kissed him again. He kicked the door shut and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was so beautiful. I ran my hands through his long silver hair as he picked me up and placed me onto my kitchen counter. We continued to kiss and only occasionally came up for air. The world felt a million miles away.

He lifted me off the counter and placed me on the ground, never removing his lips from mine. I pulled away to catch another breath and playfully motioned him to come to me with my fore finger. He did as he was told and again we locked lips. My hands moved up to his top where I undid his tie and flung it to the ground before undoing the buttons of his shirt. Carefully avoiding my furniture I lured him over to my bed where he took the rest of his shirt off. I giggled as we fell back onto my bed; his weight was lay on top on me. He continued to kiss me passionately as his hand ran over the zip of my dress. I smiled as it slipped off easily.

**Well it looks as if Chelsea's cheating on Denny then :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me your thoughts on it x Thanks for reading x **


	16. Surprise?

**Over 30 reviews :D Thanks guys, love hearing what you think. Anyway here is Chapter 16, totally agree with everyone that Vaughn's and Chelsea are meant to be together but I've got a little surprise for them ;) Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x Enjoy x **

Chapter 16 – Chelsea's P.O.V

I held my pounding forehead before rolling over. Stretching, I felt something warm lying beside me. I opened one of my eyes and stared at the amethyst eyes looking back at me. Suddenly the events from the night before flooded back into my memory and I blushed.

"Morning" He smiled running a hand through his silvery hair. I smiled; this is too perfect to be true. I smiled and lent over to kiss him. He kissed me back and rolled over so I was lay on top of him.

"Morning cowboy" I smiled. He chuckled as my hair tickled his face. I looked at the alarm clock; it read 8:30AM. I rolled out of bed and slipped on Vaughn's black shirt before throwing his pants over to him. He chuckled as I reached into the cupboard and pulled out a pan and some rice. Vaughn came up behind me and pulled me into a kiss. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair before pulling away.

"You and I both know we have to work today" I laughed pushing him onto one of the seats at the table. He rolled his gorgeous purple eyes as I skipped over to the stove and poured some milk into it. As I waited for it to cook I went around the room collecting my clothes off the floor before putting my underwear back on and buttoning up Vaughn's shirt which just about covered up my butt. I looked over at Vaughn whose hair was ruffled up. I smiled before pouring the porridge into two bowls and placing one down in front of Vaughn before taking the seat opposite him. He smiled at me before taking a bite of the porridge while I just stared at mine.

"You know I've never tried porridge before" I smiled up at him. He placed down his spoon before looking at me eagerly, waiting for me to try it.

"First time for everything" He winked in a thick Texan accent. I rolled my eyes and picked up my spoon nervously. Scooping up a big spoon of the sloppy liquid I stared at is questionably. Vaughn chuckled and took hold of the end of the spoon.

"Open wide" He grinned. I opened my mouth as he made an aeroplane noise before placing it into my mouth. I chewed once and swallowed. The warm rice slid down my throat and erupted into a flurry of flavours. I smiled as my stomach appreciated the foreign food which warmed my whole body. Then I felt soft lips on mine as I reopened my eyes. Vaughn was lent over the table and was kissing me softly. He pulled back and lent back in his chair.

"How was it then?" He asked smirking. I blushed, not sure if he was asking about the porridge or the kiss.

"Yeah" I replied I little quietly. He chuckled and dug into the porridge again. I smiled and did the same. The thought of porridge never really appealed to me but after tasting it I didn't know how I lived without. I finished of the bowl and lay back in my chair, full. I closed my eyes and relaxed until I was abruptly awakened by a couple of raps at the door. I looked over at Vaughn in panic, his eyes widened before he turned to face me. Who the fuck would be here at this time? I motioned to Vaughn to get his clothes that were scattered around the room. I quietly tiptoed around to get his hat from the sofa which I chucked over to him. Sliding off his top I quickly grabbed my dressing gown and wrapped it around my torso before heading over to Vaughn and pushing him into the bathroom.

"Don't make a sound" I whispered reaching up and kissing him. He kissed me back before nodding and closing the door behind him. I rushed over to the door and opened it to reveal a sad looking Sabrina stood at my door.

"Hey Sabrina" I smiled weakly, motioning her to come inside. She walked in and eyed the two bowls on the kitchen table.

"Erm … I was really hungry" I smiled quickly placing them into the sink. She nodded and took a seat on the couch. I sat next to her and smiled.

"So what's up Sabrina?" I asked curiously, picking up the end of the cord of my dressing gown and fiddling it in between my fingers. She pushed up her glasses before looking at me.

"You were pretty drunk last night right?" She asked, looking at me nervously. I nodded slowly, not really sure where she was going with this. She nodded reassuring herself,. I could hear the cogs in her head churning up all the thoughts and spitting them back out at her.

"Erm … so there's nothing going on with you and Vaughn?" She asked, shifting her gaze to anywhere but me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook my head.

"No, I'm dating Denny" I smiled. She still eyed me with an unusual expression. It was a mix between scepticism and confusion. I smiled again to reassure her.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to my left. I looked over and in shock horror I saw one of Vaughn's gloves next to the fireplace. I smiled awkwardly at her and raced through all the possible lies.

"I needed some gloves because my hands were getting calluses and it was beginning to really hurt so I decided to buy some" I said without taking a breath. Sabrina nodded accepting my lie. I smiled trying to block her view of the evidence.

"Because you know I like Vaughn and everything …" She began playing with the edge of her dress. I nodded before jumping at a loud thud coming from the bathroom. We both looked at the door.

"What was that?" Sabrina asked looking scared all of a sudden. I knitted my eyebrows together before laughing.

"Oh that's just Bump" I smiled looking at her. She breathed a sigh of relief. I smiled before getting up and sneakily grabbing the glove from the mantel piece and heading over to the bathroom. I opened the door to see Vaughn sat on the floor with a couple of bottles surrounding him.

"Bad kitty" I yelled chucking the glove to him and closing the door. I smirked quietly and sat back down next to Sabrina. She smiled at me and relaxed back into the sofa. My eyes darted to the clock and back at Sabrina before she had time to tell. It was already 8:30AM and I needed to get my farm work done as well as get Vaughn out of the house without anyone seeing.

"Erm … yeah so last night … you and Vaughn dancing was just …" She paused nervously. I shook my head.

"No, no, no. It was just … business" I smiled reassuringly. She nodded, looking as if she was finally out of questions. I reached over and hugged her.

"Sabrina I love you and all but I really need to sort out my farm" I said pulling back. Her eyes widened and nodded.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you so early" She smiled looking guilty. I shook my head and reassured her it was alright.

"No it's fine seriously" I smiled leading her to the door. She waved goodbye and I watched her walk down the path until she was just a distant blob. Suddenly there were two arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and pushed him inside.

"Kitty?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I laughed and punched his chest playfully.

"Hey you were the one listening in to our conversation" I laughed grabbing his chest and inhaling his soft scent of hay. He laughed and nestled his chin on top of my head. Damn I wished everything was this easy, just me and him. Pulling away I took hold of both of his hand and in twined his fingers in mine.

"Me – Work. You – Home" I said in a mocking stern voice. He rolled his eyes and picked me up.

"Home – Julia. Julia – Questions" He replied. I bit my lip thinking of the possible questions Julia would fire at him. Then I laughed.

"Your problem cowboy" I winked at him. He chuckled and looked out of the window, checking for any sign of life.

"I'd better go then? To reduce the amount of questions asked?" He asked smiling down at me. I nodded and hugged him again.

"Be nice" I laughed reaching up and kissing him again. He pulled down his hat and walked to the door. I followed him and watched him walk away. Closing the door behind him I slid to the floor and smiled to myself. I was in love with Vaughn Thomas.

Vaughn's P.O.V –

I arrived outside Mirabelle's house in just under 10 minutes. Taking in a deep breath I opened the door and was hit by the heat emanating from within. I looked around and saw Julia lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling, completely oblivious to me walking in. I thought I was off the hook until her head span around to stare at me. I shifted uneasily and slowly walked over to the couch opposite from her.

"And where were you last night?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I didn't change my expression, still keeping a calm face I turned to look into her eyes.

"I had a night cap at the inn" I said not shifting. She squinted her eyes, not sure if I was lying or not.

"Why?" She asked challengingly. I glared slightly.

"Because I didn't want to invade in yours and Elliot's privacy" I asked raising an eyebrow. She blushed and twirled the end of her hair. Of course they didn't do anything; he was too much of a prick to even hold her hand. I rolled my eyes at her.

"So what happened with Chelsea?" She asked eyeing me up. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"What d'ya mean?" I asked in a bored voice. Her face lit up into a massive grin.

"Well you two seemed pretty intimate when dancing last night" I shook my head and forced my lips to stay in a straight line although they did try and curl up at the ends. Fuck this Vaughn you're turning into a fucking squidgy mess. I growled to mask the smile attempting to creep up at the sound of her name.

"Strictly business" I nodded pulling down my hat to block put her obnoxious stare.

"Oh aye? Does Vaughnie have feelings for Chels?" She asked in a baby voice. I scowled at her and stood up.

"Seriously Julia, has it ever occurred to you that I'm not a sociable person and so don't get tied down by people? Have you ever thought that I like to be alone for a reason? Because I don't care for anyone other than the little family I still have left" I yelled at her and stormed off to my room. Of course it was all bull shit. Truth be told I was turning into a wuss over her name. Slamming my door behind me I striped out of these stupid formal clothes and threw then to the floor, apart from my top which I lay down onto my bed, and got changed into more comfortable clothes. I then walked over to my bed and collapsed into it. I didn't get much sleep last night and so I was completely and utterly knackered. Resting my head on my shirt I inhaled the scent of strawberries and roses, the scent of Chelsea.

Chelsea's P.O.V – Pulling out the last of my crops, I placed then into the shipping bin. I hadn't planted as many as last time so it was a hell of a lot easier to manage them all. Smiling at my accomplishment I decided it was time to face Denny. Something inside still bugged me that I was stood up but it ended up in the best night of my whole night. I smiled at the memory as I began to head towards the beach.

Twenty five minutes later I arrived at Denny's shack. I stood outside and thought of all the possible reasons. My theories;

had tied him up, gagged him or killed him

was having an affair

was sick

was polishing his fishing rod and became romantically involved with it as I'd often hear him refer to it as 'baby'

just blew me off to test how much I actually liked him.

And at this point I think that option 4 was the one I'd most want to hear. Taking in a deep breath I tapped on the door. There were muffled movements inside and Denny quickly answered the door. He looked at me and his face suddenly drained of all colour.

"Oh my god Chelsea, I'm so sorry I got a bit caught up in … there's no excuse … It's just that …" I held my hand up and walked into his warm little shack of a house. Looking around I tried to find some evidence of illness, an affair, or his relationship with his rod. Turning back to him I stared at him.

"You left me waiting outside that fucking diner for over an hour Denny!" I yelled. He cringed slightly and attempted to take me into his hands. I pulled away and folded my arms across my chest. Looking at him sternly he swallowed.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked staring at him with such aggression it knocked him six.

"Seriously I was dressed up to come and all Chels but I got … distracted …" He paused. I glared at him harder, mentally squashing him with an elephant.

"What the fuck do you mean Denny?" I spat angrily. There were probably two things that get my blood boiling. One is being ignored and the second, being stood up. He looked down, was that a tear escaping? WHAT THE FUCK? WAS HE CRYING? Maybe I was more vicious that I though. I laughed to myself quietly; finally I was scarier than Vaughn when he was mad.

"Chelsea …" He began. I stared at him to continue. He walked over to corner of his room and pulled a blanket off a little cage. Inside was a little black blob with yellow cheeks and two little eyes. He smiled nervously.

"YOU BLEW ME OFF FOR A FUCKING PARROT?" I screamed. He winced and looked down at the floor again before he slowly nodded.

"It's not like that. I found him caught up in my net and if I hadn't rescued him he would have died. And he isn't just the only thing." He paused again connecting his eyes with mine. His eyes were soft and loving; there was no way he would have just left him outside to die. I felt slightly guilty but he could have called or sent me some kind of sign. I stood in front of him with my arms crossed as he rushed around to find something. Finally he emerged with a gold envelope with a small heart in the corner. I looked at him suspiciously before following my gaze to the back of the envelope which was sealed with a wax stamp of a heart. Slowly opening the seal I revealed a pink letter printed in some fancy curly lettering. Reading over the letter I gasped and dropped it to the floor.

**And so here is the end of Chapter 16 :) Little cliff-hanger? That's what I was aiming for anyway ;) Hope you liked it and thank you again for all my loyal readers especially 3BlackRoses, harvestmoonluver4146, arianna grace bauersfeld, LegendarypkmnNyunyu, CutiePrincessPikachu, Mirria1, LilacSakura and Karisma Jestler who have commented :) Thanks guys :D Anyway till next time x**


	17. Just a little bit guilty

**Hey, sorry I haven't posted sooner. Met my idol on Yesterday (George Sampson) and have been buzzing about it ;) Thanks for all the reviews again :D Here is Chapter 17, hope you like it :) Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 17 – Chelsea's P.O.V

_Dear Mr Holloway and Miss Edwards,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your weekend romantic break is now booked and ready for your confirmation. Your receipt is attached below with all of the details. Thank you for booking with us and I guarantee you will not be disappointed,_

_Yours Truly – Margret Johnston, Manager of the Dove Wings._

The letter dropped gracefully on the floor as I looked up into Denny's eyes. He was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Denny … Isn't that like the five star resort … what possessed you to do …" I paused as he stepped forward and kissed me. I stood still as he kissed me, probably frozen in shock. He stepped back and ran a hand through his curly locks.

"So you're coming?" He asked peeking out from under his fringe. I nodded slowly and forced a smile on my face. He grinned again and hugged me. I hugged him back as I stared off into the distance. I'd come here to have a row and break up with him … now I was jetting off to a romantic hotel where he expected me to you know what. I stepped back and tucked my fringe behind my ears before nervously looking up to him. All of a sudden I felt guilty; he had been booking this huge surprise while I was having it away with my sexy cowboy friend.

"When are we going then?" I asked cocking my head to the side innocently.

"Friday if that's alright?" He asked. I chocked on the air and began gasping for breath. He quickly ran over and rubber my back.

"Friday? I've got no one to look after my farm" I stated grabbing as much air as I could as the room suddenly felt way too small for my liking. He smiled down at me.

"Taro said he would sort it for you" He laughed taking hold of my hand and pressing it up against his chest. I felt his steady heart beat beneath my fingers. He looked into my eyes and smiled warmly.

"Feel that?" He asked quietly. I nodded, looking into his chocolate brown eyes as he stepped closer, still holding my hand over his heart. He leant forward and brushed his lips past me ear.

"As long as it still beats I will always love you, no matter what happens" He gently whispered into my ear. I turned to face him and kissed him passionately. That was one of the most romantic things I'd ever heard anyone say. Slowly I withdrew from my kiss and he laughed at my reaction.

"Don't ever forget that" He added as I ran a hand through my hair. I wanted to return the compliment by saying 'romantic prick' but he'd probably take it to offence so I kept quiet and smiled.

After spending an hour at Denny's I left his shack and headed back towards my farm. There were a million and one thoughts flying themselves around my head, giving me a full on migraine. I loved Denny but it was more in a friendly type of love and Vaughn had captured my heart for his own. I couldn't wrap my head around everything as my head began to feel heavier and heavier. Closing my eyes I stopped in the middle of the path and rubbed my temples. Damn it; just push it to the back of your mind Chelsea.

"Chelsea?" Suddenly the air was filled with the lovely scent of freshly lain hay. I grimaced as the light hit my eyes to reveal a familiar cowboy. I smiled weakly before collapsing to the ground. Vaughn caught me just before I collided with the warm soil, unluckily for him I just so happened to throw up … all over him. Hmm, very romantic Chelsea, way to get a guy's attention. Vaughn stood up carrying me and walked on without saying a word. The movement from his walking made another wave of vomit come out. He still held me close and continued to walk forwards. I cringed at both the light and at the embarrassment that I'd thrown up on a cowboy. He kicked a door open and walked into a nice and cool conditioned house. Defiantly not mine as it was like a sauna so I'm presuming it was Julia's. He carried on walking until we reached a cool room where he put me down. I opened my eyes and found myself in the bathroom. Holding my head I turned to Vaughn who wasn't fazed by the disgusting fluid that was all over him. I smiled nervously as he began to run the bath. Leaning up against the shower door I took in the coolness from the glass panes. Vaughn walked over to me and bent over so his face was level with mine. Placing a cool hand on my forehead he judged my temperature before shaking his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled looking at the thin layer of sweat on my forehead. I closed my eyes drinking in his voice and concentrating on getting rid of the migraine which was now creating a hurricane in the centre of my brain. Vaughn went back to the bath and tended to it as I tried not to think of anything.

"Come on" He said dragging my heavy body towards the bath. He stopped for a minute before eyeing me.

"You well enough to get in?" He asked looking down into my eyes. I saw my reflection in his amethyst ones and saw a sorry looking, slouched girl looking back. Throwing my arms into the air I shook my head. He chuckled as he slid my jacket off. Stripping me down, he then lowered me into the cool bath before turning off the taps. I looked up at him as he kneeled down beside me and rested his head on the side. For a few minutes he stared into my eyes deeply as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. I didn't really care much; I liked the way his shimmered in the reflection of the water.

"Bath time" He smiled grabbing a sponge and gently dipping it into the water before washing my back in slow, circular motions. I didn't speak the whole time I was in the bath. I tried to concentrate in diverting my energy to not throwing up, again, on Vaughn.

Finally he pulled the plug and held out a towel for me to get wrapped up in. Slowly getting out I collapsed into his arms where he wrapped me in a big white towel. He then took hold of my hand before leading me into his room. Stepping in I breathed a sigh of relief as the black walls made everything darker and so was less irritable to the migraine storm which was still brewing in my head. Vaughn walked over to his wardrobe where he took out a black baggy T-shirt and gave it to me before replacing his vomit cover cowboy outfit with a black shirt and jeans. I slipped it on and swayed as moving only caused it to get worse. He picked me up again which was really unnecessary and placed me on his double bed which, of course, had a black duvet cover and pillow cases. He tucked me up as I nestled my head into his cold, hay smelling, pillow.

"Just rest and I'll be back to check on you in a bit" He whispered quietly as he had one hand on my arm. I nodded slowly before drifting into unconsciousness.

Vaughn's P.O.V –

I watched her until she fell into a deep sleep which didn't take too long.

"I love you Chelsea Edwards" I whispered before leaving the room and closing the door behind me. Vaughn you're fucked up. You just told an unconscious girl that you fucking loved them, now whose getting soppy. I rolled my eyes at my own mental argument and walked up to the counter where I retook the seat which I'd been sat on before I saw Chelsea freeze in the middle of the street. What was I going to do with this girl? I shook my head as a smile crept up on my face. Suddenly the door opened and it vanished straight away as I saw Sabrina enter. No one had ever seen me smile apart from Chelsea and I was planning on keeping it that way. She walked over to the desk and stood nervously in front of me. I kept my head down as I worked out how many more animals were needed for the next shipment. She coughed nervously. I looked up at her attempt to get my attention and stared at her. She ever so slightly grimaced under my gaze before clearing her throat.

"H…Hello Vaughn" She smiled pushing up her glasses with her forefinger. I continued to stare at her bemused by her being here.

"H…Have you seen Chelsea lately?" She asked taking in a deep breath. What the fuck did she want? Last thing I needed right now was some weird chick interrupting my work while a poorly Chelsea slept in my bed.

"She's ill" I replied before returning to my paper work. She still didn't let out her breath. After a minute I looked up to see if she'd passed out yet but her expression was the same yet her eyes were wider and staring right into mine.

"Did ya want summit?" I asked in a monotonic voice. She blushed slightly and let out a little bit of the air she was holding in, weird girl.

"J…Just wondering …" She paused. I let out an agitated sigh before looking back up at her. She was still staring at me, intensely. Very intensely. Strangely intensely.

"J…Just wondering if y…you were b…busy next Wednesday? My f…father wanted to i…invest in some animal trading and wanted s…some tips" She smiled fidgeting with her hair. I thought about it for a second. Regis was a pretty powerful man in the money world so being on his good side would leave me at an advantage. I looked back at her. She had taken off her glasses and was attempting to bat her eyelids at her. How do I know she was attempting to flirt instead of just blinking a million times a minute? Back in the city a lot of girls throw themselves onto me in bars. Slutty pricks that want nightcaps. Sabrina reminded me of one of them. I looked back up into her purple eyes.

"Sure" I said turning back to my work. I heard her breathing become faster at my answer.

"R..really?" She asked, nearly hyperventilating. I nodded, not looking back up at her. "Just meet us at the Diner at 6:00PM then" She giggled. Maybe I'd imagined it but her stutter had suddenly gone. Maybe it was her hyperactive breathing or the fact that she was just putting it on to appear shy. I dno but personally I didn't really give a shit. Sabrina was boring and predictable; I'm guessing her father had something to do with that. Suddenly there was a little grumbled coming from the doorway. I looked up to see a tired Chelsea stood there in my old black top. My eyes darted to Sabrina who'd gone incredibly quiet; it didn't look like she was breathing.

"Chelsea?" Sabrina asked. Chelsea tried to focus on her but came back empty handed. She looked towards me before falling to her knees. I quickly jumped up and ran over to her to pick her up. Sabrina's gaze followed me as I helped the little brunette farmer to her feet.

"You should have stayed in bed" I said commandingly. She looked up at me as her head flopped back. Was she sleepwalking? Damn this girl was always full of surprises. I turned to Sabrina who looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Hold on Sabrina I'll be right back" I said, picking up Chelsea and taking her back into my room. Laying her back down on the bed I tucked her up again and left the bin next to her bed. Kissing her forehead I shut the door again and headed towards Sabrina.

"Sorry Sabrina. Chelsea isn't feeling well and Julia told me to look after her" I said looking down at the little dark haired girl in front of me. Hopefully I was convincing. The last thing I needed was that Chelsea was in my top, in my bed being broadcasted across the island. She nodded and looked round.

"Where's J…Julia?" She asked, her stutter reappearing again. Funny that 'aint it?

"She's over at Elliot's. He needed help with something urgently" I said not changing the pitch of my voice once. Still the annoyance of the little Texan twinge in my words annoyed me. I'd tried to flatten it out but occasionally it came back, along with the memories which again, I pushed to the back of my mind. Into that little pocket which no one would ever know about. She nodded as she twirled a piece of hair in between her fingers.

"Well I'll s…see you on Wednesday then?" She asked innocently. Knowing fully well what my answer was but she just wanted to hear me say it.

"Sure" I replied as I scratched the back of my head. She smiled and hugged me. Her little arms reaching around the back of my body and squeezing me before letting go. I stood gawping at her as she walked out of the door giggling. What the fuck makes people want to hug me. I thought I gave off a pretty bad vibe towards people. I guess it wasn't as strong as I thought it was. My mind flicked back to Chelsea and the way her little arms always hugged me close, her lips, always a perfect smooth shape, eager to find mine. Another smile appeared across my face at the thought of Chelsea, wiped Sabrina right off my radar.

**Well it looks like the end of Chapter 17, kinda short. Still can't believe I'm nearing Chapter 20 :D Hope you enjoyed and is Sabrina planning on tricking Vaughn? Or is his love for Chelsea strong enough to overpower it? Hehe stay tuned to find out :) Thanks for reading and thanks again for reviewing :P x**


	18. Packing

**Hey Guys, hope you all had a nice Christmas and New Year. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, my gran hasn't been too well :/ Thanks for all the followers, favourites and reviews I've had in the meantime :) Here's Chapter 18 anyway and I hope you enjoy :D Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 18

Chelsea's P.O.V –

I woke up to the light burning my face. Flipping myself over, I stretched and hit a wall. Confused I fumbled around feeling the wall with my big toe trying not to open my eyes and let the searing sunlight hit me again. The wall was bumpy as if it had wallpaper on, defiantly not mine. Finally giving up I slowly opened my right eye and came face to face with a jet black wall … strange. I slowly pushed myself up and sat in the middle of a double bed which was covered in a sweaty black duvet. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and climbed out, squinting my eyes to try and find the door I suddenly noticed what I was wearing. I was in Vaughn's shirt. It was obviously Vaughn's because nobody else on the island wore plain black shirts in summer, probably because it climbed to a staggering heat that was just down right sweltering. At least it covered my butt cheeks I laughed before heading for the door. Placing my hand on the handle I turned it and walked cautiously into the corridor, it was light outside and I could hear the birds singing serene songs. There was soft snoring coming from the sofa's in the lounge so I quietly tip toed down the corridor and around the sofa. Laying on the one closest to the kitchen was Vaughn who was cuddle up in a thin blanket. His hat had slipped down his face and his arm was on the floor. I smiled down at his unconscious body before picking up his hat off his face and placed it on the table before picking up his arm and tucking it by his side. I pulled the blanket over his sleeping body and kissed his forehead, making sure neither Julia nor Mirabelle were close by. Pushing the hair out of his face I turned around and took a seat on the sofa opposite him and outstretched my legs in front of me. I could hear the song of the mockingbird and closed my eyes as it sung a melody. I couldn't remember how long I'd sat there until Vaughn lazily opened his eyes and yawned good morning to me. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Morning Cowboy" I laughed swinging my legs round and standing up. He pushed himself up by his elbows and sat up. He placed his head in his hands and ruffled his hair before standing up.

"Can I ask why I am wearing one of your shirts" I asked cocking my head to the side. He looked down at my attire and chuckled before taking hold of part of my hair.

"Well … throwing up on a certain cowboy may have something to do with that" He winked tucking the piece of hair behind my ear. I suddenly blushed deep red and buried my face into my hands. Vaughn took hold of my wrists and pulled them down off my face. Stroking my forehead he smiled down into my eyes. His eyes shone a deep purple and shimmered in the early morning sun which peaked out of the kitchen window. Suddenly there was a sharp cough and mine and Vaughn's head immediately snapped towards the corridor to see Julia stood with her hands on her hips. Me and Vaughn both jumped apart and raced through excuses.

"What's going on?" Julia asked tapping her foot on the floor. I looked at Vaughn who's face was on the brink of cracking. He managed to still keep that miserable look on though.

"I was checking her temperature" He said without and emotion. Julia raised her eyebrow and turned to me. Feeling awkward that I was in his top with no pants I crossed my legs and tried to pull the shirt down longer.

"Are you feeling better Chels?" Julia asked coming closer to me. I eyed Vaughn and quickly darted my eyes towards the kitchen before back to him. He nodded and walked over into the kitchen while I sat down on the sofa with Julia who took hold of my hand. I laughed nervously as I flicked my gaze over to Vaughn. He was leant against the counter with his arms folded looking at me. I smiled before turning my gaze back to Julia.

"You don't mind if I get going home do you? I've got to get cleaned up and pack for Tomorrow." I said looking Julia in the eyes. He gaze suddenly turned confused and I slapped my forehead. Damn she didn't know.

"Erm … Denny booked a romantic weekend break … we leave tomorrow …" I awkwardly moved my gaze to the ceiling to avoid looking at either of them. Julia squealed of course while Vaughn chocked on his glass of milk. I would pay anything to be out of this position. I'm serious; I wish the ground would just cave in and eat me whole. Julia reached over and hugged me.

"Oh Chels" She Squealed, "Denny better behave himself" She added firmly looking straight into my eyes. In the corner of my eye I saw Vaughn mumble something and put the milk back into the fridge.

"Julia!" I exclaimed digging my head into my hands again. She grabbed my arm and then looked at the sleeve.

"Is this Vaughn's shirt?" She asked turning round to face Vaughn who had gone very still, it didn't look like he was breathing. I couched nervously as she turned back to me.

"Erm … yeah" I said staring at the still figure in the kitchen. She eyed me suspiciously before I turned to her and creepily smiled.

"Why is Chelsea wearing your shirt Vaughn … with no pants?" She asked turning back to Vaughn. She only just noticed? I hid the embarrassment very well, very well for me anyway.

"If you really want to know, she threw up all over her clothes as well as my clothes Last night so I lent her one of my shirts. That a good enough reason?" Vaughn mumbled. Julia eyed him carefully.

"Who got her changed?" She raised an eyebrow; I think I may just die of embarrassment. Vaughn's head snapped up and our eyes connected for all of two seconds before he changed his glare to Julia.

"I got changed myself" I butted in feeling my cheeks burn up. Julia turned to me and her glare softened.

"Fine, fine," She laughed changing the atmosphere instantly. I relaxed as she smiled down at me; it gave me a chance to change the conversation.

"So how's Elliot?" I asked smiling, taking a piece of hair in between my fingers and looking up from beneath my eye lashes. She burned red and coughed. Funny how blasé she was discussing my love life but when it came to her, it was inappropriate. I chuckled to myself and occasionally glanced over to Vaughn who was staring intently at me.

Julia and I discussed Elliot before moving on to talk about Natalie and Pierre. We both decided that it was only a matter of time before they got it going themselves. I didn't want to say anything about Natalie looking like a paedophile as Pierre looked like a 10 year old. Again I chuckled to myself, god I was funny. By the time Vaughn had vacated to his room and Julia had finally stopped nattering about the people of the Island it was 1PM and my stomach was grumbling.

"Julia I'm gonna head off home" I announced grabbing my cleaned shorts off the radiator and slipping them on. "Tell Vaughn I'll drop off his top later on" I added pulling Julia into a hug. She said goodbye and watched me walk back up to my farm. I sighed in relief as I saw my house come in sight. Opening the door I was greeted by two little kittens screaming at me to feed them. I giggled before filling up their dishes and taking on the sweat ridden shirt and throwing it towards the washing machine. I walked to my bathroom and slid into the shower. I smiled to myself as the warm water washed away all my worries. In here I didn't have to think about Denny's trip, sleeping with Vaughn, keeping all my feelings behind a thick wall of emotional debt which, invisible to me, was slowly crumbling away.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a pink fluffy towel before heading back into the sitting room and placing myself on the sofa. So tomorrow I was off, back to the city on a romantic holiday. I cringed and put it to the back of my mind. Suddenly Hunter jumped onto my lap and curled into a little white ball. I began stroking him and went through all my chores I had to do before the end of the day.

I sat staring into space in my towel for a full 30 minutes before I stood up and got changed into grey joggers and a plain long sleeved black top. Hey, I could have one day where I spent all day in sweats. I walked up to my wardrobe and started pulling out all the nicest clothes I owned and throwing them into the open suitcase just to the side of me. This was going to be a … interesting weekend.

**Okay so this was kind of a filler until the 'romantic break' next chapter :) Hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned to find out what happens next x **


	19. The Dove Wings

**Heya again guys :D hope you have had a good weekend. Just finished writing Chapter 19 so yeah … enjoy ;) Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 19 – Chelsea's P.O.V

I grabbed the handle of my overstuffed suitcase and began to drag it through the sand. The ratio between the weight of the suitcase and how strong I was wasn't great. It felt like I was trying to drag a body bag towards the ocean. I caught sight of a familiar purple bandana who came running up to me as soon as he saw me struggling. He greeted me before swinging the suitcase over his shoulder. I stared in complete fascination as his abs poked through out from under his shirt. Denny was actually really hansom. We walked to the docks where the boat was waiting for us, we climbed aboard and was greeted by an older man in his 40s. He had balding brown hair and bags under his eyes. But the laugh lines in his face were so deep that it made him seem like a jolly feller. He took the suitcase off Denny as he showed him the tickets. The man nodded and allowed us to pass into the smart interior of the boat. Denny took hold of my hand and pulled me towards the firm brown leather seats where he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"You exited?" He asked tucking his chin on my shoulder and gently rocking back and forth. I actually was kind of excited to be honest, big expensive hotel with my boyfriend. I tried to put Vaughn at the back of my mind but as always his amethyst eyes crept into my head.

"Course I am" I giggled as I rested my cheek on the top of his head. He laughed and pulled me around so that my knees were at either side of his body. He brought my lips towards his and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm but still only brought on the feeling of chocolate and marshmallows. Not the fireworks which erupted when I kissed Vaughn. Suddenly there was a sharp cough which broke us apart. Me and Denny both looked to the left and saw a familiar cowboy sat with his hat lowered so it hid his eyes and a slight smirk spread across his face. I turned to Denny who was giving evils towards him. I sighed and slid off his body.

"Be right back" I said leaning in and kissing him. He nodded and slid back into the leather sofa folding his arms as his gaze followed me. I pulled out the chair next to Vaughn and sat on it but positioned my body so that Denny was unable to read my lips.

"What's the deal cowboy?" I asked attempting to raise an eyebrow but failing miserably and resulting to look like a weird person with a half closed eye who was frowning. He flicked up his hat and slid his arms across the table so that we were closer. His face was a mixture of emotions that I couldn't really explain. It looked like he was having a mental argument with himself.

"A purple headed fisherman" He said without a smile. His face was serious as his gaze shifted to Denny behind me. I didn't dare turn around, I would probably die from the evils that flashed to and throw from both of them. They were acting like babies.

"Vaughn …" His face turned up towards me and stared into my eyes. I think that was the first time I actually called him by his first name, not cowboy. " … You knew I was going away with Denny …" I said sweeping all the features of his face to try and determine what he was feeling. He looked down at the table and placed his hands together. I wanted to reach out and grab them, hold them in mine and cheer him up but that's not how the cards had been played.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" He muttered. My heart broke; I was torn between Vaughn and Denny. I liked both of them and wished so very hard that I didn't, I couldn't break Denny's heart. I reached out and grabbed his left hand with my right. He suddenly looked up and smiled.

"I know" I replied stroking his hand. Standing up I let go and made my way back towards Denny who was now sulking. I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his knee as both of his arms were folded.

"All sorted?" He asked. I looked towards Vaughn who was now just looking at me. I nodded and Denny slipped his arms around my waist. Vaughn turned away and looked out of the huge glass windows, no jabs, no sneers or insults. He just turned away. I turned to Denny and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Denny?" I asked snuggling into his warm body.

"Yeah?" He asked as he placed his cheek on the top of my head and nestled.

"Please don't give Vaughn a hard time" I said closing my eyes and turning so my face was buried into his shoulder. He went quiet for a minute before slowly nodding.

"Okay" He agreed. I was unsure if he meant it or not but I was way too tired to give a damn. It was 6AM and I was shattered. I smiled before I drifted into a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>The boat pulled in at the docks and I was gently nudged awake by Denny. He laughed as I yawned and stretched. I turned to look at where Vaughn was sat but he wasn't there. He must have got off already. Denny took hold of my hand and pulled me towards the exit where our luggage was handed to us. I began to pull mine up the docks when I tripped and fell straight onto my face. I pushed myself up and looked up in shock as Denny pulled me up and hugged me. Damn it, why did I have to be so frickin clumsy? He then took hold of my bag as well as his and dragged them until we were next to a taxi. There was a man outside with a sigh which announced that the cab was for Denny Holloway. He motioned for me to get in as he and the taxi driver stuffed both suitcases into the unusually large trunk. Then the driver got in and without a word began to drive. I looked out of the window at all the people's busy lives. They were all rushing around and pushing each other out of their way to get to their desired destination. Times like these made me grateful for my little farm; the only thing I missed about the city was when mum used to take me to Hazel Park Square when I was little. I brushed away the silent tear as we passed it. The trees were the same, the benches still had the same design on them and the little pond still had ducks in. Denny pulled me into a hug as we raced down the busy roads.<p>

It took 30 minutes until the hotel was in view and the big 5 stars stuck up on the roof. I smiled excitedly as we pulled up outside. I got out and the sun beat down on my face, too bad I didn't tan. Denny wrapped his arms around my waist as three curriers ran out. Two took hold of our suitcases while the third greeted us warmly.

"Hello Mr Holloway, I'm glad to welcome you to the Dove Wings. On behalf of all of the staff we would gladly like to give you're your room keys and this gift as thanks for booking with us." He smiled warmly as he handed us a gift basket filled with shower gels, shampoos and other bathroom items. I was impressed; this was the fanciest hotel I'd ever been to.

"Now if you'd like to come this way and I'll show you your room." He smiled leading us inside. There were large glass doors that lead to a cosy reception. The floor was made of black marble as was the reception desk. There was a grand staircase that went down and lead to the heart shaped pools at the back. We were lead to the left where we were ushered into a glass lift. We went all the way to level 6 where the guy led us around to the furthest room. The door was a pale cream colour and has a key card handle.

"I hope you're pleased with your room and if you have any inquiries please ring us using the phone or find us at the reception downstairs. He then walked off at quite a quick speed. I turned to Denny and hugged him. He laughed and pulled me up into a bridal position before he opened the door and kicked it open with his foot. I gasped at our room. The walls were a mellow blue and the floor was a beautiful mahogany wooden colour. The bed was a four poster and had rose petals scattered in a large heart on the covers. The furniture was all matching and complimented the interior of the whole room. Denny walked over to the bed and placed me down. Then it dawned on me, oh shit. He smiled and bent down to kiss me. I kissed back but he suddenly pushed me back onto the bed and slowly crawled towards me. My heart was in my mouth, but not for the good reasons. I playfully pushed him over sit that I was sat on his chest. Sitting up I looked down into his eyes.

"I want to explore the swimming pool" I winked, trying to sound sexy but failing. He sat up and I slid down so my legs were around the back of him now.

"Really?" He asked looking at me seductively. I jumped up and replied with a simple 'yeah'. He laughed and rolled his eyes before coming up behind me and hugging me.

"We've got all weekend right?" He smiled before unzipping his suitcase and pulling out a pair of purple trunks. I routed through mine and pulled out a black bikini. It was unlike me to own a bikini but mysteriously I found it tucked away in my wardrobe with a note scrawled in Julia's handwriting saying 'good luck'. I groaned as I slipped into the bathroom and pulled off my clothes, replacing them with this thing. I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Denny with his six-pack on show. I stared at them, they were beautiful and tanned. He laughed and took hold of my hand.

"You look sexy in a bikini" He whispered into my ear. I blushed bright red as he picked up two towels and opened the door. It didn't take too long to get to the stairs leading to the pools. As we descended I gawped at the heart shaped pool which was now bubbling. I could get used to this. Placing the towels onto two deck chairs, Denny picked me up again and dive bombed into the pool. As we came up to the surface we had many looks off the other couples who were frowning at us. I giggled and swam to the underwater seats to sit down. Denny followed and brought me into a hug. The bubbles were warm and soothing on my skin and I lean back on Denny and moaned. This was the life. I closed my eyes and sucked up all the sun's rays as the water gently lapped the top of my arms.

"Chelsea? Is that you?" I opened one of my eyes and saw a silver haired man looking back at me. First I thought it was Vaughn stalking me but then I caught sight of his emerald eyes and burned bright red.

"Erm … No. I'm Penelope, Penelope Dawson …" I lied. He clearly didn't buy it, I pouted and squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Hey Skye" I then said shamefully. He obviously wasn't here alone and there was only one reason why couples came here … for S.E.X. Denny turned to me and frowned but before he could say anything there was a quiet shriek and then seconds later a small brunette was next to him. I looked down in embarrassment.

"Hey Jill" I said, my voice cracking halfway through. Denny again looked confused but I just grabbed his hand and brought him out of the pool. I turned to face Jill and Skye and eyed the huge engagement ring on her finger.

"Denny this is Jill and Skye … My aunt and her fiancé. Jill and Skye this is Denny … My …" I froze for a second to carefully pick out my words. "Boyfriend" I replied looking at the ground. Denny smiled and held out his hand, I wanted to die. Jill took it and shook, shortly followed by Skye.

"Hi" He smiled cheerfully while inside, I was waiting for the tsunami to carry me away. I was still burning red and Jill coughed awkwardly.

"So … What are you guys doing here?" Jill asked, not really wanting to hear the answer as it was clear. I looked at Denny and squirmed as he didn't seem fazed by anything.

"Well I came here to treat your beautiful Niece as she has been working her butt off" He smiled. Again I died inside, this was way worse than the time Jill thought I was kissing a boy in my room when really I was making out with a stuffed pillow. I looked up and Skye was staring at Denny.

"I love the engagement ring" I smiled weakly pointing at Jill's hand. The tension suddenly lifted and she grinned widely as she raised her hand and showed me the ring in full. I turned to Skye and smiled.

"I knew you could do it" He laughed and pulled Jill into a quick hug. She beamed as she replaced her arm by her side and looked up at me. She pulled me into a hug and smiled.

"I'm so happy to see you again" She whispered into my hair. I laughed and pushed her away.

"I know I've missed you too guys" I smiled at them.

"Shall we get a drink together?" Jill asked. I nodded excitedly and so did the guys. Me and Jill began to head off but Skye grabbed Denny's arm and asked him if he could have a word with him while we get the drinks. I gave Denny a sympathetic look as me and Jill headed over to the bar. I sat down and tried to lip read what Skye was saying to him. It was no use; I couldn't grab a word of anything because Skye spoke so fast and quiet. I turned to Jill and took a sip of the weird non-alcoholic purple drink. It was sweet and hurt the back of my teeth so I quickly put it down and smiled weakly.

"So have you decided on a date?" I asked. Jill turned around to me and nodded.

"I was going to text you tonight; it's going to be Summer 20th. A week tomorrow." She beamed. I nodded and smiled back.

"I'll make sure I'm there" I winked as she took a sip from her own purple drink. We were then greeted by Skye and Denny. Skye smiled at us but Denny was as white as a sheet. I took hold of his hand as he sat down.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he turned to face me. He looked shaken up and I turned to glare at Skye who was laughing with Jill.

"Nothing" He smiled weakly. I didn't but it, Skye had said something to him that had clearly scared him. Maybe it got me out of doing the 'deed' tonight though. I smiled at him and hugged him before sitting on his knee. He wrapped his arms around me and began to join in the conversation about what Sprout Island was like.

We all chatted for what seemed like hours before me and Denny decided it was time to vacate back to the room. As we stood up Skye glared at Denny who ever so slightly winced before taking my hand and rushing me away. I picked up our towels and wrapped one around my waist as we headed back to our cosy room to get ready. As soon as we got in I collapsed on the sofa and sighed. It was good having a catch up with Jill and Skye but the place wasn't the best atmosphere as we both knew what each other's intentions were. Denny came in and sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head.

"Well that was awkward" I said burying my head into his shoulder. He didn't say anything, just sat there staring into the distance.

"Denny what did Skye say to you?" I asked now concerned. He turned towards me and shook his head.

"He just explained in grave detail on how STD's can slowly kill people … and he will be watching my every move." I rolled my eyes and sat on his knee.

"Don't listen to him, he's only looking out for me" I winked placing a kiss on his lips. He smiled and kissed back before getting up and heading over to his suitcase. I did the same and went over to mine but then looked at Denny.

"What should I dress for?" I asked. Casual? Formal? He had planned this whole trip and I had no idea what was in store. He turned to face me and smiled.

"I'm taking you for a meal" He winked before returning to his suitcase and pulling out a shirt and tie. I looked down at mine and rummaged around. Most of the things I'd packed in here I'd never even seen. Julia must have sneaked them in as I said my goodbyes earlier on. I picked up a strange black material and held it on the tip of my finger. Inspecting it closely I realised it was a thong and I quickly stuffed it to the bottom of my suitcase as my cheeks burned red. That prick, I bet she's laughing her head off. I shook my head and kept looking until I pulled out a knee high deep blue dress. This would have to do.

**So we're at the end of Chapter 19, hope everyone liked it. Please tell me what you thought of it and again stay tuned :D Thanks for all the support of my readers and thanks for reading this story for so long. Nearly a year since I first started and there's still a hell of a lot to go :) Until next time x**


	20. Popping the question?

**Chapter 20 already :D Thanks for all your support throughout the first 20 chapters, I hope you've all been enjoying it and please don't forget to review. Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 20 – Chelsea's P.O.V

I twirled around in the knee length black dress and the corners ever so slightly turned up. I smiled at my reflection and pattered down the sides which clung to my body like a wet top. Tracing the pattern I watched as it swiftly moved for the top hugging part to the flowing ruffles of the bottom. Dresses disgusted me, nothing wrong with wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Quickly tucking my hair behind my ears I walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by Denny who was wearing a smart dark grey suit and purple tie. He whistled and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me into a warm hug. I smiled as he took my hand and walked out of the hotel room. The sun was still high in the sky but was slowly drifting towards the horizon. He took lead me towards the front entrance where Jill and Skye were standing. We waved at them as we passed and quickly ran towards the taxi waiting for us a few feet away from the doors. He ushered me inside while he walked around to the other side and slid in.

"Amethyst Pier Please" He said leaning forward to tell the driver before returning to his seat next to me. Of course it was. Anything that had any reference to a certain cowboy was bound to be the place we were going, bloody typical. I sunk into Denny's arm and watched the sun cast shadows on the buildings which gradually grew higher and higher. My mind seemed to wander, not with any particular destination. I drifted into a fantasy world where decisions were easy and no one deceived anyone.

It seemed that only a few minutes had passed when the cab pulled up on the promenade. I turned to Denny confused but he just laughed and paid the driver before getting out. He walked around to my side and opened the door like a real gentleman and offered out a hand for me to take. As elegantly as I could I took it and stepped onto the cooling prom. He shut the door and the driver drove off, leaving me and Denny stood on the prom as the wind began to pick up. I turned to Denny who laughed and placed his hands over my eyes.

"Shh, it's a secret" He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck and then moving me forward. I walked cautiously, afraid I was going to fall into the sea. We only walked a few meters before we came to a stop. Denny turned me to face something and I could feel the heat radiate onto my skin. Slowly removing his hands I blinked to clear up my vision. In front of me was a pier dressed with purple ribbons and balloons.

"Table for two please," Denny said slipping his arm around my waist. I blushed as the waiter winked at him and lead us up the wooden pier. Tables were spread upwards and were decorated with purple table clothes and white ribbons, I couldn't escape it. The waiter stopped and pulled out a chair for me. I smiled and sat down while Denny took the one opposite from me.

"Here are your menus, I will return when you have decided what you would like to order." The blond haired waiter said as he rushed off to another table. I looked through the menu and then at the prices. Then I had a heart attack, 1,000G for soup. There was no way I could let Denny pay for all of this. I peeked above the menu to look at Denny who seemed to be taking the prices in his stride. After looking at each and every item I decided to order the ravioli when the waiter came back round. His blue eyes looked into mine and smiled before taking both of the menus off us and walking over to the open kitchen nearer the front of the pier. I leant back in my chair and listened to the waves lapping underneath me. It was so peaceful, and serene that I almost forgot I was sat with Denny. That was until he began talking and scared the shit out of me.

"So how are you liking the pier?" He asked folding his arms on the circular table and leaning forward so he was closer to me. I sat up straight in my chair and looked into his brown eyes. Without his bandana to hold back his chocolate brown curls it allowed them to cascade down his face and hover in front of his eyes. He kept moving them away but then gave up and left them to dangle at their own accord.

"It's really pretty" I nodded looking around and smiling. All the happy couples stared into each other's eyes in pure love. They were smitten. Then it came to me and Denny. I sighed and looked at the table cloth, why was he doing this? Was I that great that he wanted to go bankrupt for me? I wish I could love him. I wish that my heart would flutter and bring butterflies to my stomach every time I saw him but it didn't happen. There was only one person who could do that to me, and I was surrounded by the colour of his eyes.

"Chelsea?" Denny asked. I looked up at him; he was now sat back in his chair and rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Yeah?" I asked as his face turned a deeper and deeper shade of red. He laughed nervously and then leant forwards so our faces were just inches apart. He opened his mouth to say what was on his mind but before he got a chance the waiter came over and placed our food in front of us. We both sat back in our chairs and Denny mumbled something under his breath but continued to smile as the waiter until he walked away. I picked up my fork and stabbed a piece of ravioli before placing it into my mouth and chewing slowly. I tried to avoid Denny's gaze, what did he want to tell me? He couldn't have found out about Vaughn, if he had then there was no way he would bring me to somewhere like this.

We ate the rest of our food in silence, listening to the gentle waves and quiet chatter of the couples around us. Awkwardly I placed my fork in the bowl and stretched as the warm food made its way down to my stomach. Then I turned to Denny who was deep in thought.

"Denny are you alright?" I asked as my concern grew. His eyebrows knitted together as he processed what I said. He sighed and then stood up from his chair. My gaze followed him, I half expected him to storm out calling me a slut but he moved towards my chair. I laughed at his serious face, he was extremely nervous. Then he bent down next to me and stood on one knee. I froze as everyone else's gaze moved to mine in awe. I looked down at Denny and gasped as he pulled out a small red velvet box. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Slowly he opened the box to reveal a shining silver ring with a large sapphire stone on top. I froze as he looked up into my eyes.

"Chelsea. We've not been dating all that long …" My heart was in my throat, but not for all the good reasons. I wanted to throw myself into the sea and let a shark eat me. His eyes searched my face and smiled as his eyes connected with mine.

"But I've never loved anyone as much as I love you …" The time crawled by an inch at a time. Slowly dragging by as the whole world turned to face me. Turned to watch my lies crumble down on me, all the bad things I did come back to haunt me for this one minute of my life.

"Chelsea Edwards. Will You Marry Me?"

Vaughn's P.O.V

Slipping down on the black sofa in my apartment I threw my hat to the ground and rubbed my face. What a prick. What a fucking tool. Denny was a cunt. Not just any cunt but the largest one in the whole fucking galaxy. I turned to look at the clock, it was 7PM. I groaned at the thought of them at the hotel and quickly stood up, kicked my suitcase and stormed to the bathroom. Viciously turning on the taps I splashed my face with cold water and lent against the mirror. I swear, if he lays one finger on her head I would be the one he had to deal with. I wanted so much to storm over to that fucking hotel, pick Chelsea up and keep her all to myself. Give her all the things she deserved and make sure nobody ever hurt her again. Turning off the taps I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't stay in this fucking apartment all night. Picking up my keys I left my flat without my hat, jacket or gloves and ran towards the lift. Punching the down button I leant against the wall and took a deep breath in. The lift soon arrived and I stood in, pressed the ground button and waited as the doors grinded shut. It took just a few minutes till I was racing out of the block of flats and closing in on my black BMW 6 series in fast strides. Throwing open the door I stepped inside and started the engine. As the revs grew louder I speeded out of the car park and onto the road, getting honked by the unhappy people behind me. I didn't give a shit, that little fuck of a man was going to break Chelsea's heart one day. And I couldn't wait for that to happen. Hitting down on the accelerator I moved into 6th gear and dodged all the cars that got into the way. I didn't have a destination, I just needed to get out and drive. The lights turned red and I quickly hit the brakes. The sun was going down; casting a shadow on everything it touched. Placing my head on my arms I closed my eyes. Chelsea was the only person I had never figured out. The way her blue eyes pulled at my stomach gave me shivers when she wasn't nearby. The lights changed to green but I didn't move. I kept my head on my arms which were leant against the wheel while all the people behind me blared their horns directly at me. I stayed put, not budging, too caught up in thought to care about the surroundings.

Chelsea's P.O.V

"Chelsea Edwards. Will you Marry me?" His words echoed around my head as span back around in a fast circuit. My brain was close to the line of explosion as the girls eyes around me lit up while the guys quietly sank back into their chairs hoping their expectations weren't heightened. Nausea suddenly began to creep up on me and I felt the familiar sick feeling rise into my throat.

"Hold that thought" I said, throwing my hand to my mouth and running to the toilet. I heard him run after me as I quickly dashed into the cubical and threw up. This time throwing up was actually striking at a good time. Denny was suddenly behind me and scraping up my hair so it was out of the way.

After violently throwing up three times I leant back on the door and with dopey eyes I searched for Denny's face.

"I'm sorry Denny …" I paused and heaved again before finishing off my sentence. "I think … I think I ate something dodgy" I managed to say before hurling yet again. When it looked like my stomach was empty, Denny took me into his arms and carried me out. If I were well enough I would most likely have died of embarrassment but luckily I wasn't that bothered. I still don't think I was fully recovered from yesterday.

Vaughn's P.O.V –

I was persuaded to move when two burly looking men slammed their fists on the bonnet of my car. Angrily I hit the acceleration again and began driving at a much slower speed than before. Scanning the streets for somewhere to drink I caught sight of a guy carrying a girl in her arms. As I drew closer I realised that it was Chelsea in the arms of Denny, her eyes were closed and the little colour in her face had drained. Cutting across the road I skidded to a halt a few feet away from them. Opening the door I stepped out and strode over to him. His face looked half thankful, half annoyed at my presence.

"What did you do to her?" I snapped eyeing him so intensely it made him squirm. He shook his head and turned so he could look at me clearly. Prick.

"She just started throwing up at the restaurant," He said looking down in worry at her. He truly was worried. I scowled at him and placed my hand on Chelsea's forehead. She was burning up. I knew she wasn't well enough to come out after yesterday.

"Denny do you love her?" I asked, still staring at her colourless face. He nodded. "Then you'd better do everything I say" He hesitated for a second before agreeing. I took Chelsea's limp body into my arms and turned to Denny.

"Get in the back seat and hold on to Chelsea. Do not let go of her until we stop." I ordered walking to the back of my car and motioning to the handle. Denny took hold of it and got inside. I placed Chelsea gently inside and into Denny's arms. He grabbed her and placed a seat belt over her. I pulled open the car door and sat behind the wheel.

"You all ready?" I asked staring into the road with no real emotion on my face.

"Yeah" Denny said pulling Chelsea closer to his chest.

"Hold on to her" I muttered flooring it. The car zoomed down the road as I quickly turned corners. Every now and then I'd check in the mirror to look at Denny who was looking down at Chelsea.

"She wasn't well yesterday" I muttered, not blinking as I stared intently at the road in front. Denny's head turned to face me.

"You were with her?" He asked, suddenly interested in what I had to say.

"Yes. She fainted in the middle of the road. So I helped her." I replied, narrowing my eyes at the sound of his voice. He was just a prick in a bandana. He was silent for a while before replying.

"Thanks," He whispered, low enough that I wasn't supposed to hear. It was quiet until I suddenly stopped outside the hospital. Jumping out I opened the door and Denny handed me Chelsea where I slung my arm under her legs and hugged her tight to my chest. Denny closed the door and followed behind me. He didn't ask for Chelsea back, he just focused on the hospital in front of us.

"Open the door" I ordered as we came close. Denny ran forward and opened the door as me and Chels walked in. Stopping at the desk I looked at the receptionist who had suddenly stood up and was looking panicked.

"Name?" She asked frantically tapping away at the keys on her computer.

"Chelsea Edwards" I said clearly as she typed away. Three doctors then rushed in and placed her into a near-bye bed on wheels where she slumped backwards. They ordered me and Denny to follow as they wheeled her away down the baby blue corridors. They made Denny explain what happened today and then made me explain what happened yesterday. After they took in all the details they walked through double doors which we weren't allowed pass and told us to wait in the waiting room. There were only eight seats in total and so I took the seat furthest away from everyone in the room. Denny sat down opposite me and as he did a small red velvet box fell onto the floor. My gaze fell upon it and I quickly bent down to snatch it up. I held it in my hand and turned it round in my palm. My heart stopped and a lump formed in my throat. This was a ring case. He was going to ask my Chels to marry him! Thousands of thoughts swamped my brain as the small box fitted perfectly into my hand. Sighing, I and outstretched my hand towards him. His expression on his face was a mix of surprise and gratitude. This wasn't the time, nor place to have an argument, not with Chelsea being so ill. I turned to face him and he looked worried.

"Take care of her," I said turning my gaze to the floor and lifting my leg onto the free chair next to me.

"I will" He said eyeing me cautiously, his words were serious and held true feeling behind them. I coughed quietly to try and remove the lump lodged in my throat. Fucking twat.

**So Denny finally popped the question but didn't get an answer**_**. Don't worry**_** Chelsea+Vaughn fans, it won't last long ;) Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. Please, please, please tell me what you think of this chapter, not had any feedback yet so I hope it's going alright :/ Stay tuned :) x **


	21. Hospital

**Chapter 21 already :) Very dramatic and hopefully entertaining ;) All in Vaughn's P.O.V throughout this chapter, hope you enjoy. Oh and thanks for the review :D Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 21 – Vaughn's P.O.V

I opened the baby blue double doors and my eyes rested upon Chelsea. She was hooked up to a ton of wires and had a heart monitor by her bed. My heart threw up in my mouth then stopped beating all together, how could I let her get this bad? Walking over slowly I stood next to her and stroked her soft hand. Her eyes were shut but frantically moved under her eyelids, it was as if she knew I was there. Suddenly the doors opened and I took a step back as Denny moved in and walked quickly over to Chelsea's limp body where he took her other hand and kissed her forehead.

"Chelsea, it's me Denny" He whispered into her hair. Her eyes stopped moving and she froze still. Denny let out a sob and buried his face into her hair. This was awkward. I wasn't the type to comfort people, especially full grown men. I moved in closer to the bed again as the doctor came through the door. I turned to face him as his eyes fired across the page he held in his hands like he was watching a live tennis match.

"Mr Thomas isn't it?" He asked turning to me. I nodded and moved my gaze so I looked into his eyes. I could tell by the way he squirmed that my gaze was cold, didn't bother me too much.

"It seems that Chelsea has a lot of Carbon Monoxide in her system … " He said pushing the paper into the clipboard at the bottom of the bed before turning to face her.

"She has Carbon Monoxide poisoning. The chances of her waking up is very little and if she comes round there could be a chance she is brain damaged," He turned to face me again. "We try to prepare people for the worst case scenario Mr Thomas, I'm sorry." I nodded. It felt like someone had just taken a knife and thrust it into my abdominal. Chelsea never waking up? There was no chance, no way. Chelsea was a fighter, of course she'd wake up. Denny let out a louder sob and a small whale.

"Mr Holloway could I go over all the details again in the hallway?" The doc asked turning to a crying Denny. He nodded, sniffed and then followed the doctor out of the room into the corridor. As soon as they left I took hold of Chelsea's hand again and moved the chair closer to the bed. Her eyes began to move under her eyelids again at the touch of my hand.

"Chelsea Edwards" I sighed tracing the outline of the veins on her fragile hand. I moved my gaze to her face where a wire fed oxygen through her nose.

"Chelsea you're going to wake up. I know you are. Do you know why?" I asked squeezing her hand.

"Because I love you Chelsea Edwards" Her heart monitor suddenly started beeping frantically and her breathing increased rapidly. I began stroking her hand and leant over to whisper into her ear.

"Everything's going to be alright." I whispered before letting go of her hand as the doctors rushed in and ushered me outside. Denny's face was a sight to behold. He had tears streaming down his face and was trying to see what was happening.

"What happened?" He snivelled. I moved my gaze from the double doors to him and stared at him.

"She's going to be fine," I said, not showing any emotion. He turned to me and searched my face for answers.

"How do you know that?" He asked, wondering if I knew something he didn't. I shrugged it off.

"Because it's Chelsea." I said. It was a valid reason but slowly his face fell. He didn't have enough confidence in her. That's why he was an utter prick. One of the doctors soon joined us and confirmed that she had stabilised. He paused for a while before turning to us.

"We suspect that there must be something wrong with a house appliance but we can't know for certain until we send out an investigator … I don't suppose either of you two have recently spent a night at Chelsea's house because if you have we need to get you checked straight away." His words slapped me in the face and all of a sudden the colour drained from my face.

"No of course not." Denny whimpered, completely wrapped up in the doctor's words and diagnosis. Damn it. My stomach flipped as my mind raced back to just a couple night before. I had gone extremely quiet, not sure if I should say something or not. Then both of their eyes moved to mine. Denny's accusingly and the Doctor's concerned. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Mr Thomas. Have you stayed a long period of time at Chelsea's within the past couple of days?" He asked again, waiting for an answer. I swallowed nervously and shook my head … slowly. Denny relaxed in his chair but the doctor still eyed me carefully. He wrote something down before walking off. I followed him with my gaze before he disappeared around the corner.

"I'm gonna go find summit to eat." I said turning to Denny. His tear stricken face turned to me and nodded understandably. I stood up off the chair and casually walked the same route as the doctor. As soon I was around the corner I picked up my pace and caught up with the doctor. Tapping him on the shoulder he turned around and greeted me.

"Mr Thomas?" He asked looking at me as a group of nurses scurried past. I looked at the ground awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I kinda stayed overnight the other day" I admitted, looking at the pattern on the floor. The Doctor nodded understandably and checked through the papers in his hands.

"Come this way Mr Thomas" He said turning swiftly the right and picking up a nurse on the way. They began talking in medical terms as I tuned out and concentrated on Chelsea. Of course she was going to get better. My Chels was a fighter; there was no way she wouldn't wake up. I could see her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight and reflecting the love she held inside. We stopped at another set of double doors and I was lead inside. The nurse pointed to a seat as she continued her chat with the doctor. I took the seat and stared at the floor, hopefully Denny wouldn't suspect anything. They finished chatting and the doctor pulled up a seat opposite me while the nurse began to mess about with some equipment in the corner.

"Right so Mr Thomas, when was the last time you were at Miss Edwards?" He asked holding the pen ready on the paper. This wasn't awkward at all.

"A few days ago … I don't know when exactly" I muttered. I felt awkward without my hat to cover my face; it was easier to deal with talking to people with it on. The doctor nodded and scribbled stuff down on the paper.

"And how long did you spend there?" He asked not moving his gaze from his forms. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly again.

"Overnight" I replied quietly. I could tell I was blushing, my face was burning up. Damn emotions. Doc nodded and repeated the word yeah a dozen times before placing it down on his knee. He motioned for the nurse to come over; she brought a large needle with her and a sterilizing kit. She took hold of my right sleeve and began to role it up so it was just above my elbow.

"Final question Mr Thomas, are you and Mrs Edwards in a sexual relationship?" He asked looking into my eyes. My face heated up and the nurse began to wipe my arm. I couldn't get up and storm out with the needle so close to my skin.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked as I eyed the needle growing closer to my unprotected arm.

"Necessary information to determine the relationship between you and Miss Edwards," He said matter-of-factly. I glared at him with a cold stare. Suddenly I felt the needle penetrate the flesh on my arm. Looking down I watched as the needle filled with my blood.

"I guess so," I muttered as the needle was withdrawn from my arm and the nurse placed a cotton wool bud onto the tiny pinprick. The doctor nodded and wrote this new information down. I turned to face him.

"Don't breath a word of this to the guy I was with outside." I said staring intently at him. The doctor nodded and stood up. The nurse placed the needle into a container and handed it to the doc. I kept the wool pressed against my forearm as the doctor turned back around to me.

"You can return to the waiting room now Mr Thomas, we will return with the blood results shortly." He smiled opening the door for me. I grunted and walked down the corridor, back to the waiting area outside Chelsea's room. As I turned back around the corner I noticed that Denny wasn't sat on any of the chairs. They must have let visitors back into Chels room. Moving closer I heard a faint voice coming from within. Stopping, I placed my ear close to the door and listened in.

"Chelsea please wake up. I need you with me; I've got so much I want to share with you. If you wake up I'm going to take you away with me and we will get married and have kids and we can spend the rest of our lives together." Denny let out a loud whimper and sobbed. I waited a few seconds before opening the doors and walking in. Denny suddenly stood up and wiped his eyes before taking a seat on the blue plastic chair. I bowed my head slightly and took a seat on the sofa in the corner of the room. Denny's eyes followed me as I kicked my legs up and leant against the white wall.

"What did you do to your arm?" He asked, his gaze focused on my arm where I still held the cotton wool bud. I looked down and slowly moved the cotton away. There was no mark, just a little blood on the bud. I stuffed the cotton wool bud into my pocket before turning back to Denny.

"I caught it on the door" I mumbled rolling down the sleeve to my top. Denny closed his eyes and leant back in the chair. I looked over at him; he had bags under his eyes.

"Denny. Aren't you due back at the islands on tomorrow evening?" I asked. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at me.

"I can't leave her." His voice was hoarse and quiet, I nodded understandingly.

"But what about the jobs people are relying on you?" I asked staring at him as warmly as I could. He turned to face Chelsea and stroked her hand.

"I can't … I can't do it." He eventually said, breaking the silence of the room. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"You know I'm in the city till Wednesday ..." I mumbled, trying to hint without making it sound obvious. He then sat up straight in his chair and looked at me.

"Vaughn …" He asked. "Would you look after Chels if I had to go back to the islands?" His eyes looked straight into mine and smiled weakly. I nodded and rested my head back onto the wall, closing my eyes. It was already around 10PM and I was frickin knackered.

* * *

><p>Vaughn's P.O.V –<p>

I sat on the chair staring at Chelsea. She looked so fragile wired up to all those machines. All I wanted to do was pick her up and run away with her, hold her tight and never let anything hurt her. Reaching out I grabbed her hand and stroked it. Suddenly the doors burst open and a small brown haired girl walked in, mascara running down her face. Denny soon followed and stood near the door. The brown hair girl ran over to Chelsea and took a seat at the bottom of the bed.

"Oh Chelsea" She sobbed stroking her leg. "Chelsea Jill's here. It's me." She cried as her tears fell onto the sheets. I turned to face her, she had purple eyes and had chocolate brown hair tied up into a pony tail. I knitted my eyebrows together and looked at Denny; he was staring at Chelsea's limp body. The doors suddenly opened, scaring Denny, as the doctor walked in. He walked over to Chelsea and checked all the monitors before checking the clipboard at the bottom of the bed.

"Chelsea is still stabilized but isn't showing any signs of waking soon," He announced turning to Denny who had now moved closer to the bed. I nodded and turned my gaze back to Chelsea while Jill let out a loud sob. The doc's gaze then switched to me.

"Mr Thomas, please may I see you for a second?" He asked. I nodded and stood up. Letting go of Chelsea's hand I let Jill take my place as I followed the doctor outside. Denny's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as we walked out of the doors.

"Ahhh. Vaughn isn't it?" He asked turning through the papers.

"Yep" I nodded sticking my hands into my pockets and kicking the ground. His face found mine as he pulled out a specific piece of paper.

"Your blood tests came through and it turns out that you're perfectly fine." I let out a sigh of relief and bowed my head.

"Thanks" I muttered turning back around to walk into the room again but was interrupted by the doctor.

"Chelsea's body seems to be rejecting the medication we are giving her" I froze, halfway through a step.

"We will try and give her more in the morning but if it doesn't go well she might never wake up" He added. Another lump rose in my throat and my eyes began to sting. I nodded and walked off. Standing outside the big double doors I wiped the corner on my eyes with the end of my sleeve and rested my head on the wall. I couldn't lose Chelsea; I wouldn't be able to function. The only reason I got through my week was knowing I got to see her for two whole days. Her smile lit up my world; I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Rubbing my face in my hands I stood up and walked through the doors. Denny was now sat in the felt chair while Jill stood by her bed. Walking to the free space next to Jill I looked down at Chelsea. Apart from the thousands of wires covering her body and the annoying beeping from her blood sugar level, she looked like she was sleeping. Jill then sniffed and rested her head on my arm. I cringed at her touch. If you couldn't tell - I wasn't a people person. Awkwardly shifting, I slowly slipped away from the bed and took my seat back on the sofa and rested my head on the arm as I stretched out my legs. Chelsea would wake up, I know she would.

**Carbon Monoxide poisoning … Dun dun duhhh ;) So what do you think of this chapter? Thanks for the reviews and followers :) Tell me what you think and please stay tuned for the next chapter x**


	22. Miracle

**Chapter 22 is here and Chelsea is still in the hospital. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews :D Hope everyone had a nice Valentine's Day and don't forget to enjoy :) Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 22 – Chelsea's P.O.V

I felt the sunlight stream onto my face as it burnt my skin. Slowly opening my eyes I found myself staring at an unfamiliar white ceiling. Confused I tried to talk but my voice was hoarse and quiet. I turned my head to the right and saw Vaughn stretched out on a couch wrapped in a light blue blanket. I tried to call out to him, to ask what's going on. I tried to get up but wires covered my body and I couldn't escape. Bugger. Then I saw a jug on the side of the table next to me, perfect way to get attention. My arm felt very heavy as I tried to reach for the plastic jug but I managed to prod it with my middle finger and I watched it fall to the ground. The little water left inside spilt over the floor and made Vaughn jump up off the sofa. He looked around tiredly but then his eyes locked onto mine. I smiled weakly as he came running over to me. His facial hair had taken a turn for the worse. Growing into major stubble on the brink of a beard, and of course it was all silver. He knelt down, took hold of my hand and squeezed it tightly. I smiled weakly again and tried to sit up but Vaughn placed his free hand on my forehead and pushed me down and stroked the outline of my hair.

"Chelsea … I. How are. You had me worried sick." He stumbled unsure what the best words to say were. I frowned, not 100% sure what was going on. I opened my mouth to speak but again the words were stuck.

"V…Vaughn?" I squeaked. His eyes brightened and he leant in and kissed my forehead.

"Chelsea do you know where you are?" He asked looking into my eyes seriously. I shook my head and looked around. At that point a guy in a white vest walked in and stared wide eyed at me. He then stuck his head out of the door again and two nurses ran inside, giving me the same expression. The doctor walked to my other side checked the monitor's, Vaughn never let go of my hand.

"Chelsea you are very lucky to be alive" He said taking a seat next to me. I turned to look at Vaughn who nodded in confirmation.

"You have been unconscious for the past 6 days. You had Carbon Monoxide poisoning and your system was rejecting our medication to steady your oxygen levels. But it's a miracle that you're awake so early on. And Mr Thomas never left your side throughout." He motioned towards Vaughn. I turned my head again to Vaughn who no had a thin blush spread across his cheeks. My heart rose in my throat as I squeezed his hand weakly.

"Miss Edwards can you sit up?" The doctor asked, his name tag read Stewart. I let go of Vaughn's warm hand and tried to push myself up using my elbows. Slowly but surely I managed to push myself up so that I could lean on the backboard. Vaughn's eyes followed me carefully as I weakly smiled at the doctor and nodded.

"Good, good. Now Miss Edwards we will need to keep you in for a while to monitor you progress" Steward smiled taking hold of the clipboards and thrusting it towards the two nurses. My heart sank, Jill and Skye's wedding. If I had been out cold for 6 days then the wedding was in two days!

"But. Will … I be able to … get out for Sunday?" I managed to squeak out. Vaughn's eyebrows pulled together and Stewart looked at me confused.

"It depends how your health goes in the next 24 hours" He said. I nodded and looked at the bed sheet. Slowly I reached out and took hold of Vaughn's warm hand.

"Okay Miss Edwards, we'll need to run a few more tests later on because you've woken up so early" The doctor noted. I nodded and watched them walk out of the room before I turned to Vaughn. Smiling I traced the outline of his stubble and laughed weakly.

"Growing a beard?" I asked resting my head back on the backboard. It felt like the gravity had been turned up. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"I've not had the time to get ready." He chuckled standing up and sitting on the end of my bed. Then my mind flicked to the wedding in two days, there was no way possible I was missing it. Even if I had to jump out of the window and run away.

"What so important in two days time?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I smiled at him and slowly sunk back onto the pillow.

"My aunt Jill is getting married." I said facing him fully. His purple eyes glistened in the sunlight and reflected a sickly looking girl slouched in bed. He nodded and smiled.

"Was that the little mousy hair girl who was here?" He asked. I giggled quietly and nodded then my eyes shot open.

"She was here?" I asked. Then my mind flicked to Denny, we were supposed to be on holiday.

"Denny?!" I exclaimed looking around the room and falling short. I turned to Vaughn who's gaze had fallen hard.

"He had to go back to the islands." He said softly, soothing my forehead. My eyebrows furrowed together and Vaughn slowly moved his hand to trace my eyebrows. He then sighed.

"Do you want me to call him?" He asked looking down at me. I looked up into his eyes, not really wanting to but I guess it was the best thing to do. I nodded. Vaughn sighed, whipped out his phone and began typing in numbers. He held it to his ear and his gaze fell hard.

"Denny, there's someone here who wants to talk to you …" He mumbled handing me the phone. I took it in my hand and weakly held it to my ear.

"Hey" I said. There was a long pause then a huge sob.

"Chelsea? I thought you were going to die! I couldn't think, I've not been eating. It's only when Taro called asking me to come back that I had to leave you." His voice was wobbly. I cringed at the thought of him balling his eyes out over me.

"Do you remember anything before you passed out?" He asked sniffing. I scraped my head for answers but came up empty. The last thing I really remember was meeting Jill and Skye at the hotel then the rest was a blur.

"No" I whispered. He sighed and sniffed again.

"It's alright. Chelsea I want to come as see you but the boats don't run again till Monday because of the summer waters and my boat won't make it all the way to the mainland," He said. My stomach did flips before I smiled.

"Denny don't worry about it. I think they will let me go in a few days. Does that mean you won't make Jill's wedding?" I asked looking down at the bed sheet. Of course that's what it meant.

"I'm sorry," He sighed down the phone, and then it cut off. I looked at the screen and it displayed the 'no signal' sign. I handed it back to Vaughn who put it back into his pant pocket.

"Everything alright?" He asked taking hold of my hand again. I nodded and smiled as I looked into his eyes. Everything was just perfect.

* * *

><p>I wobbled but managed to keep my balance as Vaughn held onto my arm. My legs were weak but I could still move them one in front of the other. The Doctors had given me a crutch to help me keep my balance for the wedding tomorrow. The blood tests had come back and everything was stable. I'd slept through the night while Vaughn took the night cap on the sofa again. Jill had come to visit me and hugged me to death. She was going to postpone the wedding but I made sure she wouldn't. I was going to get to that wedding. Tomorrow at 1, I would be there. The hospital would release me today to prepare for the wedding if I could walk with the aid of a crutch so Vaughn was helping me practice.<p>

"Come on cowboy, let's get going," I winked and letting go of his arm. I wobbled but managed to get through the doors and halfway down the corridor before Vaughn took hold of my hand.

"You're not getting away that easily," He laughed and led me to the main reception. On arrival I was greeted by the receptionist who smiled warmly at us.

"We would like to discharge Miss Edwards please, Mr Dawson should have forwarded an email." Vaughn said with no real emotion in his voice. He wasn't really a people person. She nodded and started tying away on the keyboard.

"Ahh yes. Well you take care now Miss Edwards, and you should be back in for a check-up in the next week," She smiled at me. I returned the smile, nodded and turned to walk outside with Vaughn. The double doors slid open and a warm gust of air hit my face, fresh air. I loved it. Vaughn led me to a black BMW which was parked on the nearest slot to the doors. He opened the passenger door and helped me get inside before he himself walked around and got in the driver's side. I turned to face him and smiled.

"You're amazing you know" I smiled as he started up the engine. He turned to face me and smiled before pointing to his chin.

"I think its best we go back so I can get rid of this," He winked as we pulled out into the road. I giggled but then reality hit me.

"Vaughn I don't have anywhere to stay." I said sitting up straight in the chair. He kept facing the road but rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll just have to throw you out on the street then" He said. I playfully punched his arm and turned to face the road.

"You can stay at mine for a bit," He said, turning onto another road. I didn't know Vaughn had a place in the city. I just presumed he travelled round until he visited us again. This was the first time I'd seen Vaughn out in public without his cowboy getup on. He looked extremely good looking when he wore just his black shirt, something about it just suited him.

It took just 20 minutes till the car stopped and Vaughn turned to me. He pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. His eyes found mine and I drank in his perfect features. He got out of the car and walked round to my door and opening it. I struggled out and grabbed my crutch just before I could fall flat on my face. Vaughn chuckled and took my suitcase out of the foot well. It was the same suitcase I'd taken away to the hotel with me. It was filled with steamy clothing that Julia had packed. Vaughn took my hand in his free one and slowly led me into the lobby where he punched the button to the lift. The lift arrived and we walked inside where he pressed floor 6 and we watched the doors shut in front of us.

"Vaughn?" I asked turning to face him. He looked down and found my eyes with his amethyst ones.

"Yeah?" He asked raising an eyebrow and squeezing my hand slowly. I blushed slightly and closed the gap between us.

"Would you come to the wedding with me?" I asked turning my gaze to the floor. He chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm not letting you go alone," He said. I smiled and rested my head on his arm. The lift stopped and led to a corridor with red carpet and golden walls. Vaughn motioned for me to follow him. We soon stopped in front of room 616 and he opened it with his set of keys. He nodded for me to go in and rubbed the back of his neck as I wobbled and made my way into his front room. The carpet was black like the curtains and sofa. There was a flat screen T.V sat on top of a glass case which stared directly at the couch. I turned to Vaughn and smiled.

"Nice place" I giggled hobbling into the middle of the room. Vaughn shut the door and wheeled in my suitcase.

"You can stay in my room. I'll kip on the couch," He said pulling my case through another door at the north-east side of the room. Opening it, it lead to another corridor with two doors leading off.

"That there is the bathroom and this here …" He paused as he opened the door. "Is my room." He said walking in. I followed him and looked around. Of course everything was black, apart from the ceiling and carpet which strangely were cream. The bed was king sized and had four pillows scattered around it. I turned and smiled at him.

"It's lovely" I smiled hugging him. He chuckled and hugged me back before letting go and running his hand across his chin.

"Well I guess I'd better get rid of this" He said looking down at me. I looked at him and smiled. It did give him a sexy twinge.

"Well you could leave it on for a while," I smiled slyly and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"And why is that?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I reached up and placed my lips on his, his stubble tickled my face. The fireworks erupted in the background again as my heart flew into my throat. He kissed back but soon drew away.

"Chelsea you've just come out of the Hospital …" He said looking down into my eyes.

"Yeah, and I also have perfect health" I replied and leant up to kiss him again. This time he didn't pull away, he placed his hands on the tops of my legs and lifted me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. I dropped my crutch and wrapped my arms around his neck. Slowly he made his way over to the bed and placed me down on my back gently. It was as if he didn't want to break me because I was fragile. Placing both of his hands at either side of my head he leant down and kissed me again. I ran my hands through his hair as he ran his hand up my leg. Giggling I peeled off his top as his hand wandered up mine. Tomorrow was Jill's day, tonight was mine.

**Okay so it's the second time the roley poley has happened now, looks like it's a full on affair :P Thanks again for reading, couldn't do it without you guys. Please tell me your thoughts and stay tuned for the wedding :) see ya x**


	23. Jill's Wedding

**Hey Guys, I'm really sorry for not posting sooner but my gran died this week so my mind been a bit distracted :( Thanks for all your patience and I'm sorry again for the late posts, I'll try and post sooner. Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 23 – Chelsea's P.O.V

"Morning Cowboy" I giggled resting my head on his arm. He hugged me and pulled me onto his chest. His eyes shone in the light and reflected the lovely purple colours within.

"Morning" He smiled and kissed me. I smiled back and rested my head onto his chest. Sighing I stared off into the distance but swiftly sat up quickly. It was 10PM.

"The wedding!" I exclaimed. Vaughn's eyes widened as I quickly rolled off his stomach and stood up with the blanket wrapped around me.

"I need a shower" I panicked and turned to Vaughn. He stood up and opened the door quickly. I wobbly walked into the bathroom with the aid of Vaughn as he turned the shower on. He quickly walked to the sink, filled it up and began smearing shaving foam over his silver stubble. The shower was warm, calming. Looking around the little shelves around me I grabbed the most colourful thing in sight. It was bright blue and smelt of … well, Ted Baker show gel. Guess I was gonna smell like a guy today. Stepping out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me as Vaughn stepped in. I walked into the bedroom and unzipped my suitcase; really, I needed sweats to travel to the flat but I came face to face with lacy black thongs. When would I even use them? Quickly routing through my bag I pulled out 3 thongs, a policewomen's hat, handcuffs and two tight fitting dresses which I angrily threw behind me. Julia had to have completely repacked my suitcase when I went to see her the morning we left. Shoving my suitcase aside I rested my head on my arms. Fuck. There was a cough and I lifted my head up to see Vaughn stood at the door with a towel wrapped around his waist while he held a thong on the tip of his index finger and raised an eyebrow. I blushed red, quickly stood up and snatched it out of his hand.

"Julia" I growled as I took a seat on the end of the bed. Vaughn chuckled and sat beside me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Squeezing me tightly he reached behind him and placed a black polo top into my arms. I smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up before pointing at the door. He rolled his eyes and slumped outside before shutting the door behind me. Damn he was cute. Pulling off my towel I slipped on the least lacy bra and then pulled the black top over my head. It fell down so it covered my bum but then there was the problem of pants. I looked at my suitcase but there really was point in looking there, maybe I could steal something of Vaughn's. I smirked as I walked over to his chest of draws and pulled out the first draw. It was pretty much the basic guy's underwear draw filled with boxers. I closed it and moved onto the next one. I reached in and pulled out a pair of grey joggers, I guess I could wear these. I pulled them up and held them at my waist with my hands. The must have been a good foot and a bit longer than my actual legs so I rolled the bottoms of them up so that they hovered at my ankles. There were adjustable straps at the waist so I pulled them until they were tight against my waist before tying them. I giggled and was about to close the draw when a yellow envelope caught my eye in the sea of dark colours. I pulled it out and inscribed on the front was _'Dear Vaughn Edward Thomas'. _The writing was swirled and just barely readable. I ran my hand across the imprinted letters and turned it over in my hand, I knew it was wrong to go snooping but Vaughn was so closed up and it couldn't hurt to have a nosy to try and find out why he was so cold towards people. I quickly opened up the top and pulled out a tinted cream piece of paper, the writing was pretty much the same on there.

_'Dear Vaughn, I wanted to let you know how much I love you and how none of this is your fault. I don't want you to blame yourself or your brother for this mess. Just remember, I will always be with you. Maybe not in person but in your heart and you know that, never forget. I love you Vaughn, and your father did too, he just didn't know how to show it. Make sure your brother doesn't go looking for him because it will only end badly. I'm sorry. I love you. Lots of love and kissed from Mum xxx' _I stared at the paper quietly and a lump rose into my throat. I placed the letter carefully back into the envelope and sat down on the edge of the bed. What was all that about? Suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door so I quickly put the envelope back, closed the draw and sat on the floor, pretending to act busy. He came in and smiled at me on the floor. I stood up and walked over to him where he pulled me into his chest. The scent of hay still filled my nose but was masked with a slight twinge of lynx shower gel. I traced my finger on his back and drew a heart, this was all I wanted. Me, Vaughn and forever.

"Come on Miss, let's get you to that wedding" He smiled pulling on my hand towards the sitting room. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt and a black tie. I had no idea what the colour theme was but I was guessing Jill would probably sort the both of us out. We walked into the hall where Vaughn locked the door before leading us towards the lift. But the door a couple feet in front of us opened and a brown haired guy came out.

"Vaughn!" He smiled looking at him before his gaze moved to me. I was still holding his hand. "Is this your girlfriend?" He winked at me. I heard Vaughn growl ever so lightly before I squeezed his hand. The guy in front of us had short light brown hair and grey eyes which didn't glisten in the light or reflect any nice personality within.

"Piss of Sam" He said staring coolly at him. At least he had his cowboy hat back on to make him look more mysterious. Jack rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"You're gonna have a handful with this one" He smirked and winked at me again. I felt Vaughn tense up so I pulled his hand behind me and I stood in front of him to prevent him from lashing out. I stared up a Jack and smiled slyly.

"Actually Jack. Vaughn is probably the nicest and selfless person I have ever met and just because you have about a 1 in 20 chance of getting laid before the time you hit 30 I suggest you shut up." I smiled sweetly. Vaughn smirked behind me as Jack's face fell. I dragged Vaughn past him and into the lift where the doors shut abruptly behind us. Vaughn turned to face me and kissed me.

"The nicest person you've ever met?" He asked raising an eyebrow and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Now don't let it go to your head Cowboy" I laughed and kissed his lips. He smirked again as the lift arrived at the ground floor.

It wasn't long before we were in the car and pulling up outside the hairdressers shop. I was already later than planned so we both rushed inside as soon as the car stopped. As the bell rang when we entered there was flash of light brown hair and suddenly Jill was stood in front of me with half of her hair curled. I smiled weakly.

"I'm so glad you were able to come Chelsea, you look a lot better than when I saw you yesterday." She smiled as she hugged me and led me over to the chair next to her where a red haired lady came over to me and began to separate my hair. I could see Vaughn in the corner of my eye take a seat on the little waiting sofa a few feet away from me.

"So where's Skye?" I asked as the hairdresser pulled out some curling tongue's and began curling my hair.

"He's getting his suit fitted. But Chelsea he looks so smart and sexy, I can't believe we're actually getting married!" She squealed as I rolled my eyes. She was like a little teenager.

"So I'm guessing you're excited?" I smirked but she giggled and playfully nudged me.

"I've got you're bridesmaid dress in the back" She smiled as the red-haired women accidently yanked a piece of my hair. I cursed under my breath but kept on a smile which looked more like I was gritting my teeth.

"Thanks Jill. I'm really happy for you." I smiled.

"So is he your date?" She asked winking at me and motioning towards Vaughn. I rolled my eyes but soon followed her gaze and caught Vaughn edging the corners up of a glamour magazine with his finger so he could read the tiny articles. He looked up and caught my eye before flicking away the magazine and pulling his cowboy hat down.

"Erm I guess so," I smiled at her but then quickly added "Denny is stuck on the islands." She shook her head and rolled her eyes before taking a sip of the tea sat on the counter in front of her.

"Vaughn isn't it?" She asked still peering at him. I nodded and smiled at Vaughn who still had his hat pulled over his face.

"He's a good one Chelsea, never left you in hospital he didn't. I think he likes you." She grinned. I sunk back in my chair and blushed. There was no way she could know about the affair could she?

"No way!" I protested, convincing her she was being ridiculous. She replied with a 'hmmm' and that was that. She didn't mention Vaughn for the rest of the time we both had our hair done.

I stood up off the chair and span around. My hair was in ringlets and bounced just under my shoulders. Vaughn's eyes were glued to me as I walked over to him.

"What do you think?" I asked smiling down at him. He smirked slightly.

"If you weren't dating that fisherman I would grab you right now and run away with you" He winked and smirked again. I blushed before giggling in return.

"Is that a threat Cowboy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It might just be," He smirked before standing up and running his hand down my back. I giggled and walked towards where Jill was motioning me to follow. She led me down a little corridor and into a changing area where there were two clothes bags hanging up. I took hold of the smaller one and smiled at her.

"I hope you like it Chels," She smiled before heading behind the divider. I unzipped the case and pulled out a light blue dress with a white bow and underdress. I took off Vaughn's jobbers and top before slipping on the silk gown. It was strapless and stopped just short of my knee. I looked into the mirror and smiled, I looked alright in blue. Jill nervously coughed and I span around. My mouth hit the floor as Jill was stood in front of me wearing a long cream dress which delicately licked the floor and trailed behind her. She looked beautiful.

"Jill you look amazing. Skye is going to love it" I grinned walking over to hug her. She sobbed and sniffed before pulling away and carefully rubbing her eyes.

"Don't get me started. Come on, just got to finish the makeup and we can get going" She smiled taking hold of my hand and leading us back into the shop. Vaughn quickly stood up and he gawped. But it wasn't at Jill who looked stunning, it was at me. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Chelsea …" He began but couldn't finish his sentence. I giggled as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. His arms twitched at the side as he wanted to reach out and hug me like I wanted to hug him, but Jill was present. I sighed and looked up at him before walking over to the red haired women again who know held eye lash curlers and mascara in both of her hands. Swallowing hard I braced myself for the torture I was about to endure.

Finally after a full 40 minutes of crud being plastered onto my skin and Vaughn staring at me intrigued we were finally ready. Shortly after our makeup had been applied, a white limo arrived and we all piled in. The seats were a beige colour and had a large bouquet of flowers inside. I took a seat next to Vaughn and he took hold of my hand but we managed to sit in a position so Jill couldn't clock onto it.

"Chelsea I'm nervous" She whimpered as she picked up the bouquet and held it in her hands.

"Jill, it's alright. You're marrying the man of your dreams. The one you want to spend the rest of your life with, the one who … you love. With all your heart" I said but slowly turned to Vaughn in the short pause. He looked down into my eyes and was looking at me with such intense emotions it made my heart thud in my chest. He squeezed my hand but our gaze was suddenly broken by Jill.

"You're right Chels" She smiled. I turned to look at her and blushed slightly while smoothing out my dress. The limo soon pulled up in front of an old looking church which was decorated with light blue heart balloons and flowers tied to the open doors. I looked at Jill who was smiling nervously and shaking like mad.

"Vaughn will you go inside and wait for us?" I asked looking at Jill worryingly. He nodded and opened the door before getting out and holding the door open as me and Jill clambered out. I watched him walk through the doors and out of sight before I turned to Jill.

"You okay?" I asked smiling at her. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." She smiled. I linked her and walked her up to the doors. As soon as the traditional music 'here comes the bride' came on we walked in and stepped to the music.

Inside of the church was beautifully decorated in light blues, silvers and whites. At the top end of the church near the flowering alter stood the vicar and Skye who was wearing a light blue tuxedo and had his hair covering one eye of his face. When we reached the top I placed Jill's hand into Skye's, winked and then stood to the side next to Jill. I looked into the crowd of people who most of them I knew from when I was little, and caught the attention of Vaughn who was sat nearer the back away from everyone. He wasn't paying attention to the happy couple but at me. He had taken off his cowboy hat and had patted his hair down so it didn't stick up as much but there was one little cow-flick that stuck up and made him look really cute. The vicar started the ceremony as I stood at the front looking at them awkwardly from the side for ages.

"Skye Jacobs. Do you take this woman, Jill Violet Edwards, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked looking at Skye.

"I do" He replied grinning at Jill.

"Jill Violet Edwards. Do you take this man, Skye Jacobs, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked turning to face Jill.

"I do" She blubbered as Skye slid the wedding ring onto her finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" The vicar announced. Jill reached up and kissed Skye as a round of applause and cheers broke out in the church. I smiled as I walked out in front of them and led them outside where a photographer was waiting. The guests were given confetti to throw over the newly wedded couple as a photo was taken. Vaughn managed to find his way to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist in the busy crowd. I turned to face him and hugged him.

"I didn't know she was getting married to _him_" He said but sneered the word 'him'. I looked at him and frowned.

"Who Skye?" I asked confused turning around to look at Skye who was glaring in our direction. "What's up with him?" I asked as I turned back to face Vaughn.

"Chelsea … that's my brother …"

**Ooh can't have a wedding without a bit of drama ;) So I hope you enjoyed the wedding and preperations for it. Thanks again for reading and all the support you guys have given me over the past year. Stay tuned for the reception in the next update :) x**


	24. Wedding Reception

**Hey guys :) Finished Chapter 24 in Wales :P I hope you enjoy the wedding reception and please tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading :P Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 24 –

"Your brother?" I asked staring into his amethyst eyes in confusion. Skye, Vaughn's brother? What was happening? I was about to question him but Jill suddenly caught hold of my arm and pulled me in front of the photographer.

"Smile" He said before taking a snapshot of us in front of an old weeping willow. I turned to look at Vaughn but he was staring into the distance.

"Hey what about one of you and Vaughn?" Jill smiled cheerfully as she reached over and took hold of Vaughn's arm before pushing him towards me. Before he could protest the photographer was already getting the camera into position. Vaughn wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head while I snuggled into his neck while looking at the camera. He snapped the photo and nodded for us to move.

"Vaughn …" I started but he pulled on my hand and took me back into the crowd.

"Not here," He whispered before Skye and Jill walked past us into the white limo waiting at the curb. It was decorated with baby blue ribbons and had tin cans attached to the back. I'd never really understood the need for them. Before Jill got in she turned her back on us and with all of her strength, threw her bouquet of flowers into the air. Loads of girls in front of us began to gather into a tight circle, hoping that they'd be the ones to catch the bouquet. I chuckled at their desperate attempts while everyone watched the flowers spiral in the air. I was staring at the girl in the pink dress when Vaughn stepped back ever so slightly and grunted. A round of applause broke out and I stared around confused before looking at Vaughn who held the bouquet in his spare hand. I burst into a fit of laughter as it came to me that the bouquet had hit him in the chest and made him slip backwards slightly. He handed the flowers to me and adjusted his hat so that he wasn't the centre of attention. Rolling my eyes I joined everyone in waving them off before some taxis began to full up and people started to get in. By the time the third cab came round it was mine and Vaughn's turn to get in. We shared the taxi with a short rounded feller and a much taller blond woman. The journey to the pub was awkward. There was no conversation for the full ten minutes but only the steady breathing of everyone. When the car pulled up outside the Admiral Johnston, Vaughn couldn't be happier to get out and rush into the busy pub.

Inside was beautifully decorated with a large wooden dance floor, blue heart balloons and ribbons that were draped over almost everything in sight. The music was playing and in the centre of the dance floor stood Jill and Skye who were gracefully twirling in circles to slow music that I wasn't too familiar with.

"Vaughn …" I turned to face him and his face was torn in a flurry of emotions that were usually hidden behind a thick brick wall. I sighed and took hold of his hand before leading him towards the door which read 'staff only'. Completely ignoring the sign I opened the door and led Vaughn inside. Inside looked like a normal living area minus a T.V and a fire. There was a brown sofa which I pulled Vaughn onto before sitting down at the opposite end and lifting my feet onto his knee.

"Explain yourself cowboy" I said confused and intruded about who the man my aunt had just married. Skye and Vaughn had both been a little … lacking on the details of their past. He sighed before taking off his hat and ruffling his hair. I eyed him curiously as he placed his hat on my lap and turned to face my.

"Chelsea … I've never thought that I could feel like what I feel when I'm with you …" He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"When I was little, my dad wasn't always around … but when he was he … he would start arguments …" He sighed again and I nodded understandably.

"Skye was 9 years older than so he always used to protect me from the worst of it. But in the morning there would always be broken pictures, vases, anything that was fragile. And mum, she would have a black eye here, a broken rib there. I didn't understand what was happening, I thought. I thought that this was how family's acted. But mum was unhappy and so when I was 3. I woke up to Skye screaming. I got up out of bed and toddled over to my bedroom door, walked down the corridor towards mum's room. She was there, hanging from the light with a rope around her neck … I screamed. Even when the neighbours came round and carried me out I still screamed."

He paused. He wasn't breathing or even moving at all. I sat up and took hold of his hand in mine. Gently stroking it with my thumb I squeezed it gently.

"Even after she died she still stuck up for him. Always said he loved us all but he didn't. We were just some of the mistakes of the thousands. Of course me and Skye got sent to an orphanage. They didn't treat us properly there, only fed us when they felt like it. Slowly me and Skye grew away from each other and after just one year after being sent there he vanished. I never saw him again. He's left me like mum had done, alone and cold. By the time I turned 12 I had tried to escape over 25 times. Each were carefully planned but none succeeded. I'd always get caught near the fence as I tried to climb over. As I turned 13 I finally managed to escape and fled the city. I ran, faster than I'd ever run before, hoping that I would die if I ever got caught. Luckily no one came after me this time and it wasn't until I reached Mineral Town till I realised that I was homeless. I spent two weeks on the streets, eating out of rubbish bins at the back of a restaurant. Then I stumbled onto a ranch, run by an old man who took me in."

I smiled slightly as he continued to stare at the ground.

"He gave me a home, taught me 'bout animals. I actually felt happy living there. That was until he had a heart attack on the day he had sent me out to buy the shopping in. If I had been there I could have called an ambulance, could have saved him."

I took his hat of my legs and put it behind me before taking a seat next to me and hugging him.

"Vaughn … Heart attacks are mostly always fatal. If you had have been there you probably couldn't have changed anything. It wasn't your fault." I soothed as I twisted a hand through his hair. He stayed silent for a while before gently nodding.

"After that is when Mirabelle found me. She'd been mum's sister and had recognised me from the marketplace. And ever since I've been living with them." He finished with a deep sigh. I pushed his arms aside and crawled onto his lap when I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. No wonder he had been so cold when I'd first met him. He'd lost so many people that he was afraid of getting close to people again. I pulled away and pushed his hair out of his face so I could see his full facial features.

"Vaughn ..." I began but didn't have any words to say. He sniffed and smiled at me.

"Then I found you Chelsea …" He stated. I looked into his eyes before kissing him on the lips. He kissed me back passionately and took hold of my hand.

"Vaughn I will never leave you, no matter what." I said looking seriously at him. He smiled but then it slowly faded and his gaze turned to our hands that were interlocked. He mumbled something quietly before kissing me again. I didn't want to question what he said; I thought he'd shared enough to me.

"And when you were in hospital Chelsea, they told me that you probably wouldn't wake up. I was torn up, I couldn't lose anyone else. But now Skye's just turned up out of the blue without the slightest bit of regret and seemed like he found himself a new family." He said, his eyes becoming redder. I reached over again and pulled him to my chest.

"Vaughn, don't be hard on yourself. You've got me here with you now and that's all you need to concentrate on." I said, trying to comfort him. He sniffed again but wrapped his arms around my waist. He laughed and buried his head into my head as I rested my cheek on the top of his head.

I wish I could pick him and lock him away in my heart so nobody could ever hurt him again. I should have told him how my own past wasn't perfect. How I'd ended up in the care of my aunt and why I cry when I think about my mum. But I couldn't. I never wanted anyone to find out, if I didn't speak of it, it never really happened.

"Come on cowboy, let's enjoy the party" I smiled getting up and holding out my hand. He took it and smiled before sniffing again and picking up his hat where he placed it on his head. Leading me out of the 'staff only' room, Vaughn made his way to the bar where he took a seat and let me sit on the one next to him. I stared around at all the multi-coloured cocktails and felt sick from when I downed the shots at the dance nearly season ago.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked turning to face me and Vaughn.

"A pint of larger and …" Vaughn turned to face me and motioned for me to order something.

"Erm a glass of white wine please" I smiled at him before he scuttled off. I watched him pull out glasses and fill them up before placing them down in front of us and giving me a wink. Vaughn rolled his eyes before taking his beer and drinking half of it in one breath.

"Slow down cowboy. You still owe me a dance" I winked as I took a sip of my wine and placing it back onto the bar. I smiled before turning around to look at the dance floor where Jill and Skye were rocking it up in the middle as the heart shaped lights spun around them. If Vaughn and Skye were brothers then why did they have separate names? Skye Jacobs and Vaughn Thomas.

As me and Vaughn finished our drinks the music slowly tuned down and 'Iris – Goo Goo Dolls' suddenly lit up the pub. Vaughn got up of his chair and held out a hand.

"Here is your free dance ma'am" He winked as I took hold of it. He led me onto the dance floor where he wrapped his arm around my waist and slowly began to spin in circles around the old wooden floor.

'_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now'**_

I let the lyrics flow through my ears and take hold of my body as Vaughn's tender touch span me around. Closing my eyes I pictured a perfect life. Me and Vaughn growing old together, having a life. Where neither of us would ever be hurt by people ever again, as long as we stuck together.

'_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**When sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight'**_

Vaught spun me around again and delicately caught my waist where we continued to dance slowly to the soft melody. I looked up into his face where his eyes caught mine and held them tight. The purple within shone and for the first time ever in public he smiled. Smiled with his teeth where they shone a gleaming bright white.

'_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am' **_

The fire burning within suddenly burst out and expressed its self in the song. The passion held behind barriers for ages suddenly let loose and all of a sudden the song was my life. Me and Vaughn caught up in the lyrics as they wrapped themselves around us. It seemed that there were no couples around us but just the fire of our bodies dancing around on the hard wooden floor.

'_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive'**_

'_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am'**_

The guitar and drum solo burst out and joined the fire our spirits together in a delicate dance which was still full of passion. The lyrics reflected our lives. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Vaughn's chest as the music continued to pulse through my body.

'_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am'**_

'_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am'**_

Finally the music came to a slow stop just as Vaughn spun me around one last time. I opened my eyes to look at him and reach up to kiss him. He kisses back and as we pull away I looked around at all the couples that were staring at us. Coughing nervously I took hold of Vaughn's hand and lead him to a free table which was the furthest away from everyone. As we sat down the music picked up again and 'cotton eyed Joe – Rednex' came on. Everyone around us suddenly started lassoing the air as I turned to voice.

"Hey cowboy?" I asked smiling at him sneakily.

"Yeah?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. I winked before snatching his cowboy hat off his head and placing it on mine. He rolled his eyes as I got up and stood back on the dance floor and started lassoing the air with the other guests. Except I looked a hell lot better because I had a hat to go with it. I managed to lasso my way to Jill where she looked up at Vaughn's hat and rolled her eyes. Hey if I wanted to join in it was best I looked the part.

I didn't finish the song and sat back down next to Vaughn when it was only halfway over. He laughed before taking his hat back and putting it back onto his head.

"Having fun little cowgirl?" He asked raising an eyebrow again. I nodded and smirked.

"So you and your aunt close?" He asked looking at me. I nodded again before taking hold of the blue WKD that Vaughn had bought me, and taking a sip.

"Yeah, I mean I've been living with her since I was a little girl. She's more like an older sister to me" I laughed at the good memories we'd had in the past. He took a sip of his pint before nodding at me.

"How come you lived with her? What about your parents?" He asked eyeing me carefully, reading every emotion that flooded through my face. Unluckily for me that any mention of my parents made my face scrunch up into a ball.

"Well I never knew my dad and mum … well she died …" I replied staring at the bottom of my glass trying to tell him mentally that I didn't really want to bring up bad memories.

"Oh" He said quietly. "Are you alright?" He asked after a long pause of me being silent. I swallowed the lump in my throat. And coughed slightly before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's just that … well" A silent tear ran down my cheek as I chocked on my words. Vaughn immediately moved his beer out of the way and wrapped his arms around me.

"Chelsea I'm sorry, it's alright" He soothed as his hand ran over my hair. I sniffed as I buried my head in his shirt.

"I'm fine. It's just that my mum saved my life … but lost hers in the process" I said digging my head deeper into his chest. Another tear slipped down my face as Vaughn pulled me in tighter.

"Chels" He said sympathetic as he gently rocked me. I sobbed quietly as his voice soothed me.

"I'm sorry." I repeated over and over again. Vaughn shook his head and told me not to worry.

"She was my best friend. And I saw a balloonist on the other side of the street which made little puppy balloons. So I ran towards him, across the street. The big truck was heading to me but mum ran for me and pushed me out of the way … just as the truck drove past. I broke my elbow badly but mum was pronounced dead on the scene. I killed her Vaughn, I killed my mum!" I whimpered into his chest. My flood barriers had never in my whole life been let down this low and all my built up emotions spilled out … all over Vaughn's shirt.

"Chelsea Edwards now you listen to me. None of it was your fault, I know because any kid would have run" Vaughn's voice washed over me with no effect. He pulled me onto his lap and rocked me.

It took a good 20 minutes until the tears had stopped flowing through my eyes and onto Vaughn. I stared at him like I was a little kid again. I felt like Vaughn was the only person in the world that truly understood me. Twin flames.

"Chels, you alright?" He asked looking down into my eyes. I nodded slowly before he reached his hand up to my face and wiped away the remaining tears and mascara stains. After he got rid of the tears he kissed the end of my nose. I giggled before resting my head back on his neck.

"Can we go home?" I asked quietly. He nodded and stood up with me in his arms. When we got past the table he placed me down gently on my feet and took hold of my hand. We stepped outside and it was already growing dark. I guess we'd been here longer than I thought. He walked me around to the side of the pub where the black BMW sat. Someone must have brought it round because I swear we left it back at the hairdressers. As we were about to get in there was a sound behind us and as we both turned around we were greeted by Skye standing on his own with his hands in his pockets.

"Vaughn" He said, no emotion in his voice. My heart suddenly rocketed and I felt lightheaded.

"Skye" Vaughn replied in his cool, emotionless voice. I took hold of his hand and stood behind him. There was an eerie silence as the boys stared at each other.

"Chelsea?" Vaughn asked. Not moving his gaze from Skye. I looked up at him.

"Yeah?" I asked. My voice hoarse and sore from crying.

"Wait in the car"

**So both Chelsea and Vaughn finally spilled out there pasts. And if you remember earlier on in the story where Chelsea burst out crying randomly, well that's why. She was just crying at the memories of her mum which is a very touchy subject for her :P Took a bit long to explain why but I finally got there ;) Also 'Iris – Goo Goo Dolls' is Vaughn and Chelsea's song :P Yeah so hope you enjoyed yet another chapter of Strange Attraction and please review me :D Stay tuned for the next update x**


	25. I love you

**So Chapter 25 is finally here, long wait I know. Thank you everyone for the reviews and favourites, really cheered me up this week. Had my gran's funeral which was really nice and met loads of relatives who I didn't really know but they seemed to know me very well. So thanks for all your patience and hopefully the updates will be quicker soon :D Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 25 – Vaughn's P.O.V

"Still playing cowboy then little bro?" Skye said as he pushed his long silver hair behind his shoulder, leaving his fringe to cover up on eye. I growled in a low tone before glaring at him from under my hat.

"You stopped being my brother the minute you walked out on me …" I spat. He shrugged, letting his hair fall back to where it had begun. Pulling his hands out of his pockets he took a step closer to me. The light from the streetlamp allowed me to his face clearly. He had aged a lot since his 15 year old face that had stuck with me all these years. Although he was only 32, he looked a lot older. And ever so slightly feminine as he'd let his hair grow out.

"Now, now little bro. I didn't have any choice, I did it for you" He said. Anger burnt up inside me and pushed any feelings of understanding away, causing my vision to glow red. I suddenly felt 10 years old again.

"Bullshit did you do it for me Skye. You did it purely for yourself with no fucking care for me. Do you know what they did to me there?" I asked, seething. I'd waited so long for this moment, to make Skye see how he'd left things. How torn up I was and how much I resented him for it. He closed his eyes before running a hand through his hair. He reminded me of a snake, sly and sneaky, always trying to get out of sticky situations.

"Vaughn … I swear I would have come back for you. But I got caught up in … certain affairs." He said so smoothly that he seemed not to be fazed by my glaring death looks.

"You have no idea Skye. You stayed for _one_ year. I stayed there for _eight_. _ Eight_ years of being used as a human ashtray, punching bag and starving. All throughout that time I told myself you would be back for me. Back to rescue me from the horrific abuse they gave me and the other children. Remember Claire? She died Skye. They told the hospital she'd 'accidently' drank a full bottle of bleach. And because they were the 'sainted' orphanage they didn't say anything about it. She killed herself Skye, shortly after you left because you were the only thing keeping her together. As for me, I got beaten unconscious every other night for being 'too young'. Do you have any idea of how that feels? Being told you're more useless than a piece of shit every day?" I was yelling now. The anger finally flowing out of me and drowning the sorry excuse for the man in front of me. I wasn't a little kid any more, I was now strong enough to yell at the world and make it listen. Skye stayed silent, unusually silent. He stayed like this for a good 2 minutes before he cleared his throat. I squared my shoulders and pushed my hat out of my eyes so I could see him clearly.

"Vaughn, I had to go … I had …" He stuttered, losing his sleek, arrogant appearance. I growled again before turning around. All I wanted to do was turn around and kick the shit out of his little fucking face but I didn't. I was better than that, I could fire all the abuse I wanted but in the end, I couldn't turn back time. I had other another life now. Before I had the chance to walk towards my car Skye spoke up.

"I went to find Dad …" He said. I froze on the spot. He shook me off for that worthless piece of shit? This time I turned back around and walked over towards him. I was a good 3 inches taller than him and started down into his emerald green eyes.

"What?" I asked through gritted teeth. He was taking the piss now.

"I went to look for Dad Vaughn," He repeated. I squinted my eyes and stared intensely at him.

"Dad? Why? Why would you ditch me for him?" I asked, a thousand thoughts flying around my head. That monster killed Mum. He tore her apart and left us to fend for ourselves.

"Vaughn, he's our Dad. And I swear I would 'a come back for you but it took a little longer than I thought. I never meant to leave you … but"

"But nothing Skye. You left me for the man who killed our Mum …" I said with no emotion in my words. He placed his hands back into his pockets and leant on the wall next to him. His green eyes pierced mine as the silence grew once again. I backed away and began heading over to the car where Chelsea was sat inside.

"You're not worth it" I muttered just loud enough so he could hear. Behind me I could hear him sigh as I walked over to the driver's side. Just as my hand took hold of the door handle Skye spoke up.

"You remind me of him you know" I didn't turn around. His mind games wouldn't work on me; after all we were the same blood.

"I'm _nothing_ like him" I replied before opening the door and stepping inside. Closing the door behind me I locked it and placed my head onto the steering wheel.

Chelsea's P.O.V –

He rested his head on the steering wheel and didn't say anything. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gently stroked him. After a few minutes his head finally emerged and he turned to face me, his eyes were slightly red.

"How much did you hear?" He asked staring me dead in the face. His eyes had seemed to have lost every ounce of emotion within them. Truth was, I heard everything. It was pretty hard to not to with all the shouting. I didn't reply, he already knew the answer.

"I didn't want you to know what they did to me, not everything …" His voice trailed off into the distance. I knew he was still holding some minor details out but I didn't want to hear the horrific things that had happened to him. It would break my heart. He took off his hat and held it in his hands, running his finger over the leather brown rim. In the corner of my eye, through the mirror I saw Skye hunch his shoulders before heading back inside at a slow pace. I turned back to Vaughn and ran my right hand through his silver coloured hair. I'd always said Vaughn and Skye looked alike.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my voice low and soothing. He looked up from his hat and into my eyes. His eyes showed the deep battle roaring through his head, concentration hard.

"Chelsea …" He paused and sighed. I knitted my eyebrows together while searching his face for answers. From his perfect, messed up hair to his low jaw, nothing gave me any idea of what he was thinking. He pushed a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear before capturing my eyes in his.

"I love you" He said before leaning in and kissing me. My heart suddenly shot into my mouth as a flurry of butterflies rushed through my stomach. Either my ears just fucked my mind or Vaughn had just said the three most feared yet powerful words in existence. If it wasn't for Vaughn making out with my face I might have just thrown up all over his car. Vaughn had just told me that he'd loved me, and being Vaughn meant that he truly meant it. As he pulled away, I could still tell in the darkness that he had a slight blush across his face. I took hold of his hands before crawling into his lap. As I entwined my fingers in his as I rested my head in the crease between his shoulder and neck. He leant down and kissed my forehead before resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Vaughn?" I asked, prodding his middle finger with my forefinger and comparing the sheer size difference between our hands.

"Yeah?" He asked, playing with my long hair with his other hand. I took a deep breath of his scent and looked up at him.

"I love you too" I smiled. My heart thudded against my chest as the words slipped off my tongue and burned deep into the air. I'd never told anyone that I'd loved them, ever. Maybe because I never actually _had _loved anyone like I loved Vaughn. There were no words to describe how I felt for this cowboy. He sighed before wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me tight.

"You shouldn't" He said quietly. I stopped and pushed myself up out of his grasp so that I was sat on his lap facing him. My back touched the steering wheel as I looked at him in confusion.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked. Folding my arms across my chest and staring at him for answers. He sighed before placing his hands on my thighs which were at either side of his waist.

"Because … of Denny" He replied looking into my eyes and tracing a circled on my leg. I unfolded my arms before placing them on either side of Vaughn's face.

"Vaughn I can break up with Denny …" I said, searching his eyes, not completely sure that Denny was the only reason.

"No you shouldn't …" He said, avoiding my gaze and staring at the gearstick to my right instead. I moved his head slightly so he was forced to look into my eyes.

"Bu-" I began to protest when Vaughn cut in.

"Chelsea, Denny loves you. He's crazy about you. At the hospital he sat crying next to you for a solid three hours before he finally slept from exhaustion. And he's a good, honest man …" He placed his hands over mine and pulled them away from his face before resting them gently on my waist.

"When did you start to like him?" I asked, slight anger rising inside. Why couldn't he see that _he _was the one I loved? I didn't want to be with Denny if my heart lay with someone else.

"He can give you a good life Chelsea …" He said, now looking directly into my eyes. I could feel myself welling up. I always cried when I was angry which I really hated, it made me look like a fucking idiot. I didn't reply, I didn't want to start an argument with him. I couldn't help but think that he knew something that I didn't, something big. Vaughn gently brushed away the silent tear away from my cheek and pulled me into a hug. I buried my head into his silver hair and wrapped my arms around him before leaning in and kissing him. Whatever he said, I knew wow I felt. And Vaughn could never convince me otherwise.

Suddenly there was a sharp know on the window next to us which made me jump back and hit my head on the sun visor behind me. I placed a hand on my head before looking out of the window to see Jill standing there shivering. Vaughn stuck the keys into the ignition and rolled down the window so we could speak to her. She crouched down a little but stayed silent. I looked at her confused before I looked at the position that me and Vaughn were in, I was sat on his lap with my knees at either side of his legs.

"Erm … Skye said that you two were heading off so I just wanted to say goodbye" She said, trying to focus her attention on me but her eyes kept wandering to Vaughn and back to me. I smiled awkwardly before slowly crawling off of Vaughn's lap and opening the door to be outside with Jill. She was still in her cream wedding dress and looked as stunning as she did this morning. I reached over and pulled her into a tight hug before stepping away again.

"I'm so happy you and Skye found each other. Make sure he treats you right or he'll have me to deal with" I smiled. She chuckled before taking hold of my hand.

"I'll make sure he knows. Now Chelsea, you'd better look after yourself and make sure you call me more often so I know you're alright." She smiled as she squeezed my hand. I nodded and gave her a hug before retreating back to the car.

"Oh and Chelsea?" She asked. I turned around to look at her.

"Don't go getting your heart broken" She said quietly, nodding her head towards the car. I rolled my eyes at her before replying.

"Goodnight Mrs Jacobs" I grinned. She chuckled before heading back towards the club as I got back into the car. Turning to face Vaughn I nodded before fastening my seatbelt into the holder and placing my hands in my lap. He started the engine and soon the black BMW was racing down the road, back to Vaughn's warm, cosy apartment.

**So Chelsea is still unaware of the proposal from Denny … well that's going to have to change ;) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, although not a lot happened through the scene we finally hear Chelsea and Vaughn admit their feelings for each other :D Thanks again for reading and please stay tuned for the next update. Ciao peeps x **


	26. Arriving back home

**Update for Chapter 26 :) I'm hoping it's alright, it's kind of a filler till the next update which will be pretty hectic :D I'm slowly winding down the story now, nearly over but I think there are still a few chapters to go so don't worry. Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 26 – Chelsea's P.O.V

I looked over the side of the ferry at the surf passing by as the warm summer sun bounced off my face. Vaughn can up behind me and placed his hands on my waist. I turned around to face him and leant up against the railing before reaching up and kissing him. The island was now coming into view so there were only minutes that I could spend with Vaughn before being ambushed by a group of people on the beach.

"So how we gonna play this cowboy?" I asked smiling at him, still attempting to raise that frickin eyebrow like Vaughn and Julia did oh so well. He chuckled before brushing my hair out of my face.

"Well we could start with this" He smiled, pulling out my red bandana from his pocket. I chuckled slightly before grabbing it out of his hand and fastening around my head. It had felt like ages since I'd last worn this thing and it felt good to have it with me once again. I looked up at him and smiled as I grabbed his hand and lead him inside towards the entrance. As we stood waiting for the ferry to pull in I leant up and kissed him for the last time.

"Don't you go disappearing on me cowboy" I joked, nudging him slightly. He chuckled and hugged me.

"Don't you go getting' yourself in hospital again" He laughed as I playfully punched his arm. As the ferry finally came to a stop I pulled my hand away from his as he went to go and get my luggage. The door slowly opened and let the sun shine on both of our faces. Vaughn motioned for me to go forward as he followed behind.

Walking down the decking towards the beach I was greeted by what looked like everybody on the island. I could see Elliot and his family all gathered around, Sabrina with Pierre and Mark, Denny who was with Mirabelle and finally Julia, who was now running towards me at full speed. I prepared for impact as she pulled me into a death hug.

"Chelsea I can't believe we nearly lost you everyone was upset and mum was worried sick and Denny was crying all the time and Natalie kept trying to find out what was happening and Sabrina was wondering if Vaughn was looking after you and your farm is alright we've all been looking after it and the kittens are fine we got them out straightaway and they're at mine and Gannon replaced your boiler and Chelsea I love you so much" She said, without taking a breath. I squeezed her tightly.

"3 thongs" I whispered into her ear, still squeezing her. She squirmed slightly but I didn't let go. Finally she managed to get free of my grasp and stood a foot away. She smiled sneakily before busting into a fit of laughter. Vaughn came and stood next to me but placed the suitcase in-between us and bowed his hat so that his face was almost hidden. I turned to face Denny who was making his way towards us. His eyes sparkled brown and seemed to be hungry for mine. As he approached me he lifted me into a tight hug which he didn't break.

"Chelsea. I've been so worried … I didn't know if … I had to return … I wanted …" He kept restarting his sentence, unsure what to say.

"Shh I know. Vaughn explained everything" I smiled into his chest soothingly; I didn't like it when people worried about me. He nodded before turning to face Vaughn.

"Thanks man. Thanks for looking after Chels. You're alright you know" He smiled at him. Vaughn grunted and shrugged his shoulders before walking off the decking towards Mirabelle who took him into a hug straightaway. I pulled away from Denny who took my hand and guided me onto the beach to meet the group of people eager to talk to me.

After hugging and talking to everyone who showed up on the beach I was finally able to get back home. Denny guided me all the way back to my farm and as I approached my jaw dropped to the floor. I'd only been gone over a week and a half and already my field was filled with luscious green plants with sprouts. I'd forgotten what I'd planted, if I had even planted anything at all. I smiled as everything seemed to be growing healthily. I led Denny over to my barn where I quickly poked my head inside. I suddenly saw Bells who was happily grazing on some fodder. As she heard the doors go her head snapped up and she turned her body around to see who it was. As her eyes came in contact with mine, I expected her to turn around again and huff of in a mood like she always used to. But instead she slowly but surely inched her way towards me and pushed up my hand with her head. A sign to show she was glad I was alright, before she trotted off again back to her food. I looked at her in amazement, that was probably the most amount of affection she'd ever shown me.

"She seems to be happy your back" He laughed pulling on my hand for us to go back outside. As the sun shone back onto my face I breathed in the fresh air of the islands. I did prefer it here a hell much more than the city. The gentle song from the birds in the trees beat the sound of revving engines any day.

"Chelsea?" Denny asked, turning to face me. His brown eyes searched mine as his curly chocolate hair stuck out from underneath his purple bandana.

"Yeah?" I asked, squinting as the sun got into my eyes.

"Do you remember when we were at the restaurant …?" He asked, looking down at our hands. I knitted my eyebrows together and stared at him in confusion.

"Erm … no, sorry. Why? Did anything happen?" I replied, truthfully honest. I didn't even know we went to a restaurant. He sighed and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter" He laughed as he pulled me towards my house. It looked exactly the same as it had when I left it, the red roof reflecting the sun's rays. As we came closer Denny pulled out a key and unlocked it for me before placing the key into my pocket. Opening the door I was greeted by the lovely scent of lilies which were placed in a vase in the middle of the table. Walking towards them I pulled off the little note attached. It read:

'_To Chelsea, glad you're back home. We've all missed out little farm girl here, lots of love from Felicia, Natalie, Elliot and Taro xxx' _

I rolled my eyes before breathing in the heavenly scent of the flowers in front of me. Lilies have always been my favourite flowers. I looked up and scanned the rest of my house. Everything seemed to be like I'd left it, except the cupboard above my kitchen was different. That was where my old boiler used to be. It was so generous of Gannon to fix it up for me. I'd have to go round and thank him later on. I turned around to Denny who was in deep concentration about something. I poked him playfully to snap him out of his trance and when he did he just laughed.

"Since you don't remember our little restaurant date …" He took a step closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "… How about Wednesday at the diner?" He asked, showing me a smile full of bright white teeth. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Okay. But only because I don't remember this 'date' that we went on" I grinned. He smiled and leant in to kiss me but I swerved away and jumped into the kitchen.

"Erm … I'm starved, want something?" I asked, quickly making an excuse so he wasn't hurt. He rolled his eyes before coming up behind me and taking two plates out of the cupboard. I walked over to the fridge and searched the area for food but coming back empty handed. Pouting I moved towards the cupboard and opened them. There were a tin of peas, rice, a cupful of pasta and a packet of curry powder. Pretty disappointing.

"Porridge?" I asked turning to face him. His face scrunched up.

"I hate porridge" He said, disgusted. Denny was completely different to Vaughn, and not just in the food they ate. While Denny was loud, outgoing and confident in himself, Vaughn was quiet and understood people. He was down to earth and pulled at my heart strings.

"Well I don't have any food" I muttered as I leant up against the counter and folded my arms. Denny walked up to me and placed his arms around me.

"Well then, we're just going to have to get some"

Vaughn's P.O.V –

I opened the door to the Animal shop and walked over to the sofas before slumping down in one. Chelsea Edwards loved me, and I couldn't think of anything I could do to change that. I didn't want her to love me; I wasn't good enough for her. She deserved gold, and if Denny was enough to give her a good life, then who was I to take that away from her? I couldn't be the man that Denny was. I couldn't give her the life she deserved, what if I turned out to be just like my father? I couldn't do that to her, I wouldn't. Suddenly the door opened and Julia and Mirabelle walked in together. I closed my eyes and pulled down my hat just before Julia came bouncing over to me.

"Thanks for looking after Chels" She grinned. I grunted, trying to tune her out. She rolled her eyes before walking off towards her room. I breathed out heavily before stretching and knocking my hat onto the floor. Mirabelle slowly shifted her way towards me and took a seat on the sofa opposite me.

"Vaughn?" She asked looking at me. I opened my eyes and sat up to look at her.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking into her deep blue eyes. She smiled warmly before her face fell.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at me in a motherly way like she understood everything I said. I knitted my eyebrows together and looked at her.

"Chelsea was in hospital and now she's not" I said matter-of-factly. Her soft face didn't change as she continued to look at me.

"I mean between you and Chelsea?" She asked again. I looked down at the coffee table, not a lot of people could read me very well but Mirabelle seemed to be an expert in it. I suppose she felt like a mum to me and of course, mums knew everything. I didn't reply, I just stared at the table. Then she sighed, got up and took the seat next to me.

"Denny doesn't know does he?" She asked. Although she already knew the answer I thought it was best to at least have some input to the conversation.

"No" I admitted. She took my left hand in both of hers and gently stroked it. Just then Julia walked in back from her bedroom and flung herself onto the sofa.

"What doesn't Denny know?" She asked as she picked up a magazine off the table and flicked through it. I looked up at her and could think of a million come backs but decided to just stay quiet.

"Nothing" I muttered before leaning back into the sofa. Mirabelle chuckled before walking into the kitchen and pulling out a large pot out of the cupboard. Julia shrugged as she continued to flick through her magazine.

Suddenly there was a timid tap on the front door and a gush of warm air filled the room as the door opened. I picked up my hat off the floor and placed it on my head before retreating back to my original position.

"Vaughn, Sabrina's here for you" Mirabelle called from the kitchen. I suddenly sat up bolt right and caught Julia's eye. She was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a smug expression on her face. Sabrina then walked in with her hands in front of her looking very timid.

"Hi" I mumbled, sitting forward in my chair. Not really showing much emotion in my voice. She smiled warmly at me and stepped closer.

"I was j-just wondering if y-you were still on for Wednesday?" She asked, playing with a stray strand on the edge of her dress before looking up into my eyes. Shit I'd completely forgotten about that.

"Erm … yeah sure" I muttered, still staring at her with my elbows resting on my knees. She blushed a deep shade or red before giggling.

"Okay I'll meet you in the d-diner at 6PM then" She smiled warmly before letting herself out. I grumbled before kicking back in the sofa and closing my eyes again.

"Vaughn and Sabrina kissing in a tree…" Julia whisperingly mocked. I didn't open my eyes to look at her; she was just being a knob.

"Fuck off Julia" I whispered in return before kicking my legs up onto the table, just as a white little fur ball hopped up onto my lap and curled up into a ball to go to sleep.

**So yeah, hope you liked the filler and next Chapter should be interesting :D Thanks again for reading and please stay tuned for the next update which should be soon :) x**


	27. Hectic

**So here is a big, big, big chapter. I think it's gonna be an interesting one to say the least. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it and leave me a note :) Disclaimer – I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 27 – Chelsea's P.O.V

I lay on the ground in the middle of my growing field and breathed in a satisfied breath. I'd managed to water all of my crops as well as feed and milk Bells before it was even 10AM. So I felt pretty good about myself. But then a wave of nausea swept over me and I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from throwing up. Since I'd come back on Sunday I'd had a couple of these stupid dizzy spells. I guess I was just adjusting to a farmer's life again in the beating heat after. After the nausea had passed I pushed myself up and stood to my feet. Walking over to my house I placed my hand on the handle just as Julia pulled me into a death hug.

"Hey Chels" She squealed. I grunted and shoved her off before playfully giving her a punch on her arm. She winked at me before shoving two huge bags towards me.

"I went shopping for you because if you insist on going to the café for every meal you eat then you are going to end up skint" She winked. I took the bags off her and smirked.

"I suppose you'd want to come inside then?" I asked staring at her, still trying to perfect my raised eyebrow. She nodded before opening the door to let me in. I giggled before walking in and placing the two bags onto the counter. It's true that I'd had nearly every meal at the café and I was running a little low on money due to the fact that I hadn't been working. Julia went straight to the sofa and kicked up her feet next to her.

"I'll have some of those cookies as well thanks" She called. I rolled my eyes and I pulled out a shit load of food. There was a variety of fruit, yogurts, bread, rice, pasta and of course cookies. I pulled a cookie out of the bag and lobbed it towards where Julia sat. It hit the side of her face and she looked up and me in shock. I smirked as I turned my back on her.

"Wasn't me" I smirked again before digging my hand into the next back. Pulling out a light green box I stared at it and knitted my eyebrows together. Counting down in my head I suddenly dropped the box and backed away from the counter. Julia's head popped up from the sofa and she looked at me in confusion before slowly getting up off the sofa to walk towards me.

"Chelsea?" She asked confused. I turned to face her but grabbed my mouth and rushed to the toilet where I violently threw up. Julia followed me and pulled the hair out of my face.

"Chelsea are you alright? It's not the boiler again is it?" She asked frantically as she rubbed my back soothingly. I nodded my head before leaning back and placing my head in my hands. There was no frickin way that was possible. I guess I'd been so wrapped up in coming home and being in hospital to realise that my period was 2 weeks late.

"Jules I'm not feeling great, could I just have some time alone to get better?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around everything. She nodded before standing up and holding out a hand for me. I took it and slowly came to my feet.

"I'm not gonna leave till you're tucked up in bed" She smiled at me as she lead me towards the bed where she pulled up the covers and ordered me to get in. I crawled in and clutched my stomach carefully as Julia tucked in the duvet around me before taking off my bandana and placing the bin next to the bed.

"I'm gonna come back and check on you later, don't think you're getting away from me that easily" She smiled. I closed my eyes and nodded but opened one as soon as she turned her back. I watched her walk out of my house and as soon as the door closed I jumped up out of bed and ran to the window. As Julia finally vanished into the distance I ran towards my wardrobe and pulled out a black hoodie and sunglasses and put them on. Slowly I opened the door and snuck outside before closing it behind me and walking down the path towards town. As I approached the bridge I slouched my shoulders and slumped my way towards Chen's shop. As I opened the door I made sure that there was no one else around before I walked up to the counter where Chen was stood.

"Hey Chelsea is there anything I can get you?" He asked cheerfully. I pulled down my glasses before looking up at him. He was smiling down at me while polishing the glass cabinet in front of him. I cleared my throat before looking down at the ground.

"Do you have any pregnancy tests?" I asked, making sure my head stayed down. He chuckled quietly before walking into the back, soon to return with a white box which he placed onto the counter in front of me.

"You get five tests in this one" He smiled at me. I quickly snatched it up and placed 400GP onto the counter before turning around.

"Congratulations if it's positive by the way" He smiled. I slowly turned back around and faced him.

"Please don't tell anyone" I pleaded with him. He nodded and winked at me before picking up the cloth again and returned to clean the counter. I turned back around to walk out of the door when it suddenly opened and Vaughn walked in, fucking brilliant. Quickly I shoved the box behind my back and looked at him. He looked down at me and we exchanged a glance. All I wanted to do was grab him and hug him to death but I walked past him like we were strangers. Pulling up my hood, I clutched the white box and ran back towards my farm.

As soon as I reached my house I flung the door open and rushed into the bathroom. Tearing open the box I pulled out all five of the tests and ripped them out of their wrappers before heading to the toilet. Seven minutes later I was staring at five pregnancy tests which each held two blue lines. Either I was slightly pissed and was seeing double or I was pregnant, with Vaughn's kid. Collecting them together I walked back into my room and shoved them in the bottom of the wardrobe before walking over to my bed and collapsing face first onto it. How was I going to tell Vaughn? What was I going to tell Denny? I groaned and rolled over so I lay on my back. I placed my hands on my stomach and felt it. I was going to have a kid…

Vaughn's P.O.V –

I peered at the clock which read 5:50PM. Groaning I walked over to the coat rack and pulled on a black jacket before walking towards the door. I really wasn't in the mood to go and have a meeting with Regis and his daughter tonight. It was just too much hassle and I was missing Chelsea. After I went home on Sunday my flat felt empty without little Chels there. Just as I was about to leave, Julia bounded over to me.

"Going on your date now?" She asked as she leant up against the wall.

"Fuck off Julia" I replied before opening the door and stepping outside. The sky had grown dark and a cool breeze blew at my hat. Walking quietly towards the diner I opened the doors and was hit by the loud chatter of a shit load of people inside. Sat at one table was Elliot, Natalie and Felicia while at another was Pierre. I also could see Gannon and Eliza having dinner with Charlie. Finally on another table sat Sabrina on her own. I slouched before making my way towards her and sitting down at the table.

"I'm glad y-you could come, Vaughn" She smiled nervously. I nodded my head before adjusting my hat so that she couldn't see me properly.

"D-Dad said he was running late so I s-should go ahead and order for us" She smiled again before picking up the menu and handing one to me. I took it off her but didn't look at it. I already knew what I was going to order.

After Luke had taken our orders Sabrina turned to me and smiled. Her black hair danced in the light and was held together with a purple bow at the back.

"So how are you?" She asked looking at me. I frowned slightly before adjusting my hat so I could see her.

"Erm … okay I guess, you?" I asked as I took a sip of my glass of milk. She giggled and blushed before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm okay. It's just that …" She paused, considering her words carefully. I didn't really like Sabrina. She was too devious and seemed to be very good at it.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" She said slowly, like before her stutter suddenly disappeared which really made me feel uncomfortable in her presence.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at her. She blushed slightly before the door swung open and Denny and Chelsea walked in together. I looked up at Chelsea who was looking unnaturally pale; her eyes glanced over at me and then Sabrina before they fell to the floor. Damn.

Chelsea's P.O.V –

Vaughn and Sabrina? Had she finally managed to win him over? My heart sank as I sat down in my chair to face Denny. His eyes glistened in the light as they searched for mine. He handed me the menu and as Luke came around I ordered plain pasta. As he walked back off I placed a hand on my stomach as I turned to look at Denny. Behind him, Vaughn was staring at me. I smiled to him before turning my focus back on Denny.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at me. Honestly, all the smells mixed together was making me feel really sick but I managed to control it so that I didn't throw up and put everyone off their food.

"Yeah, just feeling a little peaky" I smiled weakly. He nodded before turning his attention to me.

"Chelsea?" He asked staring directly into my eyes. I looked at his and furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Yeah?" I asked, unsure what he was going to ask me.

"You know that I love you right, and I'd do anything for you?" He asked looking at me. I nodded slowly just as Luke brought our food to us. He didn't say anything after that. He just stared at the fish in front of him. I loved at it too and a full new wave of nausea swept over me.

"I'll be right back" I said before rushing towards the toilets. Throwing up in the loo I quickly flushed and rushed to the mirror again to check my reflection. I looked sweaty and unwell; who knew pregnancy would be so hard? Splashing a bit of water on my face I sighed and smiled at my reflection. Yeah that looked convincing enough. I walked back out of the toilets and re-joined Denny at the table. He smiled at me nervously before sighing deeply. I took a bite of my pasta just as Denny got up out of his chair. I frowned as he stood beside me and dropped to one knee. Everyone around us was staring at us.

"Chelsea, when you were in the hospital I thought that you were never going to wake up again. I thought that I'd lost you and then I realised that I couldn't live without you. Chelsea Elizabeth Edwards, Will you marry me?" He asked. I froze, the whole world span around me as I was left to answer the worst possible question that could be asked at this moment in time. I turned to face Vaughn who had his eyes closed. It looked as if he had known this was coming. I turned back to face Denny who was smiling nervously.

"Just give me a second to get my head together" I whispered before I ran out of the diner. I heard a chair scrape behind me and footsteps follow me outside where I stood against the tree opposite from the diner. Closing my eyes I took in a deep breath before opening them again. Vaughn was stood in front of me, holding his hands on my shoulders.

"Vaughn, I can't do this …" I panicked, my breath becoming rapid.

"Shh-" He soothed stroking my arm. A tear ran down my face, I had to tell him. What if he was angry? What if he never wanted to talk to me again? A million outcomes ran through my head at once.

"No Vaughn I really can't" I sobbed; all I wanted to do was reach out and grab him. Hug him tight and never let go. He looked at me, his deep purple eyes staring at me through the darkness. The tree above us shivered in the breeze as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Chelsea …" Vaughn began but before he could make up some stupid reason why everything was going to be alright I interrupted.

"Vaughn I'm pregnant" I said, another tear running down my cheek. His hands dropped from my shoulders and hung by his side. He was mad; I knew he would be mad.

"You and Denny should be happy together then … happy families" He said coolly, his face looked as if I'd just slapped him. Wait, did he think it was Denny's? I laughed angrily before turning to face him.

"Vaughn you are the only person I've slept with!" I said in a half shout, half whisper. Still afraid someone would hear us. He turned to face me, his face scrunched up.

"Wait …" He paused looking into my teary eyes.

"You're going to be a daddy…" I said. That had to be the weirdest thing to have rolled off my tongue. I think throughout the period of those words coming out of my mouth and the time I'd started breathing again, Vaughn had already had three strokes. There was a long silence. Like a seriously long silence, I could hear Vaughn's brain cogs turning. After a while he took a step closer and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. He stroked my hair and soothed me.

"Chelsea?" He asked, pulling away to look at me. I looked up into his eyes and held my breath. I knew whatever he was going to say next, wasn't going to be good.

"I want you to marry Denny" He said. I felt as if I was just punched in the gut.

"What?" I asked taking a step back in shock. He bowed his head and sighed before looking back up at me.

"I want you to marry Denny …" He repeated as he closed the gap and placed his hands on my shoulders. I shook my head in confusion.

"What? Why are you saying this?" I asked confused, a wave of tears sweeping over me. He shook his head and sighed.

"Chelsea, Denny can give you a good life. A better one than I could ever give you…" He said, staring directly into my eyes. I felt myself welling up and my nose began to tingle.

"There are so many things that I would love to give, so many things I would love to teach you but in the whole I could never do any of that. I couldn't raise a family or be the kind of gentleman Denny is. Chelsea, I want you to be happy and you never will be if you're with me." He said it in such grace, such sincerity that it made my stomach churn. This wasn't right.

"Vaughn it's not Denny I want, it's you, this is your baby. Don't you think Denny would get a shock if they're born with silver hair or violet eyes?" The tears swam down my face as I blinked furiously to get rid of them. He sighed again and pulled me into his chest before gently rocking me back and forth.

"Chelsea Edwards, I love you. I have always loved you and I always will, since the very first day I met you. That's why I can't do this to you, I want you to marry Denny … for me," He whispered into my ear as he stroked my hair. I buried myself into his black shirt; the scent of hay filled my nose as I stained it with my salty tears.

"Vaughn …" I began to protest but he soothed my hair and shushed in my ear. His velvet voice was soft and smooth as he rocked me back and forth. I looked up into his eyes before drawing away from his embrace.

"I love you" I whispered letting go of his hands and reaching up to his face "I always will until my heart stops beating" I kissed his check before falling back onto my feet. Pulling my hand out of his I stood back.

"I will never stop" He added as I turned to walk back to the diner. I was in a daze, the world was drifting by as I opened the doors and came face to face with a group of people staring at me eagerly. Denny stood at the other end of the diner looking at me. I walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Yes" I said as the crowd behind me burst into a round of applause. Denny picked me up and span me around before placing me back down onto the ground. How was I supposed to explain to him why I was throwing up all the time or why my mood swings were getting worse? If I told him I was pregnant then I couldn't do what Vaughn wanted me to. We turned around to look at the entire crowd behind us which were smiling and congratulating us. I felt as though a mask had been glued onto my face which was forcing me to act in the charade. The doors quietly opened and Vaughn snuck in. His face was white and made him look really ill. This shouldn't be happening; this wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. All I wanted to do was run away with him but the frickin cowboy wouldn't have it. Apparently Denny was better for me, but I knew otherwise.

**So this chapter is finally over, I hope you all like it and the next update should be fun :D Thanks for staying tuned; you know how much I appreciate it. Please review me and again, the next update should be soon :) x**


	28. Unwanted kisses

**So sorry for the long wait, had to re-write this chapter because I accidently deleted the other one, lucking I knew pretty much what was going to happen so it's alright … I think. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews :D Love you all for reading. Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x Enjoy!**

Chapter 28 – Vaughn's P.O.V

I ran, ran out of the diner, and didn't stop running till I reached the top of the cliff. The stars shone down and the moon lit the sky, it could have been such a perfect night. No breeze, just a gentle warm gush of air that popped up every now and then. I walked to the edge of the cliff before sitting down and swinging my legs over the edge. I tried to focus my mind of something but all that seemed to swarm my head was the gentle voice of Chelsea. Placing my head into my hands I closed my eyes, Why the fuck did I have to mess everything up? Angrily I picked up a rock and threw it into the distance, not looking where it landed. How could Chelsea be pregnant? Well I know how but why did she have to be? And now I was giving them up to be someone else's kid because I was being a frickin' gentleman. I didn't know how to look after a little 'un. I didn't know how to be a dad considering that I didn't really have one myself. What if Skye was right? What if I was like dad and I just didn't realise? I threw another rock before placing my head in my hands again. And now Chelsea was marring another man, all because of me. I rubbed my face and my hands came back wet. Was I crying? Damn it Vaughn you're a fucking man, don't cry. But the more questions that flew themselves around my head, the more my eyes began to hurt. Now I'd lost Chelsea, the only person who I'd actually ever loved, and knowing that she loved me too only made it harder. I let out an angry sigh before slouching and staring off into the distance. The stars danced around the sky like bright flames, sauntering around in the dark.

A cool hand suddenly pressed on my back making me jump slightly. I turned around to see Sabrina stood in front of me. Her glasses reflected the moonlight behind me.

"I just w-wanted to make sure you're alright? You s-sort of ran out on our date…" She stuttered. First of all it wasn't a date, it was supposed to be a business meeting and secondly, why the fuck would you care what was the matter with me?

"I'm fine" I grumbled before turning back to look into the distance. She sighed quietly before taking a seat next to me and dangling her legs over the edge like mine. I frowned before ever so slightly moving an inch away from her; clearly she didn't understand the meaning of personal space.

"Is it because of Chelsea?" She asked, her tone less soft and more accusing. I didn't reply, I just continued to stare at the crescent moon which held high in the sky. She sighed before leaning over and resting her head on my shoulder. What the fuck was with this girl?

"Because if it is then you're a fool" She said smugly. I turned to face her and tried to focus on her face. Because she had black hair and bleach white skin it made her look ghostly, almost like a phantom.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice now raised and I burned my eyes into her face. Her purple eyes glared back as she suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my lips onto hers.

"Sabrina?" A voice asked from behind us. I pulled her off and turned to face Mark who's face was scrunched up into a ball. I stood up and stepped back two meters away from the black haired weirdo. Mark suddenly took flight and ran back down the hill. I turned back to face Sabrina who was now looking hurt.

"Vaughn …" She began, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. Anger rose inside of me as she took a step closer to me.

"Don't" I murmured before turning to head back down the hill. I had to get back home, before that prick mark told everyone that me and Sabrina were kissing. Utter bullshit.

"We're meant to be together Vaughn, I'll make you see that" She called after me. I shivered before turning my slightly quickened pace into a run. Everything just got better and better in each moment that passed. Why did my life have to be so fucking complicated?

As soon as I reached the shop door I flung it open and locked it behind me. Mirabelle turned her attention to me and looked sympathetic as Julia screamed down the phone.

"Oh my god Chelsea, you're serious? Of course I'll be bridesmaid, don't be silly. I love you, bye" She put her phone down on the table before squealing and turning around, hugging Mirabelle.

"Mum Chelsea's getting married!" She laughed excitedly before doing some weird hoky-kokey dance. Mirabelle chuckled but only half-heartedly. I pushed my way past them before opening my bedroom door and flinging myself inside. I took a seat on the end of my bed just as Julia's voice rang down from the corridor.

"What's the matter with him?" She asked. I growled under my breath before placing my head in my hands once again. Julia's voice soon settled down as the volume of the T.V increased. I threw myself down on my bed and rested my head onto the pillow. Everything was traveling past so fast it was too hard to keep up anymore. A tiny tap on my bedroom door pulled me out of the little trance I'd set myself in. Mirabelle walked in and took a seat in the desk chair opposite me. I groaned before rolling onto my side to look at her. My eyes felt red from the salt water, I felt like a frickin' prick.

"So they're getting married?" She asked looking at me. I nodded slowly, not really having the energy to do anything else. She closed her eyes slightly like she was trying to understand what I was going through, truth was she had no idea.

"I told her to marry him …" I said, staring off into the distance. Not really focusing on anything. Mirabelle furrowed her eyebrows together before looking down at me.

"Why? I thought you …" She trailed off into concentration. I sighed again before rolling onto my back to look up at the ceiling.

"I couldn't ever be the man she needed" I muttered as I counted the little bumps on my ceiling. She sighed before resting a hand on my arm.

"Vaughn … you shouldn-" She began but I cut in.

"And she's pregnant …" I said in a hushed voice so that no one else could hear. Not that anyone could hear over the T.V but just in case my room was bugged, probably likely to be wired by Sabrina.

"What?" She asked staring at me in disbelief. I turned my head to look at her.

"Chelsea's having a baby … she's having _my_ baby …" I replied. Her hand ran to her mouth in shock. Her eyes widened as she looked at me.

"Are you sure?" She asked, still staring at me in disbelief.

"I'm the only person she's slept with …" I sat up in bed so that I could look at her properly, look at her reactions. My face was cold and hard, no emotion flew through it as she reached in to hug me. I rested my head on her shoulder as she squeezed me tightly.

"I love her Mirabelle …" I whispered, low enough so my voice didn't have the chance to wobble. She sighed before stroking the back of my head.

"Honey if you don't fight for her you won't win her" She soothed before pulling away and looking at me. I didn't have to fight for her; I couldn't give her a good life. And that's why I had to give her up, to a fucking fisherman.

"Mirabelle, I gave her up for a reason, I couldn't raise a family …" I muttered, changing my gaze to my hands.

"Vaughn why would you think such a thing like that?" She asked staring at me strangely. I sighed before looking back up at her.

"I saw Skye…" I mumbled, making my voice as low as possible because I wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"Skye?! What did he say?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows together.

"That I remind him of dad …" I replied in a muttered voice.

"Vaughn you should know better than to listen to that boy, you will never be the man that your father was. Do you know why? Because you're not an alcoholic and you're a gentleman. If you were anything like your dad then you'd already be in prison three times by now …" She smiled looking at me. I bowed my head to stare at the carpet, anywhere but Mirabelle's eyes. I decided it was best I didn't reply, avoid an argument.

"You'll know what to do" She smiled before leaning down to kiss my cheek. Winking, she slowly walked out of the door and closed it behind me. I let my head hit the pillow again before I closed my eyes and slowly let myself drift into unconsciousness.

Chelsea's P.O.V –

Denny's sweaty hand gripped mine as we walked back towards my house. As soon as we were at the front door, I turned around to face my fiancé. His light brown eyes searched mine and were filled with such love which I didn't return.

"I love you Chelsea, you're the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with," He smiled down at me. I laughed awkwardly before leaning in to kiss him to save myself from awkwardly spitting out stitched together words. I pulled away and smiled at him before watching him walk away. Once he was halfway down the path I opened the door and rushed inside. Sliding to the floor I stared at my hand which now had a new sparkly ring on my fourth finger. It felt like a weight, weighing me down like a massive burden. I wanted to start crying, wail until things started to make sense and seemed normal but I couldn't fight the tears that weren't coming. Instead I picked up the phone and dialled Julia's number. I felt like a puppet, like I wasn't in control of my own life any more.

"Hello?" Julia's voice asked on the other end of the line. The mask descended on me and I began my act that everything was perfect.

"Julia? Denny's asked me to marry him and I want you to be my bridesmaid" I said, thrusting excitement into my voice. On the other end Julia screamed and burst my eardrums at the same time.

"Oh my god Chelsea you're serious? Of course I'll be bridesmaid!" She squealed. I laughed emptily but plastered it with a smile.

"You sure?" I asked, already knowing that she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Don't be stupid" She giggled. I smiled weakly before searching around the darkened room.

"Good, I'll see you round Jules" I replied before taking a seat on the sofa. She squealed again before replying.

"Okay I love you, bye" She grinned down the phone before hanging up. I slowly took the phone away from my ear before placing it on the seat next to me. I stared off into the distance; my whole world was crumbling down onto me. Suffocating me in a world which seemed surreal but I knew it was all too real. I was pregnant, engaged to a different man and felt forced into a wedding which should never have even been imagined. I could always leave him, run away. But that's not what Vaughn wanted for me. I knew all he wanted was to give me a chance to build a life for myself and the baby but why did it have to be with a man who I didn't love? The mask that covered my face seemed to grow heavier by the second, dragging my emotions away, only to leave a path of black behind. I stretched out on the sofa and hung my legs off the side. I lifted up my top and stared at my stomach. It looked like normal, just like it always had done. No difference just my plain old stomach except deep inside, a small life grew. Half farmer, half cowboy. There was no way I could pass this off. Soon it would start to grow and I wouldn't have an explanation. I hadn't even frickin' slept with Denny. The dates wouldn't even match up if I did; I was truly and utterly fucked. There was no way I could go through with this, it was stupid. I had to go and see Dr Trent tomorrow and triple check that I defiantly wasn't alone, that a tiny me grew inside. Or a tiny Vaughn, with perfect baby purple eyes and soft silver hair. I started to imagine the possibilities and smiled. As long as I stayed with this baby, I would be fine.

**Haha, oh how I hate Sabrina. Okay so this wasn't a very long chapter but I hope you like it none the less. I just wanted to say that I might not post in a while because I'm going on holiday to Gran Canaria for two weeks and we're all getting packed at the moment. Leaving on Monday :D So again I hope you liked it, drop me in a comment and thanks for reading. Adios :P x**


	29. Brook and Daria

**So here is Chapter 29 and I'm now posting from Gran Canaria, Spain. I managed to find a Wi-Fi area to post this chapter :D Thank you for all the reviews, really grateful for the feedback :D Also this is quite a long one so I hope you like it :) Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 29 – Chelsea's P.O.V

I slowly dragged my feet behind me as I tiptoed around the buildings, tying not to be seen. As I poked my head around the corner of the diner I scanned the area to make sure it was clear. Didn't seem to be anyone around, everyone was inside where there was air conditioning. I quickly ran over to the bridge where I scanned the next area ahead. Suddenly someone jabbed their hands into my sides which made me jump and fall onto the floor.

"What ya doing?" Julia asked raising an eyebrow at me on the floor.

"Bleeding internally, why did you tickle me?" I asked, getting up and dusting myself off. She rolled her eyes before crossing her arms.

"You didn't answer my question" She smiled; I crossed my arms to mimic her.

"I have to go for a check-up with Doctor Trent, just a weekly thing" I smiled weakly staring into her blue eyes. She clapped her hands together before linking her arm through mine.

"Come on, I'll walk you there" She winked as she began to head towards the inn.

"NO" I quickly replied, maybe a little too harshly. She turned to face me before knitting her eyebrows together.

"Why not?" She pouted, folding her arms again. My eyes darted around as I tried to concentrate on a good enough reason.

"Because I'm embarrassed" I mumbled looking at the floor. She rolled her eyes before grabbing my hand and literally dragging me over to the inn.

"It's fine, we're all girls here" She winked at me. As we stood outside I took a deep breath before opening the door. Julia followed closely behind me as I walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me; do you know if Doctor Trent is in?" I asked blushing red. The lady behind the desk nodded before pointing to the room closest to us. I thanked her before dragging my feet off towards the red door that stood just feet away from me. Before I walked over I turned to Julia and put on the best sad face I could.

"Julia, _please _can you wait outside? I really want to go in on my own" I pleaded. She sighed quietly before nodding.

"If it means that much to you then fine but Chelsea, if you need anything I'm always here." She smiled. I nodded at her before knocking and entering. The room was warm and decorated in a rough burgundy colour. There was a double bed in the corner with a divider and a drawer. The rest of the room was filled with medical equipment and paperwork. Sat hunched over the desk was Doctor Trent who turned to face me as I entered.

"Well if it isn't Chelsea. How are you feeling to day?" He asked smiling at me before taking hold of my hand and leading me to a chair where I quickly took a seat.

"Yeah about that …" I smiled weakly looking at him. I never really realised before but Doctor Trent had a very handsome face. He had jet black hair which flopped over his face in a cute manner. Ellie was a lucky girl.

"Go on" He smiled warmly before pulling up a chair opposite me. I blushed a deeper shade of red. Trent had been our family doctor ever since I was little; he'd watched me grow up and knew my mum before she died. Luckily Jill kept me seeing him; he was a good family friend.

"Well …" I paused and swallowed the little lump forming in my throat. "…There's this little problem…" I smiled weakly staring at him. He leant forward in his chair and waited for me to go on. I took in a deep breath before looking into his eyes again.

"I think I might be pregnant" I muttered quietly. Trent nearly fell off his chair but took hold of the desk to stop him. Then he chuckled to himself before taking hold of my hand.

"And I just wanted to check" I added on the end looking at the ground.

"Okay, I'll just take a couple of tests and I'll double check for you" He smiled before hopping up off the chair and grabbing a variety of instruments.

After taking my blood pressure, heart rate and some weird thing that stuck onto my arm he took the seat opposite me again. He looked into my eyes and a big beam spread across his face.

"Congratulations Chelsea, your about two weeks pregnant." He smiled at me. I sunk back into my chair and rubbed my face with my hands. So it was true, I _was _having a baby. Vaughn's baby.

"When will I begin to show?" I asked looking at him with a tired expression.

"It varies from person to person but it's usually around 12 weeks, when the top of the uterus has formed." He smiled at me before leaning back in his chair. I closed my eyes tightly. That gave me around 9/10 weeks before things had to be explaining.

"And you're engaged too? A little family of your own" He smiled. I kept my eyes closed to keep the tears from flowing out. It felt like a stab in the heart.

"Trent … it's not Denny's baby…" I whispered, my voice breaking in the middle. He continued to look at me before taking hold of my hand again.

"If it isn't Denny's then …" He began but trailed off. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Vaughn" I whispered, my voice disappearing into the air. He looked at me before pulling me into a quick hug.

"You know if you need any help I'll be here until the end of summer and I'm just a phone call away" He smiled at me. I nodded as I wiped away the few tears that fell. He passed me a tissue to dry my face and blow my nose with. Trent was sort of like a father figure since I never had one, always there to give advice. I stood up off the chair and walked over to the door before placing my hand on it.

"Don't tell anyone?" I asked, not turning back around to face him. He sighed and moved around behind me.

"I won't but Chelsea, it's going to be hard to hide a baby." He answered. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the door.

"I'll think of something when it's time" I replied before pushing open the door. Julia was sat on the floor at the other end of the inn with two little kids running around her. I walked over to her and smiled down.

""Everything's alright?" She asked, just as the kid in the pink outfit jumped onto her knee. I smiled at her before turning to Julia and nodding.

"Yup everything's alright, just have to take it easy" I smiled at her. She nodded before tickling the giggling kid on her lap. I smiled as I watched them; Julia was so good at playing with kids. Thinking that Julia would probably be a few minutes before she actually realised it was time to go I took a seat opposite from her and sat down. As the giggles continued I felt a soft tug on my shorts, looking down I saw the little kid with a green hat looking up at me.

"Hello my name is Brook" She smiled at me. I smiled down at her softly in return.

"Hello I'm Chelsea" I laughed playfully. She carefully pushed herself up onto the seat next to me before crawling into my lap and sitting down.

"I like you, you're funny" She giggled. She wore a baby blue outfit and a little bit which was sown onto it. Julia suddenly walked up to us with a squirming girl in her arms. Putting her down on the sofa next to me, the little girl crawled over to me and sat down.

"Heya" I smiled at her, she pushed up her grey hat to look at me and laughed.

"Mummy says you have a farm with moo moos" She giggled looking at me. I nodded and smiled back at her.

"Yeah and I have two little kitten's and lots and lots of vegetables" I smiled as both of the girls began to giggle.

"I want to see the kittens" Brook squealed looking at me. "Please can we go Chelsea? Pleaseeee?" She pleaded with big brown puppy dog eyes. I looked up at Julia who knitted her eyebrows together before smiling widely at me and winking.

"If it's okay with your mummies" I smiled. They both squealed and wriggled off the seat and while Brook ran off to a room around the corner, the other girl ran to the front desk. Minutes later, a women called Robin and the women at the front desk were standing in front of me.

"Are you sure it's alright if they come with you?" Robin asked looking at me. I smiled and nodded.

"It's fine, I don't mind taking them for an hour or so" I smiled at them. They both nodded and turned to their kids.

"Daria, You'd better be good for Chelsea okay?" The women at the front desk told her daughter. She nodded politely before running up to me and hugging my leg. I chuckled quietly and soon after Brook was hugging my other leg. Julia giggled as we left the building with two little kids by our sides.

"We're just going to have to pop into Julia's house to pick the kitten's up because I've not been very well and Julia has been looking after them" I smiled at them. Daria giggled as Brook took hold of my hand.

"What are they called Chelsea?" She asked. I turned to face her and smiled.

"Well the white one is called Hunter and the black one is called bump" I smiled as they both giggled.

"I like the name bump Chelsea" Daria smiled at me. I nodded just as we reached the bridge.

"Mummy says I have to hold her hand when we get near water" Daria said as she placed her hand into my free one.

"Your mummy is right. Water can be very dangerous" I smiled at her. She nodded as we crossed the bridge together. Julia's house came into view just as Brook pulled onto my arm.

"Chelsea, I've got a boo boo foot" She said as we came to a halt. I picked her up and placed her on my waist so that I could still hold Daria's hand with my left one.

"Is that better?" I asked her. She nodded and buried her head into my shoulder.

"Glad to see your helping" I joked to Julia who was happily strolling next to me. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You're like a kid magnet, not my fault they love you" She laughed. I rolled my eyes before muttering under my breath 'you can say that again'. We shortly came to Julia's front door and I let Julia in first before following with Brook in my arms and Daria tailing onto my left hand. We walked into the warm room where Mirabelle was stood behind the counter and Vaughn sat on the hay in the top right corner. We exchanged a glance before I looked away and towards Mirabelle. My heart felt as if it was being ripped at the scene but I pulled on my mask and continued on.

"Hey Mirabelle, I just wanted to pick up Bump and Hunter before heading back" I smiled at her. She gave me a sympathetic look which was pretty confusing before nodding.

"There in Vaughn's room, this way" She smiled. I placed down Brook and let go of Daria hand before turning to face them.

"I wasn't you to stay here with Julia while I go and get the kittens okay?" I asked them. They both nodded and giggled before running over to Julia. I smiled before following Mirabelle towards Vaughn's room. She opened the door and two little fur-balls were curled up in the centre of the messy bed. I walked over to them and stroked them before turning to Mirabelle who was holding a cat box in front of her.

"Chelsea you know if your ever in trouble you can always talk to me" She smiled warmly. I knitted my eyebrows together before nodding at ushering the kittens into the box.

"Okay Mirabelle" I smiled, not really sure if she was hinting at something or knew something. She nodded before closing her eyes.

"I just don't want you getting hurt honey" She smiled before walking over to me and hugging me. I frowned but hugged her back before picking up the cat box again.

"okay" I replied again before quickly rushing back into the main room. She couldn't know could she? There was no way. Walking up to the counter I placed the kittens onto it before turning back to the kids.

"We all ready?" I asked them. They both smiled as I turned back around to face Mirabelle.

"That reminds me Mirabelle; I wanted to buy a chicken." I smiled at her. She nodded and pulled out the register. I handed over 1500G and bought 50 bags of chicken feed to go with it to make it a total of 2000G.

"What would you like your new chicken to be called?" She asked looking at me. I turned to face the kids and smiled at them.

"What should we call my new chicken then?" I asked them. Their faces lit up as they giggled again.

"Moo" They both smiled. I turned back to Mirabelle and smiled into her blue eyes.

"I guess she's going to be called Moo" I chuckled. She nodded and smiled at the kids before turning to Vaughn. I turned to face him to be polite but his eyes bore into mine with a longing. I dropped my gaze to the floor just as Brook took hold of my hand.

"Vaughn, could you take a chicken up to Chelsea's place please? You can take the fodder later on" She smiled cheerfully at him. He slid off the hay and sulked off into the back to grab my new chicken from outside. I turned to face Julia and smiled.

"Would it be okay if you take the kittens while I watch these two?" I asked her. Her face scrunched up and she looked at me apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Chelsea, I've got a date with Elliot in 20 minutes and I still need to get ready. If it wasn't an emergency of course I would, Vaughn can take them with the chicken" She smiled pointing at Vaughn who had just walked in through the door with a chicken in his arms. My stomach dropped as Vaughn's gaze turned to me.

"Would that be okay Vaughn?" Mirabelle asked eyeing him carefully. He didn't say a word, he just nodded before walking closer to me and picking up the cat box in his free hand. I turned to face Brook and Daria before smiling at them.

"Are you ready to see my farm then?" I asked in a cheerful voice which was way too happy to what I was feeling like inside. I think it was a mix of dread, longing and annoyance which had 'happy' plastered over all of them. They both giggled as Brook held out her arms for me to pick her up. Swinging my arms around her I picked her up before taking hold of Daria hand again.

"Come on then, let's go" I smiled before following Vaughn out of the door. The summer air hit me as soon as we stepped out of the door. Vaughn was waiting for me to catch up at the end of the path as I carried Brook on my hip.

"Chelsea, Chelsea look. It's a birdie" Daria smiled as she pointed to the tree closest to me. Sure enough on the top branch sat a little blue bird.

"It's very pretty" Brook smiled as her attention was drawn to the bird.

"It is isn't it" I joined in as we reached the bridge heading to my farm. As soon as we reached the field I put Brook and took my hand out of Daria's so that they could sit on the ground. I turned to face Vaughn who was staring into my eyes. He handed me the cat box and our hands brushed against each other's. It had been a week since we'd got back and Denny had proposed. I'd spent the last week going out with Denny and putting on the best front I could while we paraded through town with that ring glues to my ring finger. Placing it down on the grass in front of the girls I took a seat next to them.

"Where do you want Moo?" Vaughn asked in a rough voice. He seemed to be empty inside, I'd killed Vaughn.

"You can put her on the grass, I'll take her in later" I said looking into his deep amethyst eyes. They'd seemed to have grown darker since I'd seen him last Wednesday. He placed her down onto the grass where she immediately stared pecking at the ground. He stalled for a minute before slowly turning away to walk back.

"You can stay … if you want" I said. He paused for a second before lowering his head.

"I'd better not" He mumbled quietly. I turned my focus to the ground before looking at the excited kids in front of me.

"Do you think the cowboy should stay?" I asked them. They both smiled before giggling.

"Yeah, yeah" They smiled. He slowly turned around and looked at the girls sitting in front of me before turning his gaze to me. I smiled weakly at him as he slowly began to walk over to us and took a seat next to me. I opened the cage and a black furry creature walked out dizzily as if he'd just woken up. They girls squealed and laughed as he made his way over to them to check them out.

"This one is called bump" I smiled at them. Brook reached out her palm to stroke him and soon he was curled up on her legs. I peered into the box to see if Hunter was actually in there but when I did I saw a curled up white fluff-ball. What a lazy cat. I reached in and prodded him but he just stretched out and yawned. Rolling my eyes I prodded him until he finally got up and walked out of the cage. He walked over to Vaughn and pawed at his knee. I smiled at him and he grinned as Hunter jumped into his lap.

"I like this one" Brook smiled as Bump patted her arm. Daria stood up and toddled her way over to me before taking a seat on my lap. She took her hat off to reveal a head full of dark brown, fluffy hair. I giggled as I patted down her messy hair so that it looked flatter.

"My name is Daria" She smiled as she looked at Vaughn. Vaughn's gaze switched to me as if to ask 'what do I do' but I just smiled at him. He didn't seem very confident in himself when it came to kids.

"Erm … I'm Vaughn" He replied as he stroked the cat. She smiled at him before reaching out for the kitten. He got up and stood on his knees while holding Hunter in his hands.

"They like it when you hold them like him" He said to her as he handed Hunter over to her. She took hold of him and copied what Vaughn did so that she held him right. I smiled before moving closer to Brook as Bump curled up onto her legs. I watched Vaughn teach Daria about kittens and she seemed really interested. I turned to face Brook and scratched Bumps head at the same time.

"Would you like to see my cow?" I asked them. Their faces lit up as they giggled. I picked up Bump so that Brook could stand up and Vaughn took hold of Hunter. We put them in my house before leading the kids up to the barn. I reached the barn first and turned around just as Daria slipped her hand into Vaughn's. At first his expression was shock but then he got used to it and walked her up to me. I opened the barn as Vaughn ushered the kids inside. Laying on the hay pile sat Bells.

"Heya Bells" I called out and as always, she ignored me. I rolled my eyes before turning to the kids.

"Bells might be a bit Moody but she's a nice cow. But make sure to be careful when near animals" I warned. They both nodded and ran up to me where they stood behind my legs. I walked up to face Bells, she had her eyes open and was chewing on hay slowly.

"Bells, this is Daria and Brook" I smiled at her. The kids chuckled before gently moving closer to her. They both reached out their hands and stroked her softly. Bells didn't react; she just continued to chew on the hay. I rolled my eyes before falling back onto another pile of hay and stretching out. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad having a kid. I looked around my barn; it was quite roomy for just one cow. My gaze scanned each corner of the barn before they finally landed onto Vaughn. He was looking at me as well with a warmer look on his face. Not as dead looking as before. He walked over towards me and took a seat on the hay next to me. I sighed before turning my gaze to the girls who were happily playing by tickling Bells with a piece of hay.

"I went to see Doctor Trent today …" I mumbled as I stretched out my legs. Vaughn did the same but there was a clear foot and a half difference.

"What did he say?" He asked in a low voice. I closed my eyes and wanted so much to rest my head on his shoulder but the weight on my fourth finger stopped me from doing do.

"I'm defiantly pregnant. Two weeks … and I'll start showing in 9 or 10 weeks ..." I said in a hushed voice. He closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Chelsea …" He began. I turned to face him and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I … I …" He sighed. "It's nothing" He finally mumbled before sitting up straight. I sat up with him and turned to look at the kids. They were so happy and playful, full of innocence and no worries. I smiled to myself before my face fell again. I didn't question him on what he was going to say. For some reason I had a feeling that this would be one of the last ever times we'd talk before I was … married. Married to a guy I didn't love while carrying someone else's baby. And worse of all, I still had to break the news to Jill.

**So it comes to the end of Chapter 29, Vaughn and Chelsea bonding with kids? Hmm :P Anyways I hoped you liked it and I'm not sure when I can post again, still got 8 days left :D Thanks for reading, I love you guys for viewing and don't forget to stay tuned till next time :D **

**P.S – I am **_**very**_** sunburnt :P**


	30. Carrots in Mayonaise

**Chapter 30 is finally here, it's a short one until the next update as it's another kind of filler :) I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and the really lovely one from _nae. harvestmoon_ **** :D Really appreciate everything that people have to say about my story and I'm glad that so many people enjoy it. Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its Characters x **

Chapter 30 – Chelsea's P.O.V

I reread the text again before hitting the send button. Anxiously I waited for a reply.

_Hey Jill you alright? How's married life treating you? I'm doing alright here on the islands but I have a … surprise for you. I'm engaged to Denny. We haven't set a date yet but I'm guessing it's going to be some time soon. I would love for you and Skye to come so please text back ASAP. Love Chels xxx_

It felt so unnatural and weird, I was engaged. It should have sunk in by now since it had been way over a week since he popped the question. Seconds later my phone vibrated and the front flashed a picture of Jill. Holding my breath I unlocked my phone and read through her message.

_Wait Denny? Isn't that the one with the bandana? But I thought that you were with the one dressed in black? What was his name, Vaughn? Xxx_

Damn. She thought I was with Vaughn. It wasn't surprising really; it did look like we were more than friends at the wedding, and in the car. I buried my head into the covers of my bed and groaned. Picking up my phone I quickly tapped back a message.

_No, no. I'm defiantly with Denny, at the hotel and everything. Well he asked me to marry him just as we got back. It's defiantly alright with you that were getting married right? Xxx_

I hit send again before digging my legs under the duvet and leaning back on my pillow. I'd finished all the farm work for today and harvested all the vegetables yet it was still only 3:00PM. Moo had settled in nicely and seemed to like wandering out of the shed and into the barn to look at Bells. Maybe she thought she really was a cow? I don't know. Just then my phone beeped again and I picked it up in my hands.

_Of course it is! Oh Chelsea I'm so happy for you. You can begin a little family of your own now. I hope you and Denny are as happy as me and Skye. I love you, make sure you message me the details when you've set a date xxx_

I chucked my phone onto the bed in front of me and slipped back into my bed. It was now Friday 31st Summer. The days had begun to grow cooler already and the leaves had an orange tint to them. After me and Vaughn had taken Brook and Daria home on Wednesday we had exchanged a glance that made my stomach churn. It felt as if it was the last time we were ever going to talk again and it killed me. When I looked into his eyes I felt as if he was dying too, crushed from the inside. I didn't see him Thursday either, I spent most of the Day with Denny on the beach where he went on about a variety of fish that were only found near these islands.

I rolled over in bed and picked up my phone again. I began to type out another message and punched the send button quickly.

_Natalie, I need carrots, carrots and mayonnaise like now. Come round and bring me some? 3 love you x_

I placed my head onto the pillow and pushed away my phone. Just 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door and a familiar red haired girl kicked open the door holding a jar of mayonnaise and a few carrots. I sat up in bed and smiled at her.

"You are _so_ lucky that I didn't have to walk that far to get these" She said in a mock harsh voice as she threw the contents of her arms onto my bed before walking up and taking a seat at the opposite end near my feet.

"You are one weird chick" She said eyeing me as I dipped the carrots into the mayonnaise and shoving them into my mouth. I just smiled as I stuffed them into my face.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were having cravings" She chuckled as she took a small bite out of one of the carrots. I froze for a second with half a carrot hanging out of my mouth and stared at her.

"Don't be stupid" I rolled my eyes before swallowing another carrot. She had no idea how close she was to the truth, I laughed quietly. Truth was I was beginning to have a lot of cravings. Carrots with mayo, Beans and chocolate, it was staring to get to really weird combinations as well.

"So have, you know, done _it_ with Denny yet?" She asked eyeing me carefully. I rolled my eyes and stared at her before swallowing the rest of the carrots.

"Who wants to know?" I asked attempting to raise an eyebrow. I really should lay off trying; I was failing epically each time I tried and point blank, it was getting embarrassing.

"Me" She said confidently. I laughed and playfully tapped her with my foot.

"No. Have you slept with Pierre yet?" I asked raising my eyebrows so that they nearly fell off the top of my head. She blushed a deep shade of red before looking at me.

"Of course I haven't. I don't even know if we're a couple" She awkwardly smiled. I frowned deeply and looked at her.

"Do you think Julia and Elliot have slept together?" I asked. It seemed weird thinking of my best friend and Elliot together; it just felt like it wouldn't happen. Ever.

"Of course not, I don't even think they've kissed yet" She laughed at me. I rolled my eyes and leant back into my pillow some more.

"So go on then, how many people have you slept with?" I asked looking at her while pulling up the duvet to my chin. She blushed again and tucked her legs under the duvet to keep warm.

"No one" She blushed again and hid her face into her hands. I looked at her shocked and opened my mouth. She punched me and I closed it tight.

"Really? Nobody?" I asked staring at her. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes Chelsea, I really am a virgin, just like Julia" She said as she took the last carrot out of the bag and placed it into her mouth.

"Wait Julia's a virgin too?" I asked, still shocked. I always thought Julia wasn't because of how pretty she was. And they were both nearly 19 as well.

"Yep, I thought you knew?" She stated matter-of-factly as she crunched into her carrot. I shook my head before shrugging.

"So Chelsea, how many people have _you_ slept with?" She asked eyeing me suspiciously. I blushed slightly before turning to face her.

"Two" I said blushing a deeper shade of red and hid behind my hands. She sat up bolt right in bed and stared at me in shock which made my cheeks burn up even more.

"Really?" She asked staring at me. I nodded and giggled slightly in embarrassment.

"Who? How old were you?" She asked sitting back down in her seat. I rolled my eyes before looking at her again.

"First time I was 15 and my boyfriend at the time, Jake, had been asking me for ages so in the end I gave in. The next week he moved away to a different part of the country and I never spoke to him again …" I said before adding. "He was a knob anyway" I muttered. Her face scrunched up and I knew she hated him straightaway. I laughed before nudging her.

"And the second?" She asked. My heart ran to my throat and made me choke.

"Erm … just this guy, you wouldn't know him" I muttered, not really sure who to make up. Obviously I couldn't admit it was Vaughn.

"Alrighty then, everyone around here seems to be clean because not a lot of people circulate around these islands" She rolled her eyes before turning to me.

"Oh that reminds me, seems that Sabrina got some kissing action the other day" She said, a large smile spreading across her face. I raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Sabrina? Ooo who, tell me everything" I smiled at her. Sabrina, the softly spoken shy person? I couldn't help but giggle. Maybe Mark had finally managed to get to her.

"Yeah, apparently Mark had been chasing after her after she was running away; you see he thought she was upset or something. But when he found her, her and Vaughn were playing tonsil tennis" She giggled staring at me. All of a sudden the world seemed to have choked the life out of me. What? What the fudging hell?

"What?" I asked staring at her, my breath caught in my throat. She looked at me oddly but laughed anyway.

"Yeah it seems like Sabrina and Vaughn are getting it on. I always thought that the reason Vaughn was so angry all the time was because he was sexually frustrated so now he might be nicer to us" She giggled. The air was ripped out of my lugs as the darkness wrapped its cool arms around my neck and chocked me. I couldn't see the world around me; it had finally collapsed on top of me.

"Natalie I don't mean to be rude but I'm not feeling too good, I'd like to be alone for a bit" I mumbled as my head began to spin. I couldn't see her reaction I could just hear her voice.

"Yeah, you don't look so good Chelsea. I bet it's the mayo and carrots, you need to get a healthier diet" She laughed before getting out of bed.

"Get better Chels" She said before walking out of the door and closing it behind her. I fell back in bed as the tears rolled down my face yet again. That's the reason why Vaughn didn't want to be with me, he was after Sabrina. Was it because she was richer than me? Is that why they were on a date when Denny proposed? How could I have been so stupid? Was I just some sex toy to him? The only reason he said that he loved me was to keep it undercover. And so while I was shipped off to Denny, he and Sabrina could stay together. No wonder he was so keen for me to marry Denny. All that bullshit about him not being good enough was a pack of lies. Anger boiled up inside me and caused to me let out a yell of annoyance.

I picked up my phone again and punched the numbers in before holding it up to my ear.

"Hello?" Denny's voice asked at the other end of the phone. I soaked in his voice to try and calm my temper.

"Hey Denny it's me. I think it's time we set a date for the wedding"

**As I said it was shorter than what I usually write but I had to let Chelsea find out about the kiss :D I hope you liked it none the less and thanks for reading, I'm really grateful. Stay tuned and pop in a comment, until next time :) x**


	31. Damn

**Hello again, here with another update for you. Thank you again to all the people who review and favourite my story, love you guys ;) So I hope you enjoy yet another chapter of Strange Attraction :D Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 31 – Chelsea's P.O.V

I took a seat in front of Nathan and took hold of Denny's hand who was sat next to me. Nathan smiled warmly at us before picking up a folder and running his finger down it.

"So I've heard that you wanted to get married in our church" He smiled at us. We both nodded as Denny squeezed my hand.

"And so there's the question,_why _do you want to be joined in holy matrimony here with us?" He asked, placing his elbows on the table in front of us. I turned to look at Denny who smiled at me before pushing his curly brown locks out of his eyes.

"Well Sir," He cleared his throat. "I want to marry Chelsea because she is the love of my life. I don't know if you heard but she was recently taken ill and was in a coma, I thought I was going to lose her. And the moment she woke up, I knew that I couldn't live without her. I love her so much that I couldn't bear to lose her, marrying her would ensure that I could spend eternity with her. Till death do us part" He smiled as he turned to face me. I squeezed his hand tightly before looking back at Nathan who was nodding and smiling.

"And you Chelsea?" He asked turning to look into my eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"The reason I'm marrying Denny is because a fucking stupid, ignorant cowboy ordered me to so he could go off and shag Sabrina. Oh and I also forgot to mention I'm pregnant. Oh no it's not Denny's, it's Vaughn's…" Okay so that's what I said in my head. It would have had such a good reaction as well. What I really said was;

"I want to marry Denny because I love him and know that he would protect me from harm. After waking up in hospital he was so happy and relieved I knew that I couldn't ever leave him. He's my … soul mate" I cringed at the words that spilled out of my mouth. What dribble was that? Denny smiled widely and moved his hand down to my thigh where he squeezed tightly. Seriously dude, you do _NOT _want to squeeze me at the moment, I defiantly wasn't in the mood. I know being pregnant was supposed to make you super horny but with all the built up anger, bullshit and damn right lies floating around my head made me close to ripping off anyone's head who came within a five meter radius of me. I smiled at him but I felt as if it was more of a snarl than a smile. Luckily he didn't seem to pick up on it.

"And how long have you been dating?" He asked looking at us. To be honest I didn't really know, but Denny sat up straight in his chair.

"About three seasons" He chirped in. I wanted so much to face palm myself but Denny's grip on my arm stopped me from doing so. I just continued to smile and nodded. Nathan looked at us with a weary frown.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to get married?" He asked looking at both me and Denny. I frowned but inside I was screaming. OF COURSE IT FUCKING WAS. Denny shook his head and laughed, I cringed slightly. This could go really good or really bad.

"Ahh Reverend Nathan, you see I knew from the moment Chels wound up on my porch that she was the one. She is my whole life and I would give anything for her, that's why I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He finished at turned to look at me, his deep chocolate eyes filled with love. I felt a twang in my stomach, guilt. I wish that I could just love Denny, forget about Vaughn but his eyes, hair, face was plastered all over my head. Even though I hated the lying cowboy he still had a hold on me that I wish I could just cut and throw into the sea for all the sharks in the world to eat. Nathan turned to me and I nodded. Not really wanting to say anything like that because I knew I would be lying. He pushed the papers to the side and leant forward in his chair.

"Mr Holloway and Miss Edwards. I don't get a lot of people here asking to be married, and it's clear that you two are in love. So I would be overjoyed to have you two marry here under the home of the Harvest Goddess" He chuckled. I sighed in relief and turned to Denny who squeezed my hand tightly.

"So when would you like the date to be set?" He asked turning to me. I frowned and turned to Denny. Sometime soon, Sometime soon, Sometime soon. I repeated over and over again in my head, hoping it would somehow be sent telepathically to either Denny or Nathan.

"I've got an opening for Winter 1 or Winter 14" He then said and I spiralled into oblivion. That was a season away; I would defiantly be showing by then!

"How does Winter 1st sound Chels? A snow wedding?" He smiled at me. Unfortunately my face was frozen and it looked like I'd just had a massive seizure. I turned to Nathan in panic.

"Isn't there any earlier dates?" I asked trying to mask my horror. Nathan flicked through his books before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry that's the earliest we have" He said looking at me. I sank back in my chair and nodded.

"Winter 1st is fine" I muttered. Denny grinned and Nathan wrote it down in his books. I had to think quick on my toes, what the fucking hell was I going to do?

Soon enough we were heading back to the mainland and back to my farm where I swirled around to face him on the bridge.

"You're nearly Mrs Holloway" He smiled taking hold of my hair and rubbing it between his two fingers. I nodded and stared off into the distance. Denny frowned before moving to look into my eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright, you've been a bit … off since you came back" He asked looking at me; I shook my head and reached up to kiss him.

"I've just been feeling a little lightheaded but I'm fine, trust me" I smiled at him. He nodded before pulling me up into a hug. I drew a heart onto his back before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"I'm just going to finish off the farm and I'll meet you at yours later?" I asked smiling at him. He nodded before reaching down and kissing me.

"Okay. I'll catch you later Chels, I love you" He smiled before walking away. I watched him till he disappeared off towards the beach before dragging my feet and heading into town. Today was a Thursday which meant that Vaughn was here so I headed off to the forest to avoid him. As I reached a little path off the main route I saw a little sunny spot which seemed to be warmish. I began heading over and stood in the single patch of warm sunlight which slipped in from the canopy. I closed my eyes and soaked in the sunlight on my delicate pale skin. There were a few muffled footsteps close by so I opened my eyes to see a familiar cowboy with hunched shoulders dragging his feet behind him. The anger from before build up inside of me and I walked out of my little hiding spot to confront him. Standing in front of him I planted my feet on the floor and stared into his deep amethyst eyes.

"Hey" He mumbled quietly before flicking his hat back so he could see me properly. My heart skipped a beat but I thought back to mine and Natalie's conversation and filled it with rage instead.

"I figured out why you wanted me to marry Denny now" I said through my teeth, not sure if I was going to cry or just explode with everything that was now beginning to build up inside. It felt like my mind was constipated. He frowned slightly before taking a step closer to me.

"Chelsea, it's because …" He began but I cut in.

"How could you? Was I just some game to you or something?" I asked, my voice growing higher towards the end of the question. He frowned again and scratched his head slightly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking into my eyes. Now he was pretending that he didn't know, did he think I was stupid?

"You and Sabrina!" I yelled, loud enough that Shea could probably hear us over in the jungle. His expression changed to an 'oh shit' face.

"Chelsea it's not what you think, _she _kissed _me._" He said looking at me. A tear rolled down my cheek but I wiped it away in one swift motion.

"Save it Vaughn; is that the reason why you didn't want me? Because if I married him it would let you and her be together?" I asked looking at him, another anger tear running down my cheek. He shook his head and looked back into my eyes. Taking off his hat he ruffled his hair and threw it to the ground.

"No. Chelsea I don't like Sabrina, I…" He began to explain but I didn't want to hear it, anger filled my vision and controlled my mouth.

"Don't you lie to me Vaughn" I said through gritted teeth. His expression changed to anger as he took a step closer to me.

"For god sake Chelsea, I love _you_, not Sabrina. And that is why I'm telling you to marry Denny. Everything I love turns to crap and I don't want it to happen to you." He said, half shouting, half laughing. But not the good kind of laugh, it was a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-saying' kind of laugh. I wiped away my tears again and took a deep breath. I didn't answer I just closed my eyes.

"Then why were you kissing Sabrina?" I asked after a couple of minutes of silence. I opened my eyes to stare at Vaughn who had taken a few steps closer towards me.

"Chelsea you have to believe me when I say _she _kissed _me._ I pushed her off as soon as I could but it was a bit of a shock. It's not every day you get a mad women jump on your face" He sighed ruffling his hand through his messy silver hair.

"And that's why I got you these …" He said as he reached to his back pocket and pulled out a little yellow item before placing it in my hands. Lifting them up, I saw that they were a pair of tiny yellow socks. I switched my gaze to Vaughn who was blushing ever so slightly.

"I might not always be around for him … or her but I want them to know that I still love them, no matter who they call 'dad'." He said scratching the back of his head while blushing. I let the tears well up in my eyes as I looked into his amethyst eyes. He truly was the guy I fell in love with. And I believed him.

"Winter 1st" I said quietly looking up at him. He frowned slightly before I reached down and picked his hat up in my hands.

"What?" He asked looking at me oddly. I closed my eyes as I ran my finger over the rim of his hat. I took a step closer so that I was really close to his chest and placed the hat in the centre where he took hold of it. Our hands brushed against each other's as I looked up into his eyes. His lips were so close that I could smell his sweet scent of hay.

"The wedding is on Winter 1st" I repeated looking up into his deep amethyst eyes. He closed his eyes before nodding. I couldn't resist any more; I reached up and kissed him on the lips. His eyes sprung open in shock but I didn't remove them. He reached up to run his fingers through my hair as I ran mine through his. Just then then was a gasp and a loud thump. We broke apart and sprung about 3 feet away from each other. Panicked I turned around to look for someone nearby but there was no sign of anybody. Looking back at Vaughn he frowned before heading over to a group of bushes. Suddenly a figure stood up and ran away. They were wearing a pair of jeans and a large scarf around their head so it was impossible to tell who it was.

"Hey wait" Vaughn called after them before chasing them. I came back into the centre of the path and turned to look down the path where Vaughn was walking back slowly, his face pale.

"I lost them, it seemed they went off the path …" He called over to me. I ran my hand up to my mouth in shock. Someone had seen me and Vaughn kissing and the baby socks. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Who wore Jeans and scarves on this island? Maybe it was a visitor? But then why would they run away? I reopened my eyes too look at Vaughn who was standing in front of me.

"Vaughn …" I started but couldn't finish. What was there to say? We were truly fucked now.

**Dun, dun, dun. Someone knows about Chelsea and Vaughn then? Mysteries. Thanks again for ready, I'm really grateful. 58 reviews! Never thought I'd get so many on my first story :D Please stay tuned for the next chapter and pop in a comment :D Over and out.**


	32. Dress Shopping

**Hey again guys, now back home in England where it's a lovely 5'C ... :P Anyway here is Chapter 32, no mention of the person who fell out of the tree yet :D But i hope you like it and thanks again for the reviews :) Disclaimer - I do not own Harvest Moon or any of is characters x**

Chapter 32 – Chelsea's P.O.V

I looked over at my farm and smiled, everything looked healthy. My crops were growing a healthy shade of green and Moo and Bells were sat outside together happily chewing on the grass. Yes, it turned out that Moo likes to eat grass. I guess it was like gender confusion but for animals, but I didn't mind as she gave me a lovely egg each morning. Dusting off my hands I placed my hand on my stomach where a little lump had begun to grow. It was only halfway through autumn but my belly had clearly swollen in size. I'd managed to grab a few baggy closes so that so far it wasn't noticeable that I was up the duff. Even Denny hadn't noticed and he was literally on me 24/7. Any chance he got he was touching me on my legs or hugging me close. And I guess they either thought I was getting a bit chubby or they just thought I was in a faze of larger tops. I turned around just in time for Natalie and Julia to come walking up my path towards me. I quickly dropped my hands before waving and popping my watering can into the tool box.

"Ready for dress shopping?" Julia squealed as Natalie shoved her fingers into her ears. I rolled my eyes before nodding. I had come up with a master plan to hide my bump under the dress … a shawl. Okay so it wasn't the greatest of plans but I was dithering between that or a fluffy dress and decided that if I wanted to look like little Bo peep then I could just watch the video of me in my school production when I was six. Julia came bounding up toward me and attempted to give me a hug but I shook her off before raising my eyebrows.

"Oh right the eczema, sorry" She said with pity. Oh yeah and I'd managed to convince everyone that I had a massive eczema problem to stop hugs and pretty much all human physical contact. Luckily there had been no show of the person who had fallen out of the tree half a season back when me and Vaughn had kissed so it put to the back of my mind. As Julia pulled on the edge of my shirt I quickly threw the rest of my tools close to the tool shed. I could put them back when I got back from wedding dress shopping. Which by the way should never be put in the same sentence as me, 'wedding dress shopping'. Euck. I let Julia pulled me all the way to the docks before I brushed her hand off.

"So do you have any idea what dress you want?" She squealed at me. I shook my head and shrugged.

"A long one?" I replied looking at her sheepishly. She rolled her eyes before turning to Natalie.

"What dress should she get?" She asked smiling. Natalie looked at me then back at Julia before replying.

"Jeans and a hoodie…" She replied before crossing her arms and staring at the ferry which was coming closer. Julia sighed before rolling her eyes.

"It's a good job you too have a fashionable friend with you or Chelsea would end up wearing a toga and a priest hat" She giggled.

"Hey that's given me ideas!" I said mockingly and Julia's face turned from giggling to utter horror.

"You dare and I will bury you in the sand and never let you out, you have to look nice for Denny." She smiled widely as I rolled my eyes and ran my finger across my throat to Natalie. She retaliated by holding two fingers to her neck and pretending to pull the trigger. I bit my lip to try not to laugh as the ferry pulled up. As they lowered the steps a familiar cowboy stepped off onto the decking. Julia gave him a wave before getting on at the other entrance. As Julia and Natalie were on the steps I turned to Vaughn who was looking at me. I pulled my top tight against my body to show him the bump before sticking my thumb up to say we were both okay. He nodded before walking off to the main island. I boarded the boat with Julia and Natalie and took a seat outside so my hair could feel the wind. As I sat down I felt a funny flick come from within my stomach. Was that the first kick? They must have recognised their Daddy. I smiled to myself before adjusting my top so it looked like the wind was giving me a huge belly.

Soon enough we arrived back into the city. Considering I hated it so much I sure was here a lot. Julia took hold of my hand and pulled me up the busy street towards a purple flowery shop with wedding dresses in the window. The title? 'Gorgeous Grooms, Beautiful Brides and Winning Weddings' I cringed and turned back to Natalie. We both had tied a fake noose around our necks and were pretending to choke ourselves. As Julia barged open the door a surprised looking lady dressed in black looked over at us. Inside was white, very white. I don't mean like the walls were white, I meant every single item in the room was white; from the dresses to the sofas, the Counter to the hideous high heeled shoes. And worst of all, the nauseating music that was playing in the background got on my nerves. It was a gentle beat that sounded like it should be in a lift. The lady who was dressed in black walked over to us and gave us a warm smile. Her eyes focused on my ring and she placed her hand on mine.

"Hello my name is Dotty, I'm going to be your personal assistance today in helping you find the perfect dress for your perfect day" She smiled in a nauseating way. Julia squealed but I was with Natalie who was pulling a disgusted face at one of the mannequins. Poppy lead us through into another room which had a better vicariate of colour where she stopped in the middle.

"So do you have an idea on what your colour theme is going to be?" She asked looking at me. I swallowed hard before looking around the room. The first colour I saw was purple.

"Err … Purple?" I smiled sheepishly. She nodded and led us over to a purple mannequin.

"Did you mean Light lilac, Dark lilac, maroon, violet or maybe this indigo colour?" She asked pointing to a colour chart. I looked back at Natalie who was staring at it with a confused expression but Julia was smiling in glee.

"Dark lilac?" I said, unsure if that was the right answer. She nodded and lead us further into the room until she came to a group of mannequins who were all wearing different designed purple dresses.

"This is the bride's maid dresses here, which do you like? I suggest this one, it has a flurry feel but doesn't poof out like a disaster and it has silk here around the middle to add to the total lilac effect" She said stroking a dress in front of me. I squinted at it before turning to Julia and Natalie.

"You like it?" Julia squealed and nodded but Natalie stared at it in the exact same expression I did.

"I love it Chels, can we try it on?" She asked me. I turned back to Poppy and smiled awkwardly.

"Erm could we try two of them please?" I asked. She nodded as called for another lady to come over and start pulling at the dresses. Poppy then took my arm and lead us away.

"And we should also have you try a dress on to see if they match, I think I have a perfect style for you here" She smiled as we turned the corner. In front of me stood a cream dress that was long, not too frilly and was strapless. I looked at it and smiled.

"I'll try it on then" I grinned at Poppy. She smiled and nodded before another woman came and started noting down stuff on a pad of paper. Poppy took hold of my arm again and lead us towards some changing rooms where two purple dresses sat. Suddenly the woman from before waddled in and placed the ivory gown on the rack in front of me.

"Okay, I'll see you at the other side" I whispered to Natalie before Poppy dragged me around the corner and into the biggest changing room of them all.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to take your measurements" She smiled as she whipped out a tape measure. Staring at her I didn't move. There was no way in hell some stranger was man handling my body. She waited for my reaction and when I didn't say anything she smiled again.

"Okay I just need some information then, first of all what is your usual dress size?" She asked still smiling at me. I relaxed my shoulders before turning to face her.

"Eight" I smiled at her. She nodded and looked me up and down.

"And are you with child because then we would have to look at the maternity option" She smiled again. A lump got stuck in my throat and I chocked ever so slightly. I looked around and it seemed Natalie and Julia were a good way away.

"Erm kind of but it's not obvious, is there any way that you could try and hide it for my big day?" I asked in a hushed voice. She nodded before whipping off out of the dressing room. I was left alone with a mirror and a white curtain. How fun. I slowly lifted up my top on placed my hand on my bump. The little life growing inside of me was going to have to be hidden, I still don't see how I was going to explain it when I went into labour. Immaculate conception? Do you think he'd fall for it? Of course not Chelsea, then again, it _was_ Denny and maybe it could happen? Ahh I'll worry about that at the time. Poppy soon came back with a dress in her hands where she hung it up on the hanger next to me.

"Just come out when you're changed. And this should go with it" She smiled handing me a little shawl. See I wasn't so stupid after all.

After tussling with the soft material for what seemed like ages I was finally in the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and could still see a small bump on my dress. I wrapped the shawl around it to disguise it before opening the curtains and stepping out. In front of me stood a gleaming Julia and a unhappy Natalie but when they both caught sight of me their mouths dropped open.

"Oh my gosh Chelsea you look gorgeous!" Julia squealed as she looked at me. I blushed slightly and turned around.

"You actually don't look bad in a dress" Natalie smirked as she awkwardly played with her dress which came up to her thigh.

"I wish the same could be said for me" She added in a muttered voice. I laughed and smiled at her. Julia also turned to her.

"Natalie stop whining, you look super pretty in that dress, I'm sure Pierre would love it" She smiled cheerfully as Natalie turned dark red.

"Shut up about Pierre" She said through gritted teeth before storming off back to her changing room. I rolled my eyes and looked at myself in the full length mirror. It hid my bump which was all that mattered. I turned to Poppy and smiled.

"Looks like we're getting them all" I said as she smiled and nodded. I walked back to my changing room and took off the cream coloured wedding dress. Damn that thing was heavy. I quickly pulled up my shorts just as I heard Natalie's voice at the curtain.

"Hey Chels I need to ask you something" I panicked as I looked around for my top but couldn't find it.

"Erm … I'll be right out" I said as I shoved aside the dress and found my top.

"Its fine, I'll be quick" She said as she opened the curtains and stepped inside. Her eyes fell onto my stomach which poked out just as I pulled on my top to cover it.

"What the hell is that?" She asked pointing at my stomach which was now covered up. I looked at her in panic before standing at the curtain so she couldn't get out.

"Now Natalie don't freak out" I said. Fudging hell, I did not want to be in this situation right now. She stared at my stomach just as I felt it kick.

"Chelsea it fucking moved!" She said louder. I shushed her and glared at her.

"Do you want the whole shop to hear?" I asked in a hushed voice. She slapped her hand across her mouth and stared at me. I sighed before looking up at her.

"Natalie you're one of my best friends right?" I asked staring her right in the eye. She nodded and continued to switch from looking at my stomach to me.

"And you would always stick by me, even if I was in the wrong?" I asked eyeing her carefully. She pulled her hand away from her mouth before speaking.

"I guess so" She replied. I nodded and closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and sighing.

"Can I trust you Natalie?" I asked in a whispered voice.

"Chelsea, it's me. Of course you can, just please explain before I freak out and die right here on the floor" She said looking into my eyes. I sighed again and took a long, deep breath in.

"Well you know our little conversation about who we'd slept with?" I asked, so quiet that I wasn't even sure that I heard it. But she nodded none the less.

"Well the second guy … was Vaughn" I muttered. I guess I could have made up an excuse, bloated and very gassy? I guess it had to come out in the end. Natalie's face changed to around ten different emotions at the same time before her hand ran up to her mouth again.

"WHAT?" She asked still in a quiet voice. I nodded slowly before glaring at her to not make any loud noise. She then placed her hand gently on my stomach and stared at me.

"You slept with Vaughn?" She asked taking a hand off my stomach and resting it back at her side. I nodded before standing up right and dropping my hands away from the curtain.

"Twice. Well actually three times because after the dance we did it twice" I said but she ran her hands up to her ears.

"I do not need to hear the details" She whispered before dropping her hands back to the side.

"And so you're preggers?" She asked looking at my stomach. I nodded again and looked at her.

"Chelsea how do you think you're going to hide that?" She asked. I opened my mouth to speak but she continued.

"Never mind that, we're shopping for your wedding dress because you're marrying Denny!" She said, her expression a mix between confusion and what-the-fuck-is-happening.

"I know, it's a bit … fucked up but please don't tell anyone" I asked pleading. She shook her head and looked at me.

"I won't but Chelsea it's not fair on Denny, he has to know" She said looking at me. Natalie was the voice of moral reason, probable the most down to earth person you could ever find. If she thought it then it was obviously the right thing to do.

"Do you love Denny?" She asked me. I squished up my face before looking into her eyes. She sighed before running a hand through her red hair. Which I still thought was pink but she was dead set on it being red.

"Do you love Vaughn?" She whispered. I sighed and nodded slowly. She frowned slightly before wrapping her mind for something to say.

"Then why are you marrying Denny?" She cocked her head to the side slightly to look at me.

"You're going to have to ask Vaughn about that, it's what he wants" I sighed before moving to the side and taking a seat on the seat next to me. I placed my hands on my stomach and rubbed it gently. Natalie sighed before taking a seat next to me and nudging me.

"At least I know that you're normal and don't eat carrot's in mayo regularly" She laughed. I joined in and nodded.

"Trust me, the thought of it makes me feel sick" I laughed with her. "But I am craving chocolate and bacon" I said as I turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes before getting up.

"Well I need to get out of this" She said looking down at her dress in disgust. I also stood up and looked at her.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me?" I asked looking at her dress. It actually suited her, considering Natalie _never _wore a dress. It just proved how much she loved me.

"I was going to ask if this dress made me look … fat" She said looking at the ground. I burst out laughing before wiping away the laughter tears and looking at her. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at me.

"Are you sure you're not turning into Julia?" I asked winking at her. She rolled her eyes before playfully punching my arm.

"Piss off" She laughed looking down at me. SShe turned to walk out but I grabbed her gently by the arm.

"Oh and Natalie, please don't mention anything to Julia. Not just yet" I said looking at her seriously. She nodded before smiling and walking out of the curtains. I turned to face the mirror and lifted up my top to look at my little bump. Natalie was right; I didn't know how much longer I could hide this. It had sprouted way earlier than Doctor Trent had said. It was going to be the size of a beach ball by the time it came to the wedding. Maybe I could just pretend I was constipated and end it at that?

**So Natali now knows, the secret is slowly getting out there :P Thanks so much for reading and please commment :) Maybe the person will spill later on? I hoped you liked it and thanks again :D Till the next update - **


	33. Just chilling in the bath

**Hey gals and guys, here is another Chapter of Strange attraction for you – hope you enjoy. Sorry i haven't posted sooner :P Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 33 – Chelsea's P.O.V

As the ferry arrived back at the island, me, Julia and Natalie all lugged our clothe covers toward the main island without getting it dirty from the sand. As soon as we set foot on the sand Denny came rushing up to us and pulled me into a hug. I covered my stomach with my dress.

"I see you girls have got your dresses ready" He smiled at us. Julia pushed me out of the way and walked up to Denny.

"Yes and you're not allowed to see any of them so bye bye" She said poking his chest mockingly. He threw his hands up in protection and backed away.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave it all to you" He winked before heading back up to his shack. "I'll catch you later Chelsea, I love you" He called out. I smiled and waved before turning around to face Natalie who was giving me a disapproved look. I turned my gaze to the ground before we all began to head back to the mainland again. As we arrived we were greeted by Mirabelle who came rushing out to us.

"Ooh are these the dresses?" She asked pointing to our black cases. We all nodded but Julia felt the need to add an extra squeal in there. I rolled my eyes and followed everyone back to Julia's where we were greeted by a warm gush of air and the smell of chocolate cookies. We all trekked towards Julia's room where she had a wardrobe completely empty, waiting for our dresses to go inside.

"Can we show Mum the dress before we pack it away?" Julia smiled eyeing my dress case. I rolled my eyes before agreeing.

"Fine but I want those cookies" I winked before leaving the room and walking towards the bathroom. I opened the door before quickly locking it behind me and turning around. But I dropped my dress to the floor and stared at the cowboy who was sat in the bath looking at me.

"Hello" He said without changing his facial expression. I stared at him in shock; it's not every day that you walk into a bathroom to find a cowboy sat in the middle of a hell load of bubbles. His hair was wet and pushed back so that his full face was visible.

"Erm hey" I replied knitting my eyebrows together.

"You bathe with the door unlocked?" I asked him as he continued to look at me. He raised his eyebrows before dropping them again.

"Looks like it" He said. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him. He was _very _attractive when wet. This was one of the weirdest encounters I'd ever had. And yet there he was, sat up straight in the bath surrounded by white bubbles.

"What if someone walked in? It wouldn't bother you?" I asked picking up my dress off the floor. He shrugged before flicking me a smile.

"You're here aren't you?" He asked looking into my eyes. I nodded as I kept looking at him.

"Do I seem bothered?" He asked raising an eyebrow. A smile spread across my face as I looked at him.

"I guess not" I replied as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"There we go then" He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes as Vaughn splashed a little water with his hand to create a large noise. He was like a big kid. I turned my back to him and took off my top before slipping on my dress and taking off my pants. I took off my bandana before turning to him and twirling around.

"How do I look?" I asked looking at him. His eyes soaked me in as I twirled around again.

"You look … Perfect" He said eyeing my dress but his eyes hovered around my stomach.

"How's the baby doing?" He asked, still keeping his gaze on my abdominal. I placed my hands on my small bump and smiled slightly.

"It's fine. It seems to kick a lot when I see you though" I said frowning down at the little life inside of me. Vaughn smiled slightly but it soon fell and he looked at me.

"Half a season to go" He said dropping his eyes to the water. I nodded and dropped my hand to my sides. I picked up my closes and turned around to go outside.

"If anyone asks, I got changed in your room because the bathroom was locked" I said before unlocking the door and checking for life in the corridor. As soon as I saw it was free I stepped outside and quickly threw my clothes into Julia's room before turning back to the bathroom.

"And in future lock the door" I added before closing it quietly and making my way down into the main room where all three of the girls were sat in a row on the sofa. I strolled in, span around and turned to look at them. Mirabelle was grinning but Julia beat her by far.

"Chelsea you look stunning" Mirabelle smiled as she came over and hugged me, but gently enough not to touch my stomach. I blushed before stepping back.

"I know your mum would be so happy for you" She said dabbing the sides of her eyes before her gaze fell onto my stomach. I shifted my arms to cover it and her gaze then moved back up to mine. I smiled and trotted off back up the corridor to put my clothes back on. As I came through the bathroom door opened and Vaughn walked out fully dressed but with damp hair. I rolled my eyes before heading into Julia's room and closing the door. Quickly I slipped my dress off and replaced it with my denim shorts, baggy yellow top and orange jacket. I found it quite hard to fasten my shorts as my belly had grown so much. Damn it, somehow I was going to have to get maternity clothes. And then I thought back to Vaughn, since he was as much responsible for this as I was he could go back off to the city and bring some the next time he came. I smiled and turned around just as Vaughn himself walked in and locked the door.

"You get dressed with the door unlocked?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his arm just as he reached out his hand and touched my stomach. I smiled as I placed mine on top of his and felt the baby inside. His eyes were wide and full of amazement.

"It's so fascinating, there's someone in there" He smiled at me before tucking my hair behind my ears.

"You're going to be a great mum" He added before replacing his hands back onto my stomach. I blushed slightly before hugging him.

"And you're going to be a good daddy. You know why?" I asked growing closer to his ear so I could whisper the answer.

"Because you're going to get me some maternity clothes when you next visit" I said and stepped back with a smug smile. He knitted his eyebrows together before tilting his head down at me.

"What do I know about maternity clothes?" He asked looking confused. I laughed so hard that my sides began to ache.

"Probably a hell lot more than me since you've got to get them for me" I winked at him. He ran his hand through his damp hair to gel it back onto his scalp before rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but it's only because if you go people would get suspicious" He said before ruffling my hair up and unlocking the door.

"Miserable face cowboy" I reminded him but he just laughed and left the room, leaving me here to put my dress in the wardrobe.

After I'd finished I walked back out of the room and into the sitting area to re-join the others. Mirabelle had wandered off into the kitchen while Natalie and Julia had remained on the couches talking. I took a seat in the one opposite from them and smiled.

"Chelsea, don't you think that Natalie should just make a move on Pierre already? I'm sick of not knowing what's going on between them" Julia asked as she turned to me. I rolled my eyes before looking at Natalie who looked as if she was about to tear Julia's face off.

"It's like, I'm with Elliot. Chelsea is with Denny and then there's an awkward part of naming you" She said turning to Julia. Natalie grew redder by the second and I decided it was best to cut in before she massacred everybody in the room.

"Jules, chill. I don't think Natalie really wants you to know what's going on in her love life since it's really none of our business" I said before stretching my legs out on the couch next to me. Julia pouted as Natalie slowly calmed down. I rolled my eyes at both of them just as Vaughn entered the room and walked over to the kitchen. Natalie's gaze followed him before turning back to me and I shook my head slowly. Julia was totally oblivious to our secret talk through our eyes. It was like a full conversation. Luckily Mirabelle broke the silence.

"Cookies" She announced. I jumped up off the couch and grabbed a handful before shovelling them into my mouth. Everyone looked at me as if I was mad but I was just really hungry. Vaughn stifled a laugh and bit on a cookie to hide it. I rolled my eyes and went to stand next to him since Julia and Mirabelle had taken the two remaining seats on the table. Natalie leant against the other counter closest to the cookies as I continued to shovel in mine. Vaughn ever so slightly leant towards me and whispered into my ear.

"Slow down" I rolled my eyes before placing another into my mouth and taking a dramatic bite out of it. He rolled his eyes before finishing the rest of his.

"I don't suppose you have any mayonnaise?" I asked innocently. Julia pulled a strange face as did Mirabelle but then she pointed to the cupboard just next to Vaughn. I turned to look at him and did puppy dog eyes so he would pass it to me. He rolled his eyes again before reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a jar of mayonnaise. I wrinkled my nose as it would be warm since the idea of fridges didn't apply here. Vaughn opened the jar for me before dipping his finger in and wiping Mayonnaise on the end of my nose then handing me the jar. I pouted but stuck my cookie in mayonnaise none the less before eating it. I turned to Natalie who raised an eyebrow at me and then shook her head disapprovingly. I wiped off the mayonnaise before finishing the rest of the cookies and handing the jar back to Vaughn who put it away. He folded his arms and nudged me playfully; I stood on his foot in retaliation.

"So Chelsea, are you excited for the wedding?" Mirabelle asked as she looked at me and Vaughn. I coughed slightly before nodding.

"Although I think Julia might be more excited than me" I replied staring at Julia who was bouncing eagerly in her seat. I rolled my eyes before folding my arms and resting them on top of my stomach.

"Hell yeah! My best friend is getting married and I'm chief bridesmaid!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes slowly. Damn I was tired. I'd never really noticed before because I was so busy but today had taken all my energy away.

"It looks like little Chels is tired" Julia laughed at me. I just nodded before yawning as I kept my eyes closed. I flopped my head and rested in on Vaughn's shoulder where he didn't attempt to shake me off. Suddenly a wave of fatigue washed over me and my eyes seemed to weigh a thousand pounds.

Vaughn's P.O.V

Chelsea rested her head on my shoulder as her eyes slowly shut. I looked around the room and everyone was laughing at her. I looked down at her and her arms were folded across her ever growing stomach. I smiled slightly before wrapping my arm around her waist. She was fast asleep.

"I think she's asleep" I said as I nudged her. She didn't react but just flopped. Luckily I caught her in my arms as she fell against me. Being pregnant must have taken all the energy out of her and she was far too small to be carrying the extra weight. Julia looked at me before rolling her eyes.

"Come on, she can kip in my room" Julia said as she took hold of Chelsea's hand. I let go of her waist but she just flopped. I caught her again and wrapped my arm under her legs before pulling her tight into my chest. Natalie gave me a funny look but I shook it off and followed Julia into her room. I rarely went into Julia's room, but when I did it was like a fucking bomb had been set off inside. There were magazines spread all across the floor and clothes in a pile in the corner. Julia pulled back the covers of her bed and pointed to it.

"You can put her down here" She said looking at her white bed sheets. I nodded as I gently placed Chelsea on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Julia watched me as I carefully pushed her hair off her face and tucked in the duvet around her so she didn't get cold. I turned back around to see Julia looking at me with her head cocked and a frown placed upon her face.

"You and Chelsea are pretty close right?" She asked as her gaze changed to the sleeping Chelsea in her bed. I shrugged and took a step away from the bed.

"Not particularly" I replied. Julia frowned even more before scratching her head and looking at me.

"You care for her though?" She asked tilting her head to the left slightly as she looked at me.

"I know you do because whenever she's around you act differently. You act happier." She added. I just stared at her with little emotion running through my face.

"I'm not completely as thick as a plank Vaughn; I think she's good for you. She makes you more … human" She said smiling slightly before folding her arms and looking at the sleeping Chelsea. I closed my eyes and sighed before turning to look at Chelsea as well. If Julia could see it then it must be pretty fucking damn obvious. She sighed and placed her hand on my arm before looking into my eyes.

"Don't do anything to upset her" She whispered before leaving the room. I watched her walk down the corridor before turning back to look at Chelsea. I quickly switched my gaze to the dress hanging up in the wardrobe. She was going to look stunning, a day which should have been the happiest of her life. Yet when I looked at her she seemed unhappier than me about the situation. I thought it was the right thing to do, to give her a chance to have a family. But maybe, it wasn't such a good idea after all.

**Having second thoughts Vaughn? Hehe, well I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter and forgot to mention before - thanks for the reviews :D Stay tuned until the next update and I'll post as soon as possible :) **


	34. Cookies

**Hello Guys, another Chapter here :) Thanks for reading and for reviewing :D Love hearing what you think, anyways I hope you enjoy :P Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 34 – Vaughn's P.O.V

I looked in the window at all the colourful pieces of clothing and grumbled. What was I doing here? I should be at work, finishing off all the frickin' paperwork that had appeared on my desk but instead, I was staring through the window of Mothercare. I sighed before opening the doors and walking inside. There were a few mannequins wearing stretchy pants and funny shaped tops with plaques on describing the months of pregnancy stages. I was staring at a weird yellow shirt when a lady came up to me and smiled.

"Hello, are you shopping alone today?" She asked looking into my eyes. Her name tag read 'Laura' and she had dark blond, shoulder length hair.

"Err … yeah" I replied. It did sound a bit … odd. Either I was pregnant or I was a weird guy who likes to look at pregnant mannequins. Or maybe I just looked like a strange paedo lurking about a kiddy shop like it was a normal thing to do.

"Would you like some help?" She asked smiling at me. I looked back at the clothes piles before turning back and nodded. She smiled and walked over to a large pile of red clothes before turning to face me.

"How many weeks pregnant is your partner?" She asked. I counted in my head but looked at the sales woman blankly.

"Erm around three months?" I said, not really sure. She nodded and pulled out a top with a little bump think in the centre.

"This one is a popular shape. It's comfy and lets the baby have its own space." She smiled handing me a plain red top. I took it in my hands and raised an eyebrow. Nodding I took hold of it and followed the lady to another part of the store. She picked up three other tops on the way before reaching the pants isle.

"These also have the same shape and the colours go with these types of jeans" She smiled before picking up a pair of jeans that had a weird pouch attached to it. I shouldn't be here; this was way out of my comfort zone. I nodded and didn't say a word; I just placed them over my arm and followed her.

After just ten minutes I had five tee-shirts, three pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, a long yellow dress and two vests. I'm managed to get a basket and they were now stuffed into it. As we came to beginning of the shop again Laura turned to me and grinned.

"Would you be needing maternity bras and underwear as well as baby clothes?" She asked looking at me. I looked around the shop and shrugged. I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do; it wasn't like I'd ever done this before.

"I guess so" I muttered as I followed her once again. She placed three pregnancy bras in the basket before we headed to the baby clothes isle. I looked around at all the different baby grows and suddenly felt overwhelmed. Babies needed a shit load of stuff.

"I guess I can leave you with this part" She smiled before walking off to help another customer who looked as if she was about to burst. Yet she was only looking at the seven month clothes. Wonder how big Chelsea was going to be. I turned back to the wall full of baby grows, I didn't even know if it was going to be a girl or boy. I looked towards the blue side and then at the pink before knitting my eyebrows together. I grunted approvingly before reaching up for the yellow items. That was the mutual colour for baby's right? I picked up three little yellow baby grows and a pair of blue socks before turning around and grabbing a few white ones. Looking around I caught sight of a perfect baby grow. I picked it up and smiled. It read 'Daddy's little cowboy' and had a picture of boots on the front. I had to get that, even if it wasn't a boy. I knew Chelsea would love it.

Finally after placing everything in the basket I made my way to the checkout and dumped the whole contains onto the checkout. Standing at the bottom was a woman who began to pack the things into a large Mothercare bag. I paid off the cashier before heading out of the damned shop. Sighing, I lugged the bag all the way back to my black car before shoving it into the boot. Getting in at the driver's side I slammed my head against the wheel, a little too forceful than I'd planned. I was getting all this stuff for a baby who wouldn't even recognise me. They'd grow up calling Denny 'daddy' and I'd just be a guy that occasionally appears with animals.

I picked up my head off the wheel before turning the key in the ignition and stepped on the pedal hard. The car sped up the road, way over the speed limit as I headed home. As the lights streamed past I suddenly found myself thinking about a fucked up thought. I wished that the person who fell out of the tree would speak up, spill everything. And so Chelsea wouldn't have to get married. But of course that was me being selfish. Chelsea deserved that life. The one with the caring husband who was there for her and stood by her side. I wish I could have been that man. The one to hold her hand as she gave birth, to comfort her when she was crying. I loved Chelsea Edwards, and I'd given her away to another man. Bright Vaughn. Very fucking bright.

Chelsea's P.O.V –

I smiled to myself as I saw the ferry pull up at the dock. Quickly slamming the cookie batter in the oven I licked my fingers before opening the window to let the heat out. Yep that's right, _I _was baking cookies. And the reason I had to reduce myself to cooking was because Chen had run out of fucking McVities Hobnobs. Rolling my eyes I walked back to the centre of the room and rearranged the freshly picked flowers that Denny had dropped off just ten minutes ago. He was sweet; maybe I could have a life with him after all. I may not love him but having someone who would do anything for you because he was so deeply fallen for you is nice. Maybe I could even grow to love him?

Vaughn's P.O.V –

I lugged the two heavy suitcases over the sand and up to the animal shop where Mirabelle was waving at me. I nodded my head to acknowledge her before handing over my actual suitcase where she took it into her hands. Fortunately for her that was the light one. The one I had to carry all the way up to Chelsea's farm weighed at least as much as ten frickin' bowling balls. Who thought clothes for such a little person could be so heavy?

"Vaughnie!" Julia squealed through the window closest to the door, her face pressed up against the glass. I glared at her, not at this time. I just want to move this fucking bag. But soon enough she was bouncing out of the door and over to me where she flung her arms over me. I growled under my breath before shrugging her off and taking a step back. Mirabelle chuckled before taking my suitcase inside as I firmly kept my grasp on the other.

"God Vaughn, you're not staying a week are you?" She asked eyeing the large suitcase in my hands. I was gripping it so tightly that my hands had started to go white. I loosened my grip slightly.

"No" I mumbled before turning around and dragging it along the path. But she just bounded right up next to me again.

"Then what's in in?" She asked as she playfully smiled at me. I scowled again before stopping and turning to her.

"It's full of illegal drugs. I forgot to mention last time I was here that I joined a large drug gang." I said staring into her eyes. Being totally serious, it felt as secretive as dealing drugs anyway. Her face screwed up into a ball before she folded her arms.

"Fine don't tell me then, you know I'll find out anyway" She threatened before flicking her pony tail and strutting off back to the house. I turned around and snickered to myself. I didn't think she'd leave that easily.

I finally managed to lug the heavy bag up to the bridge of Chelsea's farm. I placed the suitcase on the ground and turned back to look at Chelsea's house. As soon as I laid eyes on the grey smoke streaming out of the window my heart ran into my throat. Leaping over the suitcase I sprinted towards the front door, rapidly slamming my fist on it.

"Chelsea?" I yelled at the wooden door. But she didn't reply. Damn, I couldn't leave this girl alone for a minute. I threw my hat to the ground before slamming my shoulder into the door. Luckily it buckled under my weight and swung open. The oven was bellowing out dark smoke as Chelsea lay on the sofa. Quickly running over to her I scooped her up into my arms and ran outside where I put her on the grass. She was still breathing and seemed to be unharmed. I looked back at the house and dashed back inside. The kittens rushed out just as I opened the oven door. Another cloud of smoke hit me in the face as I chocked. I looked around for something to put the fire out with and grabbed the fire-extinguisher off the wall before spaying the oven with the foam. It took just a few minutes till the smoke had halted and Chelsea's kitchen was covered in foam. Throwing the red fire-extinguisher to the ground I ran a hand through my hair and rushed back outside to Chelsea. She was still lay on the ground. I didn't know if she was just sleeping or unconscious. I grabbed her in my arms and ran towards Taro's place.

I didn't bother knocking; I just kicked the door open with a spare foot and walked in on a shocked looking Natalie and Felicia. They both dropped what they were doing as soon as they saw Chelsea flopped in my arms and rushed over towards me.

"Vaughn what happened?" Felicia asked pulling me into the sitting room to lay Chelsea on the sofa.

"I don't know, there was a fire in her kitchen and she was lay on the sofa not moving." I said, feeling completely helpless. Natalie rushed over to her mum and grabbed her arm.

"Mum go and call Doctor Trent, I'll stay with Chelsea" She said before Felicia ran off into a different room. Natalie quickly bent down and started taking off her large jacket. My skin crawled as she ran her hand over her stomach and placed her head close to it. It was as if she was checking if the baby was alright, but how could she know? I walked over to her and crouched near her head where I stroked her forehead.

"Chelsea, can you open your eyes for me please?" Natalie spoke clearly before opening one of her eyes. Chelsea didn't respond, just lay there. I ran my hand through her hair as I smiled down at her.

"Chelsea, its Vaughn." I said looking down at her. Natalie looked over at me for a second before turning to Chelsea again.

"Chelsea can you wiggle your toes for me?" She spoke again, a little louder than before. I glared at Natalie.

"How is this going to help…?" I trailed off, slowly Chelsea's toes wiggled. Natalie gave me a snotty look, one where she didn't even need to say 'ha' because it was far too damn fucking obvious she was yelling it in her head. I looked back at Chelsea and smiled, she was alright.

She mumbled something under her breath, too low for me to hear.

"What was that Chels?" Natalie asked. Chelsea opened her eyes slowly and looked at her.

"Cookies" She repeated a little louder. I let out a sigh of relief as Natalie rolled her eyes. Chelsea then grabbed her stomach in panic.

"The baby's fine" She reassured her and Chelsea relaxed. My head snapped up as I stared at her. What? She rolled her eyes as she turned to look at me, her brown eyes searching mine.

"Come on, dress shopping with me. I was bound to find out" She said before smiling at Chelsea who giggled.

"Vaughn?" She asked, her voice returning. I moved around to look at her, her sparkling blue eyes clearer than they ever had been. Damn I loved this girl.

"I'm here" I smiled at her. She grinned back at me and stroked my neck gently. Why did she have to be so careless? Suddenly Felicia rushed in with the phone held to her ear.

"Natalie I've got Doctor Trent h…" She trailed off and looked at Chelsea on the sofa before walking over and smiling.

"How are you feeling hun?" She asked looking down at Chelsea who smiled at her weakly.

"I'm fine, I don't need the doctor" She smiled before pushing herself up and moving her t-shirt to cover her stomach. Natalie nodded before returning to the room she was in before while chatting on the phone to Trent.

I turned around just as Chelsea stood up and wobbled a bit. I wrapped my arm around her delicate waist to help keep her steady. She smirked slightly before pushing me away and walking to the other side of the room.

"See, I'm fine. Now can I get back home – I'm tired." She asked before placing her arms on her waist and raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes before following her towards the door. Natalie coughed harshly as Chelsea turned around. They exchanged some weird glance before Chelsea nodded and walked out of the door. I frowned slightly before following her. As we got outside she turned to face me and rolled her eyes. I patted the top of her head before smiling down at her.

"I can't leave you alone with anything" I laughed as we began to walk up to her farm. As soon as the bridge came into view I walked ahead to grab the suitcase that I'd dropped, but it wasn't there. I frowned and looked all around; I swear I'd dropped it around here. Chelsea caught up with me and looked around.

"What you looking for cowboy?" She asked knitting her eyebrows together. I turned around to face her and rolled my eyes.

"You're bloody maternity clothes" I laughed at her; she joined in before freezing on the spot. I followed her gaze to her house where the case stood with a hooded figure standing over it. My heart rushed into my throat and made me choke slightly. Shit. I began to head towards them with Chelsea by my side; gently I pushed her behind me to protect her from whoever had found the suitcase.

We came to a stop about two meters away from them. They wore a light beige hoody and dark brown boots. Falling just under their knee was a pair of baggy black shorts which gently ruffled in the breeze.

"I see it's all official then?" They asked. Their voice so familiar, it would have been foolish to mix them up with anyone else. Their voice was harsh and spiteful, full of hate and resentment. I grabbed Chelsea's hand behind me as she began to quiver and shake.

Slowly the person stood in front of us turned around and stared into my eyes. Throwing daggers into my sockets. I stood my ground and growled. We. Were. Fucked.

**Ooh mysteries :P Hehe, hoped you like yet another chapter and thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. Please review and stay tuned to find out more :D 'Till next time.**


	35. Wait - What?

**Hello People. Sorry I left you on a cliff-hanger last chapter and didn't update as quickly as usual but I hope you like this chapter none the less. Thanks again for all the support, comments, favourites and follows I've got – you guys rock :D Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 35 – Vaughn's P.O.V

"Vaughn … is that –" Chelsea whispered but broke off as I pushed her further behind me. There was no way they were going anywhere near her, she should have run. Run as fast as she could till she could run no more. Safe away from the hands of that monster stood in front of the two of us, glaring hungrily into my eyes before they stopped to drink in Chelsea who peaked out from behind me. I growled again and stood so that the whole of Chelsea's body was protected from the beast lurking outside her house.

"And here is little Vaughn, always the mummy's boy – never wanting to harm anyone or anything," The low voice growled in retaliation, I glared at him. His deep purple eyes staring at me with such intense it made me die slightly inside. Why now? What had made him come back?

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my mum, she was a hundred times the person you are" I spat back at him, behind me Chelsea slowly attempted to get into view but I held her securely behind me.

"And here we are, the proud son of a bitch stands up for him mummy" The man stood in front of me smiled smugly. I wanted to launch forward. To connect his jaw with my fist and hopefully break a few bones at the same time, but there was a small tug on my hand which stopped me from doing so; I was never going to be that man. My father.

The image of a tall looming figure froze in my memory as a child, haunted my sleepless nights and tortured my daily beatings. The man who had torn my life apart now stood in front of me, although his appearance was a hell of a lot different. He had saggy eyes, a fresh row of silver stubble across his jaw and a receding hairline. My whole childhood consisted of which ways I could get my revenge if I ever had the misfortune to meet him again, but none of them came to mind. All I could see was pure red fury; I could kill the bastard right now if it weren't for Chelsea standing behind me carrying our baby.

"How did you find me?" I asked, trying not to look into his deep threatening eyes, instead I focused on the scar just above his right eyebrow, the one which he had caused when trying to hit mum drunk but he stumbled into a table instead. He chuckled to himself before leaning back on Chelsea's house and picking his nails.

"Son, I've got my ways. Didn't your brother tell you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I didn't reply, I just heard the sound of Chelsea letting out a short squeak behind me.

"Yes, your brother came to find me not long after your mum kicked the bucket. It took him a good eight years but he found me. He wanted explanations, reasons that he could get his head around." He carried on, ignoring Chelsea behind me. I sneered at him but he batted it away with his hand before continuing.

"And so I told him. I told him that the drink was to blame, I was an alcoholic at the time you see son. But he refused to accept, refused to accept the fact that was the answer. He threatened me with everything in the whole blasted world, told me if I ever went near you again" He nodded in my direction, "that he'd see to it that I'd be at the bottom of the ocean before I had the chance to say 'murder'." He swirled around to look at me and smiled smugly, his sly mouth grinning from ear to ear. I closed my eyes briefly before staring at him. Skye _had_ wanted to protect me one final time, to ensure that he never found me. But my 'father's' sly face always crept into the picture, always found me whether in a nightmare or now.

"So why are you hear? You suicidal or just plain dumb?" I asked, still not allowing my temper to get the better of me, if it reared its ugly head then would I be better than him? He smirked again before pushing back his greasy hair and taking a step closer. His clothes smelt of beer and cigarettes, then all of a sudden I was on the floor curled up in a foetal position, my hands covering my head.

I was three years old again, filled with terror and dread. The man stood next to me towered over my fragile body as he raised a foot and kicked my abdominal repeatedly before his hand reached my head.

"Daddy, daddy stop" I screamed at the top of my lungs but the blows kept coming, bruises already forming on my little arms.

"You worthless son of a bitch, you were a fucking mistake. She should have had an abortion like I told her to, you should be dead," He boomed at the top of his voice. I cried again before everything went black. A woman ran into the room and scooped me up in her arms before shoving me out of the front door where Skye stood. She had just arrived home and was now taking the blows which I'd just endured.

I came back to the real world and stared down at the man standing just a foot away from me. He was now three inches shorter than me and looked tired. I let go of Chelsea's hand and took a step closer to him, his breath hitting my face and bringing back too many memories that I'd blocked out. But I pushed them to the side and looked down at the pathetic excuse for a man standing in front of me.

"I wanted to sort out one thing before I left for good," He mumbled before thrusting a piece of paper into my hand. He then stepped back and slouched his shoulders. Before I had the chance to say anything he was off, walking off the farm and towards the ferry. I just stared after him, not even having enough time to wrap my head around everything and beating the living shit out of him. I just stood there frozen, unable to move. Chelsea walked in front of me and frowned.

"Vaughn he's walking away" She said quietly, her soft voice pulling me back from the brink of creating a serious mental health problem. I looked down and her and nodded.

"I know" I said before taking hold of her hand and leading her to her house. Kicking the door open I lead her inside before wheeling in the suitcase after us. The room stood deathly quiet as I lay down her suitcase and turned back around to look at her. She looked confused and disorientated from what had just happened. Half of me was wondering whether or not I'd just dreamt it but the mirrored reflection of Chelsea's face said it all.

"How could you just let him walk away? I thought you were going to break his face, or do something to get back at the man who did all of those things to you!" She exclaimed looking at me worried. I had to admit it was out of character, I wanted so much to rip his snide fucking grin off that face but I had stopped myself and I smiled in my achievement. I walked quickly over to Chelsea and grabbed her by the waist, she was about to question me but I just smiled and bent down to kiss her. Her warm lips lifted away the last bits of anger and filled them with a calmness which only Chelsea could bring. I pulled away but her expression still remained confused.

"Trust me, I felt like breaking his face. But Chelsea, I would never want to be the same man he was. He _wanted _me to hit him, to prove to me that I was like him. But I didn't, I swear to you now, I will _never _be that man" I said looking her sternly in the eye. She stalled a minute before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a tight hug. I breathed in the warm scent of her apple shampoo before staring at the piece of paper in my hand. I opened it slowly and read through the neatly printed writing. Suddenly the world around me collapsed as the words burned into me.

Chelsea's P.O.V –

"Vaughn?" I asked, his weight seemed to have gotten heavier all of a sudden. I pushed him off me but he stuck in the same position, his back hunched and his eyes burning deeply. I tugged at the piece of paper in his hands and read over the font.

_Mr Stephan Francis Jacobs,_

_We have the results of your blood test printed for a secondary confirmation, we are sorry to tell you that you have contracted Hemochromatosis._

_(Picture of a table)_

_We are unsure of the cure but we will need you to have a liver transplant soon before it is too late for us to do anything. If you have any living immediate relatives, siblings or children, alive they will also need to be tested as this certain liver disease is hereditary._

_We are also wanting to test to see if they are a match and a transplant will be needed to be made as soon as possible. _

_Our next appointment will be Autumn 23 at 11:30AM, I'll be in contact soon._

_Yours Truly – Doctor Ethan Sheppard. _

I stared at the words in front of me, unable to move, or even breathe. What the hell was happening? Looking up at Vaughn his eyes were filled with a different emotion, one I'd never seen before. His face screwed up in a ball before he threw the paper to the floor and stormed over to the fire place.

"How could he?" He asked. I'm pretty sure he wasn't talking to me, his brain too wound up in his own thoughts.

"He expected me to give him a part of my liver, after so much hurt he had caused me, mum, Skye. After everything he put us through and he still expects me to _help _him?" He asked, now turning to face me. I looked at him and felt the emotions flowing through his face.

"Vaughn …" I began but couldn't end it. There was nothing I could say to comfort him, nothing I could do to help him calm down. I just walked over to him and took his hand in mine; he stopped pacing as soon as my skin brushed up against his. He turned to face me, his purple eyes glinting with anger but passion. I reached up and placed my lips onto his and ran my spare hand through his hair. Okay so maybe there was one thing that could cheer him up.

* * *

><p>"Chelsea?" A soft velvet voice asked. I murmured before he rolled over and wrapped his arm across me. I opened my eyes drowsily and looked at him, his soft pink cheeks were so close to mine I could reach up and kiss them without even having to move an inch.<p>

"This hemochromatosis, they said it could be hereditary …" He trailed off, his mind clearly occupied with thought. I frowned before pushing myself up on my elbows so I could look at him properly.

"Vaughn they always have to say that, you shouldn't worry" I said. But my mind slowly began to race; if he did have hemochromatosis then it could be fatal. I wouldn't be able to live without him. He looked down at me and smiled before taking me into his arms and kissing my neck softly.

"I wouldn't be able to leave you anyway, you'd get into too much trouble" He smirked before nodding towards my broken oven. I rolled my eyes before pinning him back down on the bed.

"I wouldn't let you leave me" I replied before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. "I love you too much" I winked and resting my head on his chest. He sighed again before stroking my hair, his hand barely touching my head.

"If you weren't getting married in half a season I'd probably kidnap you" He mumbled quietly. I rolled my eyes before lightly hitting his arm; he was the one who told me to marry Denny in the first place.

Just then there was a loud, sharp knock on the door. I sat bolt upright and stared down at Vaughn, s-h-i-t.

"Chelsea, Chelsea open the door" A familiar voice yelled. I cleared my throat before turning to face the door.

"Just a second, I'm not dressed" I replied, well it wasn't like I was lying. There were a few more impatient knocks before I managed to slide out of bed and pull on a baggy dark grey top and a pair of short denim shorts. Quickly I threw Vaughn's clothes at him as he tried to dodge them, I may have thrown them quite harshly.

The door suddenly opened and revealed Sabrina standing in the doorway looking at us both furiously. I turned back to Vaughn who was topless and had only one leg in his black jeans. Could this day get any worse? Sabrina turned around to stare at me, her purple eyes burning deep inside of me, telepathic death threats being fired at me.

"I. Knew. It."

**Ooh, so a lot of drama in this chapter :P Aha, I hoped you like meeting Vaughn's dad, how nice he is. So yeah, please review and stay tuned for the next update :D**

**In case you didn't know about Hemochromatosis here is some information :)**

**Hemochromatosis ****is an inherited disease in which too much iron builds up in your body.**

**Iron is a mineral found in many foods. Your body normally absorbs about 10 percent of the iron in the food you eat. If you have hemochromatosis, you absorb more iron than you need. Your body has no natural way to get rid of the extra iron. It stores it in body tissues, especially the liver, heart and pancreas. The extra iron can damage your organs. Without treatment, it can cause your organs to fail and prove fatal. **


	36. Threats

**Heya guys, I know it's been a while but I've been kind of stuck on what to write. Not really sure how this chapter goes but I hope you like it none the less. Please tell me what you think and thanks for all the previous reviews. Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 36 – Chelsea's P.O.V

"I knew it."

I froze to stare at her, her eyes darted between Vaughn and me. I turned to look at Vaughn; his face was in shock as his pants were still around his ankles. Sabrina balled up her fists and turned to me.

"I knew it was _you_" She yelled, her eyes burning into me. I squirmed in place as her gaze killed me inside.

"Sabrina it's not …" I began but she cut in and took several steps towards me.

"Don't you speak to me you fucking slag. I knew there was something going on between you two and how lovely-" She paused to stare at my stomach sticking out of my top. "-now you a have a baby to look forward to …"

I wrapped my arms protectively around my bump to protect it from the glare of the mad eyed person standing in front of me. Vaughn had now managed to pull up his pants and walk over towards me where he stood by my side and took hold of my hand.

"Sabrina I think you'd better leave" Vaughn said, his voice clear and demanding. He squeezed my hand to show he was standing by me I smiled to myself but it soon fell when Sabrina began yelling again.

"Don't you talk to me! If you had just realised that you loved _me _and not _her_ then none of this would have happened, you would have been with _me._" Her face turned beetroot as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

I never knew Sabrina to be like this, when no one would be her friend I was there for her. The only one who would talk to her on this damn island, I never realised she was such a bitch, I guess everyone else did.

"I would never have loved you" He stated matter-of-factly. I smiled to myself again before placing my free hand onto my ever-growing baby bump.

"Yes, you would" She replied instantly, staring intently into his eyes. I moved closer towards her, to look directly at her.

"Sabrina, go home" I said. Not shouting or screaming, just calmly talking to her like an adult. She so desperately craved attention from men due to the fact she had a rocky relationship with her father, for that I pitied her.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER CROSSED PATHS WITH ME CHELSEA EDWARDS. I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" She screamed, her voice so loud it reached way over a hundred decibels. I grimaced as her voice pierced my ear drums before she stormed out of the door, slamming it behind her.

"I saw you from the tree you slag" She yelled as she stormed down the path and towards town. I turned to face Vaughn who was looking at me seriously before a smirk erupted on his face. I began to laugh and Vaughn immediately joined in. I had recently began to realise that Denny was going to find out so the sooner he did the better. Sabrina was now probably yelling her little mouth off to all of the people in town but you know, I didn't give a shit. I was with Vaughn, and that's all that mattered.

"Denny's going to find out isn't he?" I asked, wiping away the laughter tears and looking up at Vaughn. He nodded knowingly before pulling me into a hug.

"Whatever happens I'll stand by you" He said as he dug his face into my messy brown hair. I smiled; I was finally getting it through his thick skull. I loved him. Sighing I pushed him away and eyes his shirt, hat and boots on the floor.

"Julia's going to be wondering where you've got to" I mumbled staring into space before turning back around to face him; he nodded slowly before walking over and picking them up. It didn't really matter if Julia noticed if he was missing, she'd probably find out soon anyway. I rolled my eyes and watched his as he fastened up the buttons of his shirt before placing his hat on his head and making his way to the door. I reached out and grabbed his arm before looking into his deep violet eyes.

"I want to come to see Doctor Trent with you" I said, staring into his eyes to drink in what little emotion that seeped out. He nodded in confirmation before opening the door and walking down the path. I smiled to myself weakly; so many emotions flew around my head it felt as if my brain was actually trying to escape through my ears.

Walking over to the suitcase I smiled before falling to the ground and unzipping it, inside was a suitcase filled with a range of multi-coloured clothes and baby grows. I rolled my eyes before routing through it and pulling out a stretchy pair of jeans, these looked comfy. Then another baby grow caught my eye, I pulled it out slowly and laughed at the caption, 'daddy's little cowboy'. Typical. Rolling my eyes I replaced everything apart from the pant and zipped it back up. I pulled off the tight shorts and replaced them with the black pair of jeans Vaughn had brought me. They felt weird against my bulging stomach but after walking around they seemed to fit snugly against my skin.

Well I guess sooner or later it was time to face the music and the buzz of the town about the 'slag' Chelsea who got knocked up by the mute cowboy after cheating on the lovable fisherman, didn't I feel good. Rolling my eyes I pulled my baggy top over my stomach before opening the door and looking towards the cross-fire area which was soon to commence. I smiled to myself before making the treacherous journey down my farm lane, somehow through all the madness I felt a wave of relief sweep over me, I didn't have to hold it in any longer.

Stepping over the bridge I walked further into town and looked around but there was no body there, just Charlie and Chen strolling outside their shop, oblivious to me walking past. Knitting my eyebrows together I walked over to him.

"Hey Chen" I smiled awkwardly at him.

"Oh hey Chelsea, how are you?" He asked, returning the smile. I nodded confused; does this mean Sabrina didn't tell anyone?

"Yeah, yeah I'm good thanks …" I trailed off, staring off into the distance. He frowned before turning his attention back to Charlie. I continued walking till I reached the forest and the gentle song of the birds become louder.

I took in a deep breath and looked up at the sky; it was actually quite serene compared to each and every situation flying around my head. Maybe Sabrina was saving it, saving the secret till a good enough time? I don't know. Closing my eyes I smiled to myself, maybe we would be slated by the whole entire community but did it really matter. But then there was a change Vaughn could have this disease, and maybe my unborn baby could have it? I couldn't even comprehend the idea of our baby of getting hurt; I would protect them till the end.

Suddenly there was a sound coming from a nearby bush; I opened my eyes to spot Sabrina standing in front of me. Well fuck. She must have run here fast.

"Chelsea Edwards" She smiled at me slyly, sending chills down my spine. But hell, I was a good two inches taller than her. She had nothing on me. I stood up straight to look at her and glared. But kind of pouted at the same time by accident, maybe I looked like a demented duck; either way I guarantee it was scary as hell.

"Hello" I said, not changing the tone in my voice as I wasn't exactly sure where she was going with this. Her lips curled up at the edges as she snarled at me.

"I told you, Vaughn was mine" She said quietly before taking a step closer towards me. I refused to step down; anyway soon she would just bounce off my belly so everything was alright.

"And I told you that you shouldn't act like you sit on a spike 24/7" I retaliated, pretty proud of my little come-back. She just glared at me and refused to answer.

"Want some ice for that burn?" I asked sarcastically, damn I felt cool … if I was 7 years old again. She rolled her eyes before smiling at me again.

"You know he's only with you because you're knocked up. He would have ditched you a long time ago. I mean, who would want a poor farm girl as a girlfriend?" She asked, jabbing her finger into my shoulder. I grabbed hold of her finger and growled.

"Don't, touch me" I said through gritted teeth. But it only taunted her more and she ripped her hand out of mine.

"Oh I'm sorry, don't you like this?" She asked, pushing me harder which made me step back a few paces. I growled again, if I wasn't pregnant then I would beat the shit out of her right now, but the fact that I was so frickin' tired forced me to take it all in my stride.

"Didn't even break the surface" I grinned at her before crossing my arms across my chest. She pushed up her glasses before walking up to me and grabbing the tops of my arms. Although she appeared weak she was actually a lot stronger than her skinny appearance. I tried to force my arms out of hers but she squeezed tightly.

"How's the baby? Doing well I hope" She spat at me before pushing me hard. I tried to keep my balance but I stumbled and tripped over and fell to the ground hard, hitting my head hard on a rock as I went down. She stood above me and laughed as a ripping pain shot through my downstairs. I brought my hand up in front of my eyes and saw that I was bleeding, the warm sticky substance dripping down my legs and over the floor. I whimpered in pain as Sabrina spun around and headed back towards the town. Without a word she disappeared into the distance and left me on the ground. This was defiantly a shitty day. I tried to push myself up but I began to feel dizzy as the blood soaked my jeans. Panicking I held onto my bump.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my voice. The birds stopped singing in their tree's as I screamed again, I had to help my baby. I was losing him, I knew I was.

"SOMEONE PLEASE!" I yelled again. My nose tingled with the sensation of tears that never came. Here I was, lay down in the forest helpless, losing more blood by the second.

"Vaughn" I whimpered, attempted to get up again. But my arms buckled and I hit my head back on the rock. Someone was going to find me, they had to. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing it was a dream, wishing that I would just wake up to normality, whatever normal was.

As I was about to finally lose consciousness a tall figure stood above me. But it wasn't Vaughn, it was someone different.

"Help … help me" I rasped, my voice tight and dry. They suddenly bent down and wrapped their arms under my knees and back to support me. I felt my eyes roll back in my head as the guy rushed back into town. I tried to force them open, to see who it was. But when I finally managed to get a glimpse of who it was my heart stopped beating. I caught a glance of a purple bandana and brown curls. He didn't look down at me; he just concentrated on the destination. I was too out of it to realise or even care about the fact that my top had managed to work its way up half of my body to reveal the bump which was now ripping a whole through my entire core. My hand fell onto it just as my eyes rolled back in my head and I lost consciousness.

**So end of Chapter 36, even more drama for you guys ;) I hope you enjoyed it and please rewiew :D Thanks for reading and I'm sorry that it's a short one, hopefully the next one will be longer :D Till next time - ciao x**


	37. Lillies and Honey

**Hey again. I think I have to apologise for leaving yet another cliff hanger after the last update, hopefully I updated quick enough this time though :) Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 37 – Chelsea's P.O.V

The lights shone above me as I numbly felt someone tug at my jeans. I forced my eyes to stay open as the lights blinded me. Suddenly a large spike of pain ripped down the base of my spine, I opened my lips slightly and bust into screams. It felt like someone had set fire to my legs and was now hacking away with an axe to fasten the flow of blood. I tightened my grip on the cover beneath me and screamed again, filling the air with the sound of my terrified yell. I didn't fully understand what was going on around me, mostly because I couldn't see a frickin' thing. I noticed a few voices surrounding me but they soon faded as another cry of pain emanated through my dry lips and into the tense atmosphere. I scrunched my eyes together to try and block out the pain but when that didn't help I opened them again and scanned the room. I could make out four fuzzy shapes scattered around the room. One of them was standing in the corner, staying very still, another was pacing close by the table, occasionally looking in my direction. The tallest of them all was standing by the side and was trying to grasp my arm but I couldn't feel his touch, the pain burning up my spine tore any other sense away from me. Finally, the last person stood near my feet, holding a bloody towel and a few bits of scary looking machinery in their hands.

Suddenly the fire roared up and hit my stomach, causing me to gag from the pain. I wanted to scream and shout till the fire was extinguished but I just clenched my eyes shut and gritted my teeth. Soon enough the room started to dim and I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

Vaughn's P.O.V-

Her eyes relaxed as she stopped clenching the crimson stained tablecloth. I let go of her arm and stared at her face before turning to face Doctor Trent who was frantically trying to stop her bleeding.

"She's beginning to hemorrhage, we need to stop the blood flow before we lose her" Doctor Trent yelled as he began to work on her downstairs. Panic-stricken I turned to face Chelsea and placed my hands at either side of her face.

"Chelsea, don't you do this to me" I said looking at her pale skin. Her lips were a flat, straight line and turning grey. I wanted to shake her, to wake her up but as the blood spewed across the table she seemed to grow even more distant from me. Turning back around to Doctor Trent I glared at him. If he let her die I would never forgive him or myself, I knew Chelsea was a danger-magnet, I should have been there for her.

"Fix her" I yelled at him, my hat falling off my head at the sheer boom of my voice. He didn't look up from his work, it should have bugged me that he was doing stuff … down there but I just wanted him to make her wake up.

"Vaughn if you're not going to be calm I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave" He said sternly before grabbing a pair of forceps and another towel. My glare turned deathly as I shot daggers at him.

"Calm? How the fuck can I be calm when Chelsea's fucking dying?" I asked, shouting at him. Then I squished up my face to look back at Chelsea who had grown fifty shades whiter than a fucking vampire. Trent ignored me before taking some weird silver thing and going back to work. I wrapped my hand around her small ones and squeezed. I didn't see how I was going to get around this, if she died I wouldn't be able to live, let alone function properly.

Trent finally looked up at me and dropped the forceps back into the little metal tray thing, blood covering his arms and white doctor's coat. I couldn't read the emotion on his face, I felt as if it was a mix between joy and sympathy, and I wasn't sure how to react.

"I've managed to stop the bleeding but I'm afraid she's lost a lot of blood. If we don't get her a transfusion soon her body could go into shock and may shut down her vital organs. Does anyone know her blood type?" He asked before reaching into his medical bag and bringing out an IV bag and a large needle. I looked around the room at everyone's reactions. Denny stood in the corner unusually still while Mirabelle stood in the kitchen quietly crying. I had no idea where the fuck Julia was and everyone seemed clueless. I closed my eyes and racked my brain through the many conversations we had, never had she mentioned her blood type, why would she? Then it popped into my head and I turned to stare at Doctor Trent who had begun setting up the drip next to her.

"A positive …" I said, staring at him. Denny coughed slightly behind me in shock that I actually knew his fiancé's blood. The only reason I knew was when I looked through her information at the hospital when she had carbon monoxide poisoning, thank god I did.

"Does anyone on the island have blood type A, either positive or negative?" Trent asked as he fused the drip into Chelsea's arm. Everyone went quiet again, unsure in what to answer. Everyone was so damn fucking ignorant that they didn't even know if they could help Chelsea or not.

"A negative?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded still carrying on with the setting up of the tubes. I rolled up my sleeve and took a seat next to the IV drip before staring at Chelsea who lay still on the table, I guess the carbon dioxide scare was more helpful that we ever imagined.

"You sure you're A negative? A different blood type could cause her body would reject the new blood and cause her heart to give out" He said before moving closer to me and wiping the area with an antiseptic wipe.

"Blood test a season ago, A negative results" I replied, not changing the emotion in my voice. He nodded before placing an orange in my palm for me to squeeze. Then he placed the needle into my arm and attached a bag to the end of the tube where my blood flowed, quicker than I thought, into the IV bag. Shortly the bag was full and he tightened the cap on the thing sticking up out of my skin before attaching the bag back onto the drip and screwing the tube to Chelsea. I watched as the blood slowly made its way towards Chelsea's arm and entered her blood stream. It looked like some weird ritual in bonding like blood brothers or shit but it meant a hell lot more. I was finally able to do something to help save her, not feeling helpless by her side as the colour drained from her. I smiled slightly as Trent got ready to take another pint of blood from me, I think two pints was a safe amount, but I didn't care. I would give a thousand pints of blood to save her.

My gaze then fell to her stomach where it felt as if a hole was missing. All this was because of the baby, there was no point in asking, I already knew the answer. She had lost the baby and she was going to be devastated when she woke up. I couldn't watch her; see her face fall as the news hit her. But Chelsea was always an optimist, she would try and hide her pain behind a mask, to show the world she was fine but only so she could die from the inside. My face fell as I realised I wouldn't actually get to be a dad. I'd always resented the idea, forced myself into thinking I was like my dad, but after living with the idea for a season or so, I had actually started to like the idea and now, it had just been ripped away.

I stood up and walked over to her, to feel the warmth come back to her cheeks and her steady heart beat match mine again. I ran my hand over her face gently as I felt her features. The scent of the sterile environment overwhelmed the natural scent of Chelsea, lilies and honey. I then placed my hand gently on her stomach which felt unusually still. I stood quietly as I felt a figure come up behind me. His curly brown hair bounced off his shoulders as he stood next to me; his gaze looked upon my hand which rested delicately on her stomach.

"How long?" He asked, his voice dead and quiet. I shook my head slightly, dropping my hand from her stomach and turning to face him.

"You really want to do this here?" I asked before running my hand through my shoulder length grey hair. He didn't reply, he just kept staring down at her, her face so ashen that it matched the table cloth near her head.

"I just want to know" He asked, closing his eyes and turning to face him. Was he trying to hold in tears? I groaned quietly before awkwardly fidgeting on the spot, I hated it when people cried, especially fully grown men, it was just fucking wrong.

"Denny, I don't think-"

"How long Vaughn?" He asked, raising his voice. I glared at him to shut the fuck up but I couldn't be angry with him due to the fact I'd stolen his fiancé. I sighed and looked at him; he was on the brink of two major emotions, sheer anger and emotional breakdown.

"The dance …" I muttered quietly. He breathed out slowly before opening his eyes to look at Chelsea lay on the wooden table. I would more her to somewhere more comfortable but I was afraid she was going to fall apart in front of me.

"Is that why you went for a blood test, to see if you had any carbon monoxide in your blood, because you … slept over?" He asked in a hushed voice, just barely audible for me to pick up on. I nodded, not really sure I had any words to describe the situation, but it had to be one of the most fucking awkward moments in my whole life.

He didn't say anything after that; he just bowed his head to me before heading towards the door. As his hand touched the door handle he turned back to face me.

"You win" He muttered before sulking out of the door which swung close behind him. I stared at the place where he disappeared, unsure what he meant but guessing it was pretty obvious. He had given up, let me have her. Maybe I'd misjudged him; I thought we'd have a bigger fight than that. I thought he would have protected Chelsea to the end, like I would have, like I will. I turned back to look down at her, the colour was coming back to her face and her scent was finally overpowering the stench of the anaesthetic and sterile medical equipment. I smiled down at her and stroked her long brown hair; I couldn't leave her alone for a second. Luckily now, I wouldn't have to.

**I think a lot of you now are probably celebrating that Denny finally has found out about Chelsea and Vaughn :D We all knew it couldn't last ;) So please pop in a comment and thanks again for reading, stay tuned for the next update x**


	38. Realization

**Hello peoples, welcome to Chapter 38 of Strange Attraction. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows, you guys rock :P I'm sorry it's kind of short but the next one should make up for it ;) So please pop in a comment and I hope you enjoy :) Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters :P x **

Chapter 38 – Chelsea's P.O.V

_5:50PM - The Following Day_

There was a loud crash in the background, followed by a person shouting 'shit' and another shushing them. The light poured in from the window and hit my face, causing my eyelids to appear red. Groaning, I groggily opened my eyes and looked above where a red and clear IV drip stood. I followed the tubes down to my arm and knitted my eyebrows together. Crap, what had I done now? Then I focused on someone in the room. It took me a few seconds to make out their black clothes and cream boots. His hair stopped just short of his shoulder and stuck up in each possible way. His cowboy hat rested on his knee as he rubbed his tired looking face, but to me, he was perfect. I smiled at him and waited for him to acknowledge my presence, still took him two minutes till he looked over at me. I grinned at him widely as he rushed over and kissed my cheek.

"So go on, what did I do this time?" I asked, a little fuzzy on the details. I remembered vaguely that I went into the forest after someone, but after that, everything turned hazy. He smiled at me weakly before it fell back to a thin straight line. He cleared his voice quietly before getting down on his knees so his face was level to mine.

"Chelsea, you-" He paused and looked down at me; his deep purple eyes stared at me with sympathy. I felt my legs, both there. Both my arms were there and I'm pretty sure I still had two eyes, why was he upset that I'd woken up?

"You lost the baby …" He finished. There was a long, dead pause of silence after that. I felt too numb to do anything, let alone cry or comfort him. I just stared at him, his words flying around my head like fatal bullets, puncturing my main functional motions.

"No, no it can't … how can I … it's not …" I stuttered, unable to find the right words to soften the blow. His face scrunched up, seeing me like this was killing him. I took a deep breath in, closed my eyes before letting it out again and looking at him. I sat up slowly and rested on the pillows. I was at Julia's house on a made up bed in the dining room, it felt kinda weird.

"Okay" I mumbled, no emotion behind my words. I couldn't let Vaughn see me upset, I knew it killed him. Inside I was balling my eyes out, but none of those tears seem to flow down my cheek. It seemed if I was unable to cry.

"Doctor Trent said that the … foetus is still inside and it will take a couple of days till …" He paused again to look up at my reaction; I just nodded as I understood. My dead baby was still inside of me, I would never feel their heartbeat on the monitor, or watch their first steps as they grew into a child. Vaughn wrapped his arms around me into a tight, but delicate hug. I buried my head into the crevasse between his shoulder and his neck before breathing in the scent of hay.

"How did it happen?" I asked, still holding back all the emotions which wanted to burst out and floor the room. He took hold of my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I don't know, Trent said it was from trauma but … I don't see how-" He stopped again, still trying to wrap his head around it. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened, then I saw a purple bandana flash in my memory, his expression was dead as he ran somewhere.

"What happened to Denny?" I asked, reopening my eyes and looking back at Vaughn. He stayed still before leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"He found you in the forest, he brought you in and … well" He stopped, already knowing what he was going to say. Denny had found out about the affair. I looked around the room for him but he was nowhere to be seen, why would he stick around after he found out his fiancé was knocked up by a man he hated?

"Do you think he knows what happened?" I asked, looking back up to Vaughn while wearing a sad expression, I didn't want him to find out like this. He sighed before cupping a handful of my hair in his hand and softly stroking it.

"I guess, but Chelsea, I doubt he'll want-"

"Vaughn I want to know what happened to our baby …" I cut in staring intently into his deep amethyst eyes. He nodded understandably before reaching over and pulling me into a much needed hug. His sweet scent of hay filled my nose as I dug my face into his long, messy hair. I grabbed his arm but he flinched slightly in return, pulling away I frowned before pulling back the sleeve of his long sleeved black shirt and smiling goofily at the little cap sticking up out of his arm.

"Is that … an IV cap?" I asked eyeing the little nozzle before goofily smiling at him. He rolled his eyes before coving it back up again and looking at the IV drip that stood next to the bed.

"Hey, not my fault we share the same blood" He winked before wrapping his arm around my waist, but delicately as if he didn't want to break me. I smiled before laughing and sinking back on the pillow. I didn't even want to ask what or even why, I just closed my eyes and smiled to myself. Maybe, this was just a way to prove that we should be together?

"I love you, you know" I smiled, still keeping my eyes closed due to the wave of exhaustion that washed over me. I heard Vaughn chuckle slightly before reaching down and kissing my forehead gently.

"I love you" He whispered back before squeezing my hand and walking away. I smiled to myself before it fell, my head was filled with such extreme emotions of sadness but at the same time relief, how could someone even comprehend all of that at the same time?

* * *

><p><em>Chelsea's P.O.V – 7:00PM<em>

"Chelsea?" A hoarse voice asked as a light weight sat on the end of the bed. I opened my eyes tiredly before focusing my attention on the blond girl who was basically sitting on my feet. Her face was stained in tears as the make-up rand down her cheeks. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in before waving awkwardly at her. She didn't pull me into a hug like she usually did, she just stared at me, unsure how to react.

"Chelsea I … I don't know what to say" She mumbled before resting her hand on my leg. I wasn't exactly sure in what part she didn't know what to say; there was quite a lot of ways this could go.

"I'm so … sorry" She said before gulping down tears and pretty much choking all over me. I stared at her, numbly accepting the fact that the whole town probably already knew what a whore I was.

"Julia I'm sorry I didn't tell-" I began but she shook her head as she wiped away a stream of tears that fell down her face.

"Chelsea, you've been my best friend forever – I'm not mad that you didn't tell me … well actually I'm a little pissed that Natalie knew but anyway, I'm sorry that … well … I know Vaughn is torn up about it, he just doesn't want to show you. I can't even imagine what it's like …" She trailed off before she could even finish her sentence. I shook my head and bit my lip, here came those tears. I guess I put on a façade for Vaughn, but when it came to your best friend, everything came tumbling out.

"I can't … I can't …" I began but my throat closed up on me and I chocked on my words. She pulled me into a hug and sobbed into my hair, last thing I needed, black shit in my hair. But I couldn't help myself, after delaying the news for only a couple of hours, it was enough to let it build up and pour over the emotional wall I'd built up.

"It's alright, it's going to be fine" She soothed as she stroked my hair. A shit load of tears fell onto her shoulder as I guiltily wiped them away with my sleeve and pushing her back. She looked at me sympathetically as I buried my face in my hands and took another deep breath in. Luckily there was no one in the room and it was pretty dark, none of the lights were on, so my face didn't look as bad.

"I lost my baby …" I sobbed quietly, reality finally hitting me and knocking seven bells out of me. I cried, cried for the loss of the baby I'd grown so used to talking to. And I cried until the sun went down and my eyes were dry as no more could possibly fall out.

Vaughn's P.O.V –

I stood against the side of the wall and carefully looked around the corner. As I feared, it was true. Chelsea was sobbing her little heart out, finally letting her emotions flow out. I knew she would try and hide them from the world, but when Julia is in the world, everything flows out. And it broke my heart, true, I might not be the most romantic guys, but when your girlfriend is crying over the loss of your kid and she tries her best to hide it and pretend she's okay with it, it killed me. I closed my eyes before slouching against the wall and placed my face in my hands.

I stood wearing a pair of dark grey joggers and a plain long sleeved black top along with black socks, minus my famous hat. I wanted to walk over to her and grab her by the waist as she showed me that cute optimistic smile I'd fallen for. I'd fucked up her life, like I always know I would have. She sat there crying for something I was partly responsible for, I swear. If I ever find out what ever happened _wasn't _an accident, then I will rip the fucking throat out of the sick bastards face and throw it to the ground, like they did to Chelsea's heart.

Chelsea's P.O.V –

"I'm sorry" I gulped as the tears finally stopped flowing down the sides of my face. Julia smiled sympathetically before nodding and taking hold of my hands.

"Julia, there's one thing I want you to help me with …" I said, staring at her through my puffy red eyes. She nodded understandingly before squeezing my hands.

"Anything" She half smiled at me.

"I want you to help me find out why this happened, I _know_ someone was involved. And the first thing we need to start with, is Denny"

**So here comes the end of yet another chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading and thanks again for all the support, I couldn't do it without you people :P Stay tuned till next time as Chelsea tries to put together the events as who pushed her *cough* Sabrina *cough* :P Ciao x**


	39. It was you!

**Well hello again people of the world. I'm here with another chapter for all you lovely people. Again thank you for reviewing, really appreciate it. I'm glad to hear that a lot of you enjoy my writing, it really cheers me up :D Anyways I hope you enjoy this one, should be … interesting :P Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its Characters x**

Chapter 39 – Chelsea's P.O.V

I gripped hold of Julia's hand as she steadily helped me get up of the bed. The sun streamed through the window and delicately danced on my soft skin, after pretty much bawling my eyes out to her two days ago she never left my side. Always made sure I wasn't alone with myself so I couldn't put myself in the situation where I drowned in my own emotions. I rolled my eyes at her as she wrapped her arm around my waist before guiding me carefully to my clothes that were lay out on the chair just two metres away.

"Julia, I didn't break my legs" I laughed as she let go of me to allow me to get changed. She rolled her eyes before winking and leaving the room. I was so lucky to have Julia as my best friend; she always wanted to make sure I was okay. Laughing to myself I began to put on the baggy joggers and plain black top.

Vaughn had left the islands to work as his boss was getting pretty pissed off with him; well that's what I got from the phone call as a lot of swearing screamed out of the speaker, I guess he had a lot of explaining to do. As the top slip over my head I pulled it down and felt the gentle bum that still clung to me tightly. I had an appointment with Doctor Trent to help induce the baby to come out, since it was so damn stubborn. I smiled sadly; they would have been just like Vaughn.

As soon as I was ready I opened the door and looked at Julia who immediately ran over to me and linked my arm in hers. I rolled my eyes again; it was if I was a frail old lady.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, her blue eyes finding mine. I nodded before opening the door and stepping outside. The sun danced on my skin and glistened like delicate crystals woven especially to make me look peachier than I felt. Julia nodded understandably before we made the trek, slowly, toward the familiar purple shack that situated itself on the beach.

Dread hit the bottom of my stomach as my feet felt the soft sand beneath us. His hut looked exactly the same as it always had, run down and old. But today, it seemed to match the mood of both me and Denny, and predicted what was to come. Julia squeezed my arm as we walked up to the porch and stood in front of the door. I outstretched my arm and quietly tapped on the hard wood. No answer. I looked over at Julia who nodded encouragingly as I knocked again, louder this time. There was a movement inside and a soft groan, clearly he wasn't going to answer.

"Denny? It's me, please I need to talk to you" I shouted as quietly as I could but still making sure it was loud enough to get through to him. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a shattering noise as he shuffled towards the door.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice hoarse and tired. My heart broke as I knew I'd done this to him, I'd killed Denny. I let out a breath a never knew I was holding and walked up the door to rest my hand on it.

"Denny … I just need to see you" I said quietly, but I knew he heard every word. There was a pause before the door unlocked and opened an inch. His eye peeked out from behind the door and looked at me before he opened it fully to let me in. I smiled weakly at him as I walked inside the little hut where one of the jars from the right hand side was tipped over and smashed on the ground. I turned to Denny to look at him and stared at him. He looked bad, not like I-woke-up-a-bit-late bad, it was full on I-hate-my-life bad which tug at my chest tightly.

"Denny …" I began as he ran a hand through his messy brown curls. I dropped my gaze to the floor and awkwardly fiddled with the lace on my joggers. "I'm so sorry … I didn't want you to find out like this" I finished before looking back up at him to see his reaction. His face stayed the same and didn't react to my words.

"Why?" He croaked, his voice hard and rough, unlike his usual peppy tone. I cringed slightly before coughing nervously. I couldn't look him in the eye; his puppy dog looks looked broken and torn apart.

"I … I …" I began but I didn't have a solid reason why I … let's say 'overlapped' the relationship. Oh wait I did, Vaughn wanted me to marry him, great plan that turned out to be.

"I fell in love" I mumbled quietly. The best reason I had, that was 100% honest. He looked at the ground and awkwardly shifted his feet. I heard Julia behind me make some weird 'awe' sound that sounded more like his parrot. Maybe it was.

"Did you ever like me?" He asked, now stepping closer so I could make out every single feature on his face, from his heavy eyes to his messy hair. I swallowed quietly before nodding slightly.

"Denny I've always like you but, I don't think I was in love with you …" I quietly mumbled. His face sunk even deeper as his mind rushed with emotions. I wish I could give him a happy ending, one where no one got hurt or crushed. But that was life, there was no happy ending. If you got given one thing, then another was taken away. I looked at the ground sadly before gently stroking my stomach.

"I'm sorry …" He mumbled, looking at my stomach. I smiled awkwardly before letting my gaze fall again. He shouldn't be feeling sorry for me, after everything I did to him. But he did, and it broke me. How could I have been such a bitch to him?

"Denny, you know on the day … you know when you found me? Was there anyone you passed?" I asked, looking up at him hopefully. He searched his head for answers, recalling the day his life crumbled. The pain set in his eyes forced me to look away before he finally spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, I just saw you" He mumbled quietly before ruffling his hair again. I nodded understandably, maybe I'd just taken a tumble, maybe it really was my fault. But the funny feeling at the back of my head niggled away at me, telling me something else happened, I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"It's alright, erm … do you know which part of the forest you found me?" I asked, feeling I was pestering him too much after everything I'd done.

"You were just near the bottom of the path, next to a big boulder" He replied. I crushed my eyebrows together and searched my head. Boulder, boulder, then my heart skipped a beat. I recalled falling and smashing my head against that fucking boulder. Straining myself to think further I remember looking up at a blurry figure standing above me. Ha! I knew it wasn't an accident. Then I gasped and fell to my knees. Julia rushed to my side and caught me in her arms before I fully had time to touch the ground. It all flooded back. Sabrina. My head flooded with the conversation before. I felt her hard skin push me, and I felt the blood gushing from my legs. Then I closed my eyes and grabbed my head as the images punched me from all directions.

"Julia …" I began as I looked up at her, my vision repairing its self so I could clearly see her. I got back up from my knees and gripped Julia's arm to stop myself from both falling and flooding the room with tears.

"Sabrina killed my baby …" I cried out at her, her blue eyes looking into mine sympathetically. Not really sure what I was going through. But nothing could have been clearer; Sabrina's threat, her pushing me, me losing the baby.

"Chelsea are you sure-" She asked, looked at me worryingly. I nodded and walked over to the door to open it, adrenalin rushing through my veins. The sun hit my face as a warm breeze rushed through my hair. I heard Julia run after me as I marched back towards town. I'd only got the giant seaweed rock when Julia grabbed hold of my arm and stopped me from killing the bitch.

"Julia what are you doing?" I asked, staring at her accusingly. She grabbed my other arm and held me in place sternly.

"Trust me Chels, there is nothing more I would want than you to sort things out but it's too soon. I think it would be best to wait for you to miscarry before you go rushing into things" She said so fast I only just barley caught her words. I closed my eyes at the word miscarry, it broke what little there was to break inside of me.

"Julia, I want to sort it out" I replied gritting my teeth. She sighed before pulling me into a tight hug.

"I know, but trust me. You don't want to do this now" She replied squeezing me tightly. I sighed into her shoulder before pulling away. I looked at my best friend and sighed again, she was right, unfortunately.

"Julia I just want to get this over with. Can we go home so I can ring Doctor Trent and bring the stupid appointment date forward?" I asked looking at her. She nodded sympathetically before wrapping her arm around me and helping me back to the house, like I was incapable to walk.

* * *

><p>I waited on the dock for the ferry to dock. Unfortunately if I wanted a sooner date I had to travel to the city to meet him. Being as desperate as I was I agreed without realizing … I had to go to the fucking city. I felt like I spent more time in the city than the actual island which really pissed me off. I didn't even like the fucking city, it was shit. The boat soon pulled up and I boarded by myself. No one there to meet me, but the only good part about this was that Vaughn would be at the docks, going through this with me. It gave me some comfort at least.<p>

The ferry seemed to arrive pretty quickly but the voice announced that we were 15 minutes late. Walking down the stairs I caught the eyes of my cowboy all dressed in black who stood leaning against the railing, keeping out of the way of the mass of people who flooded into the docks. Rolling my eyes I walked over to him and smiled.

"Excuse me; have you seen a cowboy around here? He's about 10 feet tall." I asked him. His head looked up at me as a smile spread across his face.

"Can't say that I've seen one" He winked before wrapping his arms around me and leaning in to kiss me. His lips were warm and soft as I yearned for them. Pulling away he took hold of my hand and lead me towards his car which was parked not far away, our first step towards the heartbreak.

The car spread up down the road as the atmosphere turned quiet. We both knew why we were going but neither of us wanted to mention it. Vaughn placed his hand on mine and gently stroked it. I smiled to myself, as long as Vaughn was here with me. As we pulled up in the hospital car park I turned to Vaughn.

"I can't do this" I panicked, it was all too much. But Vaughn didn't reply, he just leant in and placed his lips on mine.

"Yes you can. No matter what, I _will _be there and as long as I'm there, I will not let anything hurt you" He said as his amethyst eyes searched mine. I took in a deep breath and nodded before opening the car door and stepping outside. It was really grey in the city, another thing I hated about this place. I watched Vaughn walk over to me and smiled as he squeezed my hand. Together we made our way towards the hospital. Inside was just how I remembered from just a season and a bit ago. It was like my second home.

Walking up to the receptionist I smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm here for an appointment with Doctor Trent at 14:40" I smiled although there was no joy behind my grin. It felt like it was wrong to smile, but Vaughn's hand on mine reassured me I was going to be fine. The receptionist nodded before tapping away on the keyboard. She picked up the phone and dialled three numbers before speaking.

"Hello Trent, I have a Miss Edwards here to see you" She said in a monotone voice. There was a quick reply before the phone hit the receiver again.

"He's waiting for you in Blue 24, just up the corridor and to the left, you shouldn't miss it" She smiled at me, completely oblivious in why I was here. I nodded and thanked her before following her directions. It felt as if I was in an ever going labyrinth, the walls all looking the same. Finally we came to Blue room 24 and I stopped outside. I looked at Vaughn who squeezed my hand in reassurance before I pressed my clammy hand against the door and walking in. Doctor Trent was sat on a little stool with a notepad in his hands. He looked up at me sympathetically before pointing to the bed to his left.

"Mr Thomas, please take a seat" He smiled as he stood up and offered Vaughn the seat next to the bed. He took it as he carefully watched me climb onto the bed. Leaning back I felt the crinkle of the paper underneath me and my heart suddenly plummeted. Vaughn took hold of my hand as Doctor Trent walked up to me.

"Now I just want to check which position the foetus is in to make sure I give you the right tablets" He smiled at me as he picked up a tube of jelly stuff and a scanner. I frowned at him in confusion.

"Wait, you're giving me an ultrasound?" I asked slightly confused. If I'd lost the baby then did I really have to go through the emotions of seeing them? He nodded at me and motioned towards the screen.

"You don't have to look if you don't want" He said, completely understanding my situation. I sighed before lifting up my top and revealing my swollen stomach. He dropped a large amount of the cool gel onto my belly before smearing it across with the scan thingy. I closed my eyes, I couldn't see my dead baby, it would be too hard. But then there was a gentle pulsing sound that filled the room. At first I thought I'd imagined it but then I heard it again, and again. I opened my eyes to look at Trent who stared at the screen with such intense that it set me on edge. He must have placed the scanner too close to my heart. He placed the scanner aside and called for a midwife to come up. I looked at Vaughn who had a funny look on his face. It was a mix between disbelief and confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked, turning back to Doctor Trent who had begun whispering to the midwife who had just walked in. She walked up to me and smiled warmly.

"Miss Edwards, would it be alright if I checked your stomach?" She asked. I nodded in confusion as she wiped my stomach and reapplied more gel. She gently pressed the scan back onto my stomach and the gentle rhythm filled the room once more. She turned to Doctor Trent and nodded. Trent walked up to the monitor and gently placed his finger on it.

"Chelsea, Vaughn, your baby has a strong heartbeat" He announced with a smile. I chocked on my breath as my eyes burst out of my sockets.

"What?" I chocked, if this was a joke, it wasn't funny. He smiled again and traced the outline of a little shape wriggling about on screen.

"Chelsea your baby is healthy" He grinned at me. I knitted my eyes together and stared at him, too shocked to believe him.

"No. No it can't, Trent I lost the baby. How can it …" I trailed off and looked at the little image on the screen who wriggled about healthily. He pulled up another chair and sat next to me.

"There is a large blood clot on the screen and must have somehow stopped the foetus from suffocating. The survival rate of a chronic bleed like you had was just 5%, you have a little fighter there" He smiled at me, his face completely lit up. I drank in his words before turning to Vaughn who was frozen in shock. And then I burst into tears, instead of tears of pain, they were tears of happiness.

"They're still here" I cried through tears as I searched his deep violet eyes. His face lit up and suddenly he leant down and kissed me. As he pulled away a smile was plastered onto his face and he was speechless in such astonishment. I knew they would be just like their father, stubborn.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The midwife asked, her green eyes smiling at us. I turned to Vaughn and smiled. He nodded at me and I turned back to face the lady.

"Please" I smiled, overwhelmed by the sudden lift of my mood. She smiled again and looked at the screen.

"It's a baby boy" She announced. My heart fluttered as I turned to Vaughn. His face lit up as he grinned, probably mimicking my own reactions. I didn't care if we both looked like grinning morons; we had a good enough reason to.

"You know …" I began, turning to look back at the screen. "That little baby grow you got, it's completely right …" I smiled, "Daddy's little cowboy"

**It's a boy! Yay! So thanks for reading this chapter and please review to tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to stay tuned for the next update :D x**


	40. What's one thing without another?

**So here is the latest update, chapter 40 :) Thanks you so much for all the reviews, really like reading them :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, what's life with Vaughn and Chelsea without a little drama? Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 40 – Chelsea's P.O.V

My eyes were glued to the little picture which I clung tightly in my hand. It was the scan picture of our baby, our little survivor. I smiled up at Vaughn before pulling him close and kissing him. He held an identical copy in his as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Pulling away I grinned aimlessly at the three other copies that were sat on the table next to me, just wanted proof.

"I can't believe it" I said, turning to Vaughn and searching his amethyst eyes. His silver hair glistened in the artificial light of the room but illuminated the grin spread across his face. It seemed he was as happy about this as I was which set my heart fluttering. He was just too damn perfect, if I had my own way, we would never leave the bedroom. Vaughn took hold of my hand and walked over to a nearby chair before sitting down and pulling me onto his knee. He looked up at me and sneakily I whipped off his hat to place it one mine.

"You know. Your hair needs to breath sometimes" I laugh at him before running my hand through his cool, long hair.

"I think it gets enough _"air"_ ' He rolled his eyes before kissing my neck. I giggle just as Doctor Trent walks in and looks at us. Feeling my cheeks burn up I slide onto the seat next to Vaughn and replace the hat onto his head. Trent smirks quietly before taking a seat near his desk where work papers piled up as high as the monitor.

"After the blood tests you and your baby both seem fine and no lasting damage has been found. Although it may be a bit harder to conceive again once this little one slides out, you have a little damage to your left ovary but other than that it seems fine" He wrote everything down on a notepad before turning back to face us.

"And I understand your situation with your father Vaughn. I thought since you were already here that we could run a few quick tests so you don't have to travel back again" He smiled at Vaughn. "If that's okay with you?"

Vaughn fell silent for a second before nodding.

"If you're not busy" He replied with a quick nod and a deep voice. I could tell that he wanted to avoid anything to do with his dad, and who could blame him. Doctor Trent nodded before standing up.

"Follow me then" He smiled before walking out of the door. I quickly picked up the rest of the pictures before sliding my hand into Vaughn's and squeezing it tightly. He smiled awkwardly before we left the room and followed Doctor Trent down the busy corridor. I turned to Vaughn as we began climbing stairs and kissed his arm.

"It's going to be fine" I smiled at him, not worrying at all. The thought of Vaughn being ill was unimaginable, he was too … Vaughn.

We finally came to a stop in a greenish looking room. It was pretty small and only had a couple chairs inside. Trent pointed at the chairs for us to sit down which we did quietly.

"Now Vaughn if you could just roll up your sleeve please" He smiled at him. And he pulled up a chair in front of him. Vaughn slowly rolled back his sleeve to reveal his arm as Trent tied a band across his arm to slow the circulation.

"If you just clench your fist for me and I can get it over with" He smiled as Vaughn made a fist with his hand. I watched him as the needle pierced his skin and take, what looked like, a shit load of blood. Felling slightly woozy I turned away as he withdrew it and took off the band. Vaughn rewrapped his arms around me after he pulled his sleeve back down.

"I didn't know you didn't like needles" He smirked into my ear slightly. I roll me eyes before sinking into his body which radiated a nice warm heat.

"I'll get this to the lab and hopefully you will get a diagnosis with one to three hours. Would you like to wait here or would you like us to call you with the results and get you to come back?" Trent asked Vaughn who's chin now rested on the top of my head.

"I think we can wait" He replied. Trent nodded before leaving the room with the glistening red blood. As soon as he was out of the room I slid onto Vaughn's lap and smiled. This was the best day of my life. No matter what, nothing could put a downer on this day.

* * *

><p>I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep until the door slung open and I jumped two feet in the air. Vaughn chuckled to himself as I shamefully took my seat again, my cheeks burning as Trent looked at me. He smiled down at us as we both sat up straight to address him. He typed away at his computer before scribbling down some notes.<p>

"Just bear with me, I'll have your results with me in just a sec" He smiled as he fiercely typed away. I couldn't even see his fingers; there was just a blur of peachness. Just seconds later he clicked on a link and he froze. He turned to face us with a grim expression and suddenly my heart sank.

"I'm sorry, your results came back positive. You have Hemochromatosis, although it is in the early stages. Since you haven't had any symptoms before I think it might be a weak form of the disease. To reduce the iron in your bloodstream you will have to have a pint of blood removed weekly but this could take months, even years to complete. Because it's been unnoticed for so long, however, we think that your liver may be damaged. If untreated this can lead to liver failure or cancer which can be fatal. The best bet it to have a liver transplant fairly soon." He finished speaking and the world turned deathly silence. It was true, if you wanted one thing, you lost another. I turned to face Vaughn, how could my emotions change so rapidly in the space of one day? I was sure I was going to get whiplash. He nodded understandingly before clearing his throat.

"When will I need the transplant?" He asked, his voice quieter than usual. I wrapped my arm in his and rested my face on the top part of his arm.

"Preferably as soon as possible but the waiting list for liver is very long. If you could find a donor then hopefully before the symptoms begin. But you'd need a match" Trent replied, his voice sympathetic once again. I sighed and closed my eyes; the constant change of my mood was leaving me exhausted. Vaughn nodded again before kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry. It's best if you go home and rest for now, I'll put you on the waiting list but Vaughn, it could be a while" He murmured. Vaughn nodded in reply again and quietly walked out of the room with me in-toe. His hand was clammy as we began to head out of the double doors. The cool evening hair hit my face like a wet fish and caught me off guard.

"Vaughn it's going to be alright" I said, looking up at him as we arrived at the car. He spun around and caught my waist before leaning down and kissing the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his body but was slightly pushed apart by the little life separating us. "I will find you a donor"

He smiled weakly with a forced laugh before resting his head on top of mine.

"I should be the one comforting you" He chuckled as he inhaled the scent of my Lilly shampoo. I rolled my eyes before pulling away and walking to the other side of the car. "I love you, you know" He added as his eyes found mine. I smiled at him before getting into the car. Vaughn followed and as soon he was in the car I grabbed hold of him and kissed him passionately. His soft lips searching mine as I played with his hair. Pulling away I smirked.

"And … I suppose. I love you to."

He laughed before starting the engine and pulling out of the hospital car park.

* * *

><p>We soon pulled up outside a familiar block of apartments. Sighing I turned to Vaughn and squirmed in my seat.<p>

"So this is pretty much where I grew up" I mumbled before turning back to look at the seventh floor window on the far right. That was my room, or it was. Vaughn wrapped an arm around me before squeezing me tightly.

"I guess she has to find out sooner or later, I just wish it was later" I smiled awkwardly before getting out of the car again. What better to face Jill's many emotions than now? When I'd just found out our baby survived and the love of my life was now in danger. He smiled at me before taking hold of my hand and pulling me forwards.

"Hey if I can face my brother, I'm sure you can face your aunt." He winked before we entered the lobby I'd grown up in. I'd seen the décor of this place change three times, first from yellow, then to blue and now it was a regal red.

"It's not Jill I'm worried about. Skye may have threatened Denny with gory STD's when he met him if this" I laughed and pointed at my stomach "ever happened". We stepped into the lift and hit the ground seven button before the doors shut behind me.

"Well, hopefully now he'll understand" Vaughn chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. It felt so good to not have to sneak around anymore, to be out in the open. To scream that I was in love with this man, the father of my child. The lift stopped and we walked out onto the landing. Walking the familiar corridor I suddenly stopped outside my childhood door. The wood was wearing away in the corners and there was still a foot mark where I'd kicked it in a strop when I was filled with teenage hormones. Taking in a deep breath I knocked onto the door and waited for Jill. Sure enough she answered the door and nearly squealed when she saw me.

"Chelsea!" She smiled before pulling away, and then her eyebrows knitted together when she looked at Vaughn.

"Vaughn right? You were at the wedding weren't you?" She asked holding out a hand to him. He took it awkwardly and nodded.

"Yeah I'm Vaughn" He mumbled, forcing a small smile onto his face. He really wasn't great with people. I smiled as she led me inside where everything looked exactly the same. The same old brown, leather sofa and the same flat screen T.V. She offered us to sit on the sofa which we gratefully took. I avoided taking hold of Vaughn's hand for the time being, I wanted Skye here as well so I only had to tell the story once.

"So what you here for?" She asked as she took a seat on the overstuffed chair and swinging her legs up. I looked up at Vaughn who nodded encouragingly before I turned back to Jill.

"Where's Skye?" I asked her. She smiled warmly before replying.

"He's just in the kitchen, do you need him?" She asked. I nodded slowly before dropping my gaze to the floor. She thought I was getting married to Denny in just a few weeks.

"Yeah I think it'd be better" I mumble quietly. She frowned before nodding.

"SKYE! CHELSEA'S HERE!" She yelled, too lazy to get up of the chair. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. Secondly later Skye appeared at the door and the colour drained from his face when he saw Vaughn. Vaughn tensed ever so slightly as he walked in and perched on the edge of the chair that Jill was sat on.

"What's up?" He asked, staring at her with such passion behind his eyes. She shrugged and looked at me.

"I can honestly say that I have no idea" She stated before raising an eyebrow at me. I took a deep breath and looked at both of them.

"I'mnotgettingmarriedtoDenny" I spoke quietly and well over 100mph. She paused for a second before frowning.

"Err … in English Chels?" She chuckled before turning in her seat and leaning up against Skye. I looked back up at then and took in another deep breath.

"The wedding's off" I spoke clearly this time. She paused for a second before she let out a funny sound.

"Why?" She asked, confusion set in her face. I sighed and looked at Vaughn. A fresh layer of blush shone from his cheeks which he hid with his hat. I watched her pick up a cup of tea from the table and gently sip it before I summed up the courage to finally get the words out of my mouth.

"Jill I cheated on him" I said quietly. She stayed still, unable to move, the cup of tea frozen to her lips.

"And …" I said before standing up. Vaughn quickly stood up with me and helped me keep my balance by holding my elbow. I turned to the side to show her my stomach and suddenly there were two gasps, one choke and a cup of silt tea.

"And I'm pregnant" I finished off my sentence which was basically clear now. Then her eyes darted to Vaughn.

"Are you the …"

"Yes. And I swear, I will love your niece till the world ends" Vaughn cut in as he took hold of my hand. My heart fluttered at his touch and suddenly swelled as the words sunk in. Skye stayed still and unresponsive as Jill rescued herself from chocking. When her coughing fit was finally over she walked up to me and hugged me.

"Oh Chelsea" She soothed as she squeezed me gently. "I can't believe I'm going to an aunt again" She laughed. My whole body soon relaxed as she accepted it. I laughed as she let me go.

"A granny at 34, who'd have guessed?" I smirked as I pulled Vaughn back onto the sofa. I turned to Skye who was frozen. I'd never really been able to read Skye properly, especially when he pulled that mysterious gaze. Vaughn wrapped his arm around me protectively, like he was somehow afraid of his stare.

"Skye?" I asked which soon pulled him out of his little trance. His gaze turned to Vaughn where he nodded in acceptance.

"There's one more thing…" I began, turning my full attention to Skye. He turned to face me and raised an eyebrow. I nudged Vaughn in the ribs for him to speak up.

"Skye, dad came to see me, well us" He said as he nodded towards me. His features suddenly tensed as the words spilled from his mouth. His green eyes darted to Jill who frowned at him.

"Dad?" She asked him, glaring at her husband.

"Long story, I'll explain later beautiful" He smiled warmly at her before stroking her chin. She suddenly relaxed before turning back to look at Vaughn. She never was the assertive one, that was always me.

"Yeah, he showed up on the doorstep with a few names to spit at me. He explained your threats if he ever went looking for me …" He paused before nodding to Skye in an awkward brotherly thank you motion. "And he told me about his … hereditary disease …" He paused again as Skye knitted his eyebrows together.

"Hereditary disease?" He asked. Vaughn nodded and pulled out the printed results that we'd just picked up from the hospital and handed it to him.

"Turns out that basta-" Vaughn paused and faced me, suddenly rearranging his words. Funny that, my tough cowboy and never once had he sworn in front of me. I found it cute that he was such a gentleman.

"Turns out that he passed his faulty genes onto me, I have Hemochromatosis, a liver disease, and need a transplant otherwise I could die …" He trailed off again to let Skye soak everything in. "And I thought it was best you get tested in case he passed it to you too" He finished as Skye nodded understandably. There was a long silence before Skye finally broke the air.

"If I get the all clear … I'll give you half my liver" He suddenly announced. Vaughn's eyebrows shot so far up his face I feared that they'd merged with his hair. Then he coughed awkwardly and looked back up at his brother.

"Skye, I can't let you do that" Vaughn then stated, his voice back to his usual tone. Skye stared at him and I felt the awkward brotherly tension in the air.

"Vaughn … I want to" He replied, still staring at him. Vaughn sighed before looking at me. I smiled at him awkwardly before he returned the smile and faced Skye again.

"Skye, even if you don't have Hemochromatosis, the chance of you still being a carrier is high, your liver wouldn't be able to help me" He stated. It was true; he pretty much copied Doctor Trent's words. I turned to Skye who nodded again. He seemed truly disappointed that he couldn't help his brother, always there to watch out for him. I guess I missed the window, being an only child.

"Oh Jill-" I remembered, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a copy of the scan before handing it to her, trying to break the awkward tension. She took it out of my hand and smiled at it goofily.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" She asked, admiring the picture. Me and Vaughn both nodded at her.

"Do you want to know?" I asked smiling at her. She nodded before looking up at me and Vaughn where I sat in his arms.

"It's a boy" Vaughn answered. She squealed before grinning at us.

"We're going to need a baby shower" She laughed, placing the scan gently on her knee as she began to go through her plans of a baby shower. As she continued to ramble I sunk into Vaughn's body and inhaled his sweet scent of hay. This was the life we deserved, one with family surrounding us.

**So here marks the end of another chapter, poor Vaughn. I'm going to have to find him a donor soon ;) Anyways I hope you enjoyed this update and I would like to thank everyone for reading :D you know I love you guys :P So please pop in a comment and stay tuned for the next update x**


	41. Autumn Flowers

**Hey guys, so sorry for the late update, not had a lot of spare time to write it :P Anyways I hope you like this chapter although it's a little shorter than the usual updates :) Thanks again for the reviews and I'm glad you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it. And I think there might only be a few more chapters left of Strange Attraction as I'm coming to the end :( Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 41 – Chelsea's P.O.V

As the last of the bronze leaves fell off their branches, the trees looked bare and venerable. It was coming up to the last week in autumn and my bump had regained its healthy feeling. Vaughn had visited the island more often since his boss had allowed him five days here due to the circumstances.

I was stood in the middle of my field looking around at the freshly picked carrots which stood by the side. Bells and Moo had been fed and now all I had to do was ship everything and put my feet up. Heaving my heavy bag across the ground I lifted the carrots, one by one, into the wooden bin before turning back to my house and heading inside. The warm change in temperature from the cool outside was nice as I shut the door behind me and kicked off my boots.

I turned around and lay eyes on the cowboy spread across the sofa. His hair was messy and all he wore was dark grey joggers and a black t-shirt. My heart sank as my eyes ran over his darkened skin and sunken eyes. His features had become dark and tired, like his energy was sucked out of him. This was the second time he'd collapsed in the past week. Walking over to him a crouched down and ruffled my hand through his thick hair. His once shining purple eyes opened to reveal a dull, purpley grey colour.

"How are you feeling?" I asked in a soft voice, this time it was him to be on the fragile end of things. He rolled over slowly before sitting up and placing his head in his hands. Groaning he looked up at me, dark circles filled the gaps around his eyes.

"I'm fine, I just nodded off for a bit that's all" He smiled weakly at me. A fresh row of freckles had appeared across his cheekbones due to the 'bronzing' process in the symptoms. I sighed before pushing my face into his chest and hugging him. Sometimes I wished he'd just admit that he was fucking ill, it would make dealing with it a shit load easier. But not Vaughn, he refused to say when he felt like crap even though it was blatantly obvious.

I pushed him away before walking into the kitchen and pulling out a tin of peas and opening them. Vaughn followed me before running the tap and placing a glass underneath where he brought it up to his dry lips and drank. I watched his every move as I ate the peas straight from the can, another craving. He looked so weak compared to the antisocial cowboy, his face jaunt and dark.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked, questioning him suspiciously as he leant against the counter for balance while forcing to keep his eyes open. He nodded at me before smiling and swallowing hard.

"Don't worry about me, just make sure you keep your blood pressure down for the baby" He winked at me weakly. I nodded, not believing him, before rolling my eyes and placing the tin back onto the counter. His symptoms had come on so suddenly, it shocked both of us. I had no way of reading him due to the constant change of his moods. At times he'd be walking around like normal Vaughn but then, out of nowhere, he'd be falling asleep or drowsily shuffling down the road. Julia had been so upset about it I was the one that had to comfort her. Her and Mirabelle had been hit pretty hard by it, constantly worrying about him. But no one knew what he was thinking, which made things worse. I watched him pull on his long black sleeved shirt, his brown waistcoat and cowboy hat before walking over to him and prodding his chest with my forefinger.

"You aren't going anywhere, you can hardly stand Vaughn." I looked at him once more but ended up focusing on the top buttons of his shirt. He rolled his tired eyes before taking my hand off his chest and holding it in his.

"I'm fine Chelsea" He chuckled before kissing the top of my head and walking over to the door. I followed behind him and watched as he opened it, allowing a gust of cool air to flow through the house.

"I'm just going to check on Julia, I'll be back later on" He smiled at me, leaning over and kissing my warm cheek. I squeezed his hand before he turned back and headed down the path.

"I love you" I said, staring at him. He smiled and winked again before carrying on his journey to Mirabelle's. Sighing I closed the door behind me and began heading towards the forest. There was no way I could relax when my mind was crammed with so much commotion.

Soon the trees came into view and the sweet smell of pine needles filled my nose. The steady flow of the babbling stream flowed through the air as I crossed the hard, wooden bridge into the mud filled forest. As I walked down the path I noticed a patch of pink flowers peeking out of a small mound of mud. Smiling I walked past it and turned left towards the church. Ever since Nathan had found out about my little '_shenanigans_' he'd kinda shunted me and hadn't spoken to me since. I guess it went against the Harvest Goddess or something. I decided it was best to avoid confrontation so I quickly turned around and headed back up the path. Suddenly there was a loud yell from the town which turned my blood cold. I hurriedly rushed down the gravely path and back into town when my heart froze in my chest. Everything around me turned in slow motion as I watched Vaughn fall to the ground. Julia watched in horror and Chen rushed out of his shop to catch him just as he hit the ground. I stood frozen, gripping the side of the bridge for support.

"Vaughn" I yelled before forcing myself out of the locked position and running towards Vaughn who knelt on the ground clutching his stomach. I waddled to him and rested my hand of his shoulder before melting to the floor.

"Vaughn?" I asked, looking at his clammy face as the sun glinted off it. He looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine" He squirmed, pain ripping through his eyes. I frowned a him before turning to Julia.

"Julia go and get Doctor Trent, he came back on Saturday, and hurry" I said turning to Julia who nodded and ran off. I turned back to Vaughn and rubbed his back with my hand.

"It's going to be fine Vaughn, everything's going to be fine" I soothed as he clenched his teeth harder. He suddenly looked up from the ground and frowned.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice whimpering slightly. I wrapped my arm around him and placed my forehead on his. Trent suddenly appeared in the distance with Julia by his side. If it wasn't an emergency I'd probably be laughing now, considering that it looked like a scene out of bay watch as they ran towards us in slow motion.

The next thing I knew Trent and Chen had their arms around Vaughn and was pulling him in the nearest building which happened to be Mirabelle's. They ushered him into his bedroom where they lay him on his bed and took off his waistcoat. His stomach looked swollen and there were button size bruises across the sides. Through all the pain that ripped through him he never once made a sound, only gritted his teeth and crushed his eyes together. I turned to Trent and panicked.

"What's happening?" I asked, my heart frozen in my throat. He didn't look up at me, just pressed lightly on his stomach where the bruising appeared. Vaughn flinched and grasped his hand into a ball. He turned around to face me with a grim expression.

"His liver is failing. I can only numb the pain with morphine at the moment but Chelsea … he's going to need that liver transplant soon or you're going to have to prepare for the worse. For the time being we can put him on dialysis but liver dialysis isn't as reliable like if it was kidney dialysis. It would give us a week at most to find a liver." His words sunk into me like hot pokers as if I was slapped in the face with them. Each syllable scarring my skin as I turned to face my sickly looking boyfriend clenching his fists on the bed.

"Can't his name be moved up on the list?" I asked, my voice breaking halfway through the sentence. Trent shook his head before grabbing his little carry on kit and pulling out an injection. I turned my back as the morphine was injected into his bloodstream. The walls around me began closing in, pushing out the little air left in my lungs. Then I was quick on my heel and ran out of the room, ran out of the front door into the cool air and kept running. I couldn't face the facts that loomed overhead and threatened the future that was now fuzzy and unclear.

I finally hit the delicate sand of the beach and continued running till I hit the big rock and sunk to the floor with my back pressed firmly against the cold stone. The tears filled in the corner of my eyes and flowed down my cheeks as I clung to my stomach, I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost Vaughn. My throat closed up as the salty liquid dripped from my face and stained my pale yellow top. I buried my hands in the sand and took a handful, everything seemed to be falling apart, one thing after another.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in as the breeze pushed the hair out of my face to show my bright red nose. Then suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder that made me jump and my heart stop. Slowly opening my eyes I saw a familiar purple bandana completed with curly locks and chocolate brown eyes.

"Chelsea?" He asked, falling to his knees so he was now level with me. I shook my head and drew in all the oxygen in the air before staring into his eyes. I couldn't speak, not now. I was torn up and bleeding internally, the image of Vaughn lying on the bed in pain flooded my head as I wiped away the tears on my cheeks.

"Vaughn … he's … He's dying" I cried, tears blinding my vision as I tried to clear them to look at Denny. His eyebrows lifted off his head and zoomed towards the sky in shock, then he looked at me in sympathy.

"He's on dialyse, he needs a liver or he's going to die" I croaked, my voice hoarse and weak. Denny stayed silent for a second before another wave of tears hit me and flowed down my now rosy red cheeks. The wind picked up and sent a shiver down my spine.

"How long?" He asked, his voice quiet and soft. I didn't want sympathy, I didn't want people to even try and consider what I was going through. No one would ever understand how it felt, just like I felt when I was six years old and I watched my mum die in front of me. I couldn't lose anyone else; I wouldn't be able to take it.

"A week on dialyse …" I replied quietly, still in shock of the news that I spoke. Denny went silent once again which actually bugged the hell out of me. I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and rattle him to just fucking speak.

"I'll do it" He finally spoke, his voice clear this time and bold. I snivelled before looking at him in shock.

"What?" I asked confused. He dropped his hand from my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"I'll give Vaughn the liver transplant"

**On liver dialyse and dying, maybe Denny will save the day? Mysteries. So I hope you enjoyed this update and again I'm sorry I didn't post sooner :P Please review on what you think and don't forget to stay tuned till next time :) **


	42. The Computer Chair

**So here's another update for you guys. I'm glad it didn't take as long to post this one so I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks again for the reviews, love reading them as you all know and I'm just glad you guys like my story :D Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters – enjoy :P**

Chapter 42 – Chelsea's P.O.V

"I'll give Vaughn the liver transplant"

I froze in the spot, a shimmer of hope dancing on the horizon, teasing me. Turning to look back at Denny I read the seriousness set in his masculine features and broke out in tears of joy.

"Are you serious?" I asked, my heavy heart finally lifting. He nodded and I pulled him into a hug as I cried into his shoulder. I had no idea what the tears were about, maybe they were happy or still a little bit sad but I was determined to not show this side of me to Vaughn.

"We're going to have to see if you're compatible though" I mumbled, pulling away. I mean if Julia and Mirabelle weren't even compatible then what was the chance of Denny being? I would have given him mine at the drop of a hat but considering I was pregnant threw me out of the picture straight off. I stood up and motioned for Denny to follow me, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I could relax; but if it didn't work it would be too much of a setback and I don't know if I could cope or not. Denny caught up next to me and was following my heel like a puppy as we arrived back at Mirabelle's where I knew inside lay my sick, dying cowboy. I turned to Denny quickly and looked at him.

"Can you tell I've been crying?" I asked, looking him dead in the eye. Denny was always crap at lying so I guess that was why he was always honest. He squinted slightly and cocked his head before shaking his head.

"Nope" He mumbled, not moving his head from that position. I rolled my eyes and quickly rubbed my face to rid any signs of tears before placing my hand on the door and opening it. Trent was still sat on the chair next to his bed reading over some paperwork when me and Denny both walked in. I turned my attention to Vaughn who had a thin layer of sweat over his forehead and still had both his eyes closed. Trent looked up at me and then Denny before placing down his papers and leaning forward.

"Denny wants to test if he's compatible" I said, staring into his deep green eyes as his fluffy black hair dropped into his eyes. Pushing his hair back he looked back at Denny before standing up and walking over to us.

"Are you sure, this isn't something you can pull out of at a moment's notice" He said looking at him sternly with a serious expression. I looked at Denny in worry but he nodded, sure of his actions.

"I'm sure" He said, reinforcing his head motion. I smiled slightly before Trent nodded and walked back over to his papers.

"I've been reading over Vaughn's tests and we will need to check first if you're compatible, also if you have a healthy liver and if you're healthy enough to go under major surgery." Trent stated as he flicked through the papers again. Denny nodded, taking in every single word that came out of his mouth.

"Right, we will need to get you down to the hospital for a blood test" He then turned to me, "I thinks it's best if we take Vaughn with us so we can monitor him" He added. I nodded understandably but then frowned at looked back up at him.

"The ferry takes a couple hours though; doesn't he need all those thingy things?" I asked, motioning to the little machine next to him that was attached to the side of him with a long tube and the various needles set out on the sterilised mat next to him. Trent paused for a minute before nodding and pulling out his mobile. There were a few exchanged whispers and affirmative hums before he put the phone down and turning back to us.

"The emergency helicopter should be here in 10 minutes, we need to get him ready for the ride back" He turned to Vaughn and started packing away the needles in his little medic bag before flicking various buttons on the machine attached to Vaughn. I frowned before turning to Denny and mouthing the word 'helicopter?' He shrugged confused but stood out of Trent's way none the less when he rushed pass with his bag and placed inn next to me.

"You're going to have to take this Chelsea, is that okay?" He asked pointing to his bag; I nodded before pushing it out of his way. Then he looked around the room for something and frowned when he came back empty handed.

"What are you looking for?" I questioned looking at him. He turned to face me before frowning again.

"If we could already have Vaughn outside by the time the helicopter came then it would shave time of our arrival by a lot. I nodded and guessed he was looking for a wheelchair, then my eyes landed on his desk chair with wheels and a grin spread across my face.

"Would the chair work?" I asked, pointing to the comfy looking black chair with handles. Trent rushed over to it and smiled.

"It's going to have to do" He replied as he pulled it out before walking to Vaughn's side.

"Could you guys give me a hand?" He asked as he pulled out a handle to his machine before pushing it gently aside to leave room for Vaughn to get off. I rushed next to him and place my cool hand over Vaughn's forehead.

"Vaughn we need to take you to the hospital, can you walk?" Trent called. Under his eyelid there was a soft movement before they slowly opened and searched mine. I smiled at him before stroking his head softly.

"It's going to be fine Vaughn" I soothed as he managed to push himself up with the help of Trent and me as we guided him to the computer chair. He flopped down in it and gripped hold of my hand in his as he rested his head back onto the cushion and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Chels" He mumbled as he gently squeezed my hand. I shook my head at looked at him sternly.

"You, Mister, have nothing to be sorry about" I reply, my lips pulling up at the side as Vaughn lets out a weak chuckle. I giggle quietly as Trent takes hold of the machine and motions for Denny to push the back of it.

It would have been funny if it wasn't such an emergency; all of us running down the corridor, me holding Vaughn's hand, Trent juggling a heavy machine and Denny pushing Vaughn who sat awkwardly on a computer chair, the little wheels going round like Catherine wheels on bonfire night. I could reassure this by the looks from various people on the island. By now everyone had heard of Vaughn's illness but when you see all of us looking like this plus a computer chair, it was hard to stifle a laugh. I could hear the helicopter blades in the distance and looked up as it drew closer to us. We watched it as it dropped down in the middle of the west part of town and began running for it again; Vaughn sat safely in his chair. I think at this moment even Vaughn was chuckling about the situation, realising how stupid we all must look but to be honest I didn't care. The only real thing that mattered was getting Vaughn to that hospital. The paramedics soon came off the helicopter and ushered Vaughn into a stretcher where they tied him down safely before loading him into the back. When Vaughn was safely in the back, one of the paramedics climbed into the front with the driver while the other stayed in the back with Vaughn.

"You can climb on now" The driver said as the paramedic in the back pulled open the doors to allow us to climb in. The guys let me on first where I took my seat firmly next to Vaughn, then Denny and Trent rushed in and took the two seats next to me and the guy in green. When we were all inside the pilot started the engine again and the propellers began to swing themselves over head in big, loud motions. Just then Julia rushed over and stared at us all. I tried to shout to her but the noise from the propellers was too loud and she couldn't hear me so I began motioning to her with my hands. I placed my hands in the sign of a cross and then injected my arm while pointing to Denny. I had no idea if she understood because by the time I'd finished we were already zooming into the air.

Looking down our island actually looked pretty tiny compared to the vast blue ocean surrounding it. I watched as the waves below graciously lapped against each other, and a few dolphins frolicked about with each other. It seemed weird how things could be so serene when my life had become so hectic.

We arrived on the mainland in just under 15 minutes and were unloaded onto the hospital carpark. The paramedics pulled out Vaughn and extended his stretcher into one with wheels before rushing off with him towards the entrance. Me, Trent and Denny all followed as he was rushed into the first room on the red ward where they placed him on the bed and quickly reattached the beeping machine to his side. I watched as they tucked him up in bed and placed a red dot above his bed which indicated that he was on red alert. Denny stood next to me silently as both the paramedics left the room and left just me, Trent and Denny together in the room.

"We need to take that blood test straight away" Trent said as he motioned for Denny to follow him. For some reason all of a sudden I felt extremely tired but I guess that was just due to being pregnant and all the commotion that was going on. I took a seat on the chair next to Vaughn and watched both of the guys head to some other room in a different part of the hospital. I looked at Vaughn; he looked so weak and helpless, compared to my usual tough cowboy. I took hold of his hand and gently stroked the back with my thumb. Vaughn squeezed my hand in return and slowly opened his eyes to look at me. His eyes still shone purple but a weaker shade which made them appear more grey than amethyst.

"I guess it's the other way round now. You on the bed and me on the chair" I laughed weakly, not really feeling up to it but I wanted to put on a brave face for Vaughn. He chuckled slightly before his eyes searched mine hungrily.

"Chelsea, if it doesn't go right then I just wanted to let you know –"

"Don't. Everything's going to be fine Vaughn" I cut in, not allowing him to be a defeatist. He chuckled again before closing his eyes.

"That's the Chelsea I know" He smiled before falling to sleep. I sat and watched his heartbeat for a few minutes before the excitement of the day finally took over me and pulled me into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Chelsea? Chelsea wake up" A voice called as someone gently pushed my shoulder. I moaned and battered them off before turning onto my side. Then they nudged me again which made me finally open my eyes. Stood in front of me was Denny who held a piece of paper in his hands.<p>

"Denny?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and yawing. I looked around the room and saw Vaughn lay asleep on the bed next to me. I stretched before sitting up properly and turning to look at Denny. He took a seat on the sofa next to me and leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I got the blood test results back" He stated. Had I really been asleep that long? I guess I was more tired than I thought. I crossed my legs on the chair and realised that someone had draped a warm hospital blanket over me. Not really fussed who, I brought it up to my chin and embraced the warmth.

"How was it?" I asked, changing my gaze to the piece of paper in his hands. That piece of paper could change my entire life, I just prayed for the better.

"I'm a perfect match and have a healthy liver; we're going into theatre tonight"

**So this was a very hectic chapter, a lot of things going on and shiz :P I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think :P As I mentioned before in the last chapter, Strange Attraction is coming to an end shortly, maybe only a couple more chapters left :( But I hope you keep reading anyway :) Still going out with a bang yet! So until next time – ciao x**


	43. Stay with me

**So here is Chapter 43, the second to last update for this story. Yep, that's right, just one more chapter left. I know this is a really short chapter but I had to start winding up somehow. I hope you've enjoyed reading Strange Attraction and stay tuned for the last update :) Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Chapter 43 – Chelsea's P.O.V

I flicked through the fashion magazines uninterested as unnaturally tall women who were too skinny and unproportioned with GG tits posed on the page in barely anything, making their boobs pop out in unnatural formations. Throwing it onto the table I groaned as I looked at the time, only 5 minutes had gone by since the last time I checked.

"Chelsea, they're ready" Trent suddenly stated, I'd forgotten he was in the room. I looked up at him as he held a hand out to help me waddle off the sofa. Taking hold of his rough hand he lifted me up and led me to a different room. Everything seemed to pass in slow motion as I passed through the pale blue corridors towards a large room. We stopped outside as Trent nodded for me to go in. Placing my hand on the door I slowly opened it and was suddenly hit by the stench of antiseptic hit me in the face. Looking into the room, my eyes draped over the two men lay on beds that were situated next to each other. Moving in closer I saw the tired face of Vaughn lay to the left of me and then Denny's worried face on the right of me. Vaughn's head slowly turned to face Denny; there was a silence before Denny nodded at him. In some manly way I guess there was a silence appreciation or something there. I sat on the edge of Vaughn's bed and smiled at him as I grabbed hold of his hand.

"I'll see you on the other side cowboy" I winked before leaning down and kissing the top of his head. He chuckled quietly before squeezing my hand again.

"Chelsea …" He said, searching my face with his eyes. I smiled down at him and he sighed before kissing my hand.

"Chelsea Elizabeth Edwards, I love you, nothing will ever change that" He smiled weakly at me, his sticky silver hair spread across his face. I smiled at him before pushing it off his forehead and placing my forehead on his.

"I love you too" I smiled before kissing him. Pulling away I dropped his hand and turned to face Denny. He smiled weakly at me, his curly hair flying in each direction possible.

"I don't have any words to say how much this means to me Denny. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you" I said quietly, looking into his deep chocolate eyes. He smiled at me with his gleaming white teeth before nodding. But there was still one question that loomed overhead, why?

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, not sure if I came off harsh or my original aim of curiosity. He sighed before looking up at the ceiling.

"Because I know Vaughn makes you happy" He replied. I stayed quiet for a second, unsure what to say. He was such a nice guy; I wish I could give him a happy ending.

"Thanks" I mumbled quietly just as Doctor Trent walked in with three other men and two women. I looked at him and nodded understandingly.

"I'll be here when you wake up" I smiled down at Vaughn. He gently stroked my leg before I stood up and turned my back on both of them. Trent caught my arm just before I walked out and smiled at me.

"Don't worry Chelsea, liver transplants usually go well, its gets one of the best results for transplants with almost a 100% positive outcomes," He smiled at me. I nodded before leaving the room. I walked out to the patient room where a family sat with a little girl with a dislocated arm. I took a seat opposite them and rested on the red chairs that looked unusually comfy at the moment being. Taking a seat on them I let out a sigh of relief as my feet thanked me for taking the weight off of them.

I thought back to Denny, he was on his own. Knowing he was giving the woman he was engaged to's boyfriend who she cheated on him with, his liver must be hard. Then an idea popped into my head, an idea so brilliant I had no ideas why I hadn't thought of it before. Whipping out my phone I typed in the numbers before holding the phone to my ear. A familiar voice answered and I smiled to myself.

"Lanna, you need to come to the hospital now"

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock, it had been two hours and there was still ages to go. I thought back to Vaughn in theatre, having his liver replaced. If this didn't go right then I would sue the shit out of this hospital. The door suddenly opened and a flurry of blond hair whipped to the front desk. I smiled before calling her over. She lay eyes on me and quickly rushed over to my side where she took the seat next to me.<p>

"Chelsea what's going on?" She asked, her unusually high voice not bugging me as much as it usually did. I looked into her brown eyes and smiled weakly.

"He's in theatre giving Vaughn a liver transplant" I answer quietly. Her eyes widen as I nod in reassurance. Then she frowned and turned to me.

"Why's he giving Vaughn a liver transplant?" She asked looking at me confused. I considered telling her the story but decided it was too long, and stressful, to relive the whole story.

"Long story, point is when they wake up Denny doesn't have anyone here for him, so I thought, maybe, you could be there for him?" I asked, peaking a glance at her from the side. Her face went through so many emotions in the space of a minute it gave me whiplash. But she finally settled on a grin so wide it reached both sides of the room. I chuckled quietly before gently rubbing my hand across my baby bump. Daddy was going to be alright, everything was going to be alright. I felt Lanna's gaze switch to my little bump as she smiled at me.

"Can I feel it?" She asked, staring at my hands. I paused for a second before nodding. She smiled before gently placing her hands on my belly, her soft touch feeling my baby inside.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked, completely mesmerised by the little life growing with me. I smiled at her as she withdrew her hands from my stomach and placed them in her lap.

"A boy" I grinned widely. She giggled before her face fell slightly.

"Who's is it?" She asked, clearly not in with the circulation of gossip in town. I rolled my eyes before looking at her.

"Vaughn's, I never slept with Denny" I reassured her. She nodded before her smile returned again; maybe we could even be friends after all the excitement had died down.

The clock ticked by and the time spent consisted of me falling in and out of sleep and eating a jam doughnut which Lanna had bought me. When a full five hours had passed I watched Doctor Trent walk in with a little blood splattered on his white doctor coat. I sat up and looked at him as did Lanna. He walked over to us and motioned for us to follow him. He took us into the corridor before turning round and facing me.

"The transplant was successful and both of them are doing fine." Trent smiled. A heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders as I burst out crying … yet again, fucking hormones. Lanna took me into a hug and squeezed me tightly. I grinned wider than humanly possible as I pulled away; Trent then took on a serious expression as he looked at me.

"But Vaughn's heart stopped beating for a minute half-way through. We managed to restart it and he's doing fine but he might be a little tired" He stated. My jaw hit the floor at the fact that Vaughn died for a minute. A whole minute while I slept on the red chairs outside. I nodded understandably, not sure what my reaction should be.

"Would you like to see them?" He asked me, I nodded as we began to follow him to a room nearby. Trent stopped to allow me to open the door. I turned to Lanna who grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I smiled at her before opening the door. Inside lay two beds side by side and two people lay in them. Letting go of Lanna's hand I ran over to Vaughn who was sat straight up in bed, a grin plastered on his face. I ran into him and tucked my head into his neck while bawling out my eyes into his little blue hospital nightie. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head before chuckling.

"So you missed me?" He asked, a little bit of his Texan accent coming through. I laughed before snivelling and sitting on the bed next to him where I took hold of his hand. Next to me Lanna quietly walked over to Denny and smiled. She sat down softly at the end of his bed and looked at him. He slowly moved and took hold of her hand softly as her face lit up like a frickin' light bulb. I turned back to Vaughn and smiled before punching his arm lightly.

"What was that for?" He asked in a confused mocking way. I smiled before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

"That. Was for dying in your surgery" I mumbled before pushing him up and lying on the bed next to him in his arms. His silver hair tickled the top of my head as he kissed me again. I then turned my attention to Denny and smiled at him. He nodded understandably before resting his head back on the pillow. I couldn't ever thank him enough for what he did, for saving the love of my life. And as for Sabrina, the best revenge i could give was the fact that she knew that she would never have what i have right now.

**So I had to give Denny a happy ending for giving Vaughn a liver transplant ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I will post the last chapter soon so please stay tuned till then :) Au revoir x**


	44. The End

**So I've come to the impossible decision to post the last chapter of Strange Attraction, I'm actually sad to see it end. I hope everyone has had as much fun reading it as I have writing it. It has been way over a year since I first started this and am so happy at the response I got for it. So I hope you enjoy the last chapter and hopefully I'll be writing more stories in the future. Disclaimer – I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters x**

Vaughn's P.O.V – Two seasons later

"VAUGHN EDWARD THOMAS, I KNOW YOU CAN FUCKING HEAR ME. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. DON'T YOU EVER AHHHHHH … FUCKING CRYING GODESS SHIT …"

I chuckled to myself as she squeezed down on my hand, hard. She glared daggers into me as she tightened her grip around my fingers, causing them to go purple. I held her waist tightly close to me as we made our way back inside the house. Trent and Mirabelle rushed ahead and opened the door for Chelsea and me, she was now breathing heavily.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" She screamed as another contraction ripped through her. I looked down at her, not really sure what to do. This was creeping me the fuck out, any minute now I could be a father. We led her over to the bed where Mirabelle was already propping towels up in.

"You're 10cm dilated, it's time to push Chelsea" Doctor Trent announced as he carefully spread Chelsea's legs apart. She squeezed my hand tighter that it made me worry that my circulation might get cut off.

"Chelsea, you're hurting my hand" I said as sympathetically as I could but she turned around and glared at me. It felt like a scene out of the exorcist, the way her head span around so fast to look at me.

"YOU!" She spat as her eyes connected with mine. I think that might have killed me inside, she looked possessed.

"FUCCCCKKKKKKING HORSE SHIT VAUGHN. GET THIS LITTLE FUCKERRR OUT OF ME!" She wailed as she gave another big push. I sniggered, but quiet enough so that she couldn't hear me. I didn't want another broken finger. I just nodded and stroked her head. It was best if I just said nothing at all.

"FUCKING WANKERING BASTARD. LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T AHHHHHHHHHH …." She screamed again. I cringed slightly as I saw her in so much pain. I'd give anything to ease things for her, but only one thought ran through my head. I'm so fucking glad that it wasn't me.

"IF YOU PULL THAT FUCKING FACE AGAIN VAUGHN I SWEAR I'M GOING TO AHHHHHHHHH, FUCKKKKKKKKK YOU" I sniggered again but to myself. It was weird how I find her outbursts funny.

Chelsea closed her eyes and pushed as a different wail pierced the air. I turned to face Doctor Trent who held up a little wriggling baby in his hands. The grin on my face widened as he placed it on Chelsea's chest.

"It's a healthy baby boy" Trent announced as Chelsea let out a sob. I looked down at him and smiled. My son, I was a dad.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Mirabelle asked handing me a pair of scissors. I just stared at them and shook my head. Fucking. Gross. She nodded understandably before cutting the umbilical cord. I looked down at Chelsea and kissed her.

"Still want me to leave?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She laughed slightly before reaching up and grabbing hold of my shirt. She replaced her lips on mine and kissed me.

"Don't you dare" She smiled before looking down at our son.

"What's his name then?" Mirabelle asked as she held stared at the wiggling baby boy. I turned to Chelsea who was still looking at him in awe.

"Damien. Damien Vaughn Thomas" She smiled down at him. I followed her gaze and gently stroked his head.

Damien.

He was perfect. Opening his eyes he looked up at me, his deep blue eyes staring at me. Just like his mum, he had the exact same eyes.

"He's got your hair Vaughn" She said as her hand gently glided over his head. Sure enough there were tuffs of silver hair sticking out of the red goo. I smiled again and turned to Chelsea.

"I guess it's a good a time as any, so …" I said, letting go of her hand and reaching into my pocket. I grabbed the blue feather that I'd kept stashed in my pocket and placed it in her hand before getting down on one knee. I looked like a fucking prick but if I was gonna do it, I had to do it right.

"Chelsea Elizabeth Edwards" I said looking into her blue eyes. "Will you marry me?" I asked, feeling my face burn up pink.

"Of course I will you idiot" She smiled before leaning in to kiss me. Standing up, I chuckled before taking a ring out of my pocket and slipping it over her finger. It had a sapphire and amethyst gem in the centre, the colour of our eyes. I guess, after everything, there was going to be a happy ending after all.

**So ladies and gentleman, here comes the end of Strange Attraction. I know a lot of you have said to continue writing but I had to end it sometime :( I hope you enjoyed all the chapters and updates as I enjoyed reading your reviews. We all knew there was going to be a happy ever after, Vaughn and Chelsea always do :D Thanks again for reading and I hope you stay with me to read more stories that I write. So as I sign out for the final time I would like to thank every single person who read my story, you guys mean so much to me :)**

**Special thanks to;**

3BlackRoses, _Alibac_, CutiePrincessPikachu, _HaruKimi_, Jam Tastes Good, JamJam United_, Karisma Jestler_, Krisels, _LegendarypkmnNyunyu_, LovelyAndDull, _Mickyg Luvs Most Stuff_, Mirria1, _PearlShipper4life_, Pokka, _PurpleSweets13_, The Rune Reverend, _Twinklethecat,_ Xxikarishipper99xX, _Abdsak_, Arianna Grace Bauersfeld, _Assassinspokemoncreed_, Caytilyn_, Fairy-san_, Gshurlow, _iKyoheii_, missanimestranger, _nae harvestmoon_, soccer2134_, star003_, thewalking-lucy_, v4luci_, TyRANT-00, _Nessiel,_ Sillvania, _Antarcticlcicle_, And all the guests.

**Ciao guys 3**

**StarCrossedSapphire**

**Vaughn + Chelsea tribute – Iris, Goo Goo Dolls :P**


End file.
